Life changes us
by Sylavash
Summary: A couple years after Noll returns to Japan, not much has changed. but life does not let us stick to our old ways it had its own way of forcing us to change. No pairing, will deal with some serious topics, please enjoy.
1. The Beginning

It was one of those nights, one where thunder hung thick in the summer air. It hadn't broken yet, but you could almost feel it.

"Ja ne, See you tomorrow," Mai Called leaving the office. She picked up her bag and headed out the door. I looked up from my typing to watch her leave. I knew it was just the thunder but I had an uneasy feeling watching her leave alone tonight. As it happened occasionally, I sent a shiki out to follow her. We all had our own ways of protecting Mai now. She was an orphan and a part of our awkward family. Although silently and unknown to the rest of them, I once in a while had my shiki follow her. An added protection and a way for me to know she got home all right. This was one of those nights.

Not too long after Noll and I put away our work and drove home. He bounced a few ideas on cases or spoke of how ridiculous a case was. He only spoke like that when he too felt the nervousness or worry of the day, I nodded but mostly ignored the youth, the thunder broke, and the downpour started. Hard and fast, I could barely see the road. We made it easily to our apartment house; he stayed in my quarters while we made a small dinner, and ate. I know I was far too silent. He knew something was up but would never pry into the situation. It was right when we were clearing the table when my shiki returned; I dropped the dish into the sink.

"I have to go" I muttered, I walked out of my slippers and slid my feet in my shoes and continued walking, not bothering to tie them. I didn't have time.

"Where are you goi…" Noll's voice was cut off by the door closing behind me.

Sliding into the car I shifted into gear and drove in the direction my shiki divined. I stopped a block from Mai's house in an alleyway; a guy appeared and walked away. Leaving the car running, I darted into the alleyway. There in a crumpled pile laid Mai. I approached and a small whimper came from the pile.

"Taniyama-san?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Taniyama-san?" I asked standing where I was.

A small whimper came in answer, I battled what I should do. go to the girl and pick her up, or stand here and wait. Helplessness took over. I took a couple steps forward until I was just a few feet from the girl.

"Taniyama-san." I called. Her breathing had evened out and she moved to sit up. she stared blankly at me, her clothes drenched and torn, her hair a mess and her eyes glazed over. She fought hard, and she would have bruises in the morning. I took off my suit coat and draped it around her shoulders, she clenched to it for all the protection it could give her. I reached out my hand and held her up for the first few wobbly steps, when she got to the car I opened the door and she slid in. We rode in silence until the next block that she lived on. I took her bag, and offered a hand as she got out of the car, her fear was subsiding as she took a hold of it and didn't let go.

In the apartment she sat by the kitchen table staring out into nothingness, while I made some tea. I set it down in front of her and she stared at it.

"Taniyama-san, we should call the police." I stated hoping to break the trance, she looked up at me then shook her head.

"I don't want anyone to know, I don't want to know." she started to cry.

"We don't need to tell the others but the police should know so they can catch the guy," Her eyes clouded over, catching him right now didn't matter, but I knew when it did later it would be too late. "We need to stop this from happening again."

Her eyes went wide in horror, she whimpered and cried harder. "ok" she choked between sobs. It was a dirty trick, I knew she would do anything for others, but never something for herself.

I reached into my pocket grabbing my cellphone and called the police. They would come quickly sending two female officers. I hung up the phone. Turning to Taniyama-san she was still clutching my suit coat around her but had stopped crying, now she just rocked back and forth. I sat there willing the police to get here quickly.

Seeming like an eternity later two woman officers knocked on the door, they talked to Mai and asked and me to give them some space. I acquiesced although I stayed in the kitchen and left my shiki to guard Mai. One word from her or me and the police would be in a hurry to leave. Mai answered their questions dutifully but declined to go to the hospital, she gave them her clothes and let them scrape her nails and take pictures but she refused to leave, and barely let them touch her. After an hour or so they went and asked me many of the same questions, but one kept popping up.

"Why did you feel she was in trouble? How did you find her?"

"Like I said, the thunder in the air put me on edge. I felt bad that she most likely got caught I the downpour on the way home. I decided to drive by her apartment to see if the lights were on. They weren't so I traced her route back to work and found her in the alley." I explained impatiently. Everything was true just skirting full disclosure slightly. Stating that I was a Onmyoji and used my shiki to find her. Sure that would go over well with the police.

"How did you know where she lived?"

"We work together, I have the addresses of all the people who work there so we can get in contact when ever we need to, also I have driven her home before." I answered truthfully.

"Why didn't you drive her home tonight?"

"She got out of work earlier then me and didn't wait or ask for a ride, she wanted to leave early to beat the rain."

Although unconvinced by my answers the police women left. Both them and myself were reluctant at not having Mai go to the hospital. Mai had changed to give the police her clothes and now sat wrapped in an old bathrobe fidgeting with her hands unsure of what to do. Beside her on the table lay a small pink pill, the police had given her. The morning after pill.

"Should I call Matsuzaki-san?" I broke the silence.

"No…" Mai mumbled, "Please don't call anyone" We sat in silence for a little while before I tried again.

"How about you take a shower, and put on some clean clothes," I suggested. Mai nodded and slowly went to the bedroom then the shower. I waited, almost an hour later, Mai emerged. we nibbled on the sandwiches I had made while she was in the shower. Eventually I coached Mai into her room. Promising I would cover for her at work tomorrow I tried to get her to relax enough to sleep. By three in the morning she had started to drift into a fitful sleep. Although I sent his shiki to check on her, I never crossed the threshold of her bedroom. Although her innocence may have been stolen, she would keep whats left of her honor around me.

I left silently around quarter to five to pick up Noll and head to work. I left a note to reassure her when she woke up.

I'll tell Noll you are sick today, and stop by to check in when I can. If you need anything call 465-652-2617. Kojou Lin.

When I arrived 'home' at my apartment where I lived in next to Noll, I was unsurprised to see him sitting at his kitchen counter sipping tea and munching on a muffin dressed and ready for work. I chose to ignore the boy's assessing gaze as I walked into the apartment and went into my own room to change.

As I discarded the shirt and realized somewhere I had lost my suit-coat. Ignoring it I redressed and headed out to see Noll still waiting.

"Lets go," I said, reaching for an apple. I walked past the youth, being in his twenties didn't make him any less egocentric and childish. The car ride would be a game of twenty questions that I really didn't want to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Out," Truthful, yet evasive and vague.

"All night?"

"You saw me get back."

"Why?"

"Personal." Lin glared at Oliver for a second then returned to his impassive mask. He still seemed the temperamental teen who hated not knowing everything.

Noll raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. The one word meant so many things. Lin, a Chinese man living as his assistant in Japan, a country he hated, had a personal contact that caused him to leave in the middle of the night to meet with. Someone that Noll did not know or did not realize Lin was close to if he did know them. Close enough, that Lin would hold their meeting in secret from the closest person he had in this foreign country. Had Noll missed such an important thing?

Noll let his mind evaluate the situation to its fullest while they continued on their way to work. Lin also let his mind wander and was glad that Mai had sat in the back seat, since the seat still held a wet residue, which if Noll knew about would add more fuel and questions to the fire. Lin planned to check the messages from the previous night like he usually did, and then tell Noll that Mai was sick. Hopefully he would think Mai called in, and not ask outright. Lin hated evading or lying to Noll, they had been friends and coworkers for a long time, but telling him of Mai was one line he would not cross.

Noll as usual headed straight for his office and closed it behind him Lin went for the messages and reviewed them. 2 cases and a prank call. Lin took notes on each case call and deleted them. He stepped into Noll's office. "Taniyama-san is sick and won't be in" he left Noll's office and went into his own to research the cases. The first he discarded almost immediately, everything pointed to water pipe issues, he logged the call then moved onto the next one. The second one was much more likely. They were new owners in an old house with records of many owners. Noises, items moving and a history of deaths at the house at different times. He logged all information and started to research the building, location and people. After a few hours of research Lin Stood and stretched. Normally Mai would have asked a couple times about tea but since she was out today, Noll must be having a tea withdrawal fit. Although Lin's was not as good and Mai's he went to the kitchen to make some. He knocked to announce his entrance and walked into Noll's office.

"One call today might yield an interesting case…" He left and patiently waited for the day to end.

That night Lin left around 7pm leaving Naru at the apartment he left to head to Mai's apartment. He walked up to her place. At her door he had second thoughts about maybe he should have called first. Maybe she was alright and didn't want him to come. Maybe she wouldn't answer the door at all. While standing outside her door he considered this and checked on the shiki he had left. It confirmed she was in there alone and had not moved since he left her. She was scared. Alone.

He knocked. No answer. He knocked a bit louder, no response. He waited, debated.

"Taniyama-san." He called through the door. Nothing.

"Taniyama-san?" he called a little louder. His shiki confirmed she heard him.

Mai listened for his voice confirming the familiar baritone. Lin came back, he had left earlier, she knew that, but she had barely moved from then. She had taken another shower and the mirror had told her eyes what her muscles were already telling her. She was sore and bruised. She had fought and loss. She heard Lin call again, habit, instinct, lead her to the door she stood there and looked at it. Locked and chained against the world.

"Taniyama-san, I brought some rice and vegetables, I wasn't sure if you were hungry." Lin could have sworn he had heard a stomach growl from the other side of the door. The door opened a crack and Lin saw a shadow of a person peer out, chain still on the door. A second later the door closed again, he heard the chain lifted and unchained, then the door opened a crack. He heard shuffling away from the door. Lin gently pushed open the door, and then securely closed it behind him. He saw Mai disappear into the kitchen in front of him and he followed her.

"Tea?" she asked turning toward the stove and turning on the burner.

"Thank you," Lin noted the long black sweater she wore. Her hair had grown since she worked at SPR and hung loose around her neck. She wore loose fitting jeans and was bare foot. As he looked and his shiki pointed out near the edge of her sleeves and close to the collar of the shirt he could see there was evident bruising.

Even his glancing eye could see, with her face mostly turned away from him, that the bruising on her face had gone nasty. It was slightly swelled but under her eyes, on her right cheek and jaw. It looked painful, silently he gritted his teeth. He should have insisted on driving her home.

She brought two tea cups in, hands shaking unsteadily as she approached Lin. He gently took one cup when she became in range. She kept her head down and avoided his eyes. Trying not to make her more comfortable he looked away from her also. He let his eyes wander the room, until he saw the shrine she had for her parents. All that she had left of them rested on the small corner table in the living room. Three pictures, a key chain, and a notebook. He studied the pictures while he sipped the tea. The prominent one in the middle featured, her mom and dad holding her. She couldn't have been much older than five. She smiled broadly holding tightly to both their hands. It was winter and they were all bundled in hat and coats. He was sure if he looked closer he would see snowflakes in the picture. The second photo to the left and behind the first was of her father. A maybe five years older than the first picture taken outside, he wore a thin coat and held a brief case. Lin wondered what he had done for a living. His eyes wandered to the last picture, behind and to the right of the first picture. There stood a stunning woman, long dark brown hair; she stood in a yukata under a cherry tree. She looked the same age as she did in the first picture. Absently Lin wondered how old was Mai when they died, and how, but now was not the time for that

"I brought some rice and vegetables. Wasn't sure if you had anything in the house." He gesture slightly toward the bag on the table. "If you would like I can cook something for you." He offered, still unsure at how to proceed.

"Thank you Lin-san." Her tea was finished and she stood and took both their cups to the sink. She took a hold of the bag and emptied the contents onto the counter. Lin took the vegetables and rinsed the off in the sink before setting them back onto the counter, Mai got out a bowl and put some rice into it and set it by the sink. Lin took it and rinsed the rice before setting it next to Mai who was setting up the rice maker.

Lin moved on to look for something to cook the vegetables in. he grabbed a pan and then reached for a carrot. His hand grasped at the same carrot as Mai's his hand landed on hers and she dropped the vegetable and backed away from Lin. He backed up slightly and gave her a sympathetic smile. Her eyes looked up at him guilty and embarrassed, but Lin could sense the fear she felt a few seconds before.

"How about I cook and you cut?" he asked breaking the strained silence. He pushed the carrots toward her on the counter.

"Ok," Mai barely whispered. She pulled a knife from the rack and began to chop the carrot. She continued to chop and slid the vegetables into a small bowl she handed to Lin when she was done; he carefuly took it and fried them into perfection. Mai took out plates and Lin let her arrange their meal. She slid the plates onto the table.

They fell into a comfortable quietness as they ate. Lin still hesitated over what he should do. He wondered if he should tell Matsuzaki-san, or maybe Madoka. But he promised Mai he wouldn't tell anyone. Had that been the right choice? His supper finished he glanced at his watch, half past seven.

"I have to take Noll back to the apartment, would you like me to call anyone? Or come back tonight?" he asked. He stood and took their plates to the sink.

"I will be ok, thank you." She said softly looking around her empty apartment.

Lin pressed his lips into a thin line. He didn't think she should be alone. "Where is your Cell?" he asked. "You can put my number in it, you can call it if you need anything." he stated pulling his own cell out of his pocket.

"Umm…" she thought for a moment. They began to look around the apartment, searching the living room and couch, the kitchen and her coats. Lin searched also and Mai looked through her room. He waited but when she emerged she was still empty handed.

"When did you have it last?" he asked.

"I had it… I…" he paused and looked down. She started to shake. "That night." her voice was barely a whisper. Tears fell and she wrapped her arms around herself.

Lin fought the urge to hold the girl. Pull her into him. He feared any touch he gave unwarranted would make it worst. He knelt down in front of her. He reached out his hands and lifted her chin to look at him.

"It's ok," he whispered, looking into her eyes. "We can get you a new one, no need to worry about it." he paused. He watched as Mai relaxed slightly. Gently he wiped a few tears out of her eyes. "I have to pick up the narcissist, but I will come back and we will buy you a cell phone tomorrow ok?"

Mai nodded. Sniffing slightly, she buried her head into Lin's shirt relaxing the tension I her body. "Thank you Lin-san." She mumbled into his shirt. He laid his arms around her shoulders embracing her. He was glad she wasn't shrinking away from him anymore.

Later Lin arrived back at the office. Noll noticed the ruffled shirt and slight dampness on the coat.

"How were the errands?"

"Fine."

"What were they for?"

"Personal." Lin was still evasive Noll noticed and hated it.

"Is this going to be an ongoing thing?"

It was the fifth day Lin had slept on the futon in Mai's living room. neither had asked but the second night Mai brought Lin out some sheets and a pillow. He had stayed. It was Sunday and normally the office was not open so Lin hadn't left.

Now Lin waited while Mai slept in. she only slept until 9am. She had only fallen asleep around four AM but that was more sleep then the last few days. She dressed and Lin straightened his slept in clothes. He munched on a muffin while she came into the kitchen. She took the one he offered her.

"Taniyama-san," Lin broke the comfortable silence. "We can go get you a new cell phone today, do you need anything else?"

Mai took a look around the apartment wrote a few things down on a list, she had used up most of her shampoo and soap in the last few days. In the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror to see her face was turning a sick color of green, she dug into the medicine cabinet to find the rarely used makeup she had, and carefully she applied it over her face, covering over the bruise. When she exited Lin could not tell that she had bruises.

Mai glanced nervously at Lin afraid to ask whether he could tell. He just raised an eyebrow at her, "You look nice." He reassured her. They headed out to a few places, Mai took her time getting comfortable out in the open, and before lunch time Lin took her back home. She entered all the numbers she knew into the call including Lin's. Lin left allowing Mai some time alone, he went back to his apartment and surprisingly found it empty, Noll was nowhere to be found.

Sulking Lin thought, not unusual. Eventually Noll came over for a late supper they sat in silence. Few words needed to be said between the two, they knew each other well. Lin debated on calling Mai, or going to check on her, but stalled him from doing so when Noll was present. Being old friends Noll and Lin could read each other without words, Lin could tell Noll knew he was distracted, but neither breached that subject.

* * *

Little past ten Lin's cell rang, Noll raised his eyebrow. The only calls Lin got on his cell were usually Noll, Madoka and people of BPR. None of which would normally call this time of night. Lin flipped open his cell not bothering to check the number. "Lin Koujo"

"Lin?" Mai's voice cracked.

"Yes,"

"Thank you for today, I am doing ok alone, so…" she paused unsure why she was calling.

"Anytime, that is what I am here for," he said simply. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine; you don't have to come back or anything"

"That's good, if you are sure." he relaxed back, in his seat. "I wasn't sure if there would be anything more that was missed."

"Mmm no," Mai said, Lin could tell she had relaxed after talking. "I will see you in the office tomorrow..." she promised.

"So soon?" he asked reassuring, "Thought maybe a little longer." He smiled, she was a strong girl of course she would be back tomorrow, and with a little make up no one would see any visible changes, but he wondered mentally, emotionally.

"No I have to go back as soon as I can…" her voice trailed off.

"I understand, If you need anything call," Lin reinforced his offer.

"Thank you Lin-san, good night." She closed the cell.

Noll's eyes hadn't left Lin for the whole conversation. His eyes questioned the Chinese man. There was more to that conversation then he could hear. It sounded business, but Lin's posture dictated something personal, he noticed relief washed over him. What was he hiding now? Had he actually smiled?

"Office contact," Lin explained simply.

"What's happening soon?"

"Going on a trip, I thought it wouldn't be for a while yet, but when strong willed people are ready there is no stopping them." he shrugged it off.

"If you have a girlfriend you shouldn't hide it so much" Noll sighed and went back to reading a book. He really couldn't think of any other explanation, he just hoped it wasn't a past client. Lin was not going to reveal anything he didn't want him to know, so he didn't push the subject.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two hours after Mai usually got to work when Lin started to get worried. Noll was banging around his office cursing about inept assistants. Looking at his watch they had 3 hours before the possible case was supposed to come in, so he quickly slipped out and walked out, he followed the quickest route from the office to Mai's apartment hoping to find her along the way. He got to her apartment house and wondered if he had missed her on the way, decided check the apartment before heading back. Getting to the door his shiki told him that Mai was still inside. He paused by the door then knocked.

"Taniyama-san?" he called, shaking his head. This was happening too often.

He heard the bolt click open and Mai appeared in the doorway. "Lin-san," she said opening the door, tears welling up in her eyes. He stood there and waited for her. What was causing her to cry this time?

"I, I..." she stuttered losing the composure she was trying to hold was lost in her tears. "I, tried but I couldn't." she sobbed. "I tried but I couldn't leave." Lin stepped forward and steered her into the apartment closing the door behind him, he sat her down in a kitchen chair and started to make her some tea.

"Taniyama-san you don't have to come in today if you weren't ready." Lin soothed holding out tea to her.

"I can do it," she pleaded, "Just the first step, going out the door…" she trailed off.

"Well, I am headed back to the office; if you want you can walk with me back." He offered trying to make it seem that it wasn't a big deal.

"I will walk with you in." she said resolutely.

"We better leave now, or our boss will be wondering where we are." Lin stood.

"Did you um…" she paused unsure how to ask, "Did you tell him?"

"No, I won't unless you tell me to," Lin said opening the door and welcoming her through it.

Lin and Mai made it to work, and received the full brunt of Naru's glares. Although he only had a few minutes before the new case arrived. Mai finished up making tea when the door opened and a woman walked through.

"I have an appointment with Shibuya-san, is he in?" the woman was forthright and bustled in, taking Mai's hand and shaking it while she was still holding a tea tray in the other.

"Hai…" Mai answered trying to extricate her hand and steady the tea. "Please have a seat he will be right with you." She tried to motion to the couch. The woman turned and surveyed the lounge area. She promptly took up a single chair in which Naru usually conducted his interviews from. Mai sighed and turned to knock on the boss's office, it was frostier than normal.

"The appointment has arrived" she said setting the tea on the desk. He ignored her and continued to read the book, she quickly left the office. She tapped on Lin's door, and he walked out with his laptop in hand. He noted the prominent location the guest had taken. This day just kept getting better. Noll came out of the office and paused noticing the same thing. He then continued to take up the only other single chair, where Lin usually sat so Mai and Lin took up spots on the couch across from the new client. Mai had her pad with her to take notes along side of Lin, as a part time investigator she also takes notes and keeps track of the case. She was still learning but sometimes instinctually picked up on things that Lin or Naru may have discarded as useless.

"I am Kazuya Shibuya; these are my assistants Lin Koujo and Taniyama Mai." Naru introduced them. When he looked toward Mai he noticed she had chosen to wear makeup today. Although it was the first time he had seen her with it he had to admit it was tasteful.

"I am Kyoko Komi, I live in a house that strange occurrences keep happening, people say that it is haunted, and are afraid to come. It had always had the reputation of being haunted but we ignored them. Things would move around the house, doors would open, windows would shatter, but it was an old house, nothing we did not expect. Then in the library there is this old man who appears, he just sits down in a chair and reads, never has done anything more, just read. There is also a strange presence is sensed around the house, kitchen mostly, sometimes people see a young woman feeding a cat, there is no cat on the premises, but dishes are found later. But lately things have gotten worst, the walls start shaking and loud banging and knocking is heard. The lights flash and go out. Once in a while there is scribbling on the walls, I have never made any sense of It." she handed Noll a few photos, with what it looked like red lettering on the wall. Scribbles with no logical order.

"This seems like it doesn't bother anybody much and a regular exorcism should be able to relieve, why is it that you want us to investigate? My assistant can give you some names of good exorcists in the area." Naru surmised and stood.

"Please wait sir," The woman asked standing to meet him and tries to catch his attention. "It was like that, but then things changed, the old man in the library got upset, he started wailing and shaking the library. Our librarian got trapped beneath a shelf and is in the hospital with a broken leg. People can go into the library, but if you go to certain sections or try to take a book out he starts getting upset and throwing things. We tried an exorcism, and it calmed him we thought it was fine but then it started again. then the other lady also seems to be getting more restless, she appears more often, and the dishes she uses to feed the cat are thrown at people, one of the times when the lights flashed and the knocking happened my husband tried to confront her, he storms…" she broke off into sobs. "He, he... stormed to the kitchen and threw the dishes around then she appeared before him and placed a hand on his chest…" she drawled off again. "He got pale and scared, he started clenching his chest and sweating, she disappeared, and an ambulance was called, he had a heart attack. She killed him!" her sadness mixed with rage as she recited the last bit.

Both men waited for Mai to go over and comfort the distraught woman, and look to them with pleading eyes that said please take the case, but she just sat there, writing notes. Her eyes down, she slouched. Bored. They both seemed surprised but neither let on, the woman's sobs died off and she then looked up to them.

"Please leave your contact information with my assistant; we will contact you after we do some research." Noll stood and walked into his office. The woman bowed and gave Lin and Mai her address and phone numbers. As the door closed behind her a familiar call came from the door behind them. "Mai, Tea."

Mai sighed and stalked over to the kitchen to make tea. She waited while the whistle blew and she drained the water carefully through the leaves and then took three cups with her into Noll's office, where the two men were discussing the case. She sat the tea on the desk then turned to leave, not waiting for any recognition, as she placed her hand on the door to leave she was called back.

"Mai, what are your thoughts on the case?" Naru asked, face straight and expressionless.

"There seems to be everything we look for in a case 6 of the 9 tizzana classifications. Several ghost sightings with escalation and endangering people. Seemingly credible, Lin researched and found the house has changed hands a lot with few people staying more than six months. This is a case seems like it would intrigue you and you would pick up the case." She paused, "it's almost textbook." she mumbled in an afterthought. Something felt off, but then most things felt off today.

"Text book?"

Mai shrugged, she wanted to avoid his critical gaze, she felt uneasy about taking the case, but then, she felt uneasy about leaving the house today. Noll studied her for a moment.

"Call the team"


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, they arrived at the house mid-afternoon. Mai sighed in relief when she was able to get out from between the Noll and Lin in the front seat of the van. Instead of approaching the house she took refuge by the back of the van and took several deep breaths. Her heart slowed down, she tried to relieve the tension in her body. She took a few more deep breaths before turning back toward the house and slowly following behind Naru and Lin. Lin gave a knowing glance before heading in.

The second car pulled up, bringing up the rest of the group. Monk got out of the driver's seat and Ayako stood from the passengers'. John emerged from the back. They all stretched before starting to head for the house. Mai caught up with Lin and Naru, trying to avoid the rest of the crew, she just didn't feel like dealing with their embraces or questions.

Kyoko Komi was standing at the front door, "thank you for coming so quickly."

"I hope the preparations we asked for have been taken." Naru stated.

The woman nodded, "This way please I will give you a tour. And then show you the base and the rooms you will stay in." Naru nodded as he followed.

The tour was over and they were at the base. Naru took charge as usual and wasted little time. "Matsuzaki-san, take all the personal bags to the two rooms. John, Takigawa and Lin set up the base and Mai, Tea." He opened the file on the case once again and the group dispersed. Mai headed in the direction of the kitchen then felt uneasy, she didn't want to go there alone. She turned and saw John headed away.

"John-kun?" she called, he turned.

"Could you help me with the tea?" she mumbled, "I am not sure where the kitchen is." She stated the lame excuse. Anyone else would have called her on it but John merely smiled.

"Of course, I believe it was this way." He led off and she followed. He helped her make tea and they exchanged normal pleasantries then he escorted her back up to the base. Naru raised an eyebrow seeing John come back but did not say anything. Mai followed John out to the base and helped bring in the equipment. Once it was all in he ordered them out again.

"Lin, Mai set up the cameras in the most active areas and the hallways. John, Takigawa set up the base. The day followed the normal course of events as with every case and everyone slowly exhausted retired to the rooms assigned.

Lin and Mai were up late watching the monitors, as usual Mai nodded off into the couch. Naru let her sleep, hoping she would dream and turned in himself. The base grew quiet and Lin lounged back in his chair, research had been down, and there was nothing to do but wait. He kept close eyes on the kitchen and library. As long as nothing got aggressive he would just watch them until morning.

A few hours later Mai began to toss in her sleep. She curled into the couch then started whimpering. 'Go away…' she mumbled Lin looked over to the girl, 'let me go' she said barely more than a whisper. 'No... No… no,' she got louder. Lin was convinced it wasn't a dream, just a nightmare, a memory.

"Taniyama-san" he called from across the room. She pauses for a second then fidgeted again.

'Let go…'

"Taniyama-san," he called louder as he stood and approached. She turned almost rolling off the couch.

'No'

Lin knelt next to the young girl, "Taniyama-san, it's just a dream, wake up." he gently touched her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Lin?" She stifled a sob.

"It's ok"

She reached out and grabbed into a hug, and sobbed into his chest. He rubbed her back gently. "It's ok," he repeated softly. Her tears quickly subsided and she let go of him nervously, worried she had again made him uncomfortable. She sat up on the couch and looked at him.

"Let's make some tea." He said straightening his coat slightly. She nodded and they walked about of the base, and made tea. He offered to let her go back to the room the girls were sleeping in but she refused not wanting to sleep just yet, or to bother them. He only nodded and they drank tea at the base. Before long she was sitting there fighting the sleep that wanted to come he watched but said nothing. Her dreams on cases were nothing to be envied, and the nightmares of her past were worst. She soon lost the fight and was fitfully sleeping sitting up on the couch with a tea cup in hand. When he was pretty sure she was out, he walked over and gently took the cup from her and set it aside. He gently moved her shoulders and laid her out on the couch. Although it was not restful at least her body would not be as sore in the morning. Before long she started murmuring again, and Lin looked over at the girl unable to escape demons even in her sleep. He took his coat and softly draped it around her shoulders.

"Sleep Taniyama-san, sleep." He said to her a trace of persuasion in his voice. She grasped the coat around her shoulders and pulled it closer around her and drifted off into a deeper rest. She did not awaken again until morning.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day brought more tedious work, since Mai said she hadn't dreamed anything, she and john were sent to sort out the library. The last incident in the house where someone was injured by flying books and chairs had not been cleaned up since the incident. And they had only gone in there long enough to set up a camera and leave. Today during the day light they would see what was going on.

The room was a mess. Books were strewn everywhere. They could tell walking in that there used to be bookshelves lining the walls two sets sitting in the middle. There were four chairs among the books along with a large table and a smaller stand. At one time the locals would come to borrow the books and bring them back and add new to the collection, but it had been long since it had been so tended.

John and Mai worked side-by-side going systematically from the doorway inward. They continued along the first wall, sorting books into piles and setting them in sections until they got near the first corner. From here they went to the firs tipped over shelf. Clearing the books from underneath it they got two of the chairs from the piles and set them in the cleared out corner. They had sat for a couple minutes when Takigawa stopped by to say it was time for lunch.

Without any events of interest having occurred yet at the house lunch passed with general ease. Conversation flowed easily from one thing to another. Naru asked Mai to get him tea while the other guys set up the bookshelves in the library. She requested Matsuzaki-san to accompany her and they made drinks for all of the team. Mai was quiet while Ayako vented frustration against the monk and the case. Mai smiled and nodded. They took the drinks to the guys and then Mai and John were left to finish the library, while Lin and Naru continued whatever they were doing. Mai sometimes wondered what they did all day, but they got results so she left it alone.

As the day progressed John and Mai cleared most of the room but Mai avoided the last corner, preferring to set up the chairs and tables and putting other books back onto shelves in order. They were near finished only a little more organization of shelves and about twenty books in the last corner to go. John approached the pile and began picking them up one by one into a stack.

"John," Mai said, in a serious tone that gave john pause to look at her. "Leave the rest of them there, we don't have permission to touch them." she stated turning back to the bookshelves.

"What was that Mai-san?"

"Eh…" Mai suddenly got nervous of her words and ran one hand through her hair. "I just think we should leave the rest there, for now at least."

"If you think so," John stood with the books he had and set about organizing them on the shelves. Within half an hour they were done, and left the library to search for the others.

Later that evening they were sitting around discussing the information about the case, all of the research related to the house was inconclusive. A few things did occur and a few deaths but nothing presented itself as paranormal or out of the ordinary. The report on the most recent death seemed to point to a family history of heart disease and an unhealthy diet. It is very possible the heart attack was natural or he might have been scared from the ghost and had the heart attack, but not necessarily anything definitively spirit related. Hara-san had come from her taping session and had arrived just before supper.

"Hara-san, what do you sense." Naru asked.

"I sense two spirits, weak, almost displaced. This does not seem like their original location for some reason they moved here, or were brought. One most definitely is in the library, although he has not really been active yet. The other moves around, wanders the house. The second seems familiar…" she paused trying to think how to explain it. "It is like I have sensed it before."

Naru nodded. The others asked for clarification. "Sensed it before like on a previous case or something?" Ayako asked.

"Something like that. I recognize it, barely."

Lin silently stood and quietly moved around the group on the outskirts not noticed by anyone, except Naru and Mai.

"Lin, where are you going?" Mai asked.

"Kitchen, the camera seems to have turned off."

Naru nodded, Mai paused for a moment.

"I'll come with you." She stated and followed him from the room. "I'll get some snacks."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day while Masako was doing her scan of the house with John, Mai was left at the base with Lin and Naru. She hadn't dreamt or been at all helpful on the case so far and Naru had given her the cold shoulder except for getting tea. She had taken Takigawa with her to get tea a few times to enjoy his company and he always seemed hungry when food was around, but he and Ayako had left to check the library for further information on the lot or gossip around town.

"Mai, tea." Noll ordered never looking up from his laptop.

Mai stood and started to walk then paused and looked around the room. Only Lin and Naru were sitting there. The rest of the team was out. "Lin-san, could you walk with me to the kitchen?" Lin looked up and moved to stand but she heard Noll sigh frustrated.

"No, he will not accompany you, you haven't had any dreams and are not seeming to take this case seriously, every time you go somewhere you ask someone to accompany you but we have seen no ghosts or any reasons for this. Go get some tea or go home."

Mai looked frustrated, she fought tears from coming to her eyes as she looked to Lin his eyes darted from her to the monitors and back to her. Silently telling her he would watch her every move. She went over to her notebook on the couch, scribbled something then headed out to the kitchen. Lin watched her as she passed every camera, down the hallway, around the corner, through the living room down another hallway and into the kitchen. The kitchen camera seemed slightly off center, Lin resolved to check it later but just watched for now.

Mai placed a pot on the stove and prepared 2 cups of tea. Then she stood there and watched the pot, true to the saying the watch pot never boils so she started humming and paced around the kitchen. She went slightly out of camera sight and Lin waited, the he saw her hand pass quickly by the camera and disappear. Then nothing. He waited. A minute, no sign of Mai. He stood and walked to the door.

"Lin, what are you doing?"

"Mai disappeared off camera line, the tea pot is whistling." He stated as he proceeded through the door. Noll instantly got to his feet and followed, they ran full tilt to the kitchen. They got there and saw, two cups of tea, a boiling pot of water and in the corner of the room, a nearly empty saucer of milk.

Lin and Noll searched the kitchen. Every shelf, every cupboard was looked through checked for a passageway, anything. But nothing was found. They went back to the base to review the footage, while Ayako and the monk entered the room. Spying the two worried faces they stopped their conversation and surveyed the room.

"Where's Mai?" The monk questioned. Watching the faces of the guys returning he watched the video as they reviewed it.

Slightly off center camera allowed Mai to disappear from sight, they turned up the sound. Mai paced throughout the kitchen again humming. When she disappeared from sight again the humming stopped. "You?" Mai's voice questioned before they saw her hand fall limply through the view of the camera, then disappear. No other sounds were heard besides the boiling of the water and the eventual approach of the two men.

Hara-san and john returned at that point and Naru turned to them.

"Masako did you sense any other spirits around? Anything strange a few minutes ago?" Noll questioned.

"No, only the two I have sensed since we got here." She stated.

"Near the kitchen?"

"Neither of them was near the kitchen."

"Did Mai tell anyone why she kept asking for people to escort her to the kitchen?" He asked in general replaying parts of the video not looking at them.

"No, Naru-bou"

Naru straightened not getting anything more from the tapes. "Monk, Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san please go to the kitchen and search it again." the group murmurs and left.

They all turned to leave, why was his assistant such a handful? If she knew something why didn't she say anything? She said she had no dreams. What was it that he was missing? He tapped his pen steadily, what was it. Lin watched the monitor again then looks over, seeing Noll thinking so hard, there must be a clue. Then they both looked over to where Mai was sitting before she left and it dawned on them. Noll stood and picked up the notebook that sat in her spot. Opening it to the last page he read it.

'Paranormal things are not the only dangers in a case, idiot scientist.'

Noll threw the book toward Lin and clenched his fists. Mai's instincts must have told her something else was up but she didn't tell them, but took the extra precaution of taking someone with her until she knew what it was. When he forced her out without it, something happened.

Lin stayed silent rereading the notebook. He came to the same conclusion Noll had. Now they were stuck with out her and it was Noll's fault. It was a few minutes before group came back and having no better luck locating the girl then they had. She had disappeared. Lin passed the notebook to the monk and miko, who stared at it.

"What does this mean?" The monk asked unbelieving. Noll ignored the question.

"Hara-san, you still say only two spirits?" She nodded. "You said one of them was odd, familiar, what did you mean by that?"

"It doesn't feel like it is attached to the house here, or one particular place, seems kind of out of place, and… almost like I have sensed it before."

"Like from a past case?" Ayako asked. They all stared at the medium. She hid her face behind her sleeve, unable to answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you Krissy2lip for seeing the error of my ways, I have limited net access and apologize for my mistake. to make up I did fix the issue, and posted 3 new chapters! (in the right order this time) Please enjoy.

Mai awoke in a daze. She was uncomfortable. Her arm in an odd angle and her neck kinked. She was leaned against a cold wall with her legs tucked underneath her. She was cold and her mouth was scratchy. No, not scratchy. Stuffed, something was shoved in it. She moved her jaw and tried to push it out with her tongue, gagging as she did.

"Just hold still," a voice echoed above her, "or you will meet your ancestors" the voice waivered. Through her foggy head she heard the words but they did not process. All she knew was it wasn't a ghost, it was a human. She opened her eyes and tried blinking up at the voice but it was dark. She couldn't see. Blindfolded, gagged, she tried to move her arms, tied together but she moved them enough to get the circulation back. Then her legs, tucked uncomfortably underneath her. She tried to move them, but they refused to respond, cold and numb. She pushed against the wall trying to lie down or fall over but only ended up leaning against a wall on the other side. Putting extra pressure on her already uncomfortable legs caused her to whimper in pain. She felt tears move unbidden down her cheeks; her right leg shot pain streaming from toe to hip.

"Quiet." A smack to the face sent Mai toppling backwards onto her back, she twisted in pain whimpering. She rolled onto her side where she was finally able to get her legs straightened back out infront of her. She sat up and leaned against the wall, quietly she sat there and cried, and slowly she allowed herself to drift out of her body and onto the astral plane. She looked back at her body, stuffed into a crevice between walls, mangled and tied. A man stood a few feet away, watching and listening to people inside the house through monitors.

"Mai," Gene called from behind her. He knelt beside her real body.

"Gene…"

"That idiot scientist," gene mumbled under his breath. "He doesn't see this as a hoax, why is he so blinded on this case."

"He doesn't like secrets being kept from him," Mai answered. They both knew he had lost his focus, Lin outwardly keeping a secret and possibly Mai acting different. Gene knew but they didn't talk about it.

"He should know better," gene stated. He seemed to be torn between staying near Mai's body and walking elsewhere. He walked over to Mai's astral body and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You can't stay away from your body too long so let's see if we can contact the others." They walked to the base and watched as the group gathered and discussed the case and Mai's disappearance.

"The two best choices for contacting are Masako and Lin. Masako are the stronger medium and the best chance of connecting, but you are a lot closer to Lin, and he is more open to you recently." Gene debated the options.

"I have contacted Masako with your help before in the Astral plane, let's try that again," Mai stated.

"Let's, Now we need to concentrate on her and somehow have her reach out to us. When in Urado's mansion she was unsure whetherer she was dead or alive so she tried to reach out to anything that would help her. She accepted me as Noll and then you as an extension of me." Gene tried to explain. Mai nodded.

Closing her eyes she thought of Masako, she sat on the couch listening to Naru. She was in a soft pink kimono with sakura petals strewn across the bottom. She sat listening, focusing, she focused on something else. Mai tried to reach out to her but Masako reached elsewhere. Mai couldn't reach her. She was blocked. Mai didn't even cross the mediums mind as she concentrated.

Mai opened her eyes, and shook her head at Gene. No. she sunk down to the ground and sat on the floor as the astral world spun around her. Gene put his arm around her shoulder and held her steady until it stopped.

"You should go back to your body and sleep, we can try again later." Gene comforted her, but she shook her head again.

"One more try, I need to let them know, I am safe, and if possible this is a hoax." Gene nodded. He knew how she felt, but worried about the consequences of staying away from an injured body too long.

"Make it quick, your body needs all the strength it can get until you are rescued."

"Hai, hai." She stood and walked over to where Lin sat. She leaned in and watched what he was typing; he had an exact account of her disappearance notating every sound and the time down to the second that it happened. She smiled, thorough as always. She sat on the table next to his laptop. She closed her eyes and called his name.

'Lin-san'

He stopped typing and looked over towards Matsuzaki-san, but she didn't notice his glance moved over to Hara-san but she too was concentrated elsewhere.

'Lin-san'

"Taniyama-san?" he looked up, eyes darting around.

Naru raised his brow, but the rest of them didn't notice.

He didn't say anything more.

'Lin-san, it's a ho…' Mai collapsed again in the astral plane. She huddled on the floor. Gene came to her.

"Go back, and sleep now." He pushed her out of the astral plane. She fell into her body and to a fitful sleep.

Lin swore he heard Mai speak but the voice faded away. He concentrated on the voice on Mai silently for a few minutes after hearing it, but nothing more. Just silence. Naru stared after him. Bou-san noticed the silence and watched the two, when they figured something out this usually happened, silent conversation by eye contact.

"I thought I heard Taniyama-san." Lin stated.

"You did?" The monk asked incredulously. "What did she say?"

"It was weak, incomplete," Lin stated, "I don't know" he typed them though 'it's a...' the words blinked back at him on the screen. He stared at them.

"Hara-san did you hear anything?" Naru asked the medium, she shook her head.

"Why would Mai try to contact Lin?"

"Lin with his Shiki and training are able to sense spirits and the astral plane almost as well as a medium but differently. He also helped her some learn to get to the astral plane. If she was unable to connect with Hara-san, who was most likely focusing her energy on something else and inadvertently blocked out Mai, since none of the rest of us were near sleep Lin was the next best choice." Naru explained blandly. "It also would make sense why she was unable to keep a connection to Lin she expended too much energy on Hara-san, either that or Lin was mistaken, she has never had the ability to contact anyone from the astral plane except when Masako was in extreme danger." an uneasy silence fell over the group. Where was Mai?

Mai slept after a fashion, uncomfortable she woke often and tried readjusting and eventually faded back into a sleep. Her captor she could hear move about the room, but she was unable to do anything. When her head felt back to normal she tried sitting up again. Her body was sore. She was still gagged and blindfolded. She was startled when she felt something nuzzle her side. Then it walked onto her lap and sat, the four small feet hinted its feline shape, and she was convinced when it started purring. It was a small comfort; she clumsily tried to pet it while having her hands tied. Nearly impossible and the cat got annoyed, and left. Soon she was sitting alone again. She didn't know how long she had been there, or when at last she passed out again.


	9. Chapter 9

Noll glowered at the screen infront of him. Masako had found the ghost of the library. He was attached to a book in the corner of the library but refused to speak with Masako. And then when they gave up and tried to do an exorcism the ghost had knocked a bookshelf on top of the monk before he had even started. They were unable to approach the books in the corner either, every time they tried something would happen, a chair, a lamp or a bookshelf would move towards them, if they continued the ghost got more violent. It would actually try to hit people instead of just warning them.

The second ghost that Masako still swore seemed familiar was even less cooperative. They had spotted her twice, one night she appeared in the kitchen feeding a cat, but when they tried to approach her and the cat disappeared. The second was much the same the evening Mai disappeared, the cat had appeared, Masako sensed the spirits presence but it was not seen on the monitors. She went to the kitchen then tried following the presence, but it seemed to go through walls, and went to the other side of the house. She followed it but it seemed to wander aimlessly unaware of her presence. Lin noted that the cat didn't seem to be a ghost, but a live one, although a thorough search had found no cat anywhere on the premises. A day passed and it was the next night while nothing had been seen or heard of from Mai.

After resting what seemed like an eternity Mai again left her body and tried to call to gene. She found him in the Library. He smiled at her.

"Mai, how are you feeling?"

"Stiff"

"Who else is here?" she turned and looked around the library sensing something. Gene motioned to the pile of books in the corner. A man appeared there.

"Hello, I am Taniyama Mai," she introduced herself to the ghost politely, bowing respectfully.

"I am Akagi Hikaru. Please sit and talk with me, it has been a while since anyone has spoken to me."

They sat in the chairs that had been set up in the library; Gene moved one from the corner and sat with them. He chuckled when he wondered what Noll would do when he saw this scene.

"Have you always stayed in this house? It is quite nice." Mai inquired.

"No, I have only been here a little while; I have lived many houses since passing. First with my son and then his son, but now my grandson has left me here."

"It must be lonely staying here without your family, why don't you leave, what keeps you attached to the book."

The old man chuckled, "My son's inheritance is in that book, although after my death he never opened the book. I tried to get him to, but the harder I tried the more he ran away. Then when he died, his son was left with it, and me. He considered it a burden until he figured he could use it to his own gain. He also has never opened the book."

"For his own gain?" Gene asked.

"Yes, he has known there is someone attached to it since he was little, I don't know if he knows who I am or not but he placed it in this house to get the ghost hunters here." He paused as both he and Gene glanced at Mai. "I am sorry my dear for what he is doing to you." Mai's eyes went wide. This man's grandson was the one holding her captive.

"It is not your fault," she smiled understandingly back at him. A silence fell between them.

"May I…" she paused, wondering if she were being rude. "May I see the book?" she asked. He smiled at her then reached into the pile and pulled out the book. He handed it to her. She looked through it seeing it was a diary, and had dates, and folded notes inside of it.

"If you could give that to him I would be grateful, although, I do not know if he deserves it anymore."

"I will if I can." He faded away and she set the book down on her chair. In her current state she couldn't help him, but she felt she could when she was free. Gene smiled at her and she faded back into real sleep.

Lin stared at the monitors; he was watching them at night with Noll who had nodded off not too long ago.

"Noll," he said and the boy woke. He simply pointed to the monitor of the library.

It was clear two people sat in chairs. An old man in one, the other a young girl, he half thought it looked like Mai. He watched they seemed to be talking, though the microphones only picked up small static once in a while and wind. He leaned in closer when the male figure reached over and grabbed a book from the pile. He was intensely interested when he gave it to the girl, they sat and talked for a while before the man disappeared, and the girl looked like she was still talking to someone, and then she too faded from sight and left a book on the chair.

When the figures faded Naru ran from the room and into the library. He approached the chairs. The man's chair was unchanged but the girls had a book as seen on the screens, it looked like an old journal, leather cover with yellowed pages, no writing on the outside nor identifying marks. Naru reached out for it.

"Noll," Lin warned. Noll stared back at him, of course he knew if this was the book the ghost was attached to something might happen, but he wanted to see, to know. He reached toward the chair the book lay in and the other chair shook, the closer he got the more it shook, and he stopped shy of the book and chair. As he withdrew the chair subsided.

"In the morning we will have Hara-san see if she can contact the spirit," Noll said, Lin could tell the disappointment in his voice. They left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning they sat and watched as Masako sat in the room with the book trying to contact the spirit. John sat in the room with her and Takigawa sat in the next room waiting to see if anything would happen but nothing did, the spirit was there, but was not interested in Masako.

While Lin sat typing away at his laptop keeping an eye on the monitor that showed Masako in the library he heard a familiar voice.

'Lin-san' the faint voice spoke. He paused. And focuses on the voice

"tan-"

'No Lin, do not respond, keep typing." The voice cut him off. Keep typing? Why, he wondered but did as he was told.

'He is watching he will know I tried to contact you if you speak or act differently' she explained. He tried to respond saying he understood but was unsure how; he let his fingers do the talking as he opened a new window and typed a response.

'I understand,' he typed and waited for a response as he continued typing elsewhere.

'Good, it is not a ghost that took me but a human, I suppose you know that by now. The ghost in the library is Akagi Hikaru; he is the great grandfather of the man holding me. The book holds this man's inheritance, but he has used it as a trap instead of opening it up and reading.'

Lin typed word for word what she said hoping that it would help them later. Also his own way of acknowledging he heard her.

'Where are you? Safe?' he typed.

'In the house in a hidden room that is between the walls, kind of like Urado's mansion.' She did not answer the second question.

'Are you ok?'

'Good enough' she paused, 'weak, tired once he knows you're onto him, he may use me as a hostage; you can't let him know anything.'

'Ok, Taniyama-san, take care of yourself we will find you soon.'

'Thank you Lin-san' and the presence faded. But Lin kept typing. He was thinking typing his thoughts instead of slowing down he went faster, he searched the name Akagi hikaru and his relatives. They had a limited time, and Mai was counting on them.

Noll looked over to Lin, his demeanor had changed, his movement quickened, he knew something, why wasn't he saying anything? He stared at him. Lin's lips twisted to a slight frown. Then they went back to neutral. He needed to tell Noll but not make a scene. He paused and looked back up at the screens, he had been ignoring, no change. He looked back at the laptop.

"Maybe we are going about this the wrong way." He said making an opening. Noll raised an eyebrow, not typical Lin. He was trying to let Noll know something without others knowing, but weren't they alone?

"You have an alternate solution?"

"Check this out." he motioned to the screen where he had written things out. At the top of the screen he wrote. 'Read, do not comment.'

"I see," he read through, Lin and Mai's conversation. "This should be taken into consideration, but we will continue our current plan until you have any proof of that." He turned back to the screens. Seemingly dismissing Lin.

Lin nodded; Naru was leaving him in charge of figuring this out until it was ready to act on. He typed again although not as furiously. Researching Akagi Hikaru and his family. It was around noon time when Hara-san let up for lunch. The ghost never responded to her. He just refused.

They sat in silence eating while Lin continued to type on his computer. When Lin's eyes widened then narrowed threateningly Naru was the only one who noticed and went to look over Lin's shoulder. Reading over his shoulder Naru clenched his fist to keep control.

(A/N: a little back history that I created but have not written. I might have read the detail somewhere. When Lin and Naru came back to Japan SPR was investigated by a sting operation by the police. The police were suspicious of Oliver Davis finding his own brothers body, thinking he might have been a part of the murder. I am having the team revisit the officers who investigated them and finally cleared them.)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: a little back history that I created but have not written. When Lin and Naru came back to Japan SPR was investigated by a sting operation by the police. The police were suspicious of Oliver Davis finding his own brothers body, thinking he might have been a part of the murder. I am having the team revisit the officers who investigated them and finally cleared them.)

"Noll we have run out of a few supplies," Lin announced, everyone turned to look at him. "I need to get an extra camera lens also." He looked to Noll.

"We are at a standstill, Hara-san after lunch please go and rest we will try again later, John could you stay close to her in case she needs anything? The rest of us will head to town."

If they wanted more explanation, they knew they would not get one from the boss, but they tried anyway. "What about Mai? Are you just giving up on her? We should be looking for her."

Naru glared back at the monk and the miko who stood next to him. "Mai can take care of herself." he turned and left Lin quickly followed. John shrugged, and help Hara-san to her room. The monk and miko reluctantly followed, and piled into the van.

Lin didn't stop at the library, nor did he stop in town he continued further, until he pulled into the police station. Bou-san and Ayako looked around questioning but quickly followed Lin and Naru as they headed straight in.

"Lieutenant Inaria please Noll asked at the desk.

"One moment to see if he is available at this time." the woman at the front desk called someone on the phone. "Who should I say is asking for him?"

"Shibuya Kazuya or Oliver Davis." the monk and miko both stood shocked at this, asking for the person who investigated them before AND revealing his true name at the same time meant that he was serious.

"One moment and he will be upfront." The woman said hanging up the phone.

Almost immediately a young lieutenant came up from the back and shook their hands. "Kazuya-san, how may I help you today, it has been a while. Where is that cute assistant you usually have that softens your rudeness?" He asked, knowing they had an uneasy alliance.

"I am afraid this is not a friendly visit, it is business and she is the reason I need your assistance." Noll stated. The man nodded to the tone, knowing something was up.

"Follow me then." He took them to a conference room. He nodded to a couple officers and waived them out. Quickly they left.

"Sounds serious, how may I be of assistance?"

"We are on a case; there are signs of paranormal involvement but also of other involvement. Human involvement. Before we realized it was a human he kidnapped one of our members and holds her now. He has taken Mai." His voice had an icy chill that made everyone in the room shiver; he nodded to Lin to continue.

"Mid-afternoon on Sunday, Mai went to make tea and disappeared." He opened the laptop to show the video of her disappearance. "It is as though she walked through a wall. We checked the room several times since then and have found no way into any extra passages or the like. We were at a dead lock until we discovered a few things." He pause changing a few things on the screen to display something else.

"One a diary for the late Akagi Hikaru. This seems to be the source of quite a few of the paranormal incidents. It does not belong on the premises. It seems to be recently placed there. Ever since Taniyama-san disappeared we have searched for where she may have disappeared to. We have finally found her location but we fear for her safety and wish to have him arrested when we do get her back."

"I understand your concern but I have to ask, are you sure she disappeared? Maybe she went home, or left for more tea?" he asked.

"She took none her belongings, she has not left the premises and she has not answered any phone calls. It is almost five miles to the next hotel or train station. She may argue and has stormed out of a case before, but always returned and we always knew she was going. She would not leave without confronting us for the reason why she was going, she usually is right." Takigawa spoke up. "Usually she confronts one or two of us before storming away."

The man nodded.

"Why have you two kept this secret from the rest of us again?" Ayako stormed. "You always find out all this information and work on it alone and do a grand reveal in the end, you put us all in danger doing that and Mai always gets hurt not knowing what's going on."

Lin looked down and away from the priestess and Naru just glared at her.

"We would have revealed this before, but we did not know much, and then I found this." he flipped his screen around and they all looked at the screen trying to figure out what he was showing them. It was just a picture of a section of the base, the corner behind the door where a shelf stood. He zoomed into the picture until they saw a small circle inside the vent. Zooming in one more time the officer realized what it was.

"A camera? Someone was watching you?" Lin nodded.

"Just walking around taking temperatures this afternoon I spotted six, although it is hard to say there may be more. If we revealed any information or discussed it whoever is watching would know."

The others nodded and Ayako quieted down. "That is also why we brought you two with us, on an errand."

"I'll bite, you think someone has kidnapped your assistant and is watching you, do you know where he is keeping her or who 'he' if it is a he is keeping her?"

"We have a suspicion, but we do not wish to slander or accuse anyone." Lin stated, looking the man squarely in the eyes. He nodded, understanding the severity of the situation. "The book we referenced earlier is passed down from generation to generation; it now belongs to Akagi Hitomi." The lieutenant's eyes widened, one of his own officers. "He seems involved if not directly then assisting. He knew of our team and of Shibuya's identity from an earlier case, he may hold a grudge against our team for that. Also the house is owned by a distant relative of his. It also seems that an Akagi Hikaru hired a company to do a few changes to the house recently. There is no records of a living man under that name within four hundred miles." He stated his conclusion against the man in a way that could not be argued with.

"I see where your concern is," the man said feeling awkward unable to find flaws in the information he was being given. And recently the man in question had asked for a month of leave for family business. He was still out. "If you prove his involvement I will give you my support in making sure that he is dealt with legally." Naru nodded, accepting the noncommittal statement.

"I have recently gotten the old blueprints and the new ones." He laid out several photos infront of them. The changes were simple, one room, an old servants quarters were hidden. 'Safe room' the room said. But showed several entrances and exits, some were just entrances, and others were exits and could not be forced open from the outside.

"This is the door he most likely used to get in and out," Lin pointed to a door from the crawl space in the attic. "He took Mai using this door, he would have enough room to step out grab her and step back in without being seen by the camera. Just guessing but he might keep her here in this crawlspace, easily seen when open from the whole room but also may have a door to keep her in."

"If we are right, and a man is holding her there police presence could turn her into a hostage. The best plan we can find is to have us rescue her and once she is safe you can deal with him as you like."

The lieutenant nodded. A hostage is a difficult situation. "When are you planning on doing this?"

"As soon as possible, Taniyama-san has been 'missing' for sixty three hours; she may need medical attention by now."

"I can arrange for myself and two other police cars to be on standby about a mile away. This needs to be done swiftly. Call me when you enter that door, we will be there in less than two minutes. Get her out and detain him and we will be there."

"It will all be on tape." Noll said.

"That would not be a bad thing. Do you know how to get in there?"

"General premise"

With that Lin picked up his things and they exited the conference room. The team piled into the car and the lieutenant called a couple officers to him.

"Ayako, you and Lin when we get in there concentrate on Mai, Takigawa and I will take care of the kidnapper, disable him until the police arrive. Takigawa get John and tell him we need his assistance, he will carry the camera while we do this, any questions?"

Both shook their heads from the back of the van. "Fine I need not remind you that there are cameras and he is watching us, act normally. We will do this quickly but the less he knows the better." Naru smirked as they pulled up at the house.

"Ayako did you know that last night Takigawa said you where enough makeup to look like a clown?" Noll asked serious. Ayako went off on Takigawa who emerged quickly from the van.

"Hey hey, that is not what I said or what I meant" he tried to defend himself but was caught upside of the head with her purse. He turned and hurried into the house. The team followed Ayako who was fuming and the guys as stoic as always. In other words perfectly normal. The monk took to fetching John while the others watched as Ayako fumed on about the monk.

When they returned Lin stood, "coffee?" He asked. A few nodded.

"I will help" Ayako said taking the chance to pair off with Lin following his lead.

Noll lifted a camera silently flicked it on and handed it to the priest. "We need to replace camera 9. He stated and walked out of the room. Obediently both men followed as he led to the living area and crouched by a camera back to the hidden room. He turned it slightly but didn't remove it from the tripod now it was watching where the door should be. He nodded to the monk then reached behind him and pulled on an almost invisible seam, a book shelf was almost flush against it. Noll suddenly rammed his shoulder into it and the door opened out. He rushed in with Takigawa on his heels. John followed carrying the camera.

A man in a swivel char by some monitors turned and looked at them, "How did?" he fumbled. He moved away from them and toward the corner and a closed door. He pushed through it and slammed it back closed. Takigawa pushed into it but it wouldn't budge. Lin and Ayako came in quickly hearing the door open. Lin rushed to the spot he figured Mai would be. A few feet from where the man disappeared, he pried open the door, breaking the hinges only to find an empty hole. The room had a trap door that slid into the basement. Lin didn't hesitate and stepped down into the basement, it was barely five foot tall area so the man ducked as he looked around. The ground revealed drag marks leading away. Lin followed the basement turned into a small tunnel, Lin continued following until the drag marks disappeared and the tunnel emptied out into a road going through the woods. Behind him it sounded like a herd of elephants. People screaming For Mai and Lin and a few police officers mingled in stomping their way through.


	12. Chapter 12

A man in a swivel char by some monitors turned and looked at them, "How did?" he fumbled. He moved away from them and toward the corner and a closed door. He pushed through it and slammed it back closed. Takigawa pushed into it but it wouldn't budge. Lin and Ayako came in quickly hearing the door open. Lin rushed to the spot he figured Mai would be. A few feet from where the man disappeared, he pried open the door, breaking the hinges only to find an empty hole. The room had a trap door that slid into the basement. Lin didn't hesitate and stepped down into the basement, it was barely five foot tall area so the man ducked as he looked around. The ground revealed drag marks leading away. Lin followed the basement turned into a small tunnel, Lin continued following until the drag marks disappeared and the tunnel emptied out into a road going through the woods. Behind him it sounded like a herd of elephants. People screaming For Mai and Lin and a few police officers mingled in stomping their way through.

The others filed out of the tunnel a few moments later and stood looking around trying to see where the kidnapper had gone.

'Lin' he heard a whisper from behind him. He stared back at the tunnel. 'Lin' he sensed her spirit and followed.

Lin started running back through the tunnel, he had missed something. He went back to where they climbed down and explored the area. Mai was close. He looked at the boards above him all covered with cobwebs and dust. Except one, fresh scrape marks and no cobwebs. He pushed on the board without cobwebs and it moved slightly, but started closing the trapdoor they came down. He closed it halfway then climbed back up to the secret room. The others had come to see why he had come back by now. The saw him disappear over them then he pulled the trap door closed behind him. They banged on the door above them shouting profanities at the man.

Lin ignored the ruckus below the trap door. When he opened it back up it revealed an area behind it and he saw Mai's foot inside. Closing the trapdoor completely pulled her into full view. He pulled her up off the floor and held her in his arms. Once she was off the floor her kicked the trapdoor and let the others up. He took Mai to the chair in the room and sat her up. He removed the blindfold and the gag before loosening her hands from the tie around it. He rubbed the circulation back into her arms as the others came up from the tunnel. Matsuzaki-san took over where Lin left off, checking Mai for injuries and seeing what happened to the girl. She sat limp unconscious in the chair.

Lin stepped back and called an ambulance.

"She just seems dehydrated, and exhausted. A few bruises, nothing permanent." She stated confidently.

Everyone was thankful as they waited for the ambulance. The lieutenant came over to talk with Naru.

"We are looking for the man you think did this, but only as a person of interest, we will need some solid proof if you want this to go anywhere further than this." he stated.

"That tape should have his prints on it, there should be his prints all over this room and Mai will be able to identify him, is that proof enough?"

"Did she see him? Or was she blindfolded all the time?"

"I am sure she can identify the man," Lin spoke up. They looked at him for a moment. "On the tape, before she disappears she said 'you' like she recognized someone. She saw him." they all nodded.

The ambulance sirens were heard coming closer. Lin bent down to the chair and scooped up the girl. His long legs strode out of the room before anyone could question the action. He climbed into the ambulance with her and laid her down on the gurney. The door to the ambulance closed and they pulled away.

After watching the ambulance drive away Naru turned back to the officer. "He also left something very important to him here; he will come back for it."

"Oh?"

"A diary, his inheritance from his family, although I do not know more than that, the book has a spirit attached to it that doesn't really want anyone to look at it."

"I see," the lieutenant chuckled not quite believing the haunting. "Show me this book." He asked. Naru lead the way to the library where a single book laid out of place in a chair.

"The ghost doesn't like people near it, but it will shake things before throwing them so just be careful." Takigawa warned when the officer approached the chairs. He sat in one chair and reached out to the other. His chair began to shake. He stood and reached out for the book and the chair flew across the room.

"He, he, eh... I see but how do you expect to prove his guilt with something you can't touch or read?" They all listened out the plan that Naru laid before them on how to catch the culprit once he came back for the book.

That night after most of the equipment was taken care of Lin called them from the hospital. Like Ayako had said it was nothing serious. Dehydration, bruises and exhaustion. Mai now had a private room and she was awake for a few minutes. They passed the phone around as they all said their get wells to the kid, and promised they would see her in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Lin came back to the base once she had fallen asleep.

While they had the trap door area open Masako investigated it to search for the second more elusive ghost. What she found surprised them all. A live cat was wandering around the secret room, basement and attic, that were all connected in this area, and around its collar was a silver pendent necklace that Masako recognized.

"A woman brought this pendent with her to one of my shows. She said she always felt close to her older sister when she wore it and always felt her taking care of and protecting her, but sometimes it would harm those around her. I can sense the spirit attached to it. It was a loving to the sister and protective, but it hated her getting attached to anyone else and possibly forgetting her." Masako paused. "I told her how to honor her sister and help her move on, and to treasure the locket but get it blessed, but it seems that she did not want to and she stormed out of the studio. Now it seems it got transferred to the cat. The producers may have the owner's name, I can check with them when we get back."

After the case had been mostly resolved, Lin grabbed Mai's overnight bag and took another trip to the hospital. He could leave it at the nurses' station so she could change into something appropriate before a whole crowd of people came to see her.

Mai cried out, and tossed in her sleep. She pulled out an IV and wires became disconnected. A couple nurses rushed into the room. One started calling her name to wake her up; the other tried to grab her hands. When the second succeeded Mai began screaming.

"Let me go! Get off of me!" she yelled. Pushing them away from her and swinging wildly. One of them pushed the button for more nurses while they tried to restrain her. She swung wildly and hit one of them knocking off her glasses, another nurse came in and then finally held her down but she still struggled.

"We'll have to sedate her." one said. A head nurse came in carrying a bottle and a syringe.

"Hold her steady." The nurse said.

"Let me go!" Mai screamed again. The nurse struggled on.

"Taniyama-san" A voice called from the door.

Mai stopped struggling and looked toward the door, her eyes finally focusing and seeing the real world.

"Lin?" She cried. She went limp and started sobbing. The nurses slowly let her go.

Lin crossed the room to where the girl laid. "Taniyama-san, it was just a nightmare." He comforted standing close to the bed. She reached out and hugged him; he gently laid a hand on her back. "You are safe here,"

She nodded knowing he was right. She continued to sob, the memories still to fresh. "You worried the nurses and pulled out your IVs." He stated what she hadn't realized. She raised her eyes and looked around to those in the room. She began sobbing again, and reached out hugging him, and buried her face in his shirt. He simply laid one hand on her back and gently rubbed.

The nurses looked between the two. A tall Chinese man, with 3 days gruff on his chin that, was calling to a girl and calming her with only her last name. a girl in her twenties crying after a nightmare to a man who did not use her first name. his face showed little emotion, did he even care for the girl? Was he worried at all? what an odd situation.

"Taniyama-san, the nurses may want to look at your arms the IVs came out." he said more firmly, breaking through her fear. The girl untangled herself from his arms. He handed her a hankercheif he kept in a pocket. The nurses approached saying nothing they started reattaching wires and redid the IVs. Lin stood by her side while the nurses worked. When they were done all the nurses left but one.

"Mr Lin-san, I appreciate your assistance waking up Taniyama-san earlier but it is after hours and patients need to be sleeping, and visitors need to leave." The woman said kindly.

Lin nodded, "I came to drop these off so you had them in the morning," he held up a backpack she used as her overnight bag. He set it on a chair by the bed. "Are you ok for the night?" he asked.

She nodded hesitantly. She laid back and pulled the covers up close. "I'll try."

He gave her a small smile, and pulled one blanket up a little closer, he leaned down and spoke with just a hint of hypnotic suggestion, "Sleep, Taniyama-san, sleep, I will come back in the morning." She yawned and nodded into her pillow. He turned to leave the room being escorted by the nurse.

As he passed the nursing station the nurse calls out to him.

"Lin-san" He paused and turned toward them. "Does she often have such violent dreams? Is it likely that she will pull out her IV's again tonight?"

He paused to think what to say. "She has had a hard life, she was an orphan and demons hunt her nights sometimes. She has had a few traumatic events including being kidnapped. That is why she is here now." He responded, "it is worst in unfamiliar places, and when people touch her or hold her down. usually she just calls out or rolls over, I have never seen her struggle so in a dream. Although I have never held her down, it must have made it worst specially when she is recovering from being kidnapped, but she should be fine until morning, and I hope she will be allowed to leave soon." He turned and left. Half his words insinuating that they were at fault for it being so bad. The nurse thoroughly rebuked just nodded dumbly after he left.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, there was a knock on the hospital room door.

"Taniyama-san?" Lin called from the doorway. Mai looked up from the jello cup she was having a staring contest with.

"if you call me Taniyama-san one more time I will ask you to leave." Her words were firm and brooked no argument as she turned back to staring at the green jello cup. 'did anyone actually like lime jello?' she wondered. It made her want to puke even if she wasn't in the hospital.

"Noll is waiting for me downstairs. I came up ahead of the others. is there anything else you need?"

"Why? Why won't you call me Mai?"

"It is hard to keep a professional distance using first names." He stated a little too coldly.

"So you are just here because you work for my boss? This is just business?" her eyes looked up at him. He saw the pain and anger flare. Beyond them he saw the real question, was it all business? Do you still hate me because I am Japanese?

"No I came because you don't always tell everyone what you need. You take care of everyone else but yourself."

"I don't need anything thank you." She stated in dismissal. Turning a ferocious glare at the jello.

"Tani…" he stopped himself before he went further. "How about this. at work, on cases and business related occasions, I will call you Taniyama-san but outside of work I will try to call you Mai." He gave her a hopeful smile.

"That will do." Mai looked back to him. "Hospitals are considered personal Lin-san." She stated reinforcing the idea. Lin Chuckled.

"Mai, Outside of work call me Koujo."

"Thank you Koujo."

"Did you need anything Mai?"

"Any color jello besides green."

Mai was allowed to leave under supervision after a day in the hospital. She went back to the base at the house. While there, several officers were invited to take an account of what happened for their own record. She learned of the progress in the case that had been made so far, although the officer still hadn't come back for the book. Everyone had wondered if Naru's bravado was going to come up false for once. Mai gave an account of what happened while she was kidnapped. She said she could recognize the man but did not know his name, and then told everyone about what was in the book.

They followed her to the library where she picked up the book and sat in the chair, she read out a couple pages then flipped to the interesting parts. the journal covered around twenty years of a mans life, never an entry too long nor were there entries everyday. But once a year or so he bought a bond from the government. Worth between one and five thousand dollars. And in the book the bonds were folded into the pages. She held them out to be seen then folded them back into the book. The last page told of how the man was dying from a wasting disease, and he wanted his son to cash in the bonds to take care of his family. The newest bond was dated over fifty years ago, and it was calculated that if cashed in the bonds would bring a sum over ten million. After giving her statement she asked to lay down she was still tired from her ordeal. They let her stay in the room she was supposed to be before.

The discussion with the police got heated when she left. How was she able to touch the book when no one else was, everyone had left the library and the book in the same chair it was before, but after a while Lin looked over the monitor to see that the chair was empty.

"Naru," he called, they all stopped and looked at him. "the book is gone" he rewound the tape. Somehow after Mai left the room while people were walking by the camera the book disappeared.

"No body has left so it must still be here." Naru stated looking at the lieutenant, who nodded. Everyone but Mai was brought into the base room. Everyone was asked to empty their pocket, which all but one did readily. He shrugged.

"why should I empty my pockets."

"just to prove no one here did anything wrong that book is evidence, you know that."

The lieutenant proceeded to pat down the man and found the book tucked into his belt behind his back. He set it on the table infront of them.

"why did you take the book?"

Caught red handed the officer lied. "I wanted a couple of the bonds, I could use the money."

"Officer Akagi, you know that they were evidence."

"twenty three million dollars worth of bonds laying in a police evidence vault for the next ten years! How can you even think that is right?" he raised his voice in anger.

They heard a scream from the room that Mai was in. the officers held akagi while the lieutenant and the rest of the group went to check on Mai. She was huddled in the corner of the bed with her blanket wrapped around her close.

"What's wrong Mai-chan?" Bou-san asked approaching her. Mai reached out and hugged the Monk.

"he's here," she whispered.

"Who is here?"

"The man who kidnapped me, he just hollered, it was him." she stated.

"the officers are holding in the other room, would you look at him to see if you recognize him?" Lin asked.

Mai nodded, not letting go of the monk as she followed the others into the base room. she looked at him and recognized him instantly. "You," she said softly. "The officer from before, the one who investigated Naru last year. you kidnapped me?" her words an accusation and indictment. The lieutenant was satisfied with all the evidence.

"Take him out of here." He motioned for the officers to take him away.

"Wait," Mai said. Beside her appeared a ghostly form, the old man of the library.

"it seems I have waited a long time for something that will never happen." He stated looking sadly at his grandson. "This inheritance is something you need to earn, but in kidnapping you have done something unforgivable, you lose the inheritance." He took the book from Mai. He pulled out the loose papers, the bonds. "you will never see these again." he held them out toward his grandson before they started to smolder and burn, soon all that was left of the bonds was ashes.

Officer akagi lunged toward Mai, but the other officers held him as he swore such explicatives and curses at her such things that shoul not be written here. The case was over, and the team returned to the office.


	15. Chapter 15

It was about three weeks before the next case appeared at the SPR door. That day two women came to the office, a portly indignant woman stood next to a young gentle maid. The second bowed to Mai as she entered the office, and Mai returned the greeting.

"Welcome to Shibuya psychic research, I am Taniyama Mai, how May I help you today?"

"Taniyama-san we have an appointment with Shibuya-san, we requested he take a look at our hotel, it is haunted." The young woman stated, and the other one snorted.

"Thank you for coming he is expecting you. Please sit and I will get him for you." She motioned for the couches and then turned toward the office of her boss. She knocked on his door.

"Shibuya-san, the case has arrived." She walked over to Lin's door, and knocked on his also. "Lin-san case." she then walked to the kitchen and prepared tea.

When the tea was done both men were taking seats their seats.

"Minoru-sama and this is Shicoto-sama I presume," Naru asked to turning to the women after taking his tea from Mai.

"Yes, Shibuya-san, I called to ask if you could investigate the hotel I work at that Shicoto-sama runs. You see there have been a number of incidents for the last three years that are unexplained, and most people who have experienced them think they are supernatural." Monoru-san replied, at which Shicoto-san snorted again.

"I supposed most people does not include you Shicoto-san?"

"If you ask me this is all about insolent maids and cleaning staff, I did not want anyone to check it out but they are choosing to pay for your visit from their own paychecks and to pay for rooms for your staff to stay in during that time. All they asked was to allow you to come and investigate. As long as all fees are covered by the workers themselves I will allow to you see what id haunting this hotel. O hope you prove it is just practical jokes by other maids, would serve them right, blaming it on the dearly departed." Shicoto replied.

"I see Shicoto-sama; I will keep that in consideration, Minoru-sama please continue, what are these incidents?" Naru asked.

"It started with a few doors sticking or people getting locked into different rooms. Nothing serious, only stick for a few minutes, and then release. Then it has gotten more dangerous. People still get locked in, but sometimes in the closets with chemicals in them that spill, and some in hotel rooms for hours on end with out. Letting them out, things happen in the rooms while there locked in, but then once they are able to leave it all disappears except for what the maid may have knocked over in fear."

"Have you experienced this?" Mai asked.

"Yes, although only once or twice, others have had much worst experiences. "I was cleaning one room after another Maid asked me to cover for her she needed to help her boyfriend with something. It was nasty, an American teenage party happened the night before and there was garbage all over. Once I got most of it I tried to take the bag of garbage out and the door slammed closed, I tried pulling it open and banging on it for help but it was stuck. I tried not to panic there are two windows that you can open and get out in the rooms. So I went to the first one in the bathroom. The faucets turned on, and red liquid began spraying out of the sink. A strong metallic smell filled the room. It freaked me out; I couldn't get it to shut off although no one had turned it on. I broke the sink handles trying to get it to stop, then water, and red stuff sprayed out of the top of the sink, I ignored it then and went back to the window in the room and tried to open it, it flung open and the glass shattered, spraying over me. I climbed out. When others came to look at the area there was no red liquid, just a broken sink and a broken window."

"I see, are most of the stories the same? Or are there differences?"

Most are the same. Some hear loud knockings, and others say things are written on the walls, pretty much something scares us enough and we break something and then we are able to get out."

"Insolent maids, none of the guests ever have such a problem, and the only thing I have seen are practical jokes. I got locked in once, sat on the bed for several hours, and then was able to get out. Someone decided if they kept me in any longer they would not have a job. I still haven't found who did it but they will be fired and a lawsuit will follow for destruction of property." Shicoto interjected. "I am sure you know what I am talking about having and impudent assistant of your own."

Naru raised an eyebrow, "Oh, have I over looked something in my assistant's doings today?"

"When we walked in she was just waking up, I saw the bags under her eyes, and then interrupting into the middle of the interview. She seems to think she has some clout, interrupting in the middle of an interview, and then the way she dresses, wearing a skirt and showing off those bruises on her legs, trying to gain pity from her boss and coworkers from 'falling' or something stupid."

Mai feeling self conscious about the bruises she thought no one would notice anymore wanted to hide. She let her eyes dart to Naru and Lin hoping that they did not feel the same as the woman did.

"thank you Shicoto-san for your insights, but I assure you that although Taniyama-san is one to be overly clumsy, and had a tendency to speak her mind, but as for overstepping her professional bounds, or intentionally attracting attention for her own benefit has never been the case. the bruising on the legs this is the first I have seen of it and judging by the color they are well over three weeks old, barely noticeable. I am sure she wore a skirt today thinking no one would notice them and ask how she got them. I do not know about the workers you have working for you and please do not presume to know about those working for me." Naru turned from the plump woman, "Minoru-san, we will accept your case, please leave all contact info with my assistant, and we will require three rooms." Naru turned and left the woman to give her information to Mai or Lin.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, Naru and Lin picked up Mai at her apartment on their way to the hotel. The others would leave after Ayako was done with her shift at the hospital. Naru gave Mai the file of research Lin had collected for the case. Mai reviewed a couple pages and promptly fell asleep. Naru noticed and took the file from Mai sliding it easily into his bag before he returned to reading his book. Lin continued driving seemingly ignoring the occupants of the van.

Minoru met them in the lobby of the hotel and led them to their rooms. A base and three hotel rooms. Naru surveyed the rooms and Lin and Mai began unloading the van. After bringing up all of the equipment they decided to have tea knowing the others would arrive soon.

Lin accompanied Mai into the kitchen and started helping her make tea. Mai knew there was something on his mind so she waited for him to say it.

"Taniyama-san, are you still having nightmares, from…" He trailed off, unsure how to put it, but a quick glance he saw she knew what he meant.

"Hai…" she said barely audibly.

"What will you tell them if they ask?"

The only response was silence. He waited but nothing came, he saw her hands shake slightly while she continued making the tea. He knew she was stuck for an answer and knew most of the team would not believe her if she lied.

"Don't worry, let's finish the tea."

They did that, finished the tea and headed back to the base, where the group was quietly debating the merits of the case. They accepted tea gladly and Noll handed a list to Lin. He read through it and nodded. He read off the duties for the night.

"Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san please make a full run of the building, sense any spirits you can find and report back, then you may be done for the night, you will have the third room. Takigawa-san you will help Noll go through the pertinent information in the house. When done retire for the night. you have the first room. Mai, and myself will set up the cameras, and then we will take the night watch, everyone else will sleep tonight." They all nodded agreement, although Noll glared at Lin. Why had he not bunked them together. Room assignments were standard, Lin and Oliver together, then a guy's room and a girl's room or rooms grouped on strengths. This room assignment was not based on a logical foundation, but he refused to draw attention to it infront of the team.

"Mai, Tea." The one constant he could count on.

* * *

That night Mai and Lin waited up watching the monitors. Mai curled up on the couch watching the monitors and once in a while Lin noticed her head drooped to her chest. He hoped she would stay like this but as he watched her breath quickened slightly then within a few moments her eyes would pop open and she would watch the monitors again. She said nothing and Lin pretended he didn't notice. They both knew he knew but Mai would not admit her need and continued in silence. At six Mai and Lin made some tea in the kitchen and brought it back to the base before it cooled Naru had emerged with Bou-san by his side. Mai slipped away to her room Lin noted the lack of activity and consistent temperatures all night. Then he too headed to the room to turn in.

When he got there he noted Mai curled up in one bed with a blanket up around her shoulders asleep or close to it. He took his bag and searched through for sleeping clothes. He heard Mai start to mumble in her sleep. Turning to look at her he noticed her roll over. The blankets twisted, encasing her in their grip. He set his bag on his bed and moved toward Mai, knowing the blanket restraint would only make it worst.

"No... No… let me go." She mumbled louder. Lin reached her bed and carefully reached out to loosen the blanket. He pulled the one end out and away loosening it considerably.

"Let Go!" Mai screamed and struck out into the air infront of her. Lin let go of the blanket and held still hoping she would relax, but she lashed out again. "No!" she struck the air above her a hands breadth from Lin. Her eyes opened and stared at him.

At the same moment the door of the room opened revealing a worried monk and miko. They stood staring at the scene infront of them.

"It was a nightmare," Lin said looking down at Mai; she still held one hand inches away from hitting him. Mai slumped back down onto the bed.

"Non-case related" she murmured, then turned over and faced away from the group. Lin leaned over in a soft whisper only loud enough for her.

"He can't get to you anymore; he won't ever hurt you again." Lin stood and walked towards the door. "Let her sleep, she hasn't gotten any yet." Lin said as he left them behind staring through the open door.

* * *

Reviews are my bread and butter, if you want more soup, please compliment the chef.

Some people want to know pairings and where it is all headed, although I know where it has gone, many many pages to go, I let the reader get tangled in the threads of possibility as I have been lost for so long in that same web.


	17. Chapter 17

"He can't get to you anymore; he won't ever hurt you again." Lin stood and walked towards the door. "Let her sleep, she hasn't gotten any yet." Lin said as he left them behind staring through the open door.

The team was in a teeming with fury. Worried one of their own was hurting a valued member of the team. Lin could even feel Naru losing patience with the situation. If it was a nightmare, why was Mai trying to hit Lin, and when did she have nightmares on cases when they were not case related? The same thoughts were running through all of their minds, but different conclusions were drawn. Why was Lin sleeping in the same room as Mai? One by one they turned and left Mai in a fitful attempt at sleep and returned to the base.

When Ayako arrived in the base and saw Lin quietly sitting behind the monitor like usual she went off on him.

"What were you doing to Mai?" She questioned getting up in his face. "Why, in the first place, were you bunking in the same room as her? She is the only one of the girls bunking with a guy and why were you next to her in there? You have your own bed!" she fumed and ranted and Lin just waited until she let him have a word. "Well?"

"Taniyama-san was having a nightmare; I was going to wake her up. As to only one having a guy and a girl in the same room, we were paired up not based on female and male. It was to allow for compliments of abilities and job assignments, we both were up for the overnight shift. You guys getting up in the morning would disturb our sleeping and us going to bed would disturb yours. She also has the least natural defenses while my shiki would be able to guard her without difficulty." He looked back down at his keyboard and began typing.

Then it was Takigawa' turn. "Lin, I trusted you man, if you ever let that girl get hurt I will kill you myself, why didn't you take Noll in the same room as you? that is always how it has been, he usually stays up the night with you anyway, and she is comfortable with me, or we could have put three girls in one room and she has never had any nightmares besides one related to the case before."

Lin looked at the monk a moment, "Three people to a room will lead to people pairing off which leaves one alone, such as the Urado case. This case is filled with people trapped when left alone." Lin checked the monitors. "If Taniyama-san had a problem with the sleeping arrangements she would have commented on them, but no concerns were raised last night. If she wants to change tonight then so be it."

"I do not care to change rooms." Mai stated from the door. They all turned to look at her. "I had a nightmare last night, not related to this case. Just a nightmare normal people have. If you forgot, I was kidnapped recently and I met face to face with Urado, and I lost my parents, if those two things don't give me permission to have nightmares then there is nothing someone with a normal job should ever be afraid of. I will make some tea." She turned and left the base, leaving them silent.

Later when Lin and Naru were alone in the base he asked one question, "Lin, did you know she would have nightmares?" Lin continued to type on the computer, he tried to think of an appropriate response when suddenly Mai, returned with tea. She saved him from an answer, but that would not last for long, he would expect an answer.

The day dragged on, for the most part the team left Mai and Lin alone, Ayako and monk were ashamed of their conclusions and that it seemed to hurt Mai. About midday Mai was running low on energy from only having little over an hour of tortured sleep she disappeared back into the room Lin and her were supposed to share. She got there she found the sorcerer already asleep in his bed, she left their door open, although it robbed them of privacy the others would not be able to accuse Lin or anything. She was tired; she pulled a blanket up around her shoulders and fell exhaustedly asleep.

"You know if you told them they would understand." A voice called from behind her, she turned to look into the depths of those blue eyes.

"You are probably right, like your brother you usually are."

Gene chuckled, "was that a compliment or an insult?"

Mai shrugged. Gene led her away into a new dream.

* * *

(Please note, in Japanese it is common to have an implied subject. Then continue talking without directly referencing the subject. Then you can follow it up without announcing it again. they do not have 'he' or 'she' so if you state my friend and then imply the friend after that you could mean any friend, male, female young old etc… Lin is speaking implied subject of a friend, 'they' references the friend without stating gender. It sounds weird in english)

* * *

"Matsuzaki-san, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Lin asked quietly.

The miko turned to him, "Of course."

He led her out to the parking lot then they took a walking path off to the side. "I wanted to consult you as a doctor, but I hope you will not talk to anybody about it."

"That is part of the oath; medical matters will stay between us Lin-san." Ayako confirmed.

"I have this friend," He began, glancing at her, his eyes betraying a little bit of his concern before looking back infront of him. "My friend is very strong, independent and doesn't know how to ask for help. Afraid of looking weak, or becoming a burden to anyone, and I respect that." he paused as though gathering thoughts. "This friend has a stress filled job, and recently had several very traumatizing situations. One of these put them into the hospital for several days. I stopped by one night to drop off clothing for the morning, but when I arrived they were having a nightmare and pulled out the iv's and screamed at nurses when they tried to wake my friend up." he paused and looked out over a field they had walked along. He did not want to say too much. A quick glance at Ayako he knew she suspected who he was talking about. "They were going to tie them down, restrain, sedate… but I was able to wake them and calm them enough to let the nurses do their job. To prevent further issues that night, I gave them a suggestion to sleep, sleep deep without nightmares. They accepted this, it would not have done anything had he resisted at all. He knew what was happening."

"Sleep was probably the best medicine at that time." Ayako agreed she held no anger in her voice for his choice.

"This friend is back at work, and they act like everything is fine. And usually it is but sleep is sometimes filled with nightmares. I try to help, but I cannot betray my friend and tell coworkers what is happening, but I am not sure what else I can do. There is no way to prevent nightmares is there?" he asked a question he knew the answer to, leading her down a path of understanding.

"They are part of the healing process, if they get violent then waking up the patient is best, if they were not able to sleep at all, or afraid to sleep, medication is sometimes used to help sleep and usually prevents nightmares, although it is not recommended for long term use. In this case, inducing sleep without medication would be beneficial and prevent addiction. Supporting the patient and letting them know they are not alone is best." She rattled off the opinion with precision that Lin bet it was almost verbatim out of a text book.

He nodded to her.

"I understand you can't break the confidence you have with your friend. But reassure her that there are others she can talk to, try to help her get out and relax, too much stress or unfamiliar things can make it worst."

"Thank you Matsuzaki-san."

They walked a little further and the path led them back to the hotel.


	18. Chapter 18

A Thank you goes out to Jade Starlight, I appreciate the frank supportive comments. It is not easy writing about such things, and although I have watched others, I do not presume to know how it feels. My greatest hope is to keep it realistic and not offend anyone.

This is a very serious topic for many people and that is why my chapter was short. People should have known the seriousness of it then. I chose Lin to find her not because I wanted it to be a MaiXLin story but because he is a protector. If you didn't look at the manga or anime close enough he fades in the back ground but he is always protecting Naru, and Mai to a lesser extent. He has honor and strength easily overlooked and I wanted to show that. If you wonder if I am a MAiXLin Fan, I more say that I am a Lin fan, and Mai or Madoka could be a great match for him if you think of it.

* * *

Mai woke up it was already dark and she was alone in the room with the door closed. On Lin's bed and by the door she noticed two floating balls wandering. She instantly recognized them as Lin's shiki and felt relieved. She changed and headed to the base. At the base Noll looked to her with an appraising eye, while talking with one of the residents. She nodded to him then sat on the couch. She had dreamt, but it would wait until later.

Mai waited patiently while Naru interviewed a maid. The problems she said started about two years ago. All of the sudden certain rooms would lock and never open rooms that were cleaned one minute would be trashed. Then maids started being locked in closets.

"Have you been locked in or pushed down the stairs?" Noll asked.

"Yes, two weeks ago I was locked into the room on the second floor. I was stuck for three hours, no one heard my banging or anything, and then I was hollered at for fifteen minutes by the head maid because she did not believe me."

"Anything else?"

"The phone in the room did not work while I was locked in and also every time I tried to throw something or make louder noise is seemed muffled or fell to the ground unheeded."

"Thank you for your time,"

"What happened before being locked in?" Mai asked and everyone turned toward her.

"Huh?" the maid looked confused.

"Right before you were trapped in the room. Do you remember what were you doing, or if something happened right before it?"

"Not really, I think I was laughing at one of the girls who spilled a mop over on the carpet of a room and she had to spend several hours cleaning it up, also the amount for the room for the night was deducted from her pay."  
"Do you remember who the girl was?" Naru asked.

The girl shrugged, "not sure, I wasn't worried about her, I am the one who got stuck in the room!" the girl got upset at their indifference to her plight.

"Thank you for your time." Naru dismissed her. The maid stood and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"Mai Tea," Naru ordered once the maid had left.

"Hai, hai"

After retrieving the tea, Mai settled into the couch and awaited the next question she knew would come. "Tell us about your dream." Naru ordered not looking up from the file he was looking through. She began without argument.

"It seems like this is not a haunting of the place itself, but of a certain person here. One of the workers." she stated. "I believe that it is a mother haunting the child, or more closely that it is a mother trying to protect her daughter by causing incidents to other people.

"I had couple snippets, one of a mother giving birth and then being forced to give it up. it seems that for some reason it was not good for her family if she had a child, she was quite young, when the baby was born it was taken away from the mother without her even seeing it," she paused and took a breath.

"The second was the same girl mourning over her child at a blank gravestone; she was told the baby died." Mai's eyes filled with tears that she choked back, and looked away from the group.

"Is that all?" Naru asked as crass as ever.

"That was all, but the dreams did not take place here; I don't think this ghost is site bound."

"That matches what we had already found out. We are checking to see if one of the maids or other workers lost a child." Mai nodded, it felt kind of off, but they were close. In the back of Mai's mind a tune poked through. Familiar and comforting but different. Odd.

Later after fetching tea Mai noted the disappearance of a certain monk. A quick check found him lying on the trunk of his car strumming his guitar. Mai slipped from the base and approached the car. The monk ever cool in façade didn't notice her approach. He simply continued to sing and play while Mai watched.

**Yoru no machi de futto** in the night time of a city

**Kimi wo yonde ita** I called you

**Tooku hanaretemo** even if we are far apart

**Kodo na boku wo toraena**l you can't catch my lonely self

**Mikata ga iru to kanjita toki ni** when you feel that you have a friend

**Daremo ga kawaru tsuyoku naru naru naru kara** anyone will change, they will become become become strong

**Mienai chikara wa kibou no iza naru** an invisible strength becomes a hope for now

**Mienai chikara wa kimi ga kureta youbi sa** an invisible strength is from the sunset you gave me

When he finished he gazed up and saw Mai

"Jou-chan, I didn't realize you were there."

"I know, I hope you didn't mind, it was great, although a bit creepy foreboding."

"Really? I thought it was more hopeful, at least the lyrics."

"Yeah, but the tone is all sorrowful almost like a dirge."

The monk shook his head. "I will never win the favor of the one I love with this song." Dramatically he sobbed.

"Bou-san, I did not know you liked Yasuhara so much!" Mai exclaimed. The monk suddenly got serious.

"I will never live that down will I?"

"Nope"

"How about this Jou-chan, my treat what do you want to hear?" he sat a little straighter and moved over a little leaving a place for Mai to sit next to him on the car.

"Anything?" she asked sliding onto the trunk.

"Well anything I know how to play."

"Hmm… I heard this song a while ago but I do not know what it's called. Its kind of like a lullaby."

"Are you having trouble sleeping Jou-chan? If you wanted me to sing you to sleep you only had to ask."

"No... no…" Mai rubbed the nape of her neck and looked away momentarily. "It's just like that nagging feeling you get when a tune plays in the back of your head but you can't place it. like a memory almost remembered?"

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean," he strummed his guitar once. "Hum a few bars and I will try to figure it out with you.

Mai hummed a few notes trying to remember the tune, and the words. She paused. Looking hopefully at the monk. 'hmmhmhm hmmhm hm hm hm hmmm, hmm hm hmm hmmm hm hmhm hm hmm'

"And you said my song was sad, try to sing a few of the words, I will try to find the same pitch." He strummed the guitar once againa dn it gave a mournful low note.

**Gori gori moya zvezda** (shine shine my star)

**Gori zveda privetnaya** (shine affable star)

**Ty umenya odna zavetnaya** (you are my only cherished one)

**Drugoy ne budet nikogda** (another there will never be)

**Seydyot li noch na zemlyu yusnaya** (if a clear night comes down upon the earth)

**Zvyozd mnogo bleshchet v nebesakh** (many stars shine in the skies)

**No ty odna noya prekrusnaya** (but you alone my georgeous one)

**Gori v otrad nykh mne luchakh** (shine in pleasant beams to me)

"Lady Taniyama, where did you hear that song?" Lin asked approaching from the darkness.

Mai shrugged, "I am not sure, I heard it recently."

"In a dream?"

"possibly." She looked at Lin, his voice was odd. The words were strange.

"We should tell Mister Oliver"

Mai raised an eye brow; Lin's phrasing was way off. His words harsh and angular.

"Excuse a poor Japanese monk for a second but what are you two talking about?"

"About the song, weren't you listening?" Mai asked slightly annoyed.

Lin chuckled, causing an eyebrow to rise from both of them. "Takigawa-san, Taniyama-san does not realize she is not speaking Japanese." He chuckled again.

"What do you mean? Not speaking Japanese Lin, I am talking like always do." Mai continued on.

Lin turned serious and looked at Mai. "Mai-san, you are speaking Russian. Relax, forget about the dream, the song. Talk to the monk, Takigawa-san talk to her about your band or something." Monk spoke for a while about his band, where they were scheduled to play and practice and after a few minutes Mai was speaking like normal.

"So Lin-san, what was that all about?" Monk asked.

"Taniyama-san is what Noll describes as a perfect medium. She can understand the language the spirit speaks even if she does not know it and she can also speak in it without any prior study in the language. Gene was a perfect medium."

"I don't understand." Mai stated.

"What do you mean Jou-chan?"

"I thought all spirits could talk to each other, they spoke in what Gene calls spirit tongue. They can all understand each other so why is it a big deal I can understand them too?"

"Gene spoke about spirit language before but not much to me. As far as I understand it yes they can communicate with each other. in the spirit realm, but not always with the real world, one of the reasons they get angry is because no one understands them."

Mai nodded absorbing the information, more questions to ask Gene later.

"By the way Lin-san, why did you come out here?" Bou-san asked.

"Noll is going through tea withdrawal."

"So you came to fetch Mai-chan?"

"No, I do not fetch people for Noll." Lin said, sounding slightly indignant. "I went for a walk on a crisp clear night. I did not expect to find you out here." He said simply, and then gazed up at the stars. He of course knew Mai and monk were out there. He had his shiki keep a close tab on Mai during this case. He wasn't going to let her disappear if he could help it. He also wondered if the dark path back to the hotel would remind Mai of that alley the night he found her. The more he worried about her the more everything reminded him.

"I should probably get Naru some tea," Mai stated sliding off the trunk of the car. "Thank you Bou-san, that song was bugging me."

"Any time Jou-chan, let's keep It in Japanese next time."

Mai giggled. "I'll try, or we could just invite Lin-san to translate."

"My pleasure mon cherie." Lin agreed in french. When Monk and Mai looked at him he said, "Anytime Taniyama-san." Mai happily turned and walked back through the parking lot towards the hotel base.

Takigawa strummed a few notes on his guitar. "it's getting a little brisk out here." He stated sitting up looking towards Lin-san. "How did you know Mai was a perfect medium?"

"I wondered. When I overheard her singing, it was like it was hers, but not. I didn't think she was possessed but…" Lin let the sentence trail off, there were some things that even Noll agreed were hard to quantify. "She probably would have returned to Japanese if I hadn't started in Russian."

"Yeah, I know, I had noticed something different, but wondered if her mother had taught her the song, she never talks of them."

Lin nodded in the darkness, before slipping away himself. _'Her parents were both Japanese, no indication either would be fluent in other languages.' _ He thought to himself.


	19. Chapter 19

"I believe Taniyama-san is a perfect Medium."

Naru raised an eyebrow in question to the statement. "how do you figure, She has shown promise at being a medium, but nothing points to that classification."Noll asked Lin.

"While on a walk tonight I heard her talking to Takigawa-san about a song she remembered, but wasn't sure when, or where. It was a Russian lullaby. She remembered it from her dream."

"Recalling a song from a dream is interesting but means little, we already know that the woman had a baby who died, it is common for mothers to sing lullabies to children."

"She was singing and speaking In Russian. Fluent." Lin clarified.

"If that is true she may have the potential, but perfect medium is classified when communicating with a spirit a medium is able to communicate in the native tongue of the spirit of which the medium has no prior training. He quoted the definition he created. We will have to wait until it can be further investigated." Noll effectively dismissed the idea until a later date. He had set the rules on classifying mediums, using his brother as the basis for the 'perfect medium' he would not easily allow another medium take that rank.

"It would be safe to assume the person who is being haunted is Russian. Although I do not believe we have talked to anyone who was Russian."

"Are you sure it was Russian?" Noll asked.

"It is not a hard language to confuse."

Noll nodded, it was easy to recognize, but a large area spoke Russian but very few people in Japan did. "Have Yasuhara research Russian workers in Japan. See if there were any articles or information he can dig up. We are not getting much of anywhere with the maids."

Lin nodded as he sent an email off to Yasuhara. He had an uncanny way of finding information. Then again, he was able to go search archives in person, where mostly Lin stuck to the internet because he needed to stay close to the team, especially to those who had little spiritual defense 0r tended to make rash choices possibly endangering themselves and others.

Mai looked at the camera through which Lin had watched her do dishes. It was nearly daylight, Mai had taken the time to wash dishes to keep herself awake for the last couple hours of the night watch. She stretched then headed back to the base. The night had been uneventful and except for Mai's dream the case seemed a hoax. No one had been attacked or locked in; Masako had sensed no spirits and the cameras and equipment did not show any changes. The team was getting restless and worst, Naru was bored Mai believed he would leave if nothing turned up soon. Part of Mai felt relieved yet another part was Saddened they would not be able to help the spirit She had seen in her dream.

"Lin-san, can you help me with astral projecting? I want to learn to control it more instead of just being pulled in and out of it." Mai asked in the morning before the others had gotten to the base.

Lin looked up from the monitors then at Mai. She thought he was about to say something but then he checked his watch.

"It should be late enough spirits should be calm for the day." He stated closing the lid of his computer. "You already know the basics, you mainly need to practice and work on the nuances." He stated and Mai nodded. Feigning patience although Lin could see she was excited. He thought for a moment, a safe way to let her find her limits. He took a moment and dug into a bag and pulled out a bottle of black ink and a brush. He set them infront of Mai.

"What am I doing?" Mai asked impatiently.

"Have you heard of the red string of fate?" Lin asked.

Mai looked at him and blushed slightly. "It is an invisible link between a person and their soul mate?"

Lin nodded. "Legend says that it ties the ring finger of the fated together." Mai nodded. "This is the same idea."

"We are going to create a red sting of fate?" Mai questioned confused.

Lin sighed.

"In a way, you want to see how far you can project right?" he asked. She nodded. "The farther you get from your body the harder it will be to find it, and to come back especially when you are learning." She nodded again. He took the cap off the ink and handed her the brush. "If you right your name on my wrist and I write mine on yours it creates a bond between us. Both of us being psychically trained allow this to bind us here and on other planes. When you practice astral projecting I will be here with your body. I will anchor you here so you can travel if you get lost you can see this bond and follow it back to me, and essentially your body. I am your anchor to this plane."

"So you keep me grounded here while I fly like a kite?"

Lin smirked; she repeated the same idea with possibly a better analogy.

"Essentially, yes."

He gave her the brush and set the ink infront of her. "Try to gather a little spiritual energy, like when you chant, concentrate, and write your name on my wrist." He held his arm out to her. She wrote her name on his wrist. He felt a bit of spiritual energy in the ink and waited while the ink dried on his wrist.

"Now I write my name on your wrist." She handed him the brush and held out her wrist. Crisp and clear he wrote his name on her wrist. "Did you feel that?" he asked. She nodded. "That means it worked. Try astral projecting, if you think about the connection you should be able to see it and come back to it. Try it, and see first, then you can test your limits some."

Mai nodded then moved over to the couch and sat down. She relaxed her body and pulled her spirit free of its confines. She stood and looked around the base room, the outlines blurred slightly in the astral plane. She looked to her wrist and saw Lin's name glowing brightly. A thin line was connected to it and as she allowed her eyes to follow its progress she saw it lead to Lin's wrist.

Suddenly she felt two quick pulls on her wrist and noticed Lin pull the string twice. She slipped back into her body.

"It worked." She stated.

"Good. You have free reign to move about, if you need help pull three times, if I need you to come back I will pull twice, and if it is an emergency I will pull three times, got it?"

"Twice come back, three times emergency." Mai nodded. Lin gave her a rare smile and nodded, giving her permission to continue. She quickly relaxed again and began astral projecting.

Mai checked to see she still had the line on her wrist and walked out of the room. She headed down the stairs and into the main lobby. She watched as the head maid Shicoto-san hand out orders for the day; she split the maids into teams. Once set they divided and headed on their own way

Special customers who would be staying and special requests by certain guests. She also mentioned SPR.

"Yes, you have gained the interest of those phony psychics. They will ask questions and are investigating. Do not allow it to affect your work. And make sure all the customers are well taken care of first and then do as these visitors request. Remember the bill is being footed by your own paychecks, they start messing around and things get broken it is coming out of your paychecks. Understood?" all the maids nodded. Shicoto-san walked away and the maids disbursed in several directions.

"You know it is all that Shino-sans fault."

"Yeah if she hadn't…" the conversation droned off and Mai tried to follow but They were headed away from her. She felt two small tugs on the line and decided to wait.

"Mai tea." Mai saw the rest of the team had come into the base and sat in various spaces around. Naru looked up from the book slightly to see if Mai had moved but she hadn't. Mai still sat on one end of the couch while Takigawa and Yasuhara had sat down next to her. Her eyes closed oddly relaxed.

"Let the girl have some rest, she will be up soon enough." Matsuzaki-san stood in the doorway. Mai slowly slid back into her body careful not to move to quickly she moved to sit up. Opening her eyes she caught Lin-san's gaze she relaxed and stretched. After confirming she was ok, he looked back to his monitors.

"Mai, tea" Naru stated again as though it had been the first time he had asked.

"Hai, Hai" a quick glance to Lin reassured her, he didn't need her for anything, it was just time to be done.

When Mai arrived back she gave each person their tea and then listened as they spoke to about each person they interviewed reviewing the case.

"What about Shino-san?"They waited as Lin Flipped through a few pages. Then read through a couple notes.

"While interviewed Shino Maria seemed to have quite a few interactions with the ghost." Lin paused and checked another page. "Actually of people who claimed interactions she admitted six but seemed to downplay them the most. Stating that it was her own recklessness or inattention that caused the issue." He paused reading over several details. "She is Japanese with no mix or Russian background she is single with a boyfriend and never had an abortion. Avidly against the idea."

"Why do you ask about her?" Naru studied her closely.

"I overheard some of the maids commenting that this haunting is because of her. I was unable to question them about it though."

"Place hers in the stack to re-interview later. Was there anything else you should tell us Mai?" Mai shook her head and reached forward to take a piece of chocolate from the snack tray and nibbled on it thoughtfully. After studying her for a moment he turned to the rest of the team. "More interviews today. John and Masako should be arriving later this afternoon. Takigawa and Lin go to the library and research the people that we have noted so far. Matsuzaki-san and Mai will stay here monitor the rooms and assist with the interviews. We are heading into the older group of maids. Matsuzaki-san you need to ask questions about the child's death. There is a high likelihood if a man asked they may become indignant and not be of any use."

Ayako nodded, she was not only a woman but also a doctor and priestess her wording for these things would be better than most. Lin watched Naru closely and noted a satisfied smirk cross his face then instantly disappeared. That boy was planning something again. Lin thought quickly but could think of very few things that could go wrong in the daylight at the hotel. All activity was while the sun was down and now it was definitely past that. He thought of no reason not to leave so he packed up his laptop and went to the library with the monk.

* * *

Reviews are my bread and butter, if you want more soup, please compliment the chef.


	20. Chapter 20

"Shino-san, you don't seem too bothered by the haunting. Why is that?" Naru cornered the maid as she walked in.

The girl shrugged. "Even though I was locked in I was never really physically threatened. Just very scared. Most of the damage I caused myself and I haven't had a problem in a couple months so I figure it meant no real harm."

"You seem like you almost expected it?"

"I have had friends all my life say things like this exist. I always laughed them off but they said one day I would pay for my flippant attitude and I suppose I did." She shrugged. Mai easily noted that her carefree attitude distressed Naru. Any haunting could turn dangerous and he was sure this could escalate. He glared openly at the boy.

"What changed? Why were you so effected and then you aren't any more?" Mai asked.

"I don't know," she acted oblivious. Shrugging her shoulders, she brushed a stray hair out of her eyes.

"Thank you for your time." Naru dismissed her. "Mai, Tea."

"I can get that for you," Shino offered. "I can bring up a pot of our Darjeeling or Chai tea in a few minutes."

"Mai is capable of getting the tea." Mai and the maid left the room together to fetch tea.

Once they had gotten to the kitchen the maid asked, "He is a bit strict isn't he?" Shino asked helping Mai set a pot of water to boil.

"He just likes his tea, six to eight cups a day. That is most of my job when not on a case getting tea."

"And on a case?" she asked.

"Mostly the same," she hesitated. Shino-san was hiding something. "I also have what Naru calls 'animal instinct' somehow I instinctively know things and avoid danger for myself, although usually attract it well." she looked Shino in the eyes, "Like I know there is something you aren't telling us, we didn't ask you about it but you are unsure if you should tell us or not."

"How?"

"Tell us and we will decide if it is important, and also keep it private. We are very good about keeping secrets." Mai gave a coy smile. The maid had to wonder what secrets she might hold.

"It started around the time I broke up with my boyfriend. I kept complaining about how bad he was and I started to be locked in. once twice, five six times. Then one day the faucets ran red and I smelled bleach. I was so scared. I begged the ghost," tears rimmed her eyes, "please, do not to hurt my baby even if my boyfriend didn't want it I would protect it just don't hurt my baby, everything stopped and nothing has happened since."

"You are?"

"Yes. I had just found out, and asked my boyfriend if he wanted children and he threw a fit upset and angry. I decided I had to leave and live on my own to keep it so I did."

"So no one here knows?"

She shook her head. "If they knew I would be let go, can't get pregnant while working here and single, they would think you are getting paid for more than cleaning the rooms."

"Do you think it stopped because you were pregnant?"

The girl nodded. Happy nerves overwhelmed her she wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. Mai noticed a ring around her finger.

"Are you still single?"

"No he came back, he begged me to stay, eventually I told him and he was ecstatic. Even if he isn't ready he wants it. We are getting married next month."

"Congratulations!"

Mai returned to the base with the tea. The door was closed and as she tried to open the door, the knob slipped in her hands. She balanced the tray in one hand and tried again to open the door. It seemed jammed or stuck. She held the tea in one hand and clanked between the door and the tray. She could not open the door with the tray but she had no place to set the tray except the ground. She could just hear Naru's retort Of setting the tea put on the floor. She tried again. Balancing the tea in her left hand she twisted the knob with her right, it seemed to turn but the door refused to move. The hall seemed to be getting cooler and Mai worried about the tea getting cold. So keeping the knob turned she bent slightly and ran her hip into the door.

It flew open, her hand still firmly on the knob threw her off balance and she fell into the office. Tray following, tilting, Lifting, flying. As Mai fell in the door the tea fell onto the man whose feet she saw when she opened her eyes. High above the shoes the dark blue eyes glared down at her. She gave a nervous laugh staring up into the eyes of her boss.

"A knock would suffice."

Only After Naru had changed, the others returned and Mai had made more refreshments, she had time to tell them of the new development.

"She wanted to protect the baby and the ghost stopped?"

"Yes, immediately, and has never bothered her since."

"Another link to pregnancy, but we have interviewed all the women but there has been no miscarriages in any of them."

As they had been previously researched, nothing abnormal was found in the history of this location, nor was there anything new found on the workers of the inn. John and Masako had nothing new to report after returning from one of Masako's scheduled appearances.

Naru turned toward Mai. "When exactly did you hear that lullaby?"

Mai shrugged unsure. "In a dream, I think when the girl was standing at a blank gravestone."

"Was the dirt upturned?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the dream, the song, under the girl's feet, was their grass or dirt, was it flat or rutted, freshly dug?"

Mai tried to think back the dream. She remembered the stone. The cold. But the ground she did not know. She looked to Naru his impatience weighing on her she blanked. She shrugged.

"Taniyama-san," Mai turned to look at Lin. he motioned her to sit on the couch. "Close your eyes. Think back to the dream. The grave yard," he looked around to the others motioning for them to stay silent. "Remember the song," he paused, a soft rumble started deep in his throat as he hummed a bar.

Mai shook her head. Still unable to remember.

"Gori gori moya zvezda (shine shine my star)" Lin sang softly.

"Gori zveda privetnaya (shine affable star)

Ty umenya odna zavetnaya (you are my only cherished one)

Drugoy ne budet nikogda (another there will never be)"

"What do you see?" he asked barely more than a whisper.

"She stands at a stone, small blank." She replied.

"What is in her hands?" he asks.

"Flowers, they are small, white, and not native to Japan."

"Beyond her hands, on the ground, what do you see?"

"The grass is cut short, there is flowers planted next to the grave, but the grass surrounds it."

Lin looks up at Naru. A shiver went through Mai, her eyes opened and she smiled sadly.

"My baby wasn't there, they lied to me." Mai spoke in Russian.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, Mai spoke Russian with a native accent, and he understood slightly but was unable to respond in Russian.

"They gave the baby away and took you back to Russia."

Mai stared at him confused. She understood some, not much. Lin translated to Russian. "They gave the baby away, and sent you home to Russia?" he asked softly. Mai possessed nodded.

"Are you looking for the baby? Have you found it?"

"The baby is grown, a good child, a good person. Being an orphan is hard in this land. No family to stand behind you, no one hires you, protects you, and helps you." The spirit released Mai who slunk onto the couch. Lin gently guided her head onto the arm rest.

The rest of the group stared at Mai for a moment. "Lin, type a verbatim a transcript and translation. Ayako did anyone mention they were an orphan?"

"I think 3 girls don't have any family, although when they died I am unsure but we only interviewed the girls the baby could have been a boy. Lin, did she give indication of the baby's gender?"

He shook his head slightly. Already typing on his computer.

"There are also 14 men working at this hotel, the child should also have a Russian Genetic traits. Only two of the girls could have had that heritage."

The team began some research while Mai rested on the couch.

"Mai doesn't know Russian, does she?" Ayako asked aloud. "She has trouble with English and she has never indicated any other languages."

"It wasn't her speaking, but the spirit. Although the more she is a multilingual medium the easier learning languages will be."

"How many languages do you know Lin-san?" Takigawa asked.

"Seven, English, Japanese, Russian, German, Korean, English, and Mandarin, Cantonese..."

"Naru?"

"Six, Japanese, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Swedish. Gene always spoke in the spirits native language, it is hard to find translators willing to investigate a haunting and not be more trouble than they are help."

"At least we have most of the languages covered." John said. "I only speak, English and Japanese."

"It might be good to learn a few more languages." Ayako stated. "Japanese, English and Latin. Although I don't conversant in Latin, I only read it."

"Japanese and Hindu." Takigawa shrugged. Having studied at a temple except for visitors not many others were necessary.

Oliver seemed unconcerned. "It is an anomaly to come across a Russian ghost in Japan. Coming across another language we don't know would be unlikely. If she does travel outside of Japan then we can get a translator or a native investigator."

Later Mai woke up, the base was empty besides her and Lin. her watch stated 1 am.

"Have the others gone back to their rooms?" Mai asked in Russian.

"They have retired for the evening. They were quite impressed, and we have some leads." Lin replied in Russian while he stretched and checked the monitors again. "Tea?" Mai nodded. She would stay up with Lin for the night watch since she slept through the afternoon.

"You will need to learn about different languages and how to recognize them." Lin stated as Mai put the pot on the stove.

"I am not good at languages, my teachers think me horrible."

"That may change, although you do not need to learn the languages themselves, just how to recognize them. Like Russian, the words are harsher. Some people would say they sound angry, the words themselves sound forceful, angular.

"Harsh, like you are speaking now."

"And you." Mai cocked her head to the side, it wasn't something Lin would joke about but she had trouble believing it. She examined her words. They were harsher than normal, and repeating them silently. although her mouth formed them she did not realize she knew their meaning.

"I was not very quick at picking up English at school, my teachers used to say I had no ability for foreign languages." She paused in thought. "Although working for SPR I have gotten quite a bit better."

"English?" Lin spoke in English.

"Yeah, ever since I started working here and going on cases it has improved." Mai continued in Russian.

"We seldom speak English in the office, and we have not had an English case either." Lin continued in English.

Mai shrugged, "I thought maybe translating Gene's journal, but Teachers said I have picked up bad English speaking habits. Slang terms, contractions, but I do not recall talking to any one in English. With work I have less time to practice with friends." Mai spoke in English.

Lin gave a half Smile noticing Mai change languages again. "English the sounds are quite similar but the word order is different. Japanese is SOV, Subject object verb, where as English it is SVO Subject verb object."

"Sounds and word order." Mai nodded.

"Who else do you know who speak English besides at work and School?" He asked watching Mai Steep the tea carefully.

Mai was quiet for a moment in thought, "Just Gene but I guess he would fall under work."

"Do you talk to Gene often, or just during cases?" Lin inquired.

"Used to be just for cases but lately sometimes when I don't want to sleep he keeps me company." Although the reason for not sleeping was not stated their minds both wandered to the unspoken topic.


	21. Chapter 21

Mai watched the monitors with Lin. Shicoto-san the head Maid was inspecting the rooms that were empty. She had checked three rooms and had went into the fourth and last room. Mai looked at the clock on the monitor. 2:33:35 am. Slowly it ticked by the seconds. Seconds turned to minutes. As 3:00:55 passed she turned to Lin.

"Shicoto-san has been in that rooms for almost half an hour, her inspections usually take a couple minutes max." she stated tapping the monitor that showed the hallway the room was on.

Lin checked the on screen temp and noticed the door was several degrees lower than the other areas and doors. "Something might be there," He stated and flipped open his cell. Pressed a button and waited for it to ring. "We might have something." Mai sat back and closed her eyes slightly tiredly.

A few moments later Naru and a groggy looking monk came back into the base. Lin pointed to the monitor. "Shicoto-san entered this room at 2:33 and has not emerged, her normal inspection time is 3:45 minutes and the longest was only 5:25." He flipped the readings to temperature and did not state the obviously colder door.

"Mai stay here, Lin Takigawa lets go." He looked at Mai expecting an argument but noticed the girls closed eyes. Lin and Takigawa also looked at her after a slight pause Lin stated.

"She is projecting again."

"Why would she be projecting purposely when there is a spirit on the loose?" Bou-san asked concernedly.

"She should be safe enough in here." Lin stated. standing.

"Let's go" Naru said shortly approaching the door. the others followed.

"She's in there," they heard Mai speak just as they reached the door. "the spirit is angry, Shicoto-san threatened to fire the child." Mai stated standing.

"Mai stay here, Lin, and Takigawa lets go." Naru stated again without acknowledging Mai's statement.

"I will go with you." She stated following closely.

"You will stay here we need someone at the base and we do not need to protect another person."

Mai followed and pushed through the door. "you can't spare someone to force me to stay here, and I will take care of myself." She stated passing Naru and heading down the hall. He snorted and followed. Lin smirked to himself following. Only Mai could get that response from Naru.

When they stood outside the door Naru turned the knob but found it locked then tried pushing it open with his shoulder but it did not budge although the coolness could be felt through the door.

"Lin tell what is in there?" Noll stated. Lin moved forward but hesitated.

"Shicoto-san is on the other side of the door." Lin stated, a faraway glazed look passed across his face. "the spirit is throwing items around the room."

Takigawa pounded on the door. "Shicoto-san, Shicoto-san…" he banged. "Are you ok?"

"Help me!" a reply came from through the door, "she is crazy, Get me out of…" nothing more was heard.

"Shicoto-san!" Takigawa pounded again but got no reply.

"How do you know where Shicoto-san is?"

"Shiki," Lin stated.

"can they tell you what is happening on the otherside?" Mai asked. Lin simply nodded. Mai returned the nod and closed her eyes. Before anyone knew what happened her body collapsed and Naru and Lin caught her as she fell onto the ground.

"What is she thinking?" Naru asked looking to Lin, he examined Mai for a second then his eyes went wide and he looked to the door.

"She is inside."Lin stated. Takigawa looked at him in disbelief. "Takigawa-san, can you protect Mai's body, prevent anything but her from getting in?" Lin asked. Naru and him propped Mai against the wall across the hall.

The monk nodded. "of course," he knelt beside Mai.

"Mai is distracting the spirit, Shicoto-san is unconscious but Mai does not think it is serious." Lin stated passing on what his shiki told him.

"Lin break it down." Noll stated. Lin moved forward but hesitated.

"Shicoto-san is on the other side of the door." Lin stated. He could not break it down without hurting her.

Takigawa pounded on the door. "Shicoto-san, Shicoto-san…" he banged. "Are you ok?"

"Help me!" a reply came from through the door, "she is crazy, Get me out of…" nothing more was heard.

"Shicoto-san!" Takigawa pounded again but got no reply.

"How do you know where Shicoto-san is?" Mai asked watching Takigawa desperately pound.

"Shiki," Lin stated.

"Can they tell you what is happening on the otherside?" Mai asked. Lin simply nodded. Mai returned the nod and closed her eyes. Mai quietly stepped out of her body and felt her body fall down behind her, a quick look told her that it was caught by Lin and Naru so she slipped through the door toward Shicoto-san and the spirit.

Gently she stepped over Shicoto-san's body that sat by the door. she was huddled, cowering, and unconscious. "She's unconscious but uninjured." Mai mumbled. Then noticed several floating balls with in the room. Instinct told her they were Lin's shiki. By the dresser beside the bed Mai saw the spirit. Young girl Mai's age if that. It picked up a lamp on the dresser and sent it flying in Mai and Shicoto's direction. Since Mai was between the lamp and Shicoto she protected herself putting her hands up. An instant before it hit, A shiki placed itself between Mai and the lamp breaking the lamp and sending shards around them. Most spread out and missed Mai but a few shards scratched her hands and shoulders.

Behind her she heard forceful banging against the door. They were worried. Infront of her the black ball that protected her transformed and stared directly at her. The shiki was blinding white, and took the form of a fox. It stared directly at her in challenge. It was all Mai could do not to cower in its presence.

"Protect yourself or get out." Mai heard the words ring through her head. She knew somehow the shiki had spoken to her. She took a step back but her leg brushed up against the unconscious form of Shicoto.

"I can't leave Shicoto-san!" her mind screamed at her. Equally the eyes of the shiki watched her. Its words echoing in her head. 'Protect yourself or get out.' Mai was sure it wanted her to leave but decided to take the other option it offered. She placed her hands in the first position and chanted the Buddhist mantra Monk had taught her. Even in this form she felt power flowing into her and protecting her. The Shiki turned away from her returning to its floating ball form and positioned itself protectively between the spirit and them.

"Why are you hurting Shicoto-san?" She asked the spirit who was looking for something else to throw.

"If she hurts my baby, I will hurt her." she stated firmly. Taking this time a hand mirror and throwing it at them. The shiki again broke it and Mai's barrier protected her and Shicoto-san from the shards.

"This is no way to protect your child." Mai stated looking between Shicoto and the spirit.

"She will fire my child leave it jobless."

Mai decided moving Shicoto and letting the others in would be the best way to protect her. she held her concentration on the barrier and moved close to Shicoto, fumbling trying to get her incorporeal body to move this very corporeal body.

"This will only hurt your child." She said pulling on Shicoto's arm. "There will be no way for it to get the job back this way."

The spirit looked genuinely surprised at this then a wicked smile crossed her face. "you are right child, she will never give back the job, so we will have to give that choice to another." Mai continued pulling shicoto out of the way and hovered over her.

"Lin, Naru if you can hear me Shicoto is out of the way."

Instantly the door burst open a few inches away from where Mai and Shicoto were. Lin came through first followed by Takigawa. The shiki returned to its fox form and stared at Mai again. "GET BACK TO YOUR BODY OR BE CLEANSED WHILE YOU SIT THERE." It hissed at her and as if it were not convincing enough it slashed Mai's shoulder dissolving the barrier instantly. Three thin lines of formed on her shoulder. Mai crawled back away from it once out of the room she came back to her body and reconnected.

"She is back, go Takigawa!" Noll hollered over her head. Lin emerged from the room with shicoto-san draped over his shoulder.

Takigawa emerged a moment later. coughing. "Too late" Cough, "she got away, and" Hack "learned a new trick."

He looked down at Mai. Who looked up at the two who were close.

"Get up Taniyama-san," Naru stated standing. Mai looked up questioningly then fumbled to stand. She got up but felt dizzy and placed a hand against the wall.

"Ah!" she said then looked at her shoulder. There were three gashes across her shoulder. Still light headed she lost balance and found Takigawa supporting her.

"That was a stupid stunt." He stated. Supporting her but not comforting her.

"I thought I could be of help." Mai stated lamely. The pain and weakness in her physical body showed her how much it cost her and the memory of the cold look Naru told her she had messed up.

Mai great fully took the support hat Monk gave her. Harleys seemed like jello and her head pounded like an elephant. The feeling of close friends and family had disappeared in to the night. By the time that the monk had deposited Mai on the couch Ayako arrived with her bag and inquisitive looks, but to Mai's surprise, no one said a word. Ayako took alcohol pads and dabbed all the tiny wounds on Mai's hands and arms,

Even as the Miko dabbed Mai fought her heavy eyes. "Not yet Mai" Ayako stated attacking a different cut making Mai hiss in pain. "I don't know what happened but you better explain before escaping to sleep," she stated but the others still stayed resolutely silent. Mai looked to each one in turn none would meet her gaze. Mai noted and looked down at her hands.

"We saw something out he monitors. Lin called Naru and we decided to investigate. Shicoto-san was taking much too long in one particular room. I refused to stay at the base believing I could be of more help with them. My first mistake. Shicoto-san stopped answering and Lin-san stated she was by the door blocking it. When I realized he could hear his Shiki in the other room I assumed he could find my location the same way and I could get Shicoto-san out of the way. I went for it impulsively. I did not realize Lin's Shiki had it handled on the other side and I was unneeded. They protected Shicoto-san and I was nuisance." Mai paused tears of regret hanging from her eyes. She looked back up at the team. "I am sorry did not trust you guys I will be less impulsive in the future." She bowed her head.

"You know how dangerous these things can be." Bou-san spoke his voice hoarse, "You need to be more careful. You did solve the problem but there could have been many other outcomes." Bou-son stated holding back a cough. A ruffle other hair showed his acceptance of her apology. Naru met her gaze then looked back to his file an acceptance of sorts but Lin still showed no change in acknowledgement.

"It seems the spirit is learning new tricks. Just before we came through the door she released a type of mist. Had Shicoto stayed too long she could have died, although it seems she had no exposure and Takigawa-san had only minimal exposure to it." Naru stated saving monk from explaining.

"Sleep," ordered the Dr Miko. She patted the pillow beside Mai on the couch. On the arm of the couch appeared Lin's fox Shiki. She looked at it as it glared at her.

'I never thought I would agree with that boy. Idiot.' It disappeared, almost as through, it had never been there, and although Mai was exhausted every time she closed her eyes she saw that show white fox Shiki. She stayed awake the rest of the night, and the morning to come.


	22. Chapter 22

When morning came, Lin and Mai were dismissed to sleep Mai curled up in the bed and laid awake. Lin never came in. She laid there trying to sleep, but knew she had missed a vital error that Lin and his shiki were upset about. After lying there for a couple hours Mai got redressed and headed out of the room. At the door instead of turning left to the base, she turned right and headed back to the room last night. There stood a repairman removing the old hinges of the door; a second door was propped up beside it.

"Hey girl be careful, a lady was attacked in there last night." he stated as Mai approached Mai nodded her understanding. She peered into the room. "There was no damage inside only where the door was kicked in. Shicoto-san will be pretty mad when she finds out. Hopefully those ghost hunters will solve it before she comes back to work."

"Nothing was broken inside?"

"Nope, nothing that I found, a slight leak under the faucet, but that was on my list to fix today anyway."

Mai looked into the room. The lamp that was thrown at her, the mirror, the coffee pot all sat in their rightful locations. "I thought the room would be damaged."

"Nope, it is always like this, they all think the room is being destroyed and actually make more mess getting out then was actually done." He smiled at Mai as he picked up the new door. "The 'spirit' doesn't seem to really want to hurt anyone, just scare them." he shrugged then lined up the hinges and slid the door in place.

"You still don't know." The fox shiki growled at her. Mai was startled. It sat on the dresser next to the lamp. Almost playfully it swatted the lamp and Mai watched as it fell to the floor and shattered.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. The shiki growled at the lamp next to it and swatted it, again it shattered on the floor but as soon as Mai looked up the shiki pushed the lamp off again. This time she focused on the lamp, one lamp stayed in place and the second one tumbled off the edge.

"You see it now." The shiki stated. It leapt at her; she flinched and fell back onto the bed. The shiki landed squarely on her chest and glared down at her. "You didn't listen,"

Before Mai's eyes she saw the world flash back.

Shicoto sat in the office:

"I got locked in once, sat on the bed for several hours, and then was able to get out. Someone decided if they kept me in any longer they would not have a job."

*flash*

Minoru-san at the office,

"I broke the sink handles trying to get it to stop, then water, and red stuff sprayed out of the top of the sink, I ignored it then and went back to the window in the room and tried to open it, it flung open and the glass shattered, spraying over me. I climbed out. When others came to look at the area there was no red liquid, just a broken sink and a broken window."

*flash*

Maid interviewed: "The phone in the room did not work while I was locked in and also every time I tried to throw something or make louder noise is seemed muffled or fell to the ground unheeded."

*flash*

Shicoto-san locked in the room:

She examined the sink noticing the water soaked rug. "I will fire that repair guy if he doesn't fix this." she stood back up banging her head on the sink then walked to the door. Behind her unseen the spirit appeared.

"You cannot fire my child," she growled although Shicoto did not seem to hear. She grabbed the soap dish from the bathroom and threw it at Shicoto-san. The maid did not notice as it flew by her head. She reached for the door and held her head delicately.

"I... must have... hit my head kind of... hard." She fumbled for the door knob then knelt by the door and passed out. A little while later she saw Lin's shiki balls float in and around the room. She heard Bou-san holler through the door and Shicoto wake for a moment talk then pass out again. She saw the shiki prepare to attack but instantly stop. Mai entered the room and the shiki turned to protect her, while the spirit got more aggravated. She watched and this time saw the spirit throw a copy of the item, leaving the real on in place.

Eventually she got Shicoto out of the way but she watched as the spirit released a mist bou-san stood ready and waiting in position in the room but did not start the chant. She wondered why. She waited what seemed like ages she watched as bou-san breathed in the fumes and Lin picked up Shicoto-san.

"She is back, go Takigawa!" Noll hollered. Bou-san began his chanting and the spirit disappeared. Bou-san eventually stopped and began coughing as he left the room.

Mai was instantly back to herself the shiki glaring at her. "It was my fault, I placed myself in danger, and they got hurt for it."

'You left your body unprotected, you have no control, that monk would have cleansed you along with the spirit.'

Mai nodded; unknowingly the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"The cost of the door will be deducted from your paycheck." A voice said from the door. There stood the narcissist. For a moment, his smug cockiness was gone and only a boss stood infront of her. "From the notes on the case the likelihood of the spirit harming Shicoto-san was minimal; we would not have entered had the situation not gotten worse." He looked at her and she met his gaze. "Until the end of the case you are not allowed to actively astral project unless given express instructions, is that understood?"

Mai nodded. "Yes."

Naru turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Mai, tea."

"Hai!" she stood looked at herself in the mirror noting her red blotchy eyes. She washed her face and headed to get some tea.

When she entered the base, each member of the team greeted her, excluding Lin who continued typing. Mai watched for the surreptitious glance he usually gave each team member when they entered but he was solely focused or the screens.

Mai thought she should speak to Lin but decided to wait. He was more private than silent; her apology should be the same. Mai sat on the couch and waited to see what would be the next job. Nan's voice called out to her. "Mai, sleep." she looked at him for a second. "You are no good to us exhausted." he stated dismissing her. Mai stood to leave. "And Mai?" she caught his glance "sleep, dream but no projecting." Mai nodded and left, not noticing Lin's eyes following her or his Shiki accompanying her to her room.

Mai slept and woke just after supper. She met everyone in the base nothing had changed. Shicoto-san decided to take after days off and Bou-san's throat was back to normal. They had scheduled to interview each of the repairman tomorrow. They were all working today and were unable to be interviewed until they were done. She grabbed a cold cut sandwich and munched contentedly. That night she was left on night watch once more with Lin absorbed in his monitors he ignored her.

"Lin-san?" she asked an hour into their watch. A slight twitch of an eyebrow was the only thing that showed he heard her but she saw it. "Lin-san, I am sorry I betrayed you last night. Without thinking, I used your training and put others and myself in danger. Please forgive me," Mai asked bowing her head toward Lin, hoping desperately he would forgive her.

Lin turned and studied her for a long moment. His silence weighed heavily on her. "I can only accept your apology if you agree not to use any technique I help train you on in a dangerous situation before we know you are ready." he paused, "and only when the rest of the team are aware of your intentions."

Mai nodded looking up at him. "I won't use techniques we train on until we agree I am ready and only when the rest of the team is aware of the ability and that I will be using it."

"I accept your apology," Lin bowed his head politely to her.

"I want to thank you and your shiki for showing me my error in judgment, I did not see the full consequences until then" she stated sitting back on the couch.

"Shiki?" Lin asked. His eyes glaring slightly off to the side, a look Mai associated with him actively talking with his shiki.

"Yes, the white fox shiki showed me how dumb my actions were, how vulnerable I really was."

"That white fox shiki was acting without my knowledge. Most people will never sense my shiki few even still would glimpse them when actively attacking. You can see things that should not be seen and you should be careful who knows of it." Lin stated looking directly at her concern furrowed in his brow, "That 'white fox shiki' as you call her is a powerful demon. Although she is bound to me I do not know her every action and you should take care in your actions around her and make no promises or the smallest of agreements."

Mai looked shocked for a moment then nodded. "I understand." In that moment the white fox shiki appeared next to Lin and jumped onto the couch next to Mai. It hissed at her General direction.

'I will gladly school you into proper behavior whenever I can' it spoke softly.

Mai shivered unconsciously "She seems to have taken a liking to you but my shiki are demons it would be best you be careful around them as you would any other spirit."

"I thought you controlled the shiki, guided their actions." Mai asked inquisitively.

"We are contracted, there are many ways to contract with shiki, and levels of control, but suffice to say they still have some freewill, and I do not know every move they make, although they do follow the rules I set." He glared at the shiki next to Mai who backed off and disappeared. "I do assign them to follow and protect the team members but that does not include communicating with them." Lin sat back for a second glancing at the monitors. "Although anyone being able to sense them is rare, seeing them is unheard of."

'hearing or apeaking is impossible.' It said then disappeared.

He paused and got silent for a few seconds. Looking far away Mai thought he was talking again with his shiki; she turned toward the monitors and began to watch. They sat in silence for a long time changing from watching the monitors then to doing other research. Mai spent some time transcribing a notebook Gene had left behind. She and Lin were the only ones besides Naru who knew of its existence, and she was the only one trusted to transcribe it.

"Gene postulated that a spirit could create a barrier while on the astral plane as in the real world." Mai read off the declaration from one of Gene's entry.

"He had limited projecting ability, and there was no way for it to be tested." Lin stated. Mai nodded and continued reading and transcribing. He stated as much further on. His abilities were able to project about a room but not far from it. He was unable to leave a simple barrier set to protect the base. Although while in trance he was able to chant warding spells and other sensitive psychics could feel the barrier.

Mai carefully noted the dates, names and witnesses. Copying the names un-translated. Names were rarely translated and even Gene had left some of them in English in his notebook. After a few hours Mai felt boredom pressing her toward sleep. She also knew in the past she had thought too much on Gene's writings and had unintentionally astral projected. Lin continued staring at the monitors. Silent, seemingly distracted. She switched to reading a book for fun. A thick history novel that included chronological history of Japan it included not only provable history of the rulers and events but also approximated dates for improvable tales. Both the dates they supposedly happened and also when they were written down. As with rumors, most of these stories had grains of undeniable truth.

"Taniyama-san," Lin spoke so softly Mai almost thought she had imagined it but a glance in his direction revealed his attention was on her. "Some abilities are great to learn and use for the benefits of the team and others. Some abilities are best kept silent, used when necessary but kept from prying eyes lest they endanger yourself and others." Lin stated. Mai was confused but understood the danger in knowledge of certain abilities. Lin's shiki were Generally in that category. The team knew of them but never spoke of them, Onmyoji had been outlawed in Japan until around 1997 and still were not the most accepted of practices. His abilities were uncommon and misunderstood; they did not mention them without reason.

"Ability to see another person's shiki is not something people can do. I am not able to see other shiki unless I use a spell. It is best you do not tell people you can see my shiki. It is an ability people may want to exploit, or prevent."

Mai nodded understanding what it would mean. Shiki being unseen barely detectable was a great asset. If she clipped that ability, their strengths would be diminished. 'Exploit or prevent' Lin's words echoed in her ears a moment. They could use them for their own good, or prevent her from using them at all. She swallowed hard, and nodded again. Lin knew he had scared her slightly although not his intent, he did not feel it a bad thing, he had known several onmyoji and they were not always decent, more often than not, they were slightly twisted. Dancing with Demons did that.

Naru and bou-san arrived near dawn and took over watching the monitors. Naru mentioned they wanted to have everyone present when they interviewed the repairman. Therefore, they would only have a few hours of sleep. He believed they knew who the son was and wanted to end it before another night happened. If that wasn't possible then they would do a séance tonight. Yasuhara claimed to know the name of the spirit and would also be reporting in during the interview.

Mai retired to her room and Lin followed slightly after. Mai fell asleep easily knowing she had not ruined the friendship she had tried to cultivate with Lin.


	23. Chapter 23

Yay another Chapter, I will answer a few questions a few of you have had.

Mai seeing Lin's shiki is a combination of two things. A she is more sensitive to seeing spirits under special considerations, tired, not concentrating or when she does concentrate...(complicated) part explained in Selfless ghost and partially because she is around them more then even Masako she can sense them better. B. Lin's shiki have the ability to hide or show themselves also. normally they would be in orb form, but Mai's ability lets her see them more then others and Lin's fox shiki has taken an interest in her so it 'chooses' to let her see it more. (complicated, I hate/love that word)

* * *

The story is going to be revealing more info on Mai's situation yes, It will be coming to a point soon where she will have to. Although reluctantly. I have mostly finished this story. This case will end and then one (*or two) more and the story closes. Yet...

I have run into a dilemma on writing this. I wrote a case that fits, but it will make this longer... and... it leads to a little bit of conflict in plot. It is a great Case, the best most likely most suspenseful and intriguing of these several writings but...

So I leave it up to my reviewers... Should I include the extra case?

* * *

Please Enjoy!

* * *

They awoke early, only getting a couple hours of sleep. Mai sat munching on a pastry while Naru interviewed the repairman. There were four. Each looked like the next in their uniform and hat, but once they sat and relaxed noted the differences. Yoshimoto Haruki was a stout older man who was clean-cut and meticulous. His uniform although slightly torn and dirty in spots was well taken care of and looked ironed. He looked annoyed at being here, and Mai quickly dismissed him as a possibility as he seemed too old. The second was his mirror image although twenty years younger. Yoshimoto Michiru. Mai dismissed him before Naru finished asking questions. Mai listened but realized they were only preliminary questions. The third one she watched, he looked fresh out of high school, little older then herself. His hair was a little longer then professional and his eyes alive and inquisitive.

'He's mine, my son' she heard a voice echo in her ears. She looked to the others who still focused on the interview. Shaking her head, she tried to listen. 'He's mine, let me see him,' the voice echoed and Mai shivered.

Was it getting colder? The others seemed not to notice but Mai rubbed her arms to warm up. This caught Naru and Lin's attention. Although he continued with his questions, Naru glanced at Lin who glanced at the monitors and checked the temperatures. He seemed to find no anomalies but they both seemed to watch Mai slightly.

"How long have your other assistants worked here?" Naru asked directing the questioning away from the senior repairman and towards the others.

"My son has worked for the last year officially but has always helped with many things around the hotel; he knows this place better then even Shicoto-san." he bragged.

"And the others?" Naru asked patience wearing thin bearing on his politeness.

"Iishi Shinji has worked here for three years, he is like a second son to me," he paused everyone noting that he was older and more senior then his son placed no value in his ranking to the man. "He has been helping around here since he was 16, I started giving him odd jobs felt sorry he was alone and helped keep him on the right path,"

'My son,' Mai felt a tug and a push. She fought it for a moment shivering at the feeling. Mai resisted the possession wondering if it were truly the best time. She glanced at Naru then Lin, she seemed to have complete attention of all those present although none moved to prevent her or told her to wait. She closed her eyes and let go slightly of her control. She easily felt the spirit take control.

"My son, forgive me my son, I did not know." She called out in Russian all eyes watched her confused. She stood and knelt in front of the third man hands on his knees almost begging.

"Mai-san is being possessed by the spirit," Lin said simply, "She is speaking Russian, she said "My son, forgive me my son, I did not know."" Lin stood and moved next to Mai.

"They told me you were dead, they took you from me. I would not have left had I known. I looked for you, you have grown strong," she rambled in Russian, "you grew up strong, and I wanted to be there with you."

"Okaa-san?" (Mother?) The man asked looking between Mai and the rest of the people in the room confused.

"I guess I was wrong when I told Shicoto-san to give you a job, I said at least it would keep you from knocking up the maids, and out of trouble, but I suppose it didn't keep your family from destroying property." The elder repairman chuckled.

Mai glared at the man. Before anyone had a chance to move Mai's fist hit the man square on the jaw and Mai was on top of him, swinging the other hand. This one landed squarely in the nose and came away bloody. Takigawa and Lin were there the next moment. Takigawa grasped her under the arms and pulled her away. Her arms and legs flailed trying to reach the offensive man. Lin neatly blocked a kick that would have hit the man in the head and held both Mai's legs as the monk pulled her out of the room next door to her own. Lin released her legs and closed the door behind him the spirit released from Mai and she held limp in the monks arms for a few seconds before coming back to herself.

Still holding her under the arms Takigawa pulled her on the bed. As Mai came back to, she felt arms constricting her motion, shadows move on the walls. Darkness consuming the room and large calloused hands pushing her onto a bed she screamed.

"Let me Go!" she struggled. Trying to pull free, she kicked out. Feeling a man beside her she kicked at his knees, at anything she could reach, screaming. "Let go!" Takigawa unsure if she was still possessed tried to soothe her and hold her steady. She struggled in his grip, she stomped her foot down hoping to hit him narrowly missing.

"Jou-chan," he tried to soothe. "relax" his words did nothing to sooth her as she turned he head toward him and bit at his shoulder. "Jou-chan!" he hollered almost loosening his grip.

Lin approached infront of her, "Taniyama-san," the words broke through her fear as she turned to look at a silhouette that looked familiar. He reached forward and touched her forehead. "Sleep." instantly Mai relaxed and fell unconscious onto the bed.

The monk let go of Mai and turned to Lin, "what was that about?" he questioned. Not expecting an answer and Lin did not give one.

The door opened and Ayako, Naru and John stood looking in. Naru quickly gauged the situation.

"Matsuzaki-san attend to Yoshimoto-san, then Takigawa." Naru ordered. "Lin stay with Mai, make sure there are no other after effects. Brown-san escort Yoshimoto-san to the hospital and help him understand the situation." He stared at Mai lying on the bed unconscious. Tear stains running down her cheeks. Was it all the spirit being violent or was Mai lashing out also. He eyed his assistant and the monk, what was causing everyone to act different lately.

After taking care of Yoshimoto and Takigawa, Ayako went into the room where Lin was watching over Mai. She had only been asleep for twenty minutes but it was far from restful. She had tossed her head several times and Lin had noticed the unevenness of her breathing. Ayako entered and moved to cover Mai up. Lin gently put a hand on the blanket to stop her. When Ayako looked as to question Lin, Mai spoke out in her sleep, "no… let go…" she swung her arm wide catching nothing but air.

"She's having nightmares…" Takigawa said from the door. "From the last case?" Ayako shrugged but Lin barely nodded.

"You should wake her carefully," Lin stated. "Takigawa-san, the light." The light flickered on and Lin nodded to Ayako. She approached the bed and leaned toward Mai.

"Mai," she called slightly above a whisper. "Mai," she spoke in regular tone. Mai turned toward the noise mumbled. Ayako reached out and shook the girl's shoulder. Mai woke with a start and looked around the room in surprise.

"I… I…" she muttered.

"It's ok Mai," Ayako interrupted. "It's ok to have nightmares; we didn't know how much they affected you." Ayako brushed Mai's bangs away from her eyes.

"Jou-chan," Takigawa called from the door Mai looked up to him as he approached. She could see the search for words as he approached.

"Bou-san, forgive me," she begged bowing her head as he approached. "I… I didn't mean to attack you, or strike out, I just couldn't think. I am always disoriented when I come back but all I could feel was someone pulling me, away from something to somewhere I didn't know. I didn't know…"

"Jou-chan, it is ok," he soothed rubbing one hand on her back. "just tell us next time so we can be there for you, we will understand just let us know." He pulled her into a hug and she nodded into his chest.

"What I don't understand is how Lin-san knew and no one else." Ayako stated.

"When I dropped off her clothes at the hospital," Lin stated.

"And she was having a nightmare." Ayako finished. Lin nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I asked him not to, and he respected my wishes." Mai stated firmly ending the line of questioning. She held back a yawn but her eyes were fooling no one. Hazardously drooping, almost closed while she fought to stay awake.

"Fine," Ayako stated, "Sleep now, we will take care of you." She ushered the men outside of the room as she pulled blankets up and around Mai. Lin watched from the doorway. Ayako followed them out and closed the door securely behind her. "You consider Mai a friend?"

Lin turned to look at her but made no response.

"If you truly find her a friend you should be careful what secrets you keep for her."

"I try to encourage her decisions but I will respect her wishes unless it endangers her or someone else's life," he stated before turning down the hall.


	24. Chapter 24

What I meant to say lat time which I was very ineloquent about is Mai has a stronger Kenkai (ability to see spirits and paranormal things) then most people. In a previous case Lin helped her control it. (selflessghost) Currently she can choose to see more, which is how she can see the orbs for his shiki, but... when they want her to she can also see there true forms.

* * *

Remember more reviews the more I will write.

* * *

Mai slept then she felt the familiar pull of Gene. She allowed Gene to bring her to him. She woke in familiar darkness and heard a chuckle behind her. She turned and glared at Gene.

"What's so funny? I am useless." Mai stated sitting where she was.

"You are far from useless, uncontrolled and untrained but not useless."

Mai refused to look at him, he was still laughing. "Don't be like that; remember what happened when I didn't have enough training." Mai lifted her head and looked at him, trying to remember. Gene sighed. From somewhere he pulled out an old notebook. He sat next to Mai and flipped through the pages. After a few pages, Mai recognized the writing. It was his notes she had been translating.

He flipped to the beginning one of the first things she had read. It was a case where Naru, Lin and Gene had taken on very early in their career. The reasons for taking the case were unclear, but Noll was sure that a séance would resolve the lingering emotional bonds the spirit had. They had set it up with Gene to be the medium, he had shown great promise and they felt confident he could handle a nonviolent emotional spirit. He held the spirit for a moment then his control wavered and the spirit took the chance to control Gene.

Mai saw the world change around her. They were in a little room Lin standing by the door. Gene and Oliver sat around a table the held hands with three other people a stuffy old woman, a boy who favored the woman's looks and another boy very distraught. The windows were covered and a single candle flickered on the table. Mai could not hear the words but she could see clearly the scene.

Gene bowed his head and she could feel a second presence appear. He let it take over and his head raised he looked from one face to another. The mother he lingered a moment then looked to the right the brother, then a little further he saw his brothers best friend the spirit's own sweetheart.

Mai watched as Gene began to grin and then stood from the table took a couple steps and kissed the boy. The boy gasped then got a silly grin and kissed back. Gene leaned in and the boy pulled him in tighter as the brother stood angrily. Mai watched as He pulled Gene off the boy and punched Gene squarely in the jaw. Gene looked confused for a moment then hit the man back. Noll was next to him in a second and punched the man. Lin came in and pulled Gene back while Oliver got himself under control and they did a tactical retreat. Gene hollered one last thing as Lin pulled him off. "Now you have a chance with him, but he will always know I kiss better then you, even after death."

Mai burst out laughing. She could not figure out what was funnier, Naru's look when his brother kissed a guy or the brothers. Gene joined her laughter for a while.

"Same thing, and believe me we weren't laughing for a long time after that." Gene chuckled. "I am not sure if Noll or Lin would laugh at it now."

"But you got better at it."

"Eventually. You have a little less control then I did even then. I have very little ability to astral project. That makes it easier for you to communicate with spirits, but gives you a little less control when they try to possess you."

Mai growled, "So how do I control it?"

"Compartmentalization." Gene said simply.

"Compartmentalization?"

"Simply put, you separate out a certain section of your body that the spirit is able to control."

Mai thought about it for a minute. A section of my body. "Like Naoko Suzuki, the medium at Urado's mansion, she only let the spirit use her arm."

"Exactly. She had great potential and she had a great mentor in Igarashi-sensei. She was starting her off steady and easy. When they had the séance she only allowed use of her hand, and her sensei sat next to her helping hold control. If the spirit got too strong for Naoko-san, Igarashi-sensei leant her strength to push away the spirit, freeing her body."

"So…" Mai stared at her hand, "only allow partial control." She let her hand hang limp. Gene picked up her fingers and moved them into a peace sign and holding them there. Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Well it is kind of hard to practice here we are both insubstantial." Gene shrugged. "That is the idea anyway, the other part would be to try to hold onto someone else to help you keep control."

Gene ruffled Mai's hair. "You'll do fine with training and control."

Mai slept for six hours before waking feeling refreshed. Matsuzaki-san had stayed with her keeping a close eye on her. She did not have any nightmares. When they headed to the base, they found it filled with other team members exhausted.

"Any dreams?" Naru asked; Mai shook her head.

"The spirit has escalated after being kept from her son." Lin handed Matsuzaki-san a list of incidents. There were three maids attacked, and then Yoshimoto and his son returned they were promptly locked in and attacked.

"Hara-san will hold a séance at dusk." He stated. Mai bit her lip, feeling again that she had let the team down. She would change her focus from astral projecting to possession. That was what was causing more danger and problems.

That night at the séance, Masako, John, Takigawa, Ayako and Iishi Shnji sat around a small table with a single candle in the middle. Mai stood in the back between Lin and Oliver watching as Masako call out to the spirit.

"Everyone please, relax, breathe deeply and call out to the spirit. This spirit is searching for her son. She is the mother of Shinji-san." Masako paused feeling the others relax she searched for the spirit. Calling it to her silently.

Mai watched as the candle flared then guttered. Masako gasped then shuttered. "Bou-san, please relight the candle." Masako asked slightly above a whisper. As the match flicker Mai felt a chill run down her spine.

'my son, my precious son.' Mai heard the spirit but watching the others she knew they had not. She trembled feeling the spirit reach out for her. "compartmentalization," Mai whispered. Concentrating. She felt the spirit reach out for her again, its strong feelings felt overpowering. She instinctively reached out her hands and grasped what was closest to her for support. Without realizing it she had taken Naru and Lin by the wrist.

'Let me use your body again,' the spirit asked slightly less than a demand. 'I want to see my son, talk to him.'

'I do not trust you, last time you attacked someone, you may speak but you cannot have control.' Mai stated firmly, taking hold of her consciousness.

'I will take what I need to protect my son,' the spirit said exerting her strength again. 'I will use you to speak with him.'

Mai felt her own strength slipping; the spirit was strong. Love was a strong undeniable force. She felt herself slipping but grasped harder with her hands asking for the strength she needed to remain in control. She felt energy come from where her hands grasped. To her left hesitant but strong, to her right consistent and solid. She used this strength to push back the spirit.

'You will not have control,' pushing it all but out of her leaving only a tendril of a connection to speak to the spirit.

'My son would you deny me speaking with my only son?' the spirit wailed.

'I only deny you full control, use my mouth to speak with him, but I remain in control.' The spirit wavered for a second wondering if there was another way, but through Mai's eyes, she could see her son, she would not wait.

'Only speak, I can accept that.' the spirit echoed in Mai's mind. Mai focused letting the spirit take slightly more control, head, mouth eyes, but she still remained, and controlled the rest of her body. Her hands she still clenched the lifeline of strength that held her in control.

"Shinji" Mai's voice came rough and gravelly. "My son, Shinji." The words were in Russian, heavily accented.

The man at the table looked up at Mai recognizing the voice from the other day. "Mother?" he stood from the table and moved toward Mai.

"My son, I have looked for you for a long time, you have grown up strong." Mai continued in Russian as Lin faithfully translated every word.

"Mother, I have missed you," Shinji spoke Japanese, Mai and the spirit understood perfectly.

"They took you from me, said you had died, I would never have left." Tears rimmed Mai's eyes.

"I know there are good people, who took good care of me here."

"Please forgive me," the spirit/Mai whispered.

"I never thought ill of you," Shinji replied, "I have found a happy place to be." He smiled at her.

"You should contact, my father, tell him who you are."

"I think he made his choice on meeting me," Shinji stated with only a slight bit of sadness in his voice. "Anyway, I am engaged, and will have a child of my own soon."

Mai nodded happily "Shino-san is a good girl, she will make a good mother a good wife." The spirit asked wanting to touch her son, hug him. Mai assented she slowly released her right hand, letting the spirit take a little more control. The spirit reached out, cupped to boy's chin, and then pulled him into a one armed hug. Mai felt her control waiver as she held the hug. She still held an arm in her right hand, but the strength was hesitant uneven. Her feet felt weak beneath her but she tried to hold control.

She felt a familiar hand hold her shoulder and his strength came to her once again. She held her control and slowly retook control of her body. '1 minute' she told the spirit.

"Mother, thank you for being there for me," Shinji spoke pulling away slightly. "I always knew there was someone watching over me."

"I wanted to be there for you."

"You were, I knew." He stated. "But now you have to take care of yourself. I have my own family now to take care of, you can go home."

"You mean leave you? But…" she stared into his eyes wondering if he was sending her away or if it was time to go. "Yes, you are old enough to take care of your own family. You grew up well on your own."

"There were a lot of good people around me."

"I will watch over you and my grandbaby."

"Thank you mother."

With that, the spirit released Mai. She held herself for a moment releasing the arm she clenched but felt her own strength fail. The world slowly faded to black as she fell.

Naru flexed his hand slightly once it was released while watching Mai. As expected she collapsed not ten seconds later, he held her shoulders and head as she slumped to the ground. In a simple move he guided her body into the couch in the base. He checked her quietly while she lay there. Breathing slow but steady, pulse fast but strong. Unconscious but ok. He lifted the sleeve on his right hand and found a slight bruise forming. He carefully covered it back up before turning back to the team. A nod from Lin he was sure the spirit had left.

"Shinji-san, I appreciate you being here."

"Is mother?" he asked.

"She has passed to the other side." Masako stated from her seat at the table.

The boy nodded. "I didn't even ask her real name, my real name."

"The records we found her name was Natasha Mozgovaya" Naru stated he handed the boy a few news articled they had found. "Her father worked at the Russian Embassy. She tried to marry a native named Akira Miura. Her father refused. She was hidden away from the public eye for several months with rumors of her being pregnant. Later, almost 9 months, he returned to Russia on urgent business, a few months later his daughter died of illness, and he left permanently. "Naru stated.

"Thank you for all that you have done." He looked over to Mai who lay out on the couch. "Tell her thank you when she wakes." Naru nodded. The man bowed respectably and left taking with him a file with the information SPR dug up on his mother in Russia, last known for her father, and the information on the Japanese father. The case was closed he could do what he wanted with the information.

A few hours later Mai awoke to small chatter in the base.

"and he called out to her, don't you want your tip? But the waitress had already left." The group burst out in laughter. Mai sat up and looked around the room.

"Morning sleepy head." bou-san spotted her movement.

" Dobraye utro," Mai drowsily answered.

"Quit showing off." Masako stated covering her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono, "stealing my séance, and then trying to hold hands with the boss, and collapsing. How uncouth," Masako stated. she could see Mai's shock. "being weak is so last year, you have to learn to be strong, and have them chase you. Don't throw yourself at them it is so embarrassing."

Mai continued in Russian, "Your style may be impeccable if only you had some manners." Mai retorted and was graced with blank stares.

"A good retort is best when done in a language everyone understands." Lin said bringing drinks in for everyone. "I always prefer to kill them with kindness." He stated in Russian while setting a cup of hot chocolate in front of Mai.

Mai nodded understanding then looked to Masako concentrated in Japanese. "I bow to your expertise in communicating with the dead and conquering modern fashion."

Masako hid her mouth with her sleave, Bou-san snickered, Ayako chuckled, and Lin winked.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry for the wait, After a long debate I did decide to add an extra case, I solved the plot problem so I needed to reedit this chapter a few times to keep the story congruent. Sadly I left a piece out, but it will flow better with the added chapter this way.

* * *

Please Enjoy and comment on how you think it is.

* * *

Mai dropped off tea to Naru and Lin and headed back to her desk. She had finished filing for the day and decided to translate more of Gene's records.

Her cell phone rang and she looked at it quizzically. It seldom rang, and during work hours it never did. She hesitated, instincts warning her mind. She reached out and checked the ID. A number she did not recognize. She flipped it open.

Lin heard Mai's phone ring from his office. Checking the time he wondered who it was. He had never heard the irregulars call her on it during work hours. They would use office phone, or much to Noll's annoyance stop by. he got up and opened the door ajar to see Mai's hesitation in answering.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Taniyama Mai?"

"Hai?" she answered hesitantly.

"This is officer Kawashi, we have apprehended a man in your case, would you be able to come down to the station for a line up?"

Mai held the phone to her ear. Had she heard him correctly they found the man? They wanted her to see him, her to point him out, to face him. She stood there frozen. a face flashed before her eyes, a man, his face accented by the lightning flashing against it.

"Taniyama-san?" the officer asked. "are you still there, Taniyama-san?"

Mai didn't notice Lin emerge from his room. he came over to her and gently took the phone from her hand. She jumped from his touch but recognized him and slid down into her chair. He knelt slightly to look in her eyes as he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Who is this?" he asked. His professionalism barely drowning out the acid in his tone.

"This is officer Kawashi, from the Shibuya district precinct, who is this?"

"Lin, Koujo, coworker of Taniyama-san, what is this pertaining to?"

"Lin-san your name was also on this file. We have apprehended a man in Taniyama-san's case. We need her to identify the man who was her attacker. Is she able to come in for a line up?"

Lin stared into Mai's eyes seeing the fear subside and clear thinking resume. "She will be down," he closed the phone and placed a hand under Mai's chin.

"Are you ready to close this case, so you can move on?" Lin asked her, His calm reassuring voice speaking confidence where she felt none. She nodded. "Go wash your face; we will put this to rest."

Mai stood and headed to the restroom, walking blindly past Bou-san who had just walked in and watched quietly while Lin had taken the phone from Mai. Lin noticed him standing there and looked at him expectantly.

"Lin-san, I have a case Naru might be interested in." the assistant nodded.

"I have some errands to run," Lin watched the monk's eyes quirk in question about Mai. "Taniyama-san is not feeling well I will drop her at her apartment on my way." He stated before disappearing into Naru's office.

"I am headed out for some errands. Mai is going home, she isn't feeling well." he stated. "the monk has a case to discuss with you." he waited momentarily but if Naru had any questions he kept them to himself and continued to read through what BPR had sent. Lin left the office just in time to see Mai reemerge from the restroom. As he watched Takigawa turn to approach mai slowly, Lin reached and grabbed Mai's coat from its hook and used his long legs to reach Mai before the monk.

He gently handed her the coat which she shrugged it on without noticing the rest of the world. Lin gave the monk a curt nod before opening the door for Mai and disappearing out the door. He left the monk wondering if he was preventing him from speaking to Mai, but he just shook his head. Naru might do something like that, prevent people from knowing something, but Lin would have never done that. He was silent but always let the chips fall where they would. The look on Mai's face clearly something had upset her. He was probably getting her away from the boss in a bad mood.

Takigawa knocked on Naru's door. Taking the silence following as an invitation he turned the knob and headed in. Naru looked up from his papers to glare at the monk. "Hey Naru-bou, what is wrong with Mai-chan?"

Naru looked at him in surprise for a moment before remembering Lin's words. "She is sick." he said simply and turned back to him papers. Takigawa looked at him for a second wondering at how insensitive Naru could be.

"You should be nicer to her, some day she just might quit because of your insensitivity." The monk stated.

Naru simply glared at him. Insensitive would have been demanding tea before she left. He had restrained himself only looking at the empty tea cup well past overdue for its refill. "Is there something you want or will you leave me in peace?" he asked patience draining away.

The monk shook his head then dove into the reason he had come. "I have a case you might be interested in."

* * *

Although Lin had never driven there himself he knew the location of the precinct. He knew the distance it was from the office and how long the response time would be if someone called. He knew this along with the closest hospital, which hospitals were known for their discretion and which accepted 'paranormal' as a cause of injuries, with minimal questions. All part of his initial reconnaissance for any case or investigation and all reasons he had rejected four other office locations. They needed a quick response, but with their type of work and Oliver's abilities he knew there might be a time he needed time to escape if Oliver lost control, or a case overwhelmed them. They weren't people who ran away, but sometimes strategic retreats were necessary.

He pulled up to the precinct and parked. He opened Mai's door and lead her silently into the precinct. She walked quietly head down, trying to disappear into her coat. At the desk he asked for officer Kawashi. It only took a moment before the man appeared and escorted them into an empty conference room. Mai continued to follow Lin without question barely noticing her surroundings. The officer looked at her concerned.

"Taniyama-san I am glad you able to come down so soon. We have enough evidence to link him to a couple rapes but an positive ID will seal this case." the officer stated looking at Mai.

She nodded understanding his words but fighting to remain composed.

"Officer if I could have a word," Lin lead the officer to the corner of the room.

"Lin-san, I appreciate you bringing her down, but will she be able to make an ID?"

"We shall see, but this has been quite hard on her. In the future can you contact me with information? She is dealing with the situation, but" he paused looking at the girl sitting near catatonically by the table. Further explanation was unneeded.

"Of course I will put your name down as contact info. I need to set up the line up, then I will bring the prosecutor in to speak with Taniyama-san before she sees anything. She can stay here with you until then. She will need to make the id without any influence, you can be in the room but once they bring in the lineup no one will speak with her except the prosecutor until she makes the id, will she be able to handle that?"

Lin gave a curt nod. "Give us a minute then can we meet the prosecutor before we enter the room, slight familiarity will be of comfort."

"Of course, I will send him in, in about 5 minutes; line up should be ready shortly after."

Lin nodded, the sooner the better. Mai sat in the chair at the desk he could see her fighting off tears, fighting the fear. He got a glass of water from the cooler and it on the table infront of her. Then he bent down and lifted her chin to meet his eyes once again.

"You faced Urado alone to save Hara-san, this monster can't hurt you, and I will be right behind you." Lin saw a slight relaxation in Mai's posture while her eyes still betrayed her fear. Lin backed away and Mai sipped her water. They a few minutes later officer Kawashi returned with two men and a woman in toe. He introduced them each in turn.

"Taniyama-san this is Officer Hakari Haruhi you may remember from that night." Mai showed no sign of recognition neither did Lin, although his shiki confirmed she had been one of the officers that night. The officer continued on. "this is prosecutor Semichi, they have been working together to bring this man in and this is Yuichi-san an independent witness to make sure that everything goes as it should." They each bowed slightly as they were introduced. He quietly waved to the chairs around the table motioning the to sit at their ease. Each took a seat across from Mai while Lin sat in a chair to the side of Mai.

"Taniyama-san, we appreciate your bravery in coming to identify your attacker." Prosecutor Semichi spoke gently. "I understand you have been through quite an ordeal and we hope to make this as easy as possible. In a minute we will ask you to come into another room with a window in it. The people in this room will be there with you. Your friend may be there also but we ask he remain in the back and not interfere."

Lin acknowledged with a nod but remained silent. "We will bring 5 men in the other room. You will be able to see them but they will not be able to see you. Each one will step forward and turn. When you are comfortable we only need to know if the man attacked you is there and what his number is. Once you are done you can comeback here. He will never know who you are."

Mai nodded her understanding.

"Do you have any questions before we proceed?" Mai shook her head. "Do you need a moment or are you ready?"

Mai looked to Lin and he nodded slightly. "Ready," she whispered.

She was escorted to the other room where she was asked to stand in the front by the window and then five men were lead into the other room. Mai watched them assemble. They all looked similar. Each ones height hitting similar mark on the wall behind them. she looked at each one in turn as the filed past none making much of an impression. Then as a group they turned and faced her. There she saw him. She could not pull her eyes away from him. His hair was spiked back, blond. He wore a black shirt with a camo vest overtop. Mai began to shake; he smiled innocently behind the glass. She remembered the lightning flash reveal his features infront of her.

"Taniyama-san," came a voice beside her. "Taniyama-san," it called again.

She bit her lip, "yes," she spoke slightly above a whimper.

"Do you recognize the man who attacked you?"

She nodded, "yes." She stated slightly above a whisper.

"Can you tell me which number?" the voice coaxed her.

Mai tore her eyes from his grin and looked at the number he held. "Four."

"Number four please step forward." the voice stated, she heard a slight metallic echo. The man stepped forward seeming slightly annoyed.

"Is this the man who attacked you?"

"Yes," Mai nodded. Backing away from the window.

"Thank you, we are done now."

Mai backed away further still unable to tear her eyes from the attacker. She felt a hand on her shoulder slightly startled for a moment before she recognized it. It pulled her attention away from the window, and steered her to the door. She allowed it to lead her and they ended up back in the room they had sat in earlier. Lin directed her into the room letting the door close behind him o sit then knelt infront of her. He lifted her eyes to meet his.

"He won't ever hurt you again." Lin stated, the tears on the verges of her eyes let loose, In another instant Mai was sobbing on his shoulder and Lin gently held her close protectively. After a few minutes her tears subsided and she pulled away. Lin gently released her. The officer stepped into the room and Lin turned and stood between the man and Mai.

"We appreciate you both coming down here." He stated. Half looking at Lin and half trying to see Mai. Lin said the only thing that came to mind.

"You had better get a confession," his voice coming out slightly gentler then a growl. He knew his shiki were on edge and he needed to get all of them out as soon as he could.

"We will, and I will contact you with any updates." He stated. "I just need Taniyama-san to sign this then you can leave when you are ready." He handed Lin the papers, he looked them over quickly then set them on the table before Mai giving her a pen. She signed them, Lin Handed them back to the officer who turned and left the room.

Lin ushered Mai out. The rest of the day was a fog; she could not remember how she got home. In the morning, she woke to a note on the kitchen table.

I will tell Noll you are sick today, You were brave yesturday, as you know Bravery is not the absence of fear, but the knowledge that there is something else more important.

If you need anything, call 465-652-2617. Koujo Lin.


	26. Chapter 26

As stated previously there are no planned pairings, although, the charectors seem to have chosen to ignore my wishes, so to any pairings you think, I say maybe.

* * *

You guys get a special surprise, I was going to post this as 3 chapters, but I thought I was being stingy so you get an extra long chapter enjoy! Thank you all for reviewing, as long as I know someone likes it I will continue to write. Although I must warn you now. I do not do happily ever afters. The beginning was not happy, and the end might not be either.

Please be prepared.

* * *

The call came early the next day. Lin answered the phone.

"Shibuya Paranormal research."

"I wish to schedule an appointment; I need someone to come out as soon as possible." The man's voice was clear and concise, without nervousness or worry.

"You can defiantly come in and we will see if it warrants further investigation. He looked at the schedule usually they scheduled three days out, to check on the fear level of the client, one that would wait that long normally were hoaxes or simple spirits. "We can fit you in on Thursday."

"Please my wife and son are coming in to the city today, if you can fit them in between any of your other appointments, or they will wait until your last appointment leaves. I would rather them not come home until they have talked to you. If it is better I will put them up in a hotel tonight and they can talk to you tomorrow."

"You are requesting a case but are not going to come in and state it?"

"My wife is home a lot more than I am, she is the one worried and experienced things. Although I may not believe in such things, I do believe her. I am unable to come in until after work, which I did plan on coming in later, if you are still open, if possible."

"We will have an opening at 1pm tell her to come in then"

A young woman walked in the door at 12:30. A boy 3 holding onto one hand and a baby held tightly in her other hand. A large bag looped around her shoulder. Mai watched her enter then quickly stood and walked over to the woman.

"Welcome to SPR, Let me help you." Mai offered.

"Ohh… thank you dear." She said turning to Mai. "I am dreadfully early I did not mean to impose."

Mai reached out and the woman she relinquished hold on the baby. Mai gently took this baby and held her close. "Oh, what a sweet little one, how old is she?" Mai asked. Holding the baby against her shoulder, she held a hand out to the little boy. "Come on over here, Onee-san will get you something to play with." Mai lead them over to the couch. She helped the boy get up onto the couch.

"She is three months." The woman pulled a bottle out of the bag she had. "She is so bright and happy." The woman leaned in toward the baby and it squealed happily laughing. "Her name is Hikari, and this is Toki." She motioned to the boy.

"I am Taniyama, Mai, assistant to Shibuya Kazuya. He will be doing the investigation."

"I am Hitori, Haruhi."

The boy latched onto Mai's shirt. "Onee-san" he fidgeted for a moment then looked between the mother and Mai. "Potty?"

Mai looked up to the mother. "There is one right around that corner." Mai pointed. "If you like I can hold her." She offered.

"Thank you Taniyama-san." She took the boy's hand and led him out.

"Mai, Tea!" Naru called from his office.

"Well Hikari do you know how to make tea?" she asked the baby in her hands. "Well, let aunt Mai show you how." Holding the baby in one arm she headed to the kitchen carefully setting the pot on the stove and setting out teacups for three of them and grabbed a pot for hot chocolate and a couple extra cups. One handed she set out the tealeaves and slowly stirred the milk to keep from burning. When the water began to get hot, she headed to the lounge but the woman had not returned she thought of knocking on Naru's door but wondered if he would scare the baby. She debated on knocking on Lin's door but wondered if he was busy. Remembering the church incident, she wondered how he normally was with children. At that moment, Lin opened his door and headed out.

"Lin-san, can you help me for a moment?" He looked at her and saw the bundle in her arms and the bags lying around the office.

"Taniyama-san?" the teapot whistled, interrupting him. He nodded and headed to the kitchen. She followed him. Deftly he lifted the water off the stove, grabbed the spoon, and stirred the milk. He poured the water over the tealeaves then set the pot back onto the stove. "Our client already arrived?" he asked more a statement then a question.

"She is taking her boy to the bathroom."

"Age?"

"Around three, Hikari is three weeks." She said bouncing the girl on her hip.

"She looks happy there." He stated. The baby reached out both arms toward lin. Mai held her out to Lin. Although he looked like he wanted to back away, Lin reached out and took the girl.

Mai took the reprieve to finish the tea and set everything onto a tray. "Carry her out to the lounge?" she asked picking up the tray. Lin followed behind. The Baby was grasping his finger tightly.

Mai dropped the drinks off at the table and knocked on Naru's door. "Naru Client." She turned to see Hitori-san walking in with Toki. "Hitori-san this is Lin-san, he is also an assistant on this case."

Lin quickly handed the baby back to her mother then slipped away to his office. He and Naru emerged from each of their offices at the same time. Lin held his laptop in hand.

"Hitori-san this is Shibuya Kazuya. Manager of SPR."

"Hitori-san you have met my assistants Lin Koujo and Taniyama Mai." He nodded to each of them as he spoke. "These are your children?"

"Yes please forgive me but I could not find a babysitter and my husband is never home. He wanted to be here but he has work." She droned off as though she was annoyed at his work. "He is always at work lately it is a bit hard to keep everything under control but I am afraid for my children. I do not want to put the in danger."

"Please start from the beginning." Naru stated.

"We moved into the home when I was pregnant with Toki." She nodded to her son. "I loved the house, large enough for a small family to grow up in. My husband was a little edgy about it feeling something was off but gave in when we got a great price. I do not know when it started but after a few months, we noticed small things would move around. Usually Toki's things, the bottles would somehow be prepared and set in the diaper bag. Takashi, my husband, thought I was being absent minded. Therefore, we took care of all the bags at night and woke up in the morning to bottles being premade and in the bag; he began to wonder if something was going on also. This continued little things, helpful usually, but things moved. When Toki started to talk, we would hear him talking to someone in his room. We could hear it in the baby monitors, but no one else was there. We asked him about it but he just said aunty. He is still so young I do not know how much he understands. When I got pregnant he told us that aunty said told him I was going to have a baby." She paused. Sipping her tea unsure about how to continue.

"That is when I felt Takashi started to take a lot more time at work, he wouldn't come home every night sometimes staying a couple days at work and traveling to other places that he wouldn't come home in the same day. He was on edge when he was at home. I worried he would leave be but then he took us on trips. Anything to get away from the house, we stayed at a hotel in Tokyo, spent a full week there. He came home at 5 each night and always ate breakfast with us…" she smiled happy memories. "That was the week before I had Hikari. He came home with me that week, helped me take care of her and help get us used to being home. Then Toki started talking more to his 'aunty' more, she started telling him she would protect him and Hikari from Otou-san. Protect me from him. He hardly slept the whole week he was home. When he returned to work, he stayed over the first night here in Tokyo. And he comes home even less. He won't talk about it. He won't come home but he invites us to stay in Tokyo with him and he is the most devoted husband."

"I believe that there may be some marital issues a counselor should deal with I do not believe we could help you with this situation." Naru stood up.

"But aunty will hurt daddy!" Toki hollered at Naru.

"Honey, hush now," the mother patted the boy on the back. "I know it sounds marital and we will look into that but the reason we came is because of Toki, he has been talking to this 'aunty' more. Today he thanked his father for leaving; he said his aunt would kill him if he stayed."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at this. The 'aunty' or aunt threatening the father was unexpected.

"Toki," Mai spoke to the child, knowing that if Naru tried he would scare the boy. "Is there a friend living at your house?"

Toki nodded, "Hai, Onee-san, she says I can call her aunty."

"When did you meet aunty?"

Toki shrugged.

"Where do you usually see her?"

"At night in my bedroom, although sometimes she watches Otou-san,"

"Does she seem to like your father?"

The boy squinched his face together. "No, she doesn't much like him, she says he isn't nice and she will protect mother, Hika-chan and me."

"Why do you need to protected?" the boy shrugged. He looked nervously between his mother and the people staring at him.

"That's ok," Mai soothed the boy ruffling the hair on his head.

She looked up at the mother, she seemed nervous, wanting to say something but hesitant. Looking down at Toki, she felt most likely she did not want to say it in front of him. Her gaze shifted between the three of them. Her eyes showed emotions easily. Naru, she felt comfortable, Lin she hesitated, almost unsure, and to Mai herself she was relaxed.

A knock on the door interrupted the interview. John walked in. "excuse me Shibuya-san, I did not mean to impose."

"John-kun!" Mai interrupted before Naru could speak. "You came just at the perfect time." Lin and Naru watched at Mai stood wondering what she was thinking, but said nothing. "Hitori-san was just about to tell us something, but it might not be the best thing for the little ones to hear." She smiled as she bent next to Hitori-san and held out her hands. Hikari held her arms out to Mai and Mai picked her up. "If you would stay and talk with Hitori-san, I can take Hikari and Toki with me into…" she paused looking between Lin and Naru, she had to take the kids into one of their offices. They both caught on easily. Naru looked to Lin.

"My office," Lin stood, holding a hand out to the boy. "Toki?" the mother looked between all of them a little confused.

"Go on with them, I will be right here."

Toki slid off the couch and took Lin's hand and pulling him toward Mai who was headed to Lin's office. "Onee-san!" he called. "What are we going to do?"

"Let's see what Lin-san has in his office." She placed her hand on the door to Lin's office. Looking to Lin, she saw him give an imperceptible nod. She turned it and opened it. Entering she spotted the familiar orbs she knew as Lin's shiki. On the couch sat the fox shiki, while the others hovered out of the way.

"I want to draw." Toki stated as he let go of Lin's hand and saw an inkbottle and brush on the desk. "Onee-san?"

"Well you have to ask Lin-san." Lin closed the door behind him. Mai gave him a questioning look.

"I don't understand why she left…" Hitori-san mumbled.

"Taniyama has strong instincts, knowing things she shouldn't know. She is seldom wrong." John stated.

"What is it that you didn't want Toki to know?"

Hitori bit her lip, confirming Mai's instincts.

"I do not know if it is important, but I have been having dreams. They are almost nightmares. Since Hikari was born. At first it was just a feeling of something bad would happen, when I woke I would shrink away from Takashi when would try to sooth me. They only happen when he is home. Last night I had a vivid one. I was sitting in the living room talking to a woman, she seemed familiar, almost family, and she was trying to convince me to leave, just for a few days, saying my husband was dangerous. A few days and things would blow over. When she went to stall him, I saw blood dripping down the front of her shirt. When I woke, I heard a voice clear and crisp. 'Don't let him hurt the babies like he hurt me.'" At this point Hitori-san began to shake and cried. John reached out and held her hand.

"Takashi is supposed to come home tonight, I fear for his life coming home. But I don't know if this… aunt that Toki sees will stay if we leave or will it follow us?"

"We still need to talk to Hitori Takashi tonight after work. You can return home. We will ask him to stay here until we can get a team around in the morning. Taniyama-san and Brown-san will come to your house later tonight to watch over things until we arrive tomorrow." John nodded agreement. "Lin" he called slightly louder. His tall assistant emerged from his office holding Hikari. Naru was slightly surprised but continued on. "John and Mai will head to the Hitori house tonight; we will head over in the morning with Hitori, Takashi."

"What!" Mai exclaimed from within the office. Lin turned to look with in the office then Mai reemerged. "I have to go shopping and do laundry tonight."

"Any shopping you have to do can wait unless you want the food to spoil on the trip and your overnight bag is sitting in the closet unless you haven't washed them since the last case."

Mai growled frustration as Naru smirked. "Mai can help you prepare, we will need three rooms, one for a base and one for each men and women to sleep in."

John helped Mai shop and get things around for the case. They arrived at the Hitori home a little before nine. The home was a small little home. Through the door on the front porch, lead down a little hallway and into the living room. Next to the living room was a dining room. From there, there was another hallway one direction had multiple bedrooms at the end was the kitchen the other way was an office and another couple of rooms.

"Onee-san! Come play!" Toki pulled Mai into the house and down the hall into his room.

Mai smiled to Hitori-san as she was dragged into the boy's room. she helped settle him down for sleep and read him a story with his mother before helping the mother with clearing a room for a base they put the extra bed in another room and left the couch, knowing the team someone probably herself would sleep on it most or part of the case. They also moved an extra shelf into the room for monitors.

"Oh I am exhausted, I didn't sleep much after the dream last night."

"I can make some tea Hitori-san, and with John and me here you don't have to worry."

"Please call me Haruhi, and tea sounds wonderful let me help." Haruhi stood.

"Relax; I will grab some for us, John?"

"Please,"

Mai headed to the kitchen and made tea, they relaxed for a few minutes before retiring. Since it was the first night the rest of the team were not yet there John and Mai slept in the same room. For Mai it was anything but an easy night.

Morning broke and the house awakened, all that is except Mai.

"She will be up later; she had quite a long day." John explained to a worried Haruhi.

"Oh, I do hope so, poor girl, you all seem awful young to be in this line of work."

"We all have taken this path at an early age. It is a gist to be able to help people." John felt a shiver down his spine and turned to look around the kitchen.

"I do suppose so."

"Can I go play with Onee-san?" Toki asked finishing his toast.

"She is sleeping, play in your room until she wakes up."

"But Aunty said she was awake." Toki stated.

"Was she just here?" John asked and Toki nodded. "We have to wait until she comes out and has breakfast."

They waited but half an hour later but Mai didn't emerge from the room. Toki seemed worried, asking every few minutes to play. John finally relented and headed to the room to check and see if Mai was awake. When he entered the room, it was empty. Mai's things were there, but she was gone. He headed to their base and checked but it also was empty.

Not one to panic John pulled out his cell phone and called Mai's number. It rang, but no answer. He walked around the house, hearing the phone ring in his ear he wondered where she was. He headed back to the kitchen and found an expectant Haruhi and Toki.

"Well she is awake, but it seems she is playing hide and seek." He smiled reassuringly at them both. "The rest of the team will be here soon. We will find her then."

Just then, his cell phone rang, bringing up Naru's number. "John Brown." He answered the phone.

"Brown-san, we are about to pull in, please notify the family of our arrival." Click. He heard the other end of the line drop.

"They are here." He stated heading to the front door. He needed to talk to the team before the little boy did.

John stood on the porch as he saw two vehicles pull up, the SPR van loaded with equipment with Lin and Naru in the front with a man he assumed was Takashi in the middle next to it a little blue corvette Bou-san drove. They pulled in and piled unceremoniously out of the vehicles. Having ridden in the monk's corvette, he knew they would all be stiff from the cramped vehicle, but then it was a chick's car not a family vehicle.

"Shibuya-san." He called as Naru walked forward. The boss raised an eyebrow most likely questioning why Mai was not also here to greet them. John moved closer, Lin seeing this also closed rank to see what John would say.

"I got up around 6 and Mai-san was still sleeping comfortably, but when I check on her at 6:45 she was no longer in the house. I have searched all the rooms." Naru did not bother checking his watch, he knew, it was 6:57. They were 3 minutes early, which meant she had not been gone for more than an hour.

"Any signs of trouble?" Naru asked.

"Toki stated that 'aunty' said Mai was awake, I felt a slight spirit passing but nothing more." John shrugged slightly helpless.

"Lin, have Hitori family go on as normal," Lin nodded then spoke with Takashi Hitori. Then they headed into the house.

"Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, and Hara-san." He called the others together.

"What is it Naru-bou?" the monk asked still stretching, "We know we have to carry in equipment you don't have to tell us every time."

"Mai seems to be missing." Naru stated bluntly. "You are right we should carry in the equipment and look for her. Continue with that Bou-san, Brown-san assist and keep an eye out for Mai. Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san go together and search the house then we will search the outside grounds." Naru turned on his heel and walked away.

"Hey! Naru!" the monk called.

"She was sleeping fine only an hour ago." John stated. He opened the door of the van Accepting the will of the boss.

Ayako and Masako headed into the house. At the threshold of the door, Masako hesitated. "I thought." She muttered then continued.

"Sense something?"

"For a moment, I thought I felt guilt and sadness, but then it was gone as though it never was." Masako shrugged.

They checked every door as they passed it but could not find Mai.

"These rooms will do for a base, is this where Mai slept?" Naru asked. Haruhi nodded. Naru stared at the clean made up bed in front of him. Either she did not sleep in it or she had made the bed before she left. John's statement said she was asleep when he left her this morning so most likely she had woken up on her own accord and made the bed. He opened the covers and revealed Mai's cell phone tucked inside. Three missed calls, flipping them open he saw they were all sequential from john. He also didn't sense any strong emotions attached to it so he set it on the table and continued to look.

Ayako and Masako searched each room in the house coming to the same conclusion as John; she was not inside the house. They headed outside. The porch held only some boxes ready to be brought in, around back here was a small field trimmed but not recently a few flowers planted here and there with plenty of weeds. Beyond they followed the tree line and it lead to a little creek. Here they stopped and continued back to the house. Masako had not sensing any spirits and Ayako not finding Mai or any signs of struggle. Inside John and Bou-san had finished bringing in equipment; Lin was busy setting up the monitors.

"She isn't anywhere we could find." Ayako stated.

"We are done at the base," Bou-san stretched looking to John. "Let's see if we can find her." John and Bou-san left the base and headed outside.

Lin finished setting up the equipment and looked to his shiki. The fox shiki flicked her tail dully. They of course already knew where she was. Lin stretched and walked out of the base. He headed to the back of the yard and watched the stream for a moment as John and the monk came his way.

"Not having any luck," The monk stated.

"I don't think she would have gone further than this on her own." John stated. "And a spirit would not go across moving water."

"Remember, the only thing that outweighed Kenji-kun's love for climbing was Mai's love of nature." Lin stated mildly. The monk and priest stared at him blankly.

"We checked the trees as we passed no signs of her." Bou-san stated. Lin nodded then hopped across the creek and walked upstream against the current. The monk and john looked at each other and followed lin. The creek they were at had only been a branch of a larger one farther up. After a few minutes of walking, the sound stream came back to its origin and thundered above them. Looking ahead, they saw a waterfall coming off several small cliffs. On the top of all of them sat a small little girl. Sitting in the middle of the waterfall, arms around her knees head buried in her hands.

"Is that Mai-san?" John asked. Staring up the sheer ledge, he was unsure how to climb.

"She is looking so small up there." Takigawa stated, also trying to find the way up. Lin took off his coat, laid it over a branch, and looked up at Mai.

"Mai-san!" John called out for her. The girl did not move.

"Jou-chan!" the monk tried calling but the water drowned out his words.

Lin watched, and then began a trek up the first section. He saw the foothold Mai must have used and pulled himself step by step up over the first cliff. It was only ten foot tall and he made the climb easily. He could see Mai's path taking the narrow edge near the water. Behind he heard the monk try to scramble up he turned and held out his hand but the monk couldn't make it up to reach him. He tried two or three times then causing a slight cascade of stones, he stood at the bottom, Content to watch as Lin continued.

"Bring her down safe." The monk ordered. "I will get Matsuzaki-san, in case she is hurt." Lin nodded and continued. There were five ridges, each one only around ten maybe twelve feet tall, but the rock face was nearly sheer. Lin blocked out the sounds of the monk and priest. Let the sound of thundering water cascade through his ears and followed in the small footprints he could see between the ridges. The second ridge he easily climbed, his height giving him the advantage of only climbing half the distance. The third one was twelve foot, with vines growing between the edges. Lin saw where Mai had grasped, where her foot had made a step, easily and quickly moved up this edge fearing what held Mai's weight might not hold his own. The fourth ridge was less vines but had more places between the rock he could slide his feet. The final ridge he looked up and stared at the small girl above him. The water swirled around her sides, she was soaked her hair clumped together messily. Her face was still buried from him.

He stared a moment before continuing. He hadn't seen Mai so small, so frail since that night a couple months ago. She had shown strength, kept moving forward. He wondered and worried why she was sitting alone atop a cliff. He didn't remember how he got up the final ridge his goal was insight and he focused only on the top. When he got there, Mai still sat in the middle of the waterfall.

The view was breathtaking. He looked out over the cliffs he climbed and could see the house, the small village and the school. Behind him, the sun warmed his back and shown on a damned lake where all the water had originated.

"Taniyama-san," Lin called softly, standing on the bank a few feet from where she sat. She still had not moved in all the time it took for him to climb up to her. She didn't respond head still buried in her hands. Lin carefully slipped out of his shoes, not wanting them to be wet for the rest of the case and walked out next to Mai. "Taniyama-san." He said standing next to her. She still did not respond.

Resigning himself to being soaked he sat down next to Mai. "Mai," he stated. Feeling the cold-water rush over the ledge, "what is wrong Mai?" he asked and gently touched her shoulder.

Mai lifted her head to look at him, eyes puffy, tears still streaming down her cheeks, and then buried it back into her arms. "Why?" She asked. Voice muffled by the water. "Why am I here? Nineteen years old the summer after high school investigating a haunted house?" she lifted her head to look at him. "Why can't I be a normal girl? Arguing with my parents about colleges or marriage? Partying, having fun with friends instead of scared to sleep and scared to wake?" she looked at him imploring an answer. "Why? Was losing my family not enough? Couldn't I just pretend to be normal after that? Why do I have to live with death every day after that?" she looked at Lin waiting for an answer but interrupted before he could speak. "Why do they have to disrupt a good family? Why can't the spirits leave people alone? Toki doesn't deserve to lose his family just because a spirit didn't want to move on, he shouldn't even worry about these things." Mai stared at Lin.

Lin looked at Mai and lifted her chin to look at him. "Mai, you can walk away at anytime, nobody would think any less of you if you did but I know why you do it. You do it because you want Toki to have that Family, you want those spirits to rest in peace, and you want to live happily with your family." He looked down over the edge. "Look, your family is worried about you." He stated turning her chin slightly so she could see over the edge.

At the bottom stood, Ayako and Takigawa standing side-by-side, the monk seemingly comforting the Miko. John and Masako stood looking up while Naru stood in the back arms crossed waiting. "You have two people who love you like a daughter, swear to protect you morning or night from anything. You have siblings there, ready to torment and support you, but would be there if you ever needed anything. Noll, and I am sure, Gene is watching also, waiting wondering hoping you will come back with them. You're the one that hold them altogether, the one who has stood up to each of them, and pulled them all back together. Whether or not you have related family you have something there just as strong if you let them," he stated.

Mai started crying fresh and buried her head in his arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just it was sad, so sad. I…" Lin placed his arm around her shoulder.

"You're allowed to cry." He stated. "You're allowed to be human and tell Noll no. If you need time off, tell him."

"No, it's fine. It just was so hard this morning." Lin watched as her eyes crossed and looked back to him. "I was tired, and sad, just sad." She said.

Lin placed a hand on her forehead. "And you have a fever, let's get you down and have Ayako have a look at you." He stood holding a hand out to help her up. She took it and he steadied her. Getting to the edge Lin felt Mai trembling and shaking in her soaked clothing. Lin's were only slightly better. His pant legs soaked through but his top half was fairly dry. Looking down over the edge, he looked trying to figure out how she could make it down. The family was also down below. He watched as the father Hitori Takashi was walking up to the side with a long rope in his hand. He swung his arm and indicated throwing it up to Lin; Lin nodded and set Mai off in the dry ground. The rope fell short on the first throw. Takashi rolled back up and Naru stepped forward and offered to throw it. Takashi accepted then Naru threw it up. Lin watched as it hovered in midair and finally landed in his hand.

Lin found a solid boulder carefully tied a knot around and tugged hard on the rope. Lin held a hand out to Mai. "Mai, can you climb down?"

She nodded then held onto the rope but she waivered and Lin supported her. "Mai, you need to trust me. Can you stand?" Mai shook her head. "It's ok." Lin turned so his back was to Mai. Put your arms around my neck." She did And Lin stood, "hold onto me, lean into me ok?" Mai leaned in and then pulled back and stood looking at him. Lin turned to look at Mai.

"But you don't like it when people touch you, or are close to you." Mai stated. Lin looked at her questioningly. "Kenji-kun, you pushed him away, you were uncomfortable with him." She hesitated slightly then mumbled, "And Japanese people make you uncomfortable."

"Kenji-kun was possessed, my shiki were on edge, allowing someone possessed to hold onto your neck is not an easy thing." Lin turned back away from her. "I should have handled it better; my shiki and I are quite comfortable with you." He stated. Mai leaned in again wrapping her arms around his neck and holding carefully. When he stood, she wrapped her legs around dispersing her weight and holding onto him.

Lin began a slow descent down, holding the rope and lowering himself with Mai down. The climb down was slower than the climb up but he carefully felt his way down while Mai held onto him. On the last ledge, he waited a moment before continuing. "I can drive you home, you can sit out this case, think, relax and rest." Lin offered turning his head to look at the girl who clung to his neck.

"Thank you, but I will stay," she gave him a weak smile; "I will stay with my family." Lin continued his trek down the ledge. When he reached the bottom, He knelt down and let Ayako examine Mai. He was sure to be high enough Mai couldn't reach the ground but low enough to let Ayako check her out.

"What happened?" Ayako questioned him.

"She was emotional." Lin stated.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone." Mai stated still holding tight around Lin's neck and shoulders.

Spotting the fever and soaking clothes Ayako wrapped Lin's coat around Mai and Lin carried her into the house. He set her on the chair in the girls' room. Ayako proceeded to start getting Mai out of her wet clothes; Lin closed the door securely and headed to the base.

"What happened?" Naru asked as soon as he entered.

"She seemed overtired and emotional, possibly overload from possessions, but nothing case related." Lin stated. It had only been a few days since she had gone in for the lineup, may he should have waited to take the case. Yet he knew they were needed on this case. Children Toki's age many times could see spirits, and with what the father said last night. Lin pulled up the transcript and read through.

"Thank you for seeing me, I wish I could have been here earlier."

"Please tell us about your case."

"My wife fell in love with this house, it was her dream house. Therefore, we bought it. We had Toki and it was great later she got pregnant with Hikari something changed. I think it started after we decorated a room for her but I started getting this feeling. A disappointment, a dread, it was just a niggling feeling whenever I was home. When Hikari came home this feeling became stronger, over powering. All I wanted to do when I got home was to leave and I guess that has influenced me staying in the city more, but now when I go home I get these urges, these feelings," he hesitated, worry etched in his featured. "It's not me. It isn't me but I feel like there is someone else, something else." He hesitated, stood, and walked back and forth for a moment. "I thought I might not love her, I Thought it was me so I brought her to Tokyo, I brought all of them, ready to divorce, give them the house, some good living money do the right thing, but when I got them here I loved them, I had no urges, I came home to them, ate with them. I couldn't wait to see them." he sat back on the couch looking between the two of them. "I plan on moving, getting them out of that house, find a new place to be her dream home, but I want to know for sure that this other feeling this compulsion I feel there will not follow me, that I am not this person."

"Hitori-san, what is this 'feeling'"

The man shook his head as though giving voice to the feeling would make it come true.

"The only way we can prevent something is to know about it. If we don't know, we might not be able to stop it. Tell us." Naru demanded of the man.

"I need to hurt them, usually Hikari then Haruhi. It starts with one and then the other. I imagine I get rid of them. Hurt them," he waited hoping they would accept his explanation but their silence demanded he continue. "Usually stab sometimes strangle, quick, slightly painful, so they feel the pain I do. The ache, I look in their eyes and watch as the light fades."

"We have already sent two from our team home with your wife, do you have a hotel for the night. It would be best if you did not head home until we came with you." Naru stated.

"Of course, I will plan on taking the train home in the morning."

"You can ride with us and the equipment; we will be leaving at six."

"I will be here."

"Hara-san what did you sense?" Naru asked as they returned to the base.

"Nothing active, but I felt two spirits weak, currently inactive or resting, I could not pinpoint their locations."

Naru nodded before reviewing the folder. "The main family affected is the boy Toki and the father Takashi. Until we establish the dangers of the situation. We need to focus on these two.

"Brown-san, Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san you will focus on Toki, He should usually be with his mother, be sure to protect her also but main focus seems to be Toki. Lin, Takigawa and I will focus on Takashi. If there is an issue, one person should stay with them while the others can go where needed. Any Questions?"

"Where will Mai-san be?" John asked.

"If she continues on this case she will watch over Toki also," everyone noticed the silent threat in the 'if' statement. "You all have your assignments, go to the family." As the team disbursed and left the base Naru waited until he was alone with Lin.

Lin continued to type on his laptop, sending out an email to Yasuhara for research and filling in a report on Hara-san's senses.

"Lin what is Mai's status?" He looked to Lin who glanced up from the laptop.

"She seemed emotional, but no sign of spiritual activity." Naru studied him; Lin read his emotionless face like a book. "She may be overwhelmed with too many cases, and her abilities. Some mediums need to have a rest period between extreme cases. Taniyama-san has had maybe a week between most cases and has been training hard on each of them. Most Mediums find an outlet, a secondary skill when they are not on cases to prevent overload. I am not sure Taniyama-san has established this, nor has she established a significant other or family that she can find protection to relieve the pressure of the job."

Naru nodded. He knew the reason Lin had been so technical in his description. The last time they personally had faced similar situation was with Gene. Each time he used the word medium it had applied to Gene and Lin knew the sores he would reopen mentioning that struggle.

"Is she able to continue?"

"She stated she wanted to stay."

Naru glared at him for a moment feeling Lin had overstepped his bounds asking without him but then turned and left the base. He had the chance to step into the support role, multiple times, but he was not prepared. Every time she struggled, he could see Gene struggling. She reached out with the same look in her eyes he had to say no. he only knew one thing. If he said yes, it would have been to Gene and not to her and he could never use her as a replacement for Gene.

He stepped outside of the girls' room and knocked. Thinking twice he opened the door and proceeded in. Ayako met him with a glare next to the door. Mai was laid out asleep on the bed. He walked forward and looked down at her, gone was the perky girl from the office, here laid a broken medium, his eyes blurred and he saw Gene. 'Is it you I love or Gene?' he asked to himself. Gently he touched her forehead, and then felt her pulse while watching the slow rhythm of her breathing. Once done he walked out the door, Ayako following secured the door closed behind them.

"She seems exhausted but otherwise healthy." Ayako stated.

"When she wakes tell her she can leave, her assistance will not be needed on this case." He turned and left the Miko watching him puzzled.

"Mai!" Gene called as Mai awakened on the astral plane.

"Gene, I have missed you."

"You know you can visit no need to run away." He stated referring to her previous actions.

"I don't understand it, I was just so overcome, and I just walked until I found that place. Alone in the middle of nowhere."

(if anyone has researched the meaning of MAI per kanji it has many. Dance, Little sister, every, rice, and to bury or internment. Gene In this scene is playing with the meanings of her name while explaining things.)

Gene ruffled her hair playfully. "Mediums accept a spirit into their body and at that time feel all the emotions that the spirit feels. You go one-step further and experience it not only when possessed but in dreams and visions. As such you get all there lingering emotions, it's like adding grains of rice to a bowl. When a medium has an outlet for these extra emotions, you become the _little sister_ who _dances_ through the lives of the family. _Every _family member looks to you as the light in his or her lives. Yet when you get filled up it feels like you are _buried, interned_ and entombed within these emotions."

Mai nodded. It felt like her emotions were over loading her, buried, that was why she climbed, she wanted to climb up out of that feeling, leave it behind but it hadn't worked. Gene watched as the realization and acceptance crossed Mai's face.

"So what do I do?"

"Find a distraction, a passion, something that you can do to relieve your emotions. In school did you learn to play an instrument or sing?" Gene asked Mai shook her head. "Draw, paint?" he asked. She shook her head. "Dance?" he asked playing with her name again.

"No," she giggled. "None of those things, I was just average."

"I never said you had to be good at it, just like it as an outlet." Gene smiled. Mai shrugged and smiled back. "Are you ready to see about the house?"

Mai nodded, and they walked into a new scene. Two kids sat playing on the floor throwing blocks. A boy around six and a girl around four. A lady came in and threw all the blocks back in the toy box.

"Why do you always have to make such a mess, can't you play without making so much work?"

"Sorry mom," the boy said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, you're always sorry and always make more work later." She said depositing the last block into the box.

"Sorry mommy." The girl said quietly on the verge of tears.

"I know you are dear, you learn to be a good girl."

The scene slowly changed. The same girl and boy older just were getting home after school.

The girl was crying as she gave her mother her homework. "I'm sorry mom, I will do better next time." The boy also handed the mother his homework. She looked at each of the papers, the boy a 97 in and English alignment and the girl 96 on spelling test.

"You will do better next time I am sure, let's go eat."

The scene faded and Mai and Gene were left alone in the astral plane.

"That is all for now, try to find some outlet for your emotions, even if you don't feel them lingering they are probably there." He smiled at her. "I played the piano, mother had two in the house, one was my private one, and I would play after cases, anytime I was upset. The other was in the foyer, a beautiful ebony piece. She would listen when I played in private, she would hide but I knew she was there, Oliver used to sit beside me, some times in the middle of the night he would take me to the old one and sit with his head against the side until I had calmed down."

Mai awoke to see Ayako reapplying some makeup. She yawned and the Miko noticed her.

"Finally decided to rejoin us," the Miko asked turned having one eye with shadow and the other still clean.

"Yeah, I guess I got overstressed." Mai shrugged.

"Naru said you can take this case off, we can get someone to drive you home." Ayako soothed.

"But I want to continue, I had a dream." Mai stated.

"He said you wouldn't be needed for this case." Ayako shrugged.

"I don't believe that I got that memo." Mai smiled smugly. "I am sure he will forget it too after some tea." She stood up from the bed and walked out. Ayako followed makeup half done.

While making tea Mai stared absently at the teapot. A passion, Gene had said. Piano was his. She had never learned much about music; she liked to listen, but preferred the sidelines.

Mai sighed. The teapot whistled. She absently poured out several cups. The only thing she was good at was making tea. Everyone loved it; she was not talented at making anything else. To her food was just a daily need. No passion or care tea was special, but she could not release emotions with that.

She placed the cups on a tray and headed to the base. There she set a cup beside Naru and one for Lin. The others grabbed the others. She slumped onto the couch. She felt Naru's eyes watching her. She looked up at him. He simply watched her over his teacup. Slowly he sipped a little more.

The others in the room seemed to be watching them intently; Ayako, Masako and Lin sat glancing between the two of them. They must all know he told her to leave. She decided she would not be the one to break first; she reached forward and grabbed a cup of tea for herself. She grabbed Darjeeling, the same as she had made for Lin, a calming, strong tea. She relaxed back onto the couch content to have a staring contest with Naru.

He finally broke the silence as he lowered his teacup finishing it. "You will not be needed on this case Taniyama-san, you can head back home." He stated then opened a file to look through.

"I would rather stay, Toki and the family are in danger and I can help."

"So far you have only caused us to lose several hours of work. The rest of us are here for a case. If you are going to waste more of our time you should leave."

"I will keep myself under control and be a productive part of the team." Mai drank the last bit of her own tea. "I will strive to find a way to prevent similar things from happening again." She stared at him until he returned his gaze to the file he was reading. When he did, she revealed her dreams.


	27. Chapter 27

Takashi poked his head into the base next to him Lin stood "we are headed to town for ice cream." He stated. Naru noted his fist clenching and unclenching at his side. Toki held tight to his arm excitedly.

In the base was instantly alive with excitement. "Jou-chan, I will buy you a Sundae." Monk announced. "I would buy the old lady some but she is always on a diet." A purse flew at his head from nowhere.

"You had better be buying us all sundaes after that comment." Ayako glared at the monk.

The monk winked at Mai, "but I wouldn't want to be the blame for you losing your girlish figure." He swaggered toward the door out of reach of the purse. Ayako stormed out after him.

Mai headed out the door following Ayako. She had also noticed the nervousness that Takashi was showing. She watched as they exited and got farther from the house he relaxed. H bent down and lifted Toki to his shoulders much to Toki's enjoyment. Haruki and Hikari both seemed to be enjoying themselves on a nice walk.

The ice cream shop was about a half mile down the road. Takashi bought for his family while Takigawa bought for Matsuzaki-san Mai and Masako. John and Lin refrained from ice cream.

"Since Mai is still eating want to play hide-n-seek Toki?" Takigawa asked.

Toki looked to his father who nodded. "Don't leave this area."

Soon Toki, Takashi, and Takigawa were playing hide and seek. Mai finished her sundae and moved to stand before she saw someone set another one in front of her.

"Eat this up Mai, you are much too thin, I will teach these boys how to play" Matsuzaki-san said depositing her barely touched sundae in front of Mai.

"But Ayako, why don't you eat it monk bought it for you?"

"Be a good girl and finish it up." The priestess walked away.

Mai stabbed her spoon into the second ice cream. There was no way she was going to be left out of the fun. Quickly she gulped down the remains of the ice cream and stood. Instantly she felt her head grow cold, cold turned to pain as Mai sat back down. 'Brain freeze!' she closed her eyes enduring the pain knowing it would be short lived. She heard a cup set down on the table in front of her. Looking up she saw Lin-san. She took a few sips tasting the warm liquid. Her pain receded immediately. She looked down at the cup to find simply hot chocolate.

"Onee-san!" Toki ran over to her. "Help me hide," he pulled her arm away from the table. Lin was already clearing the bowls and cups. Mai gave him a grateful smile before following Toki.

"Who is 'it'?"

"Otou-san! He is too good at finding people."

"Even this far away from the house he is fine." Naru approached behind Lin with Masako following.

"There is an aura about him in the house, a darker aura. When he leaves it clears." Masako stated watching the family play. "The family moving would relieve the issue, but whatever causes this aura would stay."

After ice they returned to the base Mai felt the familiar pull of gene as she delivered tea to the base. She Curled up on the couch and laid her head against the armrest quickly asleep.

"Mai," gene called giving her a hand to stand up on the astral plane.

"Gene, Naru is still mad. Did you learn anything more?" he shrugged a little. "Look and see." he turned and the world around them changed focus.

The girl was cleaning the bedroom, two beds, one with pink covers and one with blue. She finished organizing he side when she sat down at the single desk in the room and pulled open one drawer. It held a bottle of murky water and several brushes and paints. She carefully pulled a couple out and reorganized the drawer. In the back, she pulled out a small medicine bottle. She opened it quizzically and

She pulled out a charcoal pencil she used to mark her canvas and grabbed the old knife she used to sharpen it. Sliding the edge along the pencil, she brought it to a point and set the pencil on the desk and the knife in the drawer.

The girl pulled out the extra vial examining it carefully. The paints were hers but not this. The door closed behind her she turned to see her brother.

"That is for mother." He smiled at her, proud.

"What do you mean? What is it?"

"A little mixture of medicine and herbs, just mix it in the breakfast and we won't have to worry anymore." He said walking up to her.

"We can't do that." The girl stated. "She is our mother."

"We'll be better without her, just me and you. I can take care of you." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder taking the vial in his other hand, holding it above their heads a little examining the powder through the glass.

"I can't imagine ever being happy knowing I could have stopped something like that." She turned her head to look at his eyes, "Please, no."

He sighed, lowering his eyes and laying his forehead on her shoulder. His hand placed the vial back in the drawer, "I guess," he said. She reassuringly patted his head.

"Only a few more years and we can leave no strings, free hearts and minds."

"Your right." He said lifting his head. The calm expression gone, now a strange grin was in its place. "Just remember, I will be the only one there to protect you."

The girl grimaced and gasped. Moving her hand to her stomach, Looking down quickly she saw the knife pointing into her ribs. Her hand encircled his as he held it there, preventing a deeper stab, she held her breath as blood slowly dripped down her stomach.

The door swung open revealing the mother. "Hey what are you kids doing in here?" she asked looking between them. "You know you're not supposed to close the door."

"She didn't hear me come in and dropped a knife cutting herself." The boy explained, dropping the knife in the drawer and tenderly placing the hand over top the cut. "Right little sister?"

The girl nodded, "I was clumsy."


	28. Chapter 28

As Mai cried Gene grasped her in a hug before pushing her out of the astral plane. Mai awoke with a sob, shaking. The girl was trapped, the mother was controlling, smothering, and emotionally abusive. The brother was manipulative, dangerous and threatening. She had no place to go. The base only had Naru and Lin in it and they had yet to notice her. "Naru," she called bring attention to her awakened status. Her voice quivered with sadness.

"Mai, what did you dream?" he asked straight to the point. Mai watched him as he picked up and pen and Lin poised himself ready to type. Lin's eyes watched her intently while Naru's glazed over in her general area.

"The boy and girl. The girl was sitting at her desk. she found a bottle of powder, the brother came in and explained it was for their mother, said they were better with out her." she sobbed, hands shaking as she remembered the girls look. "the girl convinced the brother against it, he then threatened her, he pushed a knife into her side. Threatening her, then the mother came in and he blamed her for the accident and she agreed." Mai was crying by now. Her fists clenched as she spoke. she looked between the two men waiting.

"Is that all Mai?" Naru asked. she nodded and stood running to the door. Grasping the doorknob she paused. 'I will keep myself under control and be a productive part of the team.' her words reverberated in her ears. She balanced on the balls of her feet wanting to move, run, get away from these feelings, she needed something, she looked pleadingly between the two men.

Her words echoed in her ears. They fought against the jitters going through her body. Her body ached to move, her arms, shook while her legs braced to run and the tears drained from her eyes. She held the door knob trying to control her mind emotions and body. She saw a slig nod from Naru as Lin stood.

"run," a voice said. She was unsure the origin but accepted the permission opening the door and running down the hall. She barely looked where she was going and burst through the front door. She jumped down the stairs and continued forward. Straight ahead she plowed past the cars and down the driveway. She reached the road not looking she ran forward. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her shoulders holding her back while a rush of wind pushed her back as a car blew its horn flying down the street. The arms lifted her feet off the ground and she struggled kicking her legs trying to move again mind racing erratically. After a minute her feet felt the ground beneath them. Her arms were released and she ran forward again.

Tears still clouded her vision as she ran. She was unaware of where she was or where she was going. Again a pair of arms somehow encircled her shoulder and pulled her back. She felt her body drop and her feet dangle as the ground beneath her had some how disappeared. The arms turned her a different direction, as her body still ached to move, her breath came ragged and tears stained her cheeks she was released.

Again she ran blindly forward. Unseeing of the world around her. She felt her breath becoming more ragged her legs turning to jello and her body slowly giving out beneath her but she still could not release the pain and emotions she felt. Her legs finally collapsed. Knees painfully colliding with the stones beneath her. She felt a release in the pain that followed. Her tears had subsided but made another brief appearance. she fell forward hands bracing herself off the ground. The pain excited her yet it was brief. She wanted more release any release. She took her hand and smashed it into the stones. She felt the pain rush to her hand and her mind focused in on it, she repeated, punching the ground with one hand then the other, pain replaced pain, and changed starting to feel good.

"No." she heard a voice echo through her. "No, don't escape into pain." Strong arms wrapped around her grasping her hands and pulling them back, crossing them over her chest and holding them there. The arms pulled her back into a sitting position holding her close to his chest securely. She struggled slightly feeling the release ebb and the emotional pain resurfaced. "Don't fight it, just let it go," the pain built up in her chest, a heaviness pounding. Compressing her chest, bursting forth. "Let it go."

…

…

…

Mai screamed.

Mai's screamed until her throat was raw and her heart empty. the pain the tears, the fear and anger was all let go. when it ended she sat crumpled in those arms that restrained her. They held her, letting her know they were there, protecting her, keeping her safe. They held her but moved her hands forward and she felt someone cleaning them off and bandaging them. She let them move her body, feeling numb and empty.

* * *

OK so short chapter, but not that bad... I am sad since I only got one review to my last chapter. Thank you JadeStarlight muchly appreciate it.

So I want your opinion, who do you think chased after her? And saved her? Is it all be the same person or multiple? I won't write more until you tell me what you think.

Please?


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you all for your responses, I am happy as long I know someone is reading... Yay!

* * *

Naru and Lin watched as Mai retold the dream. Her voice shook as she spoke. They saw the signs. Voice cracking, hands shaking, pupils dilated, eyes watchful alert, hypersensitive, hyperactive. When she stopped talking they was poised to run after her. She stopped at the door looking back, heart breaking, hating herself for the weakness she felt. She knew she was losing control and tried to tell them, ask for permission, ask for help, what was she supposed to do?

"Run," Naru stated. The one word giving her permission and direction. In an instant she was out the door headed to the front exit. Lin on her heels Naru slightly behind. She flew past the Miko and the monk as they returned from the store. They both turned on her heels to follow until Naru called them off.

"Matsuzaki-san, stay with the family, watch Takashi." He ordered. "Monk, follow us."

The priestess looked to hesitate but the others were already gone.

Mai had already made it to the edge of the driveway when Bou-san caught up to her. Seeing a car barreling toward her as she blindly ran he wrapped his arms around her and held her back. The car flew by. Honking at them standing almost in the road. Lin came up beside him and looked to Mai, Naru followed after. Looking to Mai then at the road now clear of traffic he signaled for the monk to let go. Hesitantly he did and the girl was gone again. Across the road and up a trail that lead to the park.

As he ran behind her monk asked. "Mind telling me what is happening?"

"Psychic emotional overload."Naru stated. "she doesn't release the emotions she feels when possessed or dreaming and it became bottled up. She can't handle it and is trying to find a release."

"Can't we cleanse her?" the monk asked puffing slightly as the incline increased down the trail. They followed Mai about five to ten feet behind. Lin lead setting an easy pace behind Mai who ran all out.

"She isn't possessed just remembering the feelings." Lin stated. His eyes widened as he watched the path change around them. the trees lessened as the incline steepened. The ground had less dirt and more stone. They were coming to a peak or cliff. He quickened his pace coming directly behind Mai seeing past her he saw the cliff. Five foot off. He grabbed her under the shoulders lifting her high. The stones under hr foot tumbled forward and off the edge. Mai didn't seem to notice just struggled to continue forward. With her feet off the ground, Lin changed Mai's direction to head back away from the cliffs and let her back down. Her breath was coming quick and ragged but her spirit fought to continue and her feet carried her away from them again. Lin took a moment to look over the edge and continued after her.

Naru and the monk were following after her keeping a good pace behind her as she slowly weakened. Her body giving out after the excruciating pace and track she had set. As she reached the bottom of the hill she stumbled. Bou-san reached out but Naru stopped him. "not until she gives in." he stated closing the distance but letting her continue. Lin was behind them now watching willing to wait as she was hitting exhaustion. As she stumbled one last time she fell forward on her knees, putting her hands in-front of her she braced her fall. There on her hands and knees she stayed panting.

"Mai!" The monk hollered no longer being stopped by Lin or Naru from approaching. He got close to her and knelt trying to get her attention. "Mai-chan, its OK, Mai, its OK" He told her.

She looked to the ground, staring focused at it. She seemed not to hear the monk's words.

Naru came to stand beside the monk while Lin stood a few feet behind Mai watching. They studied the situation wondering what her reaction would be. Exhausted sleep, or tears were good. Speaking apologizing would also be acceptable but each person dealt with abilities differently and they knew this could turn good or bad any second. They watched as a single tear traced a path down her cheek onto the ground. Her muscled laxed then she punched the ground below, pulling back her other hand she punched again.

Lin moved forward. "No," he commanded. She flinched slightly but continued her attack. He reached forward grabbing an arm in each hand and pulled her back. Crossing her arms in front of her he pulled her back against him holding her tight. "No, don't escape into pain." He spoke calmly into her ear.

Mai was pulling out of her stupor. Focusing around her. Lin felt her shake in his arms. He felt her pulling inward, containing, constraining the emotions. She struggled against his firm hold. "Don't fight it, just let it go," he felt her struggle, holding her breath her emotions, "Let it go." He whispered.

…

…

…

Mai screamed.

Mai screamed while Bou-san and Naru watched. Her voice went raw and shaky and she continued to scream. The monk moved forward but Naru placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head slightly. Eventually she collapsed and Lin's arms that had restrained her supported her from falling.

Mai's screamed until her throat was raw and her heart empty. the pain the tears, the fear and anger was all let go. when it ended she sat crumpled in those arms that restrained her. They held her, letting her know they were there, protecting her, keeping her safe. They held her but moved her hands forward and she felt someone cleaning them off and bandaging them. She let them move her body, feeling numb and empty.

Naru and Bou-san watched as she screams and cried then crumpled in Lin's arms. Naru watched seeing not only Mai sitting there crying. But he saw when he held Gene in much the same way, preventing him from hurting himself, forcing him to release the pain. He could no longer handle. He remembered the feeling of the pain echoed through his twins head as he tried to sooth him.

When she finally crumpled into a pile he knew the hollow feeling she held, the same he felt echoed through Gene. He walked forward letting his mask slip. He watched her worried as the others. He pulled her hands to him and carefully cleaned the cuts and bandaged the worst ones. He knew that she would not know how it happened later but he worked carefully. She was finally beginning to realize the outside world again when he had finished and he quietly stepped away.

"Takigawa-san" Naru said turning away from Mai and walking a few feet away. The monk followed him a few feet. "Can you teach her how to meditate?" He felt the air growing thick around them he looked up wondering it a storm was brewing but only saw clear blue skies.

"Sure but doesn't she already know?"

"She knows how to go into a trance, which helps her connect with her abilities, but meditation is different. She doesn't know how to find her core or examine herself, she usually steps away from it instead of connecting to it."

The monk nodded understanding and turned back to Mai who still lay crumpled where Lin held her. He heard Naru walking the other way and turned to him. "Hey Naru-bou you aren't going to stay?"

The boss paused mid-stride, looking back to the monk. The air around them got thick, monk's ears popped adjusting to a new pressure in the air. Naru let his gaze slide to the girl held in Lin's arms. For a moment the monk saw his mask slide and true sorrow and sadness filled his eyes. "I leave her to your hands. I am not the one who can help her." He turned and walked away letting his mask slip back into place. As he moved away the air near Monk lessened. Naru had sat there with his brother. Had watched him fight and held him close, their bonds was so thick he felt his brother pain and remained in control when his brother couldn't. Now the memories too strong, the images slipping between reality and memory he could not help the girl who he could not distinguish from his brother. "is it you I love or Gene?" he asked to the wind walking back to the house.

"Mai-chan, look at me." The monk called. The crumpled girl lying in Lin's arms looked up at him. "you are OK," he gave her a gentle smile. She nodded her head. "let me teach you to meditate, then you can tell when your overwhelmed and be able to handle it."

She nodded watching him. "Sit up straight." She moved to sit up, Lin released his hold on her arms. She continued to sit where she was in his arms.

"You need to center yourself. Clear your mind of everything. And concentrate on your breathing. Only your breathing. Slow and steady."

He watched as the girl concentrated on her breathing relaxing focusing inward. "Listen to your heartbeat. Steady, calm. Concentrate on it, let it pull yo in. Do not let your self disconnect from your body. While meditating you examine yourself, your body your mind. Feel each piece of yourself. Your body, the slight cuts on your fingers, your tired legs, your ragged lungs. Feel it and examine it."

"my head is pounding,"

"that's OK just feel it then let it go for now, feel your heart. Beating, examine your heart, what is each feeling, who felt it, if it isn't yours let it go. If it is, why do you feel this way, examine it, Accept it or change it and let it go.

Takigawa sat and watched as Mai meditated. They saw her drop into meditation, and saw her relax or sigh working through different things. She accepted or changed. they waited silently Lin holding her still in his lap while Takigawa watched her as a teacher. Noticing as she succeeded to let something go or struggled.

Eventually Mai relaxed and opened her eyes looking at the monk. "Thank you Bou-san." He gave her a relieved smile.

"Anytime Jou-chan, just ask next time." She nodded then looked around unsure of there surroundings. "Where are we?" she stood up with the monks help.

"You took a little run." Lin stated from behind her, she turned and looked at him. Had he been there all along, Was he sitting right behind her? "we are about 4 miles from the house."

"Naru is going to hate me, I said I would be helpful to the case, Not run off again." Her eyes clouded with tears.

"He told you to run." Lin stated. "although I don't think he thought you would run so far."

"He was here, he followed you," the monk stated stretching. Mai turned a shade of pink. "he bandaged your fingers." He goaded the girl getting an embarrassed squeal. Lin glared at Takigawa and he gave him a sad smile. They had both saw how Naru acted when he walked away.

"Can you walk back?" Monk asked. Mai nodded standing and looking around them.

"yeah… uh where is back?"

Monk gave an equally blank look around. "Around that way," he gave a General wave in the westerly direction.

"that way." Lin pointed south.

"he's probably right." Monk said pointing a thumb at Lin.

Mai nodded and they followed Lin. After a half a mile or so Mai began dragging. Walking slowly where Monk supported her then giving her a piggy back ride. About half way back Mai had fallen into a dreamless sleep while Takigawa puffed along the trail. Lin carefully took over carrying Mai for the rest of the way home.

"You seemed to know what to do with Mai."

"Gene had similar reactions when he was younger." Lin stated Takigawa got silent. "He kept acting out until he found an healthy escape for his emotions."

"so she will do this again?"

"We know more because of Gene, we can watch for signs and prevent it until she finds a passion outside of the job."

"signs?"

"mood swings, isolation, secrets, cutting, self-destructive behavior."

"Cutting?" Lin nodded, "What passion do we need to find?"

"Gene's was the piano, music, art, writing… anything that lets emotions escape."

"I brought my guitar," he offered.

Lin nodded. "if she wants to learn it might work, but everyone has different passions." Through the time and training he did not think music would be Mai's source of outlet. She seemed to enjoy listening more then participating.

* * *

Naru headed back to the base, he put his concentration onto the case. Focus calmed his emotions and his abilities. The case was odd. Two confirmed spirits, by Mai's dreams it would seem to be a brother and sister, both mentally abused by a mother and the girl also abused by the mother. He needed Yasuhara to do more research on the occupants of the house. Why were these spirits stuck there? How had they died? Mai was officially off the case, if she stayed at the house for training she would not be allowed out of Lin or Bou-san's sight. She needed to control herself before he could rely on her for information. Yasuhara would need to provide that information. He flipped out his cellphone and dialed Yasuhara's number.

"Boss, what do you need?"

"Research the address of this case, see if there were any deaths. Possibly relatives, brother and sister."

"Too easy, How is Mai-chan doing?"

"just do it quick stop by after your class."

"be there around 6."

Naru closed the cellphone. He continued walking. The sister was abused, the brother an abuser, possibly a mental illness in either one or both. a straight exorcism would probably not work. Why was Toki seeing the sister? 'auntie' he called her. Possibly she mistook him for her brother child. She had warned him against his father. Said she would protect him. He had shown violence against his sister in a dream she may be trying to protect the boy from his father. She was protecting others from her brother even though she could not protect herself. Possible. He approached the house. He would keep his theory to himself until any confirmation from research. Never assume and never jump to conclusions. Something that he was always reminded of.

As he entered the house he knew he would be pelted with questions.

"Naru, where is Mai?"

"why was she so upset?" John asked calmly. Takashi was holding Toki behind him.

"She had another dream, Lin and Takigawa-san are with her." He hesitated slightly. "Yasuahara-san is researching this house. We still have a case to focus on Matsuzaki-san stay with Takashi, Brown-san stay close to Toki. Hara-san." he left off knowing she would follow him to the base. He ignored her until he had examined the monitors to be sure nothing happened while they were gone. He was not confident that anyone else would be keeping track of them while he was out.

"Hara-san have you noticed any changes?"

"A couple times one spirit appeared in the boys room but when ever we check she is gone. Toki is not interested in talking about her anymore." Masako stated. "he seems reluctant since Mai disappeared. The spirit in his room has been more restless. She appeared when you entered but quickly disappeared as though she was waiting for someone."

Naru nodded. The spirit was protective of the boy she may be interested in protecting Mai also. "what about the other spirit?"

Masako shook her head. "there is a lingering feeling, but I have not been able to find him. He seems closest to Takashi, although..." she mumbled off. Not really feeling him as an active spirit.

Two options either the female spirit is paranoid of nothing or the second spirit is able to hide itself from Masako. Either way it was not a good situation. Spirits stay in the same mental capacity as they were when alive so if paranoid in real life paranoid in death. Unstable spirits were hard to exorcise since they did not have rational reasons for staying, what would normally work for a normal spirit would not work for one mentally unstable. He continued to stare at the monitors working through the situation while occasionally writing something in the case report. It was too soon to make any moves, they would need to observe the spirits longer.

"Hara-san concentrate on the second spirit. Note any changes or movement we need to know why the first is worried about it."

"Is Mai-san?" she asked.

He ignored the question for a while then answered knowing Hara-san would get what she wanted one way or another. "Overwhelmed, she will not be actively participating in this case." he stated coolly. "if she refuses to go home she will be remanded to the base the duration of the case. Lin can put a charm in the base to prevent her dreams or astral projection."

"oh," Masako said in a barely audible whisper. She slowly walked out of the base. A silent tear slipped down her cheek. Oliver was consumed by Taniyama-san.

Outside the base she wiped the tear away regaining her doll like facade. The Kimono, the hair she had trimmed once a week, she was the perfect doll. She would remain the perfect doll. She thought maybe one day he would understand they were the same, hiding behind a mask, praying it wouldn't crack and their life fall to pieces.


	30. Chapter 30

Naru walked silently away from the others. He was focusing, concentrating inward, on his control, on his abilities. Closing his mind, ignoring his heart, his emotions, slowly he shut down his power, the pressure receded, the air returned to normal. He could still feel it still just under the surface. When he nearly uses it, it would stay with him in close range for a few days after as though it was ready and waiting for him to use it. He cleared his mind, of distractions and concentrated back onto the case.

There were two spirits most likely a brother and sister according to Mai's dreams. The sister was active, forewarning of trouble from the dormant one. Why had this second not shown its self? Reviewing the interviews not only did the boy feel something but also the father. Masako stated it felt like he had, an aura, a cloud around him when he was in the house. Was this from the sister or brother? Undetermined.

The other question, why were they still at this house? Something kept them here, most commonly death. The family had not mentioned previous deaths although they were not always publicized at a point of sale. The last family reportedly had lived there over thirty years without issue. So what made this family different? Alternatively, was it not location but the family itself? No if it was the family Hara-san would have sensed the spirits at ice cream shop. It definitely had to be the house. Looking up he saw the house rise above him across the street. Like they all did, it seemed innocuous.

He would need more research before any conclusions. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yasuhara. He would need concrete research. Mai's abilities were out of the question currently.

"Naru-bou," Yasuhara answered his phone, he winced at the nickname. "What can I do for you?"

"Research the location we are at. Concentrate on possible brother sister relationships. There may have been possible abuse from the same family."

"Easy, any names?"

"No," Naru stated.

"Aww… Mai-chan is slipping she usually does my job for me." He commented, "How is she doing anyway?"

"Just do the research." Naru flipped closed the cell phone. He was sure he would find out enough about Mai from the others.

He concentrated on the case again.

Naru headed back to the house alone. The family he was greeted by the eager faces of the team and the family. Ayako was the first to speak up.

"Where is Mai, what happened to her?"

"She had a dream; Lin and monk are with her."

"Is she ok?" john asked sincerely worried.

"She is overwhelmed, but physically fine. We still have a case to solve." He stated giving them all a brief glare. "Matsuzaki-san stay with Toki and Haruhi. John accompany Takashi so the family can return to their normal lives."

They disbursed somewhat reluctantly as Naru had instructed and he headed to the base. He heard a shadow following him but ignored the kimono-clad girl. He checked the monitors that had been abandoned earlier and the laptop to see it any new information had come in. settling that nothing of merit had been missed he relaxed in front of the monitors with his black notepad.

"Hara-san did the spirits react while we were out?"

"The female did not react until you returned. It almost felt as though she was checking to see who you were then disappeared again. The other one has still made no movement."

"I see," he leaned back into his chair slightly more thinking. "Can you tell anything about the aura you feel around Takashi?"

"I can feel it hanging over him, sometimes a strong emotion comes across it but it passes." She spoke softly. "It is hard to sense."

"Monitor the female, concentrate on when she makes any reactions whether with Toki or any other time."

"Of course." She nodded, "What is happening with Taniyama-san?" she asked.

Naru watched the monitors for a long time watching as the family acted normal. Cooking cleaning, playing. He waited but knew that Hara-san was quite intent on getting an answer. He also knew she would push her way to get an answer one way or another.

"She is emotionally overwhelmed by residual spirit emotions. Lin and Monk will help her meditate. When they return she is off the case. Remanded to the base until tomorrow when someone will drive her home. Lin will create wards which will prevent use of psychic abilities within the base."

"It will cripple the base AND anyone inside it. Can't there be one just for Mai?"

"Unless she becomes a danger to herself or others that would not be an option. Even then someone who relied on their abilities should be unconcious out while it was applied."

"Oh," Masako mouthed barely audible. She slouched slightly in the chair. Naru was obsessed with Mai. He would cripple the base to prevent her from using her abilities and getting hurt.

She stood and walked to the door fully ignored by the narcissist. Silently a single tear dripped down her Porcelain doll face. She slipped out of the base unnoticed. Patiently she wiped the tear away. She would continue like the doll left on the shelf. Watching the world turn about her but unable to join the one she cared for. Ignored by the one who mirrored the pain she bared inside. They were unable to show the world their emotions, unable to allow the other to see their true weakness.

Mai arrived carried by Lin, exhausted. Bou-san helped him deposit her gently onto the couch where she did not wake. Lin moved to his laptop checking information and Noll stood next to him speaking inaudibly to the rest of the group. Lin looked as though he would refused then seemed resigned as he pulled out spell paper and ink. Clearing the surface in front of him, he made several incantations and set them to dry.

"Naru what is the plan of action?"

"Yasuhara is getting more research; from there we will determine if the female ghost is telling the truth or if she is mentally ill.

"And Mai?"

"Mai will be sent home in the morning." His voice calm as he spoke. It was nearly five sending her home tonight would rob him of two investigators overnight.

A knock came to the base door. The team looked to the door and found Haruhi standing there. "Supper is ready."

"Thank you Haruhi-san" she nodded and walked away.

"Everyone can go eat." He glanced toward Lin who nodded. He would stay with Mai. The others walked out to supper and Lin stared between the enchantments he made and the girl. They would create a strong barrier preventing almost all psychic abilities. Even Masako would need to leave to sense anything. It would cripple the base, being unable to sense anything outside of it. He wondered if it was a sensible price to pay to prevent Mai's abilities or if sending her home with Matsuzaki-san who normally would not be alt of help over night, unless someone got hurt. She was necessary. Each member was necessary. He agreed he would not send any of them home but this charm he thought was extravagant. He stood and placed the charm inside Bou-san's wards so they would not interfere.

Instantly the room took on a stringent sterile feel to it. His shiki even balked at the feel of the charm. He sighed it would be a long night. He only sighed in agreement.

After supper, Yasuhara handed Naru a file of papers from the research He had wanted to come out when he heard of Mai's emotional state but Lin had convinced him the faster research would end the case quicker and be of more use. Yasuhara had collected more information the Lin thought was possible in less than 12 hours. Mai had just woken up but stayed silent on the couch, her face showed a self-conscious embarrassment from the previous day's events.

"Research shows there was a murder suicide in this house around fifty years ago. A sister killed her brother before killing herself. She had also threatened the brother's wife. Reportedly the sister had been medicated from a young age until she lived on her own and then chose to top taking it against medical advice, and the knife was also bought by the sister around the same time she stopped taking the medication around 5 years earlier." Yasuhara stated before handing the file to Bou-san to review.

"So the 'aunty' is possibly mentally disturbed and the warnings could be foreshadowing her own actions." Bou-san asked. Naru was silent indicating the answer was obvious.

"A human who is mentally disturbed in life is likely to have the same conditions as a spirit, and the longer they remain, the more warped the spirit may become."

Mai stood and walked quickly out of the room. The team watched her interest piqued at the sudden disappearance. Ayako quietly followed her out of the room. Mai disappeared into the bathroom and Ayako turned to return to the base when she heard Mai retching. She continued to wait until Mai emerged a few minutes later.

"Mai are you ok?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah, I guess, my stomach hasn't liked milk lately, I guess I over did it on the ice cream earlier."

"You did have 2 bowls. A lot of people become lactose intolerant when they get older." Matsuzaki stated checking Mai for a temperature but she seemed normal. "When we get back from the case I can give you some pills, take one before eating milk products and eat them in moderation and you should be fine."

"Thanks Ayako."

"Let's get you a cup of tea, it will settle your stomach down," Ayako offered.

"And my boss." Mai thought for a moment something felt different. "Does the base seem different to you? It seems, stagnant, sterile or something."

"Seems normal, the wards are still in place, nothing can get in the base."

"That is it, it feels like there isn't anything in there and when we are in there it feels like there is nothing outside."

"I think you are still half asleep." Ayako stated. "You had a long day."

"Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san, Toki will sleep in your room. Keep watch over him tonight. Everyone can retire for the night, head out." They all stood and started filing out of the base. "Except you Mai." He waited while the others left. She thought she saw Masako give her a sympathetic smile as she disappeared. "Mai, tomorrow you can head home. Until then you are to remain in the base."

"But I thought I was going to watch Toki."

"Currently Mai we need you to remain stable or we will not be able to assist the family at all. You being alone with a spirit who killed her brother then herself is not acceptable

"I don't…" Mai put a hand on her head. When she tried to think, she got a headache since she woke up. "I don't think she killed him, first…"

"You are not in any shape to continue on this case, sleep here tonight. If you leave the base tonight you will not be given a chance to come on the next case." He pushed her toward the couch.

Mai nodded her head acknowledging his words. "Why does the base seem so strange? Sterile…?" she mumbled. The only answer was the slight glance at her from Lin. Once Naru had left, she threw herself onto the couch. She pulled the blanket around her that had been left on the couch. When she saw it, she knew it meant something but every time she tried to think why or what her head hurt. Now she knew why it was there, but not why her head was hurting.

A couple hours later after laying awake on the couch, Mai sat up. "Lin, do you have any medicine for a headache?" she asked staring blankly at the floor. She heard a bottle rattle then he held out his hand with two little white pills.

"Here," he said, "they should help the head; did you want something to help you sleep?"

"No, my head just..." she grasped for words. "The room feels sterile, when I try to think it makes my head hurt." Lin surmised had about as much.

"When did this start?" Lin asked.

"After I woke up I felt it, when I went to get tea, it wasn't in the kitchen or the rest of the house, but here…" she hesitated, grasping her head again as she tried to string the right words together. "But here it's like everything is blocked."

Lin nodded, "that's ok stop focusing on it and relax." He held a bottle of water out to her.

She nodded her thanks and took the water, swallowing down the pills. She continued to sit on the couch holding her head in her hands.

"Taniyama-san," Mai looked up at Lin. "stand up." He said.

Unquestioningly she set the water bottle by the couch, stood up, and faced Lin. He moved to a more open portion of the room. She followed him he held his hands out to the side measuring the distance away she should stand. "Meditation or centering yourself will help when you don't feel good." He stated.

"Place your feet shoulder length apart and relax." He stated. She stood next to him relaxing slightly. "Take a deep breath, clear your mind of everything but that breath." His voice grew calm and low as he spoke. "In… then out… in… then out…" he paused a little longer each time he released the breath she followed suit.

"Now relax your body, move your arms out in front of you slowly steadily…" As Mai followed his instructions, she did not realize when the headache disappeared, after about ten minutes she was relaxed calm and centered.

"Go to sleep, now." Mai curled up on the couch and fell into a quiet restful slumber.

* * *

Mai woke up early around seven; Lin was still watching the monitors and Naru walked in from whatever short sleep he had gotten.

"I'll get some tea." She stated getting up from the couch. "When Haruhi gets up I can help her cook breakfast but I don't want to wake her by slamming around pans.

"Neither will be necessary you can stay here."

"Too early for tea?" she asked confused, since when did he not want tea?

"You will not be making tea or breakfast; you will stay here until you are ready to head home."

"What do you mean, can't I at least come to breakfast!" Mai shouted.

"Takigawa will be taking you home around 9; you can eat something on the way."

"But Naru, Can't I at least see the family, say goodbye to Toki?"

"I am not sure that would be the best choice." He stood at the door of the base arms crossed.

"But?"

"No buts" he stated closing the base door leaving her and Lin alone.

"I just want to say good bye."

"Taniyama-san, why don't you write him something?" Lin handed her a piece of paper. He felt it was overly strict but he was not about to push Naru. It did not put anyone in danger and, however strange, it was his way of showing he cared. "You know he doesn't want to see anyone hurt."

She calmly took the paper from Lin, "maybe but I think he is overdoing it." She looked at the pen he had handed her. "What could happen while making tea?" she asked. Lin only looked at her. "Ok, Ok. Nevertheless, sitting with everyone else at breakfast is usually safe. I normally do not get attacked in large groups, and this spirit has not been violent at all yet."

"There is always a first." Lin stated. Mai nodded looking at the blank paper.

"Toki can't read there is no sense in writing." She continued staring. "Do you have colored pencils or paint?"

Lin watched her look at the paper. She turned it on its side like a landscape and looked at him expectantly.

"Not standard equipment, all I have is ink and brushes."

"I haven't used ink in a long time but I would need thicker paper." Lin nodded as he handed her a pod of ink and a brush. She handed back to lined paper and he dug into his bag. He pulled out a few pieces of cardstock he kept in case they needed to make signs. "This is perfect." Mai said as he handed her the paper.

She knelt in front of the coffee table and opened the inkwell. Carefully she dipped the brush and blotted it on the side. After a few small test lines Mai put the brush to the paper and began drawing. Lin watched as the brush skillfully danced across the page bringing to life a picture he had seen yesterday.

Around eight, the team filtered into the base and Haruhi called them to breakfast, everyone headed to eat except Mai and Lin. She quietly continued her ink drawing. Her argument with Naru earlier had been final; she refused to look at him when he had returned.

Once the ink drawing was done, she sat blowing gently on it waiting for the ink to dry. Knowing it would not be safe on the coffee table once others returned she began to pick it up but thought better of it.

"Lin is there a safe place to lie this until Toki gets it?" Mai asked. Lin stepped forward looking at the completed picture.

Takashi held Toki by the waist, lifting him into a bear hug while they both were laughing. Watching from the side Haruhi held Hikari on her hip and laughed watching the boys play. Lin to say the least was impressed. The shading and detail she had accomplished with ink water and a brush was amazing.

He turned back to the shelf with the monitors. Carefully he pulled his laptop out from between them leaving an empty space. He nodded to it and she gently placed it in there. He was to only one who touched his laptop so she knew it would be safe. She also knew there was a fan hidden behind the monitors to keep them cool and it would help dry the paper.

"Thank you." He gave her a rare smile and sat back down at the monitors.

She looked at the monitors spotting the one in the dining room she turned on the volume and listened.

"Is Onee-san coming to breakfast?"

"Not this morning." Nar stated before anyone else could answer.

"Is she sick again?" the boy pressed.

"She will be staying at the base; she will head home after breakfast." Naru stated.

"But I want Onee-san to stay. Aunty likes Onee-san."

Naru looked to the boy for a moment. Before glaring at John, he was the best with talking to kids.

"Onee-san is tired and needed to rest." John smiled over to the boy captivating his attention. "In a few weeks she might come back to visit."

The boy shook his head sadly; he did not like that idea. He looked between John and Naru show has returned to eating. He quietly slipped his feet onto the ground and walked out of the room. He would head to the 'base' and see Onee-san.

The others at the table had not noticed but back in the base Mai watched as the boy slipped from the chair. "Lin?" she called bringing his attention to the monitor she watched. Strangely, her head began to ache slightly as she watched him. "Toki is leaving the dining room alone." Silently she rubbed her temples willing the headache away.

Lin pulled out his cell phone and dialed a single number putting it to his ear. Mai turned when she heard a buzzing behind them. Lin picked up Naru's book to find his cell phone lying underneath. He hung up the cell phone and dialed the monk. He quickly pulled it from his pocket and they saw him answer it at the table.

"Yo"

"Toki left the room." Lin stated.

The monk looked over where the kid had sat a minute ago and found it empty. "That little rascal." He growled slightly. "Naru, Toki is gone." The table turned looking at the empty seat.

"She is moving." Masako stated. "She is in the kitchen, no outside." She stated.

"John check Toki's room, Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san track the female ghost, Bou-san you are with me. Lin and Mai will stay in the base monitor the situation." He reached in his pocket realizing he did not have his cell phone. "Bou-san ask Lin if he sees Toki on any monitors."

"Not since he left the living room." Lin stated as the monk put the phone to his ear.

"No, they must be listening."

"Haruhi take care of Hikari and stay in her room there are wards in her room to keep you two safe."

"I will search for my son." Takashi stated standing and leaving the room.

Lin searched the other monitors checking for anything out of place. Toki's room was abnormally cold. Moreover, there was something moving in it.

"A spirit is active in Toki's room." Lin stated.

Takigawa closed his cell phone and looked to Naru. "Activity in Toki's room."

Both men headed out of the living room into toward the room.

Mai paced back and forth in the room. She could see nothing in the monitors people were searching different rooms but coming up empty. Her head throbbed whenever she thought of the boy or tried to figure out what happened. The stagnant feeling had not receded overnight and seemed worst now that someone was in danger. She resisted the urge to leave the room. She had given her acceptance. But worst Lin was still in the room and she would not make it more than two feet before he stopped her.

"You should search for him." She finally stated looking at Lin.

"I am assigned to the base." He stated. His job was to watch the monitors and babysit her.

"If I watch the monitors you can go search for Toki and I can stay here. I can't leave this room anyway."

"If I leave you will stay put." His voice was calm but the question was doubtful. He did not quite believe her. He could feel her want to search it was almost palpable. He could also sense her abilities pushing against his barrier. It was hurting her and weakening them.

"Yes." She stated slumping into a chair. "I will watch the monitors."

Lin stood. Mai was not given a lot of trust lately and he regretted it although it was mostly not his fault. Her current vulnerability she needed a little more careful attention, although he thought Naru overdid it. He appraised her seeing her eyes flick from him to the door and back to the monitors.

"Taniyama-san will you stay here? If you leave, I will have to return and more than just, I will stop looking for Toki. It will be less people then if I d not even look." He watched her as she thought this through.

Mai understood what Lin had said. It was true she was thinking about leaving a few minutes after he had left. She could help, she knew she could. If she was out of this sterile room. She rubbed her temples. She had to be the adult, be the responsible one for Toki.

"I will stay," she resigned herself mentally and physically. "You can count on me," Lin headed to the door fully trusting in her words. "Lin-san," she called as he reached for the doorknob. He turned to look back at her as she rubbed her temples concentrating through the pain. He felt the ward fight and yield slightly against her instincts. "Look outside…" she paused stringing together words through the headache. "He wanted… to find me… but hid… like…" she paused breathing in and out trying to relieve the pain. "Like Kenji-kun." She finally stated she looked up at him and he nodded.

Mai watched on the monitors as the team searched several rooms. She tried to clear her thoughts, to clear the headache but finally settled for the dull throb in the back of her head. Masako and Ayako were still searching Toki's room. When they left, Takashi reentered and searched through shelves and the closet. Mai turned her attention to the Hikari's room where Haruhi fed her a bottle trying to keep her calm. She was glad as she saw Lin head outside to search. Hopefully he would find something in her stead. Her eyes glazed over watching the monitors. Her mind clouded between the pain and the worry she heard a knock on the door.

She walked over and hesitated for a second. Her head throbbed as she hesitated closing her eyes she listened. "I found him, I need your help." She opened the door hopefully.

She was greeted by black. Her head ran into something black, a coat, shirt, or fabric. "How nice of you to join me," a deep voice said. "I won't let you get in the way."

A pain blossomed from her side…

Deep…

She felt something dripping down her side…

She touched her looked down… tears started to flow…

'No you can't faint now,' a voice spoke in her head. Gently it pushed her aside. 'I need to protect them. Protect them from him.' Mai felt paralyzed as her body moved on its own down the hall.


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry about the typos everyone, specially Ariana. usually I am much better about them but I bought a new computer and I guess sometimes it forgets to type the letters that I press. (sure blame it on the device, forget about your own editing)

I promise to do better in the future. I do try to pride myself on finding them all. Most of the rest of the whole story is already written and just needs edited and uploaded. There are still quite a few more chapters to come but this is my 'extra' case. It gets more exciting from here. One more case and then the finale.

* * *

Mai watched as her body walked toward Hikari's room. She heard her mind, the spirit's mind racing. The Words were tumbling one after another forcing her and the body to keep moving. 'Protect them; I have to protect them from him. He can't hurt them, they shouldn't know, they should know him as a good man.'

"Who?" Mai thought.

'my brother, he is a good man, a good person, he tries, but he remembers, he feels, the hate, the sadness, the guilt, he can't see the good. I have to protect them, protect him.' Her rambling continued. As she knocked on the door to Hikari's room

"You can't hurt them," Mai screamed in her mind trying to take over. "They haven't done anything; they aren't who you think they are." She pleaded.

Haruhi opened the door to them. "Taniyama-san what is going on? Have you found Toki?"

"We are still looking but you should leave, it is not safe for you here." Mai's voice responded.

"But Shibuya-san said to stay here with Hikari." She questioned the girl.

"It is safer in the base, he sent me to escort you."

"If you are sure," Haruhi turned back to grab Hikari and a bottle and a couple toys.

Mai screamed in her mind trying to break free but she had no control.

"Follow me quickly." Mai's body told the woman she led her down the hall to the door of the base. She stood by the door but did not touch the knob knowing she could not enter. "Please head inside, I will help find Toki." The mother opened the base and headed inside. "Keep the door closed and do not open it. If you do you will invite a spirit to enter."

Mai groaned. How had she forgotten that? How could she let a spirit remind her of it? She had invited the ghost in and been attacked. She put everyone in danger again. She was happy as the door closed securely on them. Behind her, she heard movement and her body turned toward it.

Lin held a boys hand and led him down the hall toward the base. Mai entered the hall from the opposite end and fixed Lin with an aggressive gaze. He stopped and watched her the boy continued walking and friendly reached out for Mai but came up short... she approached him and stopped a five feet away from him, Blocking the entrance to the base. Mai smiled down at the boy, comforting friendly smile. Her posture still aggressive, Lin felt as though she were ready to pounce. Well aware Mai was possessed Lin held the boys hand a little tighter.

The boy squirmed, uncomfortably. "Can I go play with Onee-san now?" he asked trying to pull away.

"In a while, First Onee-san and I have to talk."

"Richi can you draw me a picture while me and your dad talk?"

The boy nodded. "But my name is Toki, not Richi."

"That's ok; go do as Onee-san says." Lin instructed hoping the boy would head to the base. The boy slipped inside the base and Mai closed the door behind him. She stood protectively by the door for a moment, and then she turned back to Lin.

Her stance turned aggressive, offensive, and ready to strike.

Her eyes were wild with fear and anger.

Slowly he saw the tears edge on the lashes.

"I won't let you hurt them."

"I would never hurt them." Lin stated.

"I won't let you," she paused looking him directly in the eyes. "I never understood. I failed you." She approached him, lowering her head. "I could never protect you from her, from yourself," she mumbled barely audibly.

Lin was not following and unsure of what to say he said nothing. Mai stepped closer, he was sure she was crying, but was not sure if it was part of the possession or not. His shiki awaited the word to exorcise the spirit. They warned him of danger but he waited for the order, any information he could get could help right now.

Mai was close enough she leaned her head against his chest. She spoke into his suit coat that muffled her voice. "I never understood you, I tried I really did, but I will protect him, protect them. From being hurt like you, like me, like us."

"I would never hurt you." Lin instinctively placed a hand behind Mai's neck gently caressing and coaxing her to look up at him.

Mai looked up and stared into his eyes. Reaching out she caressed his cheek with her hand. Letting her hand slowly drop to her side she spoke. "You already did." She stated. Lin heard a slight moan and a flash of pain cross Mai's eyes then she leaned closer again. "You always do," tears fell once again as Lin felt a piercing pain in his side. Never looking away from Mai's eyes, Lin reached his hand to feel a knife slid into his side, Mai still holding it steadily.

Lin held Mai's hand in his preventing her from moving the knife again. "Why?" He asked her. In her eyes, he saw the struggle of the real Mai fighting to get out.

"I won't let you hurt them," she whispered then Mai's body collapsed. Lin caught her around the waist and neck and lowered her to the floor. He noticed, as he held her, a thick bloodstain in Mai's side. Moving her coat aside, he saw a similar wound to the one he had. He quickly placed his hand over the wound to staunch the bleeding. He took the knife out of his side and checked nothing vital, slightly deeper than a laceration.

"Naru!" he hollered and continued to attempt to stop the bleeding. He was surprised when no one emerged from the base but he continued to try to help Mai. Keeping solid pressure on her wound Lin reached in his pockets for anything her could used. He found a couple pieces of spell paper but no pen or ink. He had let Mai use tem earlier. Unable to leave his location or move he searched for anything but found nothing he could not move Mai would bleed out. His pulse pounded in his ears; in the back of his mind, he only saw one choice as he debated he saw the blood pool grow around Mai. He took the only alternative.

With his free hand, he touched his side next to his wound, a slight laceration, and got a little bit of blood. Carefully he drew on the spell paper. Carefully he wrote a simple healing and sealing spell. Once done, he wiped the blood on his coat then stared at the paper. Blood spells were taboo, too strong, binding, and sacrificing. He considered the possible consequences; silently he accepted them and picked up the paper. Holding it between his first and second fingers gently blew on it activating it and placed it over Mai's wound. He watched as it glowed white and the wound glowed. He could see it healing. He silently cursed himself for letting everyone get distracted.

Noting the healing was working, he searched his pockets for his cell phone but did not find anything. Being less than five feet from the base, he picked up Mai and returned to the base. Silently setting the girl on the couch as an afterthought, he placed a hand over a seal on the door strengthening the barrier. Surveying the base, he spotted the boy he had directed inside held carefully in his mother's arms. He saw his own cell phone sitting on the table. He picked it up and dialed Monk.

"Head back to the base, the boy is safe." Lin ignored the incoherent irrelevant information the monk gave him. "Is Matsuzaki-san with you?" he paused listening. "It's Mai, get her here."


	32. Chapter 32

Mai felt her body lose consciousness. She silently prayed Lin was not hurt too bad. She had struggled in that last second to redirect the knife to the side. She was Hopeful she was able to divert the wound. She felt herself pulled into another body not her own. This time she occupied the girl's body. She felt a pain on her side instantly knowing she had already been stabbed she listened to the incessant rant continuing in the girls head.

'I must get to them before he does, she doesn't deserve it; let me make it in time, would he really hurt them? Maybe not, maybe they are safe. But I am already gone, they might be safe now but tomorrow, next week next year, I will not know, I have to protect them…' the internal rant continued on. It almost drove the nonresponsive body forward. She saw the wife, holding a newborn in her arms approach. The conversation is short. The wife does not believe would never leave her husband. The girl continues to plead the case one day; two at her mother's house would do little harm. In frustration the girl stands and begins to pace. She winces as she paces and carefully sets back down.

'What's wrong? Are you hurt?' Although the girl tries to hide it, the wife pulls away her coat to reveal a stab wound. The girl carefully covers it back up.

'You need to leave here, now, quickly.' The wife is frightened but she packs a bag for the baby. 'Where is Richi?' the wife gasps.

'On a walk with his father,' she states fearfully looking at the door.

'Take Michiru, when he comes back with Richi I will send him out, take him and leave. I will keep my brother here.'

'You can't he already hurt you, take the baby, I will get Richi.'

'No, I will not let him hurt you, it is too late to save me, take the children and remember your husband as the good man you knew.' The door closed and they both turned to look toward the door to the hall. Mai stood and walked to the door. 'When Richi comes in leave through the back.' She opened the door and slid through.

In the hall, way she came face to face with her brother.

'Koshoro-ni-chan' Mai spoke.

'Nanoko-ne-chan, I did not think you would visit today.' He gripped his sons hand tightly. The boy whimpered.

'O-tou-san can I play with Oni-san?'

'Later first Ne-chan and I have to talk.'

'Richi, can you go and draw a picture while we talk?'

'Do as you aunt says' he pushes the boy toward the door.

She closes the door securely behind her.

'I won't let you hurt them.'

'I would never hurt them.' Koshoro stated.

'I won't let you,' she paused looking him directly in the eyes. 'I never understood; I failed you.' She approached him, lowering her head. 'I could never protect you from her, from yourself.' she mumbled barely audibly.

Her words stung him, from her. A moment of clarity, their mother, she meant. Though she never physically touched them, she had broken their minds long before they grew up.

'I never understood you, I tried I really did, but I will protect him, protect them. From being hurt like you, like me, like us.'

'I would never hurt you.' He said defensively. He placed a hand behind her neck coaxing her to look up at him.

She looked up and stared into his eyes. Reaching out she caressed his cheek with her hand. Believing he never would in his right mind. Letting her hand slowly drop to her side she spoke. 'You already did.' She stated. He heard a slight moan then she leaned closer again. 'You always do,' he felt a piercing pain in his side. Mai felt the girl put her strength her soul into the stab. Never looking away from her eyes, he reached his hand to feel a knife slid into his side she still held it there.

A grimace turned to a smile. 'You can't protect yourself, how can you protect them?' he pushed her away and pulled the knife free.

'I won't let you hurt them.' she whispered then her body collapsed and the world faded to black.

Mai awoke hours later, her head foggy and body sore. She opened her eyes looking around trying to find where dream ended and reality began. She recalled the look of concern and pain flash across Lin's eyes and the blood that slipped between her fingers.

"Koujo…" she mumbled.

Beside her she heard a rustle and mumble, "Mai, dear are you awake?" Mai turned her head to see the Miko quickly stand from the chair beside the bed. "Be careful when you move." She helped Mai to sit up. "You were stabbed, deep, and bled out for a while before help could arrive. Lin…" she hesitated, "did what he could to stop the bleeding."

Her tone stated something was wrong, she did not approve with what Lin had done but would not outright state it. Mai noticed one of Lin's shiki setting at the end of the bed; she looked like a white fox that was watching both Mai and Ayako cautiously. Mai moved her shirt once she was sitting and looked at her abdomen. There was a frosty blue coating where she had been stabbed. Mai closed her eyes, concentrated and reduced her sight to normal, and looked again.

There she saw a spell paper lying where the wound was. The area was cleaned within an inch of it but there the cleaning had stopped to prevent interfering with the spell. The spell paper looked weird, the ink was not black, a dark burgundy color. Mai understood after a look it was done in blood. She looked again and confirmed, it was not her own.

Concentrating on the wound, she felt it. A connection it was a warm soothing feeling. Concentrating she felt she could feel the connection, leading back to it source, she felt the aura she recognized as Lin's. It softly pulsed sending out warmth to her. The warmth she identified as it spread to her wound and through her body, it was healing.

"How is Lin-san?"

"He is fine, he rested for a while after taking care of you then back to watching the monitors." Matsuzaki seemed angered but Mai missed the reason. "You need to worry more about yourself. Naru will want to know what happened, and what you dreamed."

"Let's head to the base, no sense in making him wait." Mai threw off the covers and moved to get up.

"Mai you should wait, the wound was quite deep; you lost quite a bit of blood." Ayako pressed her back onto the bed. Mai noticed the worry in the woman's face, stopped resisting, and allowed the woman to mother her.

"I am a little tired from the possession and the dream, but only slightly worst than normal." She lay back against the pillows. "Do you have candy bar?"

Ayako reached into her purse and dug around. "Fresh out, you need to learn to carry those with you." Mai giggled innocently. "I will get some hot chocolate if you promise to lay back and rest."

Mai nodded obediently. Once she was sure the Miko was gone, she examined her side. It was tender like a bruise but when she ran a finger across where the knife was buried there was no ridge, no bump and it was barely any sorer then the rest.

"Jou-chan you should know better than to play with your wounds."

Mai lowered her shirt again and looked back at the monk. "I have not been 'healed' before, it feels weird." She saw the worry flick across the monks face. "It is a good feeling. Soothing, smooth."

Bou-san looked calmed but not placated. "You should let it heal more before you play with it."

Mai nodded, "what happened since I was possessed?"

"Lin explained what happened and had some names you mentioned he is researching, your wound and blood loss was so great we wanted to take you to the hospital but as soon as we realized…" he let his voice trail for a moment, "we had to wait. If we took you in…" he paused again. "Suffice to say it would not be good." Bou-san paused debating whether he thought Lin being arrested was a good thing or not. "We were going to wait one more hour and then take you to the hospital no matter the consequences, but thankfully you awoke." Relief filled his eyes as he set on the bed next to her. "You need to stop worrying us like this."

"I don't remember all of what happened, but I dreamt also," the monk looked at her expectantly but she paused, "everyone should hear so I don't forget."

A soft knock announced the entrance of the Miko then behind her Naru, John, Masako, and lastly Lin followed. Mai's eyes strayed through them and stayed on Lin. he did not look good. He was pale, well paler than normal. His steps were heavy and eyelids sunken as though he was forcing them open. He took up the seat closest to the door and sat with a thunk, and avoided eye contact with everyone.

"Mai, tell us everything that happened from the beginning."

"I was relegated to the base as always, I remember Toki had gone missing. Everyone was searching and I was to wait here and pass messages if you called. I waited but nothing happened. Then outside the door I heard a voice, I thought it was Takashi-san. It said he found Toki but was not able to reach him; he was in too small of a place. I opened the door to investigate and walked into the hall. I felt a sharp pain for a second and then I felt her. She took possession of me. I believe she was attached to the knife and when I was stabbed she was able to take over." She paused, absently stroking where she had been stabbed. She noticed Lin watching intently and she stopped fidgeting and continued. "She went to protect Haruhi-san and Hikari. She knew where they were and after a small pleading, she convinced them to go into the base. She was upset that Toki was not with them, although she knew he wouldn't be." Mai paused considering, she listened as Lin tapped away.

"When she saw Lin with Toki her heart raced. She had bowstring alertness; she knew she had a limited time. She seemed to know Lin, fear him. She wanted to get Toki away from him although she called him Richi. Once he was gone, it was remorse and guilt. In her mind, she knew he was not the one who had hurt her before, but... at the same time, she felt she had to protect Toki from him. When she finally pulled, the knife out I was able to struggle slightly, and tried to avoid stabbing Lin, but… I was not able to avoid it completely." She looked to Lin to see if he was ok. He looked up slightly. His fox shiki had taken up residence next to him Mai distractedly wondered why she could still see her.

"Continue Mai." Naru stated. He even seemed annoyed with his assistant.

"I dreamt then." She paused drinking some of her hot chocolate. Ordering her thoughts. "I was her, she had gone to see her sister in-law. She had already been stabbed, but it was not her first scar there was a series of them, old but still there. She knew the knife was deep and she fought each second for control and consciousness. She moved her sister in-law and niece out of the house. Her brother came home when she was trying to get them out. She got Richi to leave the father; much as she separated Lin from Toki, the words almost verbatim but she referenced another, their mother. She knew he blamed her for everything and apologized for not protecting him from her." Mai muttered into her hot cocoa, her words weak muttered.

She stared blankly for a moment reliving the sadness. Monk moved next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mai recoiled at his touch.

"No!" she jumped slightly then relaxed, Lin was half rose from his seat unnoticed by all but Mai. She looked at the cup in her hands and breathed deeply. "Sorry,"

"You can stop for now Mai-chan; we can get the rest tomorrow." The monk offered receiving a fierce glare from Naru.

"No," Mai looked up thankful for the offer. "Her apology stung him because he was older, but she protected him when they were younger. Now she was protecting other from him in the same way. She promised he would never hurt the children, as he had been hurt, like she had been hurt. He swore he would never hurt her, or them. She stated he already did, that was when she pulled the knife from her abdomen and stabbed him. She put everything into the stab, her strength, her life, her soul. She collapsed after that and he walked away." Mai cried at this point, Monk comforted her as best he could do little well. "I think that is how she possessed me, she was in the knife, and her dying will was in that stab."

"That may be, but who stabbed you?"

Mai shook her head. She did not know.

"Rest we will discuss this in the morning." He looked at the others. "Matsuzaki-san, stay with Mai."

Mai looked to Lin as if to ask him a question but he had already silently slipped out of the room. She curled up in a ball and Ayako pulled the covers closer.

"Is the family still here?"

"No we sent them to a hotel for now, Masako is with them, but she has not felt any spirits attached o them, she doesn't believe they are in danger away from the house."

"Good," Mai noticed the fox laid at the end of the bed as she fell to a quiet sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

When Mai awoke in the morning she immediately saw Lin's shiki hovering around the foot of her bed. While she watched, it transformed into the white fox she had seen before. It glared at her and made as if to go to the door then hovered back at the end of her bed, its head turned away. Mai claimed to know little about shiki, but was sure no door would hold them. This meant Lin had ordered it to stay with her. Mai sat up and quietly without waking Ayako stood and walked to the base, Lin's shiki leading the way. When she opened the door, all eyes were glued to her, Naru, Takigawa, John, Masako and even Lin.

"Jou-chan, if you needed something you should have asked Ayako to help you." Monk said standing to escort her to a place to sit.

"I feel fine, no pain no problems." She walked to the couch and plunked down watching; as Lin's shiki seemed to have a silent, conversation with Lin. outwardly, Lin looked normal, mostly. He was paler then usual and his eyelids drooped. Mai noticed his movements seemed fragmented, tired, and slow.

"You really shouldn't be up and about quite yet." Ayako stated standing behind her. "With that much blood loss you probably shouldn't be walking for nearly a week."

"We are worried about you Mai-chan." John stated.

"I am well aware of my condition," Mai stated looking around the room she knew she was losing this battle and fast. Naru had not asked her for tea, which meant he agreed she should not be working again yet. Her stomach loudly growled.

The room laughed, "Well if you were hungry that is all you had to say. Go back to the room your sharing with Ayako; I will bring you some breakfast." Monk offered. The room was in a consensus even before Mai could protest. Even Lin sent his shiki away who now stood in front of Mai waiting to lead her back to her room. She looked sullen but Lin's eyes were firm the shiki would stay with Mai in the other room. Lin looked more ragged now than he did when she had entered. He rubbed his forehead as though fighting a headache.

"John-kun would you come with me, I have a question for you." Mai asked. She knew what ever Lin had done was still affecting both her and him. Her wound was most likely would be several times worst then his but she could see he was suffering still.

John happily accompanied Mai as Ayako led the way. She forcefully, but gently, forced Mai back into the bed. Mai barely resisted. She sat up and fluffed the pillows behind.

"John, can a spirit leave…" Mai paused for the right word, "Residue in a wound it created?"

John shrugged. "It is possible for a spirit to leave a way to repossess a spirit if it leaves a body willingly; Residue might be a way to describe a similar occurrence."

Mai nodded. "I think that the spirit did something similar. Left residue in the wound, could you purify the wound and remove the residue?"

"I can try although it is not a common practice nor can I guarantee whether or not it will help."

"Right now Lin's spell is still in place; your wound is deep enough I do not want it removed for another day." Ayako stated.

"The wound is sufficiently healed, I am sure it will not reopen," Mai stated. "It just feels strange, like she is still there, it needs to be removed, she might possess me again and who knows how much damage she will cause." Mai knew most of it was a lie. She did feel a presence in the wound but not the spirits, it was a link to Lin, and he was still healing her and suffering for it. She knew.

Ayako reluctantly relented. A second possession was not something she would chance. "Let me get some bandages and medicine," she rummaged through her bag pulling out enough gauze to stuff an elephant. Mai watched the shiki.

It looked indecisive; her words had not fooled it a bit. The shiki knew she was removing Lin's healing spell. It seemed conflicted as to whether or not to stop them or alert Lin. she concentrated on Lin, and what few words he had used in Chinese. If she were to calm the shiki without the others knowing she would have to use a language they did not know.

"Peace be to you, do not fear; you shall not die." Mai spoke and John and Ayako looked at her clearly they did not understand, but the shiki did. It stopped pacing, sat at the end of the bed content watching knowing she was sure of her actions, and would be ready to handle Lin when he found out.

"Something my mother used to tell me. Peace be to you, do not fear; you shall not die. Or something." Mai explained. "Is it in the bible?" Mai asked John who nodded.

"It is, The Lord said to him, Peace be to you, do not fear; you shall not die. Judges 6: 23"

Ayako was finally ready so John stepped forward and Mai uncovered the wound. Ayako examined it and felt it, she too must have thought it would not bleed too badly because she stepped back and nodded to John. He held holy water in the right hand and grasped the edge of the spell paper with the left. He drew a small cross and then spoke his incantation. The paper slowly lifted from its spot and John washed the area clean with the holy water. Ayako was clearly surprised by the lack of blood and the thin line that now indicated the wound. Nearly fully healed, pink and soft.

Mai felt the paper release but with it came a slight emotional pang in her heart. It was like telling her friends goodbye at the end of spring. Her eyes watered.

"Did it hurt Mai?" Ayako asked.

Mai shook her head, and then nodded. "Like losing an old friend, not pain just sadness."

They looked at her quizzically for a second then the door was flung open, Lin standing breathless and worn in the doorway. Ayako and John stared at him quizzically but Mai smiled.

"Ayako, can I have a moment alone with Lin?" Mai asked.

"I don't think…"

"I know," Mai interrupted her. "John can stay, I just need to talk with him." her words firm and brooked no argument.

Reluctantly the priestess walked out of the room. "I will be outside the door." she stated.

Lin stood in the doorway. Glaring at his shiki, "close the door please, Lin-san"

Lin did as he was bid; Mai patted a space on the bed Ayako had just cleared beckoning him to sit. John still sat at a similar location on the other side. He closed the door and came next to the bed hesitant but finally he sat.

"After the possession every time I awoke I still felt a presence in the wound. The healing had done its job and I felt fine so I asked John to purify the wound." Mai showed Lin the healed area before covering it up again. She paused, waiting for him to say something or meet her eyes but he refused. "You should have John look at your cut also; it seems to be effecting you more than it is me."

She leaned forward near his ear and whispered. "The others are mad at you, offended. But I want to thank you for saving me, you might have used taboo blood magic to do it but you didn't use my blood you sacrificed your own."

"Forgive me." He mumbled in Chinese.

Mai had spoken in Japanese loud enough for John to hear. Now she spoke softer switched to Chinese, a language John could not understand. "If you ask me to forgive you, I will, but there is nothing to forgive you for only to thank you. You are always there to save me. When he cleansed it, I felt like I lost you. I am sorry. I know it hurt you, that you were worried, I will be more careful." She paused, watching the surprise cross his features for a second before he schooled them. "But I won't forgive you if you punish yourself and jeopardize the whole team." Her words were firm and he looked at her, understanding flowed both ways.

She switched back to Japanese. "If there is something you feel you need to confess John is a great listener, even if you're not catholic he will understand." She stood up from where she sat and turned to John, "forgive me John, but there are things that are not place to tell, can you take care of Lin?"

John nodded; his only hoped that Lin would speak a language he understood,

When Mai left the room Ayako met her arms crossed in the hallway. "And where do you think you are going young lady?"

"Lin is speaking with John for a bit, and I am hungry." She headed to the kitchen where Takigawa was finishing eggs, pancakes and toast.

"I was almost done with cooking; I would have brought it to you in a moment." Takigawa stated sliding the plate of food to Mai.

"That room is getting stuffy, I wanted fresh air." She bit into the pancake enjoying it. "Do you know much about the wards and spells Lin uses?"

"Some, it is in the Buddhist line but a slightly different path."

"Did he break a taboo?" Mai asked casually taking another bite of her pancake.

Takigawa looked at the girl before him, like the others, she surprised him quite often. How could someone ask a question like that casually while eating breakfast? "Blood magic is a taboo. Using someone else's or even an animal's blood for magic is taboo. It is said that binding with blood binds with one's life force or chi, creating a stronger magic, I would not claim to know much more than that."

"What about using your own blood?"

"You would have to be crazy to do that. A spell feeds off your chi while active. Using your own blood would create another secondary link to your chi It would drain your chi incredibly fast." The monk paused thinking, "Some Spells are powerful, and blood is a link to life, to the soul. Lin you could kill someone or bind their soul with their blood."

"Would it also be taboo?" Mai asked looking up for a second before continue eating.

"Blood magic in general is considered taboo, but self-sacrifice for the good of others is normally considered a positive."

Mai continued eating seemingly inhaling her food. "So… why was everyone upset at Lin?"

"He used your blood to seal your wound, how can you not see the problem in that." the voice came from behind her. Naru, of course he would appear from nowhere. Mai turned and stared at him.

"But he didn't use my blood." She stated calmly. "I stabbed him."

"I know you have a good heart Jou-chan but you are too lenient. He has not had any cuts, and you were covered in blood, he used yours. Why else would he not talk to anyone, and look sick to his stomach whenever anyone mentioned you." Takigawa stated.

"I… Ayako you didn't treat Lin's cut?" Mai asked worried. The Miko shook her head.

"He was not wounded Mai, you are mistaken."

"Do you think the way I was wounded my blood would have been strong enough to heal me?" Mai looked at them her hands now clenched at her side. "I stabbed him, I felt the blood drip onto my hands, and I saw the pain in his eyes. I stabbed him and he sacrificed more of his blood to save me." Mai turned and walked out of the room leaving the others silent. On the way, she met John coming into the kitchen.

"Matsuzaki-san, could you look in at Lin-san, unlike Mai's wound it isn't healing yet, he might have a fever." Everyone in the room stared at him.

"How was he wounded?"

"Mai stated she stabbed him and asked me to purify it like I did hers, but it is nasty shallow cut."

All but John and Mai headed towards Mai's room where Lin had stayed. The cut was shallow off to the side, a slit that created a flap of ragged skin rather than a puncture wound. Ayako peeled back the bandage that Lin had placed on it and slowly cleaned it. Lin lay across the bed silently fighting, His eyes fought the need to sleep, the pain in the wound, the drain from the spell, the fever setting in. Ayako huffed her displeasure and ripped open some gauze. She took antibacterial ointment and smeared it on Lin's side. He winced slightly.

The temperature in the room dropped.

Ayako felt a foreboding aura coming from the bed.

Lin moved to sit up, muttering but was losing the fight to stay conscious.

Ayako backed away from the bed and Takigawa placed a hand on her shoulder pulling her back. Naru glared at the bed.

"Lin, get up," he commanded. Lin looked at the boy then rolled his head back and forth before passing out. "Lin control it." he spoke but his words reached deaf ears and he too backed away from the room.

John and Mai had gone to the Base and sat talking about the case. Mai felt a tightening of her chest and noticed Lin shiki again next to her. It had followed her as she left her room and now it seemed even more agitated. The fox shiki looked at Mai then growled at her. Mai felt the warning and stood. John looked at her and moved his hand to the pocket he kept his holy water.

"It's Lin." Mai stated and hurried out of the room with John following behind. Hurrying down the hall, she saw Ayako and Bou-san exit the room then a moment after Naru followed. The door slammed securely after him.

"What happened?" she asked looking to those gathered.

"The room got cold and Lin passed out."

"There is something evil in there." Bou-san unconsciously shivered.

"We have to get Lin out of there!" Mai pleaded. Naru tried to turn the knob but it refused to budge.

"His shiki will protect him, with him unconscious we are in as much danger from them trying to help him as we are from whatever else might be there. It may only be his shiki we sense."

"You don't trust him? You don't trust his shiki?" Mai asked. She looked at each of them. Ayako turned her face away, Takigawa lowered his head, and Naru only stared at her. She looked behind her at John he smiled confidently at her.

"He has never let us down." John stated. "We might not always understand the ways of our team members, we each take a different path, but I trust each of you with my life."

"So do I, John will you come in with me, I am sure we can help Lin."

"The door is locked." Bou-san stated. Mai did not bother to look in his direction only pushed past the others. She looked down at the shiki that was still with them. Placing her hand on the door, she turned the knob and slowly opened it. John gave her a nod before she pushed it open.

A cold blast of air hit her like a stonewall, but Mai stood her ground. The fox shiki went in first. Mai noticed the other four shiki staying defensively near Lin. Lin's fox shiki examined Lin laying on the bed. Mai followed carefully keeping her head down offering no threat. She heard the door slam behind her but did not turn. She stood by Lin's bed and gently reached out and felt Lin's arm. Easily finding a pulse, she was relieved. She was far from trained medically but she knew the basics. She reached forward and felt Lin's head. It was burning hot. She looked up to the shiki staring anxiously at her.

She tried to move forward with confidence, but knew she was much less knowledgeable then Ayako. She looked at the wound on his side. A nasty flap of skin jagged cut on the edges. She saw a pair of gloves nearby and slid them on then carefully peeled back the skin from the wound. She heard the shiki hiss and growl above her but she kept her head down and examined the wound. She noticed white puss within it and knew it indicated infection. She carefully took some gauze and carefully cleaned out the puss. When she felt it was sufficiently clean she carefully put some healing ointment in the area and covered it with the skin flap then with a piece of gauze.

"John can you give me some tape or something?" John who had stood cautiously back and shivered each time Lin's shiki had growled stepped forward and cut off a piece of paper tape that sat in Ayako's med kit. "Thank you, I hope that is good enough." Mai stated looking around the room. His shiki were still on edge but seemed slightly calmer. John stared at her uneasily.

"You did well; I hope Lin-san feels better soon."

Mai nodded and looked up to Lin's face he was still incredibly pale. She placed a hand on his brow. "He has quite a fever; we should get some cool compresses."

John nodded. "Come out with me and get them," he stated. Giving voice to his worry, he would not be able to return once he left.

Mai shook her head. "I am sure it will be ok, Lin shouldn't be left alone right now."

John reluctantly nodded. "Try to leave the door open?" he asked, Mai only shrugged, unable to control anything like that. When he had exited the door swung shut again, this time quietly. She cleaned up the items next to the bed and replaced Matsuzaki-san's things in her med bag. When she looked again at Lin he seemed better, more comfortable, slightly more color. She looked around at his shiki. They had slightly dispersed to other areas in the room. They were not far but not hovering over him.

A knock at the door brought them all back to alertness. The handle turned but the door did not budge. One of Lin's shiki stood by the door and gave slight growl. Mai stood and walked to the door she opened it and found Matsuzaki-san holding cold compresses. She started to move closer and the shiki, growled once again.

"It is ok," Mai spoke hoping to soothe the shiki. She turned and faced it striving to speak so it would understand. "It is ok, she only wants to help." Matsuzaki-san stared at her a moment.

"Mai, who are you talking to?" the Miko asked. Her voice was quivering in fear. Mai looked sadly at her as the shiki growled once more. Another hand placed itself on the door and pushed it open. Naru. He took the compresses from Ayako and walked into the room. Although the shiki hissed at him, they did not impede his progress.

He surveyed the room and Lin laid out on the bed. "Do you sense any spirits?"

Mai shook her head; there were no spirits here, only Lin's shiki. Naru studied her for a moment. Lin's shiki quietly accepted Naru's presence, although they tensed as he leaned close to examine Lin's wound.

"How did he get injured?"

"I stabbed him." Mai stated. "When I was possessed."

"You know who he is; you know _What_ you're in this room with."

"Lin's shiki, five demons, contracted to him."

"It is not safe for you in a room with them after injuring their master," he stated, taking a hold of her wrist. Lin's shiki hissed. "His wound is bandaged, we will leave him rest until he comes around later." he tugged at her arm and led her toward the door. Mai followed slightly confused at his words.

"We should not leave him alone he has been attacked once already." Mai said pulling her arm free. "This room is not warded against spirits." She stated looking to where Bou-san would have placed protective wards and finding none.

"You were attacked, stabbed and possessed; if you do not recall."

"The spirit stabbed HIM also."

"All the more reason for you two to be separate, you could kill each other and we couldn't stop it." Naru stated. "Lin's shiki will prevent him from being attacked by a spirit." He persuaded taking a hold of her by the wrist again. "They can't protect him from a possessed human attacking him." Mai's eyes widened in shock understanding the meaning of Naru's words. She was a danger to Lin's safety. She was the reason he was stabbed. She was the reason he was hated by the other team members. She lowered her eyes and let Naru pull her to the door.

Mai looked back at Lin on the bed and saw his four shiki were not around him but had followed to the door. She thought they were ushering her out, thankful she would be gone.

Lin's fifth shiki, the one Mai thought of as a white fox met them at the door. Although he did not hiss or growl, Mai was sure, he was agitated. She watched it as it floated to about eyelevel with her locking its glare with her. She felt a sudden headache then felt flashes in her eyes.

*Flash*

"Lin's shiki will prevent him from being attacked by a spirit." He took a hold of her by the wrist again. Mai re-watched her memory.

*Flash*

"Lin's shiki will prevent him from being attacked by a spirit." He took a hold of her by the wrist again. "They can't protect him from a possessed human attacking him."

*Flash* "they can't protect him from a possessed human attacking him."

*Flash* she looked at Naru; he smiled sadly at her. She watched his purple eyes draw her in.

Eyes… eyes… they were wrong.

Mai pulled her arm from Naru but he held tight. She saw the open door between them, she jerked her arm away, as he pulled back she shoved his hand into the door pinning his wrist. His grip loosened on her hand and she pulled back moving back into the room.

"Taniyama-san, this is no time to play games." He came forward and Mai saw the door slam into him. Once knocked him off balance the second time sent him out the door on into a heap. Mai stood still watching the shiki secure the door.

She reached into her pocket but found it empty, she turned and looked through her clothes for her cell phone.

*Bedeepdeep*

She looked up to see a black ball of Lin's shiki hovering above her cell phone on the bedside table. She picked it up and dialed John's number.

"Hai, John desu." John answered the phone.

"John, Naru is possessed, is he there with you?" Mai asked.

"He just went with Masako for a walk." John stated.

"Don't let him out of your sight, I will try to wake Lin and find out how to stop Naru."

"Will do," John spoke closing his cell phone and hurrying out the door following Masako as she hung on Naru's arm.

Mai turned back to the bed where Lin rested. She looked at the shiki gathered. "Forgive me but I need his help." She approached the bed. "Lin-san," she called. He did not stir. "Lin-san" she spoke louder, still no reaction. She reached forward and gently grasped his shoulder. Shaking him, she called again. "Lin-san" he grunted and moved. She stood back as he woke up and oriented himself in the room.

"Taniyama-san," he said as he pulled himself to sit wincing as he stretched his side. "What is going on?"

"A few things but most important Naru is possessed and he is taking a walk with Masako, we need to stop him before he hurts her."

Lin's eyes widened. Noll being possessed would not be a good situation. "Was he stabbed?"

"I don't think so, he tried to get me to leave with him, was almost like he was hypnotizing me. I think he wanted to get me away from this room." she paused recalling his words. "He said your shiki can protect you from a spirit, but not a possessed human."

"He is right although he would never have said that," he stated. Mai nodded. Lin moved to a sitting position wincing.

Mai pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Bou-san?" she placed in on speakerphone.

"Jou-chan, is Lin-san ok still?"

"Yeah, he is awake but we have other problems. Naru is possessed." They heard scuffling like people standing.

"That's why John followed Masako and Naru. Ayako and I are headed your way, wake Lin up if you can we need answers from him." the phone clicked and they heard a knock on the door.

Mai placed her hand on the door and turned back to see all but Lin's fox shiki had disappeared. She opened the door and the monk and Miko came in.

"Mai we were worried about you, don't do that again. You know how dangerous spirits can be. Anything could have happened."

"Ayako, Mai, we will have this discussion later." the monk turned serious. He looked toward the bed and saw Lin awake and trying to get up.

"Easy Lin we need answers before we go charging after him." the monk and sorcerer looked at each other. Gauging the other, "Were you awake while Naru was possessed?"

"No, Mai stated as much and my shiki confirmed it."

Monk ushered Mai to sit on the bed and he pulled a chair around in front of them the back facing them he straddled it and sat down. "Mai why do you think Naru is possessed?"

"He tried to get me to leave with him; I was hesitant, unsure something was wrong. It was almost as if he was hypnotizing me. I think he wanted to get me away from this room." she paused recalling his words. "Then he said something that was off. He said…" she paused biting her lip unsure whether she should say it or not a slight glance to Lin he nodded it was ok. "He said Lin's shiki can protect me from a spirit, but not a possessed human."

The monk raised an eyebrow and looked to Lin who just stared back at the monk.

"The thing is Naru would never say something like that whether or not it was true, he would think it either obvious or confidential. His sense of secrecy is high I bet you could torture him and he would never reveal something about that."

"That is true; he never explains things out unless he has to."

"Taniyama-san, do you think it is the spirit that knew about my shiki not Naru?"

Mai fidgeted. "I think he would not let a spirit know anything pertinent especially if it were going to use it against someone. The spirit might have been listening to us and might have had basic knowledge of Lin's profession. You having shiki was mentioned earlier, the spirit might have overheard."

"When possessed prior he has never let the spirits know his own history or abilities, I believe unless he was disconnected from his body he would never let them know." Lin stated.

"Masako would most likely person to tell Naru things if she didn't know he was possessed."

"She would know right?" Mai asked.

"You should have spotted it also, did you?"

"No, he was smooth, like he was hypnotizing someone, voice even and cool. Then he led me by my hand." Thinking back on it and concentrating on the feeling Mai felt her mind calming and her eyes glazing. Realizing it, she shook her head clearing the thoughts.

The team looked at each other, a talent of Naru's was hypnotism and he always placed suggestions if needed. It was possible the hypnotism could override Masako's awareness of spirits.

"Lin, how do we neutralize Naru?"

"The best way is a pressure point on the neck; render unconscious and either exorcize or seal the spirit." He stated. "Matsuzaki-san, do you know of pressure points?"

"I have medical training, but it is not something I am well versed in."

"Lin what can we rely on you for?" Monk asked him looking straight in the eyes.

"As much as you always do, I can incapacitate Naru, but he would know I know he is possessed, surprise is always the best option."

"Alright so this is what we will do."


	34. Chapter 34

Naru opened the door to the base, looking in he called out to just one person. "Hara-san," he stated not crossing the threshold. "Come with me and tell me what you sense."

Slight surprise crossed Masako's face as she hid her petite lips behind the sleeve of her kimono. "Of course Shibuya-san." She spoke delicately rising from her chair. She floated gracefully to him. Wrapping her arm around his, she was momentarily surprised that he did not stiffen at her touch. When he began walking, she relaxed and went with him.

He led her to the bedroom that Lin was in. "what do you sense."

Masako stepped forward. Her vision cloudy she stretched her senses toward the door. "I feel Lin's shiki, but no other spirits. Mai is in there, and Lin, he is always difficult to sense."

"Come," he held his arm out to her. She melted onto his arm. He pulled her along the hall a little ways before they heard steps following them. Naru pulled her along slightly faster and then pulled her into a room. Quietly closing the door behind him Naru pinned Masako to the wall. She let out a gasp in surprise. Naru held her close to the wall and placed a single finger on her lips. They listened as John walked past.

His finger resting on her lips Masako blushed, nearly squealing in joy of the intimacy but knew he would be disappointed if she did. She smiled delicately as he held still watching through a crack in the door.

"He is trying to interfere," he paused and moved slightly away from Masako. "This is where she will come back to, she grew up in this room," he stated.

"She? Who grew up here?" Masako asked confusion she watched Naru suspiciously.

Naru looked at her sternly. "I thought you were smarter than Mai," he stated bluntly. "The spirit that possessed _her_." he spat the final word.

Masako breaking free from the excitement of being with Naru saw the flaws in his actions growing. "How do you know what spirit possessed Mai, and where she used to live?"

Naru was hesitant for a moment then turned to look into Masako's eyes. "Research," he said simply. The answer filled in all the gaps, he was always researching, he had gone to speak with Mai, and had just reviewed files Yasuhara had brought. "Come sit, you look tired." He spoke slowly never breaking eye contact. He held her hand and directed her to a chair by the desk. "Sit, relax, you look tired," he said again while she sat down. "Why don't you rest for a little while, those eyes look tired... and heavy... Sleep." He calmly soothed and she felt herself drifting off. Nothing mattered as she drifted off.

(possessed) Naru waited, sure the pesky priest had passed them by he opened the door ajar to see and hear into the hallway better. He had little disappointment when in a couple minutes he heard a soft humming. A quick check of the door showed Mai walking down the hall carrying a tray of tea. He chuckled to himself. All the girls trembled at his host's body.

"Mai-san" he heard the cal come from the other end of the hall. John had called out to her.

"John-kun," she called hurrying forward a bit, she passed the door and met up with the priest. "Have you seen Naru? I was an idiot again, so I made him tea as a peace offering."

"Sorry Mai-san, I haven't seen him."

(possessed) Naru cleared his throat as he swung open the door, catching the two of them in slight shock.

"N-Na-Naru!" Mai stuttered turning to look at him.

"I know you have intelligence issues but you do not need to add stuttering to the list." Naru stated leaning on the door jam.

"I brought you tea. You were right; I didn't need to stay with Lin-san." She held the tray of tea out to him bowing her head nervously.

Naru took a cup of tea and sipped it quietly. "At least there is something you do well." He stated.

"Shibuya-san, I had been looking for you, Have you found anything new?" Naru glared at the priest over his cup of tea.

"Hara-san was sensing the spirit but needed a break." He motioned into the room to reveal Masako sitting asleep in the chair.

Mai then John followed the motion into the room while Naru stood sipping the tea in the doorway. A smirk spread across his features. '_Too easy' _he thought.Mai set the tray on the desk then bent over Masako checking to see gentle breathing and steady pulse. Mai gave John a meaningful glance then looked back to Masako. "Take care of Masako," she whispered, hoping he would protect her.

"She must have been tired, did she sense anything?" Mai turned to look at Naru who still stood in the doorway. Naru continued to stare at his tea and ignored the question. "Have you figured out what is happening at this house?" she persisted walking toward him. He took a final sip of the tea. "It must be pretty strong to knock Masako out like that, she is a pro." She commented.

"Yes, it is powerful," Naru turned to stare at her. "She only felt a little of its power."

John turned to look at them at this point. "What do you mean Shibuya-san?" he stepped closer to Naru, between him and Mai. A look he gave her, told her he would not let her provoke a spirit.

Naru turned his attention to John. He held his hand out to John, "Let me show you." John held out his hand toward Naru, who quickly grabbed it yanking John toward him off balance, he took his other hand holding the teacup slammed it over John's head. John collapsed onto the floor, shards of the cup in his head and others falling to the ground.

"John!" Mai gasped checking on him. Naru stared at his hand shards of the teacup cutting into his skin. He plucked the larger pieces and dropped them on the priest. "Now my dear sister, what to do with you."

Mai looked up at Naru then backed away from him and John. The priest was unconscious but in no immediate danger unlike her.

"You were always such a silly little girl." He advanced on Mai as she continued to back away from him. "Always the good child, the one that fixed everything. Who never did anything wrong." He grinned at her distorting Naru's face. "You were always everyone's favorite. Even my friends turned seeing you. My own wife!"

"Nobody is perfect." Mai stuttered as she was backed against the desk. She was trapped with Masako asleep on one side, a wall to the other. Mai felt along the desk for anything to defend herself.

"You always are." He stated. He reached behind him as he moved forward.

Mai watched as the knife swung through the air at her. Light glinting across the edge caked with blood.


	35. Chapter 35

It is coming to that time of year that less people are writing and less reviews. I Have the rest of this written up so I will be posting it. I hope it doesn't seemed rushed but I think posting more at a time will be a reward for readers.

Enjoy!

Just tell me how I am doing once in a while.

* * *

"You were always such a silly little girl." He advanced on Mai as she continued to back away from him. "You were Always the good child, the one that fixed everything, who never did anything wrong." He grinned at her distorting Naru's face. "You were always everyone's favorite. Even my friends turned seeing you. My own wife!"

"Nobody is perfect." Mai stuttered as she backed against the desk. She was trapped; Masako was asleep on one side, a wall to the other. Mai felt along the desk for anything to defend herself.

"You always are." He stated. He reached behind him as he moved forward.

Mai watched as the knife swung through the air at her. Light glinting across the edge caked with blood.

Mai reached to her side feeling the tray from tea she picked it up and it between herself and Naru as he stabbed forward the light glinting off the edge. It plunged piercing the tray narrowly missing Mai, as she stared at the point as the hilt halted its progress through the tray. Mai stood there bracing herself waiting to the force to continue or a second attack. She heard a soft thud and she waited.

It never came.

Slowly she lowered the tray looking over it warily. In front of her stood two spirits, white trails of light tethered to two hitogata on the bottom of the tray. Behind them Naru lay unconscious on the floor.

They stared at each other, silently studying each other.

"Ayako," Mai whispered, "Ayako," she called a little louder. It was a signal. The other would come in to treat medical wounds. If she called for Bou-san, he would cleanse the spirits.

Concentrating she changed her vision so she could see Lin's shiki. As promised, the fox was on the tea tray hovering between Mai and the spirits. Another shiki hovered over John protecting him and another now was between Naru and the shiki preventing repossession although the hitogata should prevent that.

She saw Bou-san peak in from the door. Seeing Mai hold the tray protectively in front of her and the others on the ground, He touched johns shoulder and he came too almost immediately.

"Shhh…"he quieted john before he said anything. John groans slightly. Then Bou-san pulled him out of the room carefully. Ayako followed next she found Masako she also quietly woke the medium carefully dragged her out of the room. A minute later, they both returned and pulled Naru out.

Mai watched steadily. The spirits watched only each other gauging the reaction. "Mai," Bou-san motioned to her to come out from the door but she stood still.

"Koshoro-ni-chan" the girl spoke.

"Nanoko-ne-chan," replied the guy.

She reached her hand up to his cheek, "I have missed you, and it has been so long."

"You should have left, long ago before I died."

"How could I leave, what waits beyond here? What if mother was there?" the girl's voice held fear. "You always go before me and protect me." She looked down to the floor and turned away as though embarrassed.

"You were always so strong in life, If you hadn't already gone I couldn't leave you behind, I had to stay if you needed me." He approached behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You were always there protecting me," he hugged her around her shoulders from behind.

"You were always protecting me from myself." He stated pulling her closer.

"Sometimes we are our own worst enemy," she stated turning her head to look back at him. "What happened to Richi? Michiru?"

The man just shook his head, he did not know.

"Mai, can you hear me?" Lin's voice echoed in her ear. For a second Mai forgot she had a radio with her. She nodded then pressed the mike.

"Yes," she spoke softly.

"Yasuhara researched the family. The wife and children lived."

"They are alive," she spoke to the spirits.

"Richi is a doctor; Michiru is in college, they are happy. They are living in Hokkaido with the wife's family."

The spirits turned toward Mai. "They moved to Hokkaido with your wife's family. Richi graduated college to become a doctor and Michiru is still attending. They are happy people."

"Are they?" Nanoko asked stepping forward out of her brother's embrace.

"Yes, very much so."

Koshoro stared where he was looking toward the ground.

"Mai," Yasuhara's voice came on the radio. "Richi was recently married and his wife is pregnant with twins. He is quoted in the paper stating. 'We hope to name our children after my father and aunt. I was small when they died, but I remember them laughing and playing with me. Mother always said they died protecting my family. I hope their happy memories will live on in the next generation.'"

"You are going to be a grandfather." Mai called to the male spirit, he looked at her. "Richi remembered playing with his dad and aunt, and is naming the twins after you both. So your happy memory will live on."

"He doesn't hate me?" both spirits spoke at the same time.

"No, he could never hate either of you." She gave them a gentle smile. "He remembers only happiness."

The boy turned to his sister gently moving a piece of hair out of her face. "I'm sorry sis, for always hurting you."

"I'm sorry I was weak, always relying on your protection." She turned back to look at him. He looked down at her and wiped her eyes.

"He will keep your memory alive and look for you when he crosses over." Mai stated.

"We should go." Koshoro stated and Nanoko nodded. He took her hand and smiled.

"Thank you." She looked to Mai one last time. Mai only nodded. Then the spirits disappeared. The hitogata on the tray crumbled. Mai leaned back n the desk. They were done.

Ayako escorted Mai back to the base scolding her for not leaving when she could have. Mai nodded and walked back. She was tired, but she felt the emotions of the day coming to her again. She recognized the signs. In front of the base door, she paused. Ignoring the Miko's tirade.

She had not realized earlier that a four-foot portion of the carpet had been pulled up. She bent down examining the floor. Underneath it was wood but a stain began a little ways after the carpet ended. It started as a few dark drips around the size of a coin. Then grew, elongated. The middle of the area was a large blotchy area. She knelt and touched the floor. What was it?

"You lost so much blood Jou-chan." The monk's words rung through her ears. She looked up to see him staring down at her. The Miko had disappeared at some point. "The wound was too deep, and you lost so much blood Ayako isn't sure is she could have saved you at a hospital or not." He surveyed the bloodied floor. "If Lin-san hadn't been there," he shook his head. He bent down and held out his hand. "Don't scare us like that again."

"I won't," she promised taking his hand. "I will be more careful, I couldn't sense anything outside the base, didn't even know someone was there."

He led her in the base where she sat with the other team members. Naru and Masako were resting, Ayako had patched up John and he was sitting with Lin checking the monitors. They were confident the spirits were gone but they would monitor for the rest of the day still and have some clean up to do around the house.

She sat listlessly on the couch listening, as the others spoke. "Mai…" she heard. "Mai," she shook her head and looked around the room. Next to her Bou-san gently shook her shoulder.

"Sorry Bou-san, what was that?"

"Mai how about you get some sleep." He said again. She nodded and walked out of the room. She collapsed in the bedroom she had shared with Lin a few nights before.

A few hours later after Naru had woken and reviewed the tapes silently returning to work. The team tried to understand the spirits.

"She was unable to move on because he was supposed to show her the way, and he could not move on because he was supposed to protect her?" Ayako asked.

Masako shook her head; she did not understand it either.

"How is that possible?" Mai asked confused. "He killed her, but she needed his protection to move on?" she reasoned. "She killed him, but he could not move on with out here?"

"It's called family Jou-chan." Bou-san stated before he was cut off by Naru.

"Sometimes in families, when all you have is each other, the lines get blurred. Siblings grow too close; they don't know how to live without each other." Naru mumbled closing his notebook. "Pack up we are leaving."


	36. Chapter 36

That night after returning to the office Lin's cell rang, he flipped it open.

"Lin Koujo."

"Koujo Lin," the caller spoke in deep English accented voice. Lin instantly recognized it and straightened in his chair.

"Professor Davis." Lin professionally replied in English. He glanced out the door where Mai sat at her desk. She was told she could go home after unloading but she had asked for an ink pod and brush. She knelt by one of the coffee tables working over what once was a blank sheet of paper. He quietly closed his door securely.

"How is the paranormal in Japan?" He inquired.

"Fine we have a steady stream of cases and a few hoaxes but we normally catch those before we accept. The notes from the last two cases are being reviewed for content and accuracy and should be sent out to you tomorrow." Lin informed. He knew the question was just small talk before business and neither one of them enjoyed it. Lin usually played the game but he was not in the mood.

"Fine, Fine." Martin paused. He was never an indecisive man, but this was not something he wanted to do. He didn't want to question someone over the phone. He didn't want to question Lin at all. "Oliver sent a couple reports with some concerns."

"Oh?" Lin sounded interested. He figured if things continued it was only a matter of time before Noll got BPR involved. Purely because he couldn't work with an assistant he did not trust, of course.

"It seems he has been wondering about his assistant using company property for personal use, possibly trading information with other companies and keeping him from knowing pertinent information for cases and work."

"I see the assistant you are referring to is me?" Lin asked knowingly.

"Yes."

"I admit know wrong doing. No company equipment has been misappropriated. Information on General history and research of paranormal phenomenon has been shared." Lin paused. "It is BPR and SPR policy to make contacts in the field and share information for greater understanding. All information shared has been with approved contacts and with approved information. Most communication has been documented."

Martin sighed, Lin was professional and followed the book but he was seldom so textbook with his answers. No wonder Noll noticed something out of the ordinary.

"Has there been any information withheld from Oliver?"

"No Information pertaining to work, cases, SPR, or BPR."

"What is being withheld from Oliver?"

"Personal."

"Does it affect work?" There was a pause, Lin did not answer; he just held the phone. He was unable to answer easily. "Does it affect work?" Martin repeated.

"I am living in a foreign country for work. Everything I do affects work."

Martin sighed on the phone. He liked Lin, he was discreet, but this was not helpful. "Very well as expected." he paused. "You know what is going on and why I am calling correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me why there is a problem and if I need to send someone out to replace you." As he spoke, each word became more enunciated.

"There has been an ongoing personal issue that is not my place to reveal to you, or to Noll." Lin's answer was a blunt as the question. Martin was smart enough to read between the lines. It was not Lin's personal issue; He just knew about it and was helping with it. "Yes it affects work, but Noll is blind to the issue. Have I overstepped my bounds or put any one in danger? No. Should you send a replacement? If you deem it is necessary, although if I am relieved of my duties here I may request a leave of absence from BPR. I must also note that a replacement may make the situation harder."

"Koujo Lin." Martin stated. "I trusted you and your discretion to allow Oliver to go to Japan, and you did well. Oliver chose to go back, and you chose to accompany him and for that I am grateful. Is there any reason I should stop trusting you?"

"As you know, I am bound by my honor. I am no longer Noll's guardian so he is no longer my only priority. Although I would never allow him to be in danger, nor would I allow him to endanger anyone else. I have done nothing to warrant your distrust."

"Fine, fine." Martin really did not like an evasive Lin. "I believe that will be fine. I continue to put my trust in you. I will talk to Oliver and say we discussed the issue and there will be no actions taken at the moment. Will this issue be resolved soon?"

"Either it will disappear altogether or everyone will learn about it."

"I would like to know about it when or if it comes out."

"I will keep you informed but will not report or defend my personal actions."

"Of course." Martin paused. This call made them both on uneasy terms. "Keep in touch and don't let him work too hard."

"As always professor." Lin hung up the phone. He hesitated to curse the boy on the other side of the wall. Now he would have to tell martin about Mai if anything happened. He prayed he would never have too. He opened his door once again to find the lounge empty. Mai's bag and coat were gone from the coat rack. He looked to her desk and found the piece of paper. Quietly walking over he wondered what she had been compelled by this time.

On her desk lay two pieces of paper. The first a piece of card stock covered in ink. Still wet. It showed a scene only Mai had been present for. A tea tray fallen to the ground with a knife sticking through two hitogata stuck on the bottom. A wispy negative trail that lacked ink floated toward two pair of feet. Lady's legs lead up to a stained abdomen. Blood dripped slowly down. It was slightly covered by a coat. The woman looked away from him toward a man who similarly had the same wound. His uncovered seemed somehow fresher. He held a hand out and grazed her fingers. He looked to her and in they seemed to be walking away from him. Some how he felt they were finally happy.

A note laid next to it read.

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Never let me stay here a wandering bound to this world of regrets.

* * *

Poor Lin getting in trouble yet again...

should he just tell everyone? or stay hidden to the shadows still?

* * *

Bonus points to those who know what Mai referenced.


	37. Chapter 37

Lin looked around him, how did he get into this one? Things had gone from bad to worst and were declining fast. Martin had called, the next day, while he was gone a few hours Naru had learned about a case from the monk and scheduled to arrive the next day. Today. He had little to no research and Noll was pressing to get out on the case.

Simply put Naru was throwing a fit.

However, this case was nothing they were prepared for.

Now he carried Mai in his arms as he ran through the building. He had left to get equipment from the van and when he came back all hell had broken loose. The only things that held him steady were her words; 'Lin-san, only death awaits both of you, if you chase after him now.' Mai's words cut clean through Lin's panic yet now as he carried her battered spirit form back to her body that wavered between opaque and translucent, he wondered. How much had she sacrificed for them?

Flashback

Ayako, Masako and Mai had met him running out while he walked in with a box of cords. Masako and Mai struggled to hold Matsuzaki-san up between them, her semi-limp form dragging her feet behind them.

"What happened?" Lin questioned critically eyeing the three girls.

"Mai started to shake and told us we should leave, Ayako laughed and went in the bathroom, a few minutes later I sensed something in the bathroom, we heard a clunk and a scream and went in to find a ghost strangling Ayako." Masako explained.

"I used the nine cuts, but not before Ayako passed out, we need to get outside and regroup."

"Noll?" Lin asked, in his worry letting Naru's real name slip.

"He went with John and Bou-san to the attic, he should be fine." Mai reassured. She and Masako took a few steps forward. Lin debated on helping the girls or continuing on, but moved to take over carrying the miko. Mai supported her head while Masako led and smoothed her kimono. At the threshold of the front door, there was a crack, loud and thunder.

Lin felt a push and heard a scream come from close behind him.

The push set him off balance and he leaned forward and turned as he fell out onto the lawn careful not to fall on top of and crush the unconscious miko he carried.

As he recovered from the fall, he turned to see the damage behind him. The awning over the door crashed down where he once stood, and underneath he saw a small figure trying to extricate her leg from the debris. Lin Adjusted Ayako so she laid a few feet beyond the door in a neutral position then hurried over to Mai.

He removed the small wood from atop her legs then braced himself to lift the support column from her ankle. He lifted it a few inches; while she crawled forward a few feet out from under it, whimpering each time she jostled the leg. Lin dropped the column unable to hold it any longer and moved to look at Mai's leg.

She winced as he touched it, "why," he asked, while examining her leg.

"Why what?" she grimaced, Masako brought the first aid kit from the van to Lin, he grabbed a couple broken boards and braced each side of Mai's leg with them. Mai hissed in pain. "Why did I push you?"

Lin grunted his ascension.

"You would have for me." She said simply then sucked in a quick breath as he wrapped her leg.

"I can take a hit and fall better then you," Lin said simply.

"Yeah," she agreed, closing her eyes trying to block out the pain. "But then who would save Naru?" Lin's head snapped up and looked dead into her eyes, willing her to tell him everything she knew.

"They are all safe, but not for long." She stated, and Lin hurriedly finished wrapping her leg, gently he set it on the ground then in one swift motion stood and plowed forward to the house. Mai reached her hand out and grabbed his leg.

"Lin-san, only death awaits both of you if you chase after him now." Mai's words cut clean through Lin's panic. He stopped dead in his tracks, as Mai tugged on his pant leg.


	38. Chapter 38

Yay! More reviews means I post faster! thank you all for reading, I will put in some breaks to make the last chapter flow better. anyway...

On with the show~

* * *

"Yeah," Mai agreed, closing her eyes trying to block out the pain. "But then who would save Naru?" Lin's head snapped up and looked dead into her eyes, willing her to tell him everything she knew.

"They are all safe, but not for long." She stated, and Lin hurriedly finished wrapping her leg, gently he set it on the ground then in one swift motion stood and plowed forward to the house. Mai reached her hand out and grabbed his leg.

"Lin-san, only death awaits both of you if you chase after him now." Mai's words cut clean through Lin's panic. He stopped dead in his tracks, as Mai tugged on his pant leg.

He stared at her, why was she holding back.

"The ghost thinks it's a game," she said.

"He is laughing at us now," Masako stated from beside Ayako. "A teenager, he wants to break everyone apart."Ayako began to stir; she tossed her head back and forth coming out of a daze. Barely audible Masako said, "Suicide."

"Lin you can help Naru just not through the front, not alone."

"There is no back door," he stated.

"A root cellar leads to an escape route, if I can open it you can come in there." Mai stated.

Lin ran through the layout of the house in his head, root cellar, where and what is that? A crawlspace basement was noted but he could never get in there. Mai began to root around in the debris for something, he saw her grab two larger boards, and struggled to get up. Masako braced her for a moment.

"I'll go." The medium stated, steadying Mai, and then moving toward the side of the house.

"No Masako," Mai spoke though her words were little more than a whisper. "Someone needs to stay and help Ayako, and you know more about medicine then I do; we will need your help more later stay here and rest, please?"

The medium stepped back and looked towards the miko. She said nothing seemingly relegated into the background once again, she accepted her place. Something in Mai's words gave her a foreboding feeling she should follow them.

"Around the corner Lin there are several boards near the cement basement, can you pull them off?"

Lin on his long legs made it to the place Mai had indicated quickly, sized up the boards and gave them a solid kick. They splintered under his force. Mai struggled on her makeshift crutches over to the hole in the wall, Lin had pulled the pieces of wood from the edges, but there was no way he could get his large frame through the small hole. With Every step Mai's leg throbbed with pain but she willed herself forward, the opening was little more than 18 inches tall and 2 foot wide. She lowered herself to the ground then with Lin's assistance pushed herself feet first through the hole. Within an inch of rain water over a muddy floor greeted her.

Along the crawl space, she maneuvered herself over to where the wall came in from outside a little more than a foot then the rest of the place. Her dream had told her, this was it, and secret space that connected the outside to a staircase. She knew if she pushed on the roof above her it would come up to reveal a trap door on the landing of the stairs, but infront of her she found a bare wall. In the dream it had been pushed somehow to open outward, no doubt to where Lin stood, but how? Beside her a soft purple light was given off by a Shiki that followed her in. It bobbed here and there and the way the light and shadow played on the wall revealed a hand hold near the ceiling, Mai pushed it but nothing happened, harder she pushed and her fingers slipped and she smashed them against the wall. Ignoring her now broken nails she grabbed hold once more and pulled it toward her. A wood block pulled away to reveal the outer wall. This time Mai gave a mighty shove and the wall broke free just barely more than an inch, but this was enough, Lin saw it. Mai saw his long slim fingers slide in through the opening and gave a mighty pull the false wall pulled open allowing Lin access. He ducked through the entrance. Lin began to move up toward the trap door carefully stepping around Mai.

"It is not good to be alone here, it lets him win" Mai called holding onto Lin's coat as he tried to go past.

"You can't walk and I can't wait, go outside and stay." Lin said brushing her off.

"You may get to him alone, but you will not be able to get out of here." She stated holding his sleeve.

"What is my life if I break my promise, even if he is no longer a minor; I promised to take care of him."

"What good is your sacrifice if he dies trying to save you?" Mai screamed at him.

"What do you know? What have you dreamt?"

"Bits and pieces, this house houses a selfish teenager who wants only to break people up. The stronger the bond the better for him. Once he breaks the trust of a group they fall apart, one by one going on their own and becoming his targets their weaknesses are his strengths."

Ever the silent type Lin did not answer only picked her up in his arms. She pushed open the trap door. He climbed out onto the landing of the stairs, pausing only a moment he started heading up. Mai held on loosely around his neck trying to balance her weight and help what she could. Lin followed the trail his Shiki showed. His long stride covering two steps at a time.

* * *

Naru heard a crack from below and beat Takigawa and John to the attic window to lookout. He saw Lin sprawled across the ground holding Ayako as though he was carrying her when he fell. Below him he saw the rubble of the awning, through the dust he saw Mai extricating herself from the rubble.

"Baka," he stated.

"She is under a collapsed porch roof and all you can say is Baka?" Takigawa asked incredulously.

Naru deigned a reply.

"Lin is helping Mai out, wonder why the porch roof collapsed like that." John mused ignoring the others.

Naru moved away from the window and started to investigate the attic. Although there were many incidents in this house a lot of them had at least one link to the attic. Several people were found badly beaten or barely conscious up here, this is where the worst things would happen, and the latest death. It was posed as a suicide, a boy hung from a rafter, but the rest of the people from the house said it was impossible.

The police report and witness reports were summarized as the following. A group of friends decided to rent the old house for a summer vacation. It was a few miles from the beach and a good price for a month. Eight friends arrived at varying times on Saturday night. Slept over and went to the beach Sunday morning. That night they came home mostly drunk, then strange things started happening. Knocking on the walls, which were chalked up to childish jokes, and then the girls felt they were being watched, and started freaking out. They chose to leave together to a hotel. Then things got worse, five boys started drinking, and one became singled out, Gin, unable to drink as much and called the wimp. The leader Tamaki had been especially harsh on him. Eventually they settled down three in one room two in another. Gin was sure that his roommate was playing jokes on him and making weird noises, and after the roommate, threw up he decided to leave and get a room at the hotel with the girls. It is confirmed that the girls got a call for him around 4am. Once he left the room he got lost in the house, and started running wildly through the house not noticing what he tipped over or broke, he said he heard laughter following him and the lights flickered and crashes came behind him. He made it to the front door with some bruises and a sprained ankle. His roommate Tetsuya hearing the noises tried to follow and stop Gin. He claims Gin in his wild escape attempt punched him, and pushed him through the front window, he suffered severe cuts, and lacerations.

The three remaining boys began to fight amongst themselves; two of them found and called an ambulance for Tetsuya. One thought they should all leave Masahiro, and Tamaki wanted them to stay again, trying to prove them as wimps. Tamaki took off for the attic to prove he was the best, they followed for a while but Masahiro turned back at the top of the stairs. He made it to the bottom of the stairs where he started hearing laughter, he figured from those above him so he continued out. He stopped to pick up his things in his room and got locked in, he claims things started flying around trying to hit him, he was found in the morning pinned against the wall behind a bed with a dresser lying across one leg.

Tamaki went all the way up the stairs to the attic, but after hearing screams and cries from Masahiro, Jiro turned back. He claimed to have heard laughter just before being pushed down the stairs and then somehow locked into the basement while unconscious. Tamaki was found the next morning swinging from a rafter in the attic. No accounts were known as to how he got his injuries but none of the boys were charged with any crimes.

Although the police believed little of the story they could prove or disprove little else. This is the fifth such case in this house. The first three were families, one group of spiritualists who 'cleansed' the house and one other college group. Previous groups reported similar incidents, except for the death. This was an unsuitable escalation.

Noll investigated the room, although it was cleaned up, still remnants' remained of the suicide. The rafter on which the boy had committed suicide was in fact nine foot high. Noll jumped and tried reaching up onto the rafter, his best jump his fingers grazed the bottom. There were no chairs or stools present nor in the accident report. He looked around the room. Walking close to the walls he ran his fingers along the edges, and where there were gouges. Bou-san and John looked around also, although with less scrutinizing eyes. Shards of glass fell to the inside of one window. Either sucked in, or pushed in from the outside. Trail of papers spread throughout the attic some had personal writing on them.

"Gather up these pages; see if there are any names or information on them."

John and Bou-san did as asked. Gathering the papers, they piled them and sorted them into sections, most were nondescript random things, some homework, a few newspapers and a few magazines. Then amidst the rest was scraps of a letter, torn to pieces, they pieced part of it together but the most of the letter was missing still. No name or date could be seen. The paper and calligraphy would have dated it a while in the past, Twenty maybe thirty years at least, maybe more. Finding nothing more of interest in the attic they began to head to the door when they started to hear loud knocking, and the lights started to flicker.

Bou-san got ready to chants but stalled as Noll held up a hand to wait. Under the din of the knocking came the softer sound of someone hollering, faintly Noll recognized it.

It did not take Lin long to get to the door of the attic, he softly cursed as he reached the door to find it closed and locked. Trying to open it started a clashing, and banging that the china-man feared to those upstairs' safety. With Mai still in his hands he tried forcing it open but with no avail, he stood there dumbfounded at how to get it open without putting the girl down.

"It's ok, set me down here, and then you can go up." Mai said softly as though reading his mind. He was reluctant to let her go. Though she was just Noll's Japanese assistant, the girl drew everyone to her, and she seemed to know more about this house then he did.

"Set me down here, and then the door will open easier." She said simply gesturing to a place on the landing. Reluctantly he set her down gently taking care not to jostle her leg more than he had to. The noise and racket through the door seemed to calm and he approached the door.

"Lin, trust Noll, even when he seems like and insensitive jerk he comes through for us. Make sure everyone sticks together." Mai said before Lin touched his hand to the door. He looked at her quizzically when opening it, why would she say that, he knew it, and she could tell everyone in a minute. He opened the door and took one step in the door. Unless… he tried to back up but there was a force that pushed him through the door and he flew into the attic, slamming against the wall on the opposite side of the door. The door slammed shut behind him. John and Bou-san went and helped Lin up; While Naru went over to the door and tried to open it. It was sealed shut.

"What happened?" Naru asked coolly looking at his assistant still sitting on the floor.

"I was coming in when Taniyama-san said something, I was about to go back when I was thrown in here."

"Why did you come up here?"

"I came to get you guys out of this house. Safely."

"Why do you think we need to get out, we haven't even started yet, and the ghost barely showed us anything?"

"He already started, Hara-san and Taniyama-san say that he thinks it's a game to divide a group and conquer one at a time. He attacked Ayako In the bathroom then collapsed the porch roof. Ayako is recovering down there, but the concussion and bruising around the neck will put her out of this investigation, He collapsed the awning while I was underneath it, if he succeeded he would have trapped, me under it with Matsuzaki san, and trapped Taniyama-san in the house and Masako outside, effectively dividing us all up which is his M.O.. But Taniyama pushed us through the door and getting a sprained ankle instead."

"So he isn't wasting any time now, did they have any clue who 'he' was?"

"Teenage boy, suicide, Hara-san heard him laughing, and said he felt it was a game to split people up."

"So to keep us from splitting up you came in alone to get us?"

"Not alone," he paused; the three boys stared at him, "With Taniyama-san."


	39. Chapter 39

"Not alone," he paused; the three boys stared at him, "With Taniyama-san."

All of them glanced over at the locked door while Takigawa and John walked over trying to pull it open and holler through it. "Mai-chan! Mai-chan, are you ok out there?"

"Did she dream?" Naru asked Lin and the others turned back to look at him.

He shrugged, "I don't know, but I think she knew we were going to get separated," He paused remembering everything she had said today, all knowing things before they happened. Thinking it over he realized they were all still staring at him waiting for him to continue. "Her intuition is active, and she is confident in her words." the words landed quizzically on the monk and John's ears, but Noll nodded and walked away from the assistant and around the attic.

Lin leaned against the wall waiting for the gears to start turning. His impatience weighing against Mai's last words, 'Lin, trust Noll, even when he seems like an insensitive jerk he comes through for us. Make sure everyone sticks together.' He just had to wait for the plan to form, it would work to get them all out, and Mai back safe, he hoped. He watched as Noll ran his hand along the walls then turned to the monk and priest.

"Where is that letter?"

"This is what we have, incomplete at best." Noll took them for a minute and Lin watched as he knew he was doing psychometry.

"I hope you know what he's doing Taniyama-san" Lin mumbled under his breath.

The monk walked back to the door alone, he stared at it for a moment, "I am going to find Mai-chan, and you can wait here if you like." He pulled open the door with ease and started through it.

Instantly Lin was next to the door with him and pushed it closed.

"We can't split up," he said simply.

"I know you have faith in this brat, and I know he is the great Oliver Davis, but this is no time for getting lost in old love letter, Mai-chan is in this house alone, and that is exactly what we need to keep people from doing, you said it yourself." The monk glared back at Lin, and pulled heavily on the door.

Mai's words echoed through Lin's ears again. 'Only death awaits both of you if you chase after him now.' Lin cursed at the memory; he was bound by those words. "Fine, your patience runs thin with his lack of manners and information, but do you doubt Mai's instincts? Before I walked through the door she told me 'trust Noll, even when he seems like and insensitive jerk he comes through for us. Make sure everyone sticks together'" he glared down the monk, who seemed to consider the words. Lin never spoke much but people listened when he did.

"Fine," the monk stepped away from the door, and impatiently glanced toward Naru.

"We're leaving," Noll finally said. He stood and walked to the door. "Probably we can't get all four of us at once, so we will go in pairs, two go, leave out the first door or window you see."

"We're leaving? You are just going to leave Mai where ever she is, to suffer like the last teenagers did, to possibly be killed?" The monk lost his cool and flattened the teenager against the wall of the attic.

Noll seemed nonplussed but was irritated when a glance toward Lin did not bring the release from the monk he thought would come. He sighed, he hated explaining himself.

"We are leaving the house, yes, right now Mai is who knows where, already alone in this house, if we split up and look for her there is a great chance we will get further split and this ghost will work against us better. If we leave the house get Hara-san and exorcize the ghost then we can find Mai." He said simply. "I am sure that if Mai's animal instincts are working well today she will be safe enough till we get to her." he said this calmer then he felt, but was this as the best course of action.

The monk slowly released him, "If anything happens to Mai-chan you will have wished that you did not escape this house." The monk threatened turning away. "If we see Mai we will help her, period." John walked up next to the monk and waved back at the other two as they left the attic through the now unlocked door. It closed quietly behind them.

"Lin, what did Mai say to rile you so much?" Noll asked straightening his coat, and smoothing it down.

"Only death awaits both of you if you chase after him now" he said simply then walked to the door, not checking to see if Noll was following. They both passed through the door in silence with only Mai's words echoing in their thoughts.

Mai watched as Lin was pushed through the door. She hoped he did not hit too hard, but knew he was not the one to worry about anymore, she was alone in the house, and she was the next target. When she heard the pounding on the door of someone trying to get out she felt a severe kick in her back and she fell forward and started rolling down the stairs. She tried to relax and roll with the fall she had been told you get hurt more if you are tense. When she finally reached the bottom her body ached from head to toe. Her head had hit the stairs half a dozen times, making her thoughts cloudy.

* * *

She looked around the area that she laid, she was in a sparsely furnished living room, she rolled over and sat up and waited for the world to stop turning. Then she saw the tea pot. It drew her in. Hadn't Naru wanted some tea? She tried to stand up but was unable to get her legs to support her so she started to crawl. If he heard the tea pot he would come for the tea. That was her only hope as she crawled through the room. Tea, for the narcissistic jerk.

After what she thought was an eternity she reached the room with the stove and the tea pot. Even though she thought it was just through the living room the kitchen was down the hall and through the living room. When she got to the stove she reached up and moved the pot to the correct burner and reached for the knob. As she reached for it she felt the flamed lick her arm and start burning her shirt, she yanked her arm back but not before it had severely burned her forearm, she held it in pain and leaned against the cupboard door. She had to have faith in her friends. She made one last wish that the tea addict would find her, and passed out.


	40. Chapter 40

Here is another Chapter, I wish I was more consistent on posting but my internet access is limited.

Enjoy, and if you do tell me what you think, and Thanks to my loyal reviewers. Wolfie, Ariana and Jade.

Good or bad a review pushes the author on.

* * *

Bou-san and John hurriedly left the attic, and walked down the stairs, they stuck close together. They saw a few extra upturned chairs and a trail of debris. Bou-san turned to follow it, but John put his hand on his shoulder and held him back.

"We have to leave; we are trusting Mai's faith in your hero Oliver Davis."

Bou-san grunted agreement as he turned to the open window as John motioned to it. John slid out through the window, and bou-san quickly slid behind him, the window shattered as they left and rained glass down upon them. Yet they escaped with only a few scratches. After getting away from the side of the house they headed forward where they found Masako still attending to the Miko. She had her head wrapped up and the she was leaned against the van and asking questions about what was going on.

"Where are the others?" Ayako asked.

"Noll and Lin will be around soon, they were following after us:"

"Mai?" Masako asked.

Bou-san shot her a look that could kill, but bit his tongue and turned away.

"She got separated." John explained. "But it seems she knew it might happen."

Realization crossed Masako's face. She knew they would be separated, Mai purposely chose to be separated instead of her. She was always stealing the spotlight so she could protect everyone. She concentrated on the house, if Mai was willing to sacrifice herself, she could at least help eliminate the spirit.

"He has her, he isn't happy that you got away, but he thinks he won."

Ayako glared at the two of them. "Why didn't you get her out of there?"

"Mai told us to stick together, and trust Naru's plan." Lin came up behind them.

"He has a plan?"

"Lin were there any notes on a suicide here?" Noll asked ignoring the question.

"No records, research is minimal."

"We can assume then that the suicide was never found, and most likely we find the body we will find the ghost and Mai. Where are the blueprints?"

Lin rummaged through the van, "They are incomplete at best, and Mai got in through a root cellar not marked on the map."

"This is where we came in, Bou-san where did you exit?" the monk pointed, "We left through this area. We know that Mai is in neither area." Naru scanned the area, and traced a path. "This area used to have a door but is covered over; we will make our entrance at that window." He pointed to an area on the map. "Lin and I will enter first then Hara-san and Bou-san, and John you will stay here and wait with Matsuzaki-san. "

Lin and Naru were the first ones to enter, Lin taking point his Shiki ready to react. Naru followed slightly behind and to the side, so he could see everything and react or give directions to Lin, but the Chinese man needed no instructions as he purposefully walked forward into the living room. He had memorized the blueprints, to the right was the stairs which he dismissed and went left toward he kitchen, Bou-san had indicated he thought he saw something in that area on the way out.  
The monk was right they found a pot of water nearly boiled dry on the stove. The rest of the kitchen was a shambles; Noll looked around and placed a hand on the stove.

"Mai was here." he stated. Masako and the monk came in at that point. Naru gritted his teeth feeling a burn on his arm where Mai had reached to close.

"Where is she now Naru-bo?"

"She disappeared from here" Naru stated. "Not of her own free will." he stood and turned off the stove. "Search everything." He refused to let them know she passed out after burning her arm. Although he knew, Lin could at least guess the last from the smell.

Instantly everyone looked in cupboards, and drawers. They knocked on the walls then tried to pull up floorboards, nothing moved, nothing changed. Mai was nowhere to be found.

"I can sense them," as Masako spoke all eyes turned to her. "They are here, close. Mai is..." she paused trying to search out the stray aura of Mai she could sense. Mai is close; "I felt her strong a moment ago, but now, it weakened. Almost, as though it is being blocked. The spirit, he is angry… and hopeful."

Lin sent his shiki out to search they should be able to find her. If Masako said she was close his shiki no doubt could find her. But one by one they echoed Masako's words. Something was blocking her aura, stopping them.

"Hara-san, would a barrier stop your ability to sense her?" Lin asked.

"Some might, one like Bou-san's might but Ayako's wards wouldn't." Masako explained.

"It is likely then that Mai is trying to defend herself with the fudou miyo like she has been taught." Naru summed up. "Can you sense where this other spirit is? That is the most likely reason Mai would need to defend herself."

"He is close, almost in this room close, his anger is over powering." she sat in the only chair in the room. Closing her eyes she concentrated, concentrating on Mai gave her a headache; she could feel her aura but not place it. She turned her attention to the other spirit. Male, teenage, arrogant, depressed. He was talking; as she concentrated she could almost make out the words. She tried repeating them out loud.

'Do that again...'

'Leave that body, leave it behind, and come talk to Me.' she repeated. The spirit then noticed her, felt her aura and before Masako knew it, the spirit possessed her.

"Why are you searching for her?" She asked. "Just leave her there, and forget her." all eyes Watched Masako. Her lips turned upward in a grin. She stood and watched the others. They watched her closely. She was possessed. She turned away from them.

'Friends, they are so nice when you are together. Having fun playing, but as soon as it gets scary they split. Leave you behind and then forget, forget you ever existed."

"True friends would never abandon a friend, a true friend steps into danger to prevent someone else from getting hurt." Lin stated. There group looked at him for a second, it was unlike him to make such a comment.

"Awe... how sweet, you are worried about the poor girl not this one the other, my new toy, well you shouldn't she will stay here with me," Masako's face contorted into a freakish grin as she started to walk away from them. Without John to exorcise with holy water, only Lin was left to deal with the spirit. In a flash he hit a pressure point on the back of Masako's neck and caught her body before it fell, he felt the spirit leave once Masako was unconscious and he gently set her down on the chair.

The three guys glanced at each other, it was already established that no one could leave alone, and taking Masako out was really not counted as being with someone.

"We will have to wait until she comes back around." Naru stated, and continued glancing to other parts of the room. Mai had to have made it to the stove, but what happened after that. Naru bent and placed a hand on the floor where she sat, he saw her reach up to turn on the stove and how the fire licked at her shirt. Then she collapsed.

Why had she collapsed she was not that tired nor had she used much of her abilities. Had she? He watched as a shadow fell over her, and then the floor slipped out from under her and she fell below. He stood back up and looked over to Lin.

"There's a trap door here," he stated.


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you for all the reviews, I feel loved again.

If I get 4 more before Thursday I will upload another chapter other wise you will need to wait another week.

Enjoy!

* * *

Why had she collapsed she was not that tired nor had she used much of her abilities. Had she? Naru Wondered He watched as a shadow fell over her, and then the floor slipped out from under her and she fell below. He stood back up and looked over to Lin.

"There's a trap door here," Naru stated.

Lin walked over to investigate, he couldn't see anything, but then he knew neither could Naru. Looking close to the edge of the stove there looked like a seam on the floor there. It was just barely noticeable to the eye. It was barely noticeable if you were trying to feel it. He followed the line; it came to a corner next to the stove and traveled back to the other wall. Before it reached the wall it was covered over by a layer of wood. He followed the path and examined the wall and cupboard. The trip had to be small and subtle. It had to be something not easily seen or tripped unless you wanted to, but most likely not hard to get to.

Lin ran hand along the casing of the cupboard then on the outside of the cupboard. For a slight second he felt something barely move. He moved his hand over that part of the wood again and confirmed his suspicion. He looked toward Noll; a glance told him he was ready for anything. Bou-san also watched him carefully so Lin pressed hard against the panel. The floor fell out from infront of the stove. Noll glance over the edge.

About twelve feet down there was a small chamber, cement block lined room. Directly below him sat Mai, in a puddle of water that came up half her body, besides water the rest of the chamber was empty as far as he could see.

"Mai," Naru called, hoping the girl would move or answer but she made no notice. From this angle he couldn't tell but she looked unconscious to him. Lin grabbed a broom from the cupboard and Naru wedged it in the trap door to hold it open. "She looks out cold; did she use any of her abilities earlier?"

"Not that I saw, Masako mentioned something attacked Ayako and Mai used the cuts on it but past that I do not think so."

"She is not in full control of them so she might have unknowingly used them she gave you a warning. she slept on the way here which she may or may not have had one of those dreams, we have not had time to ask, we need to get her out as soon as possible." she still looked weaker then she should have from just those exertions of her power Naru thought.

Bou-san put a hand on the edge of the trapdoor and slid his legs over the edge as if to go down. But he was stopped not even a foot below the ledge.

"Hey, there is some sort of barrier." He called out. Pulling his foot back up he put a hand back in and felt the edge of a barrier. It stopped him cold. He could press slightly on it and although it slightly gave it pushed right back immediately. Noll and Lin felt of the Barrier and also were stopped. Noll gathered a bit of energy into his hand, and he sparked the barrier. It flickered and bounced for a moment, below them they heard Mai yelp. Then the barrier came back up stronger.

"Naru!" Lin turned angrily to the boy genius. "Mai is maintaining that barrier herself. If you had given me a moment I would have been sure of it without hurting her."

Noll scowled but stood back up and waited. Lin felt the barrier again. It was stronger, but that would not last. Mai couldn't tell who was trying to break it so just blindly strengthened it.

"Can you break it Lin?" Bou-san asked the sorcerer.

"With this barrier that would be easy, but I would rather not. Since it is Taniyama-san, she has limited abilities with barriers. If I broke it and she fought it could harm her also." He glowered at Noll for a moment. "I would much rather pass through it if possible but once I go down I will not be able to reach to come back up we need to find a rope or some sheets or something."

Without going far they all gather different items that could help Lin get Mai back up. A table cloth from the table, a sheet and blanket from the couch, Naru Lin and Monk donated their Belts. By now Masako was coming back around and Bou-san filled her in on the progress. She had nothing to donate but willingly went with bou-san back out to wait by the Van. He would grab some rope and come back with John. They quickly left and only moments later John and Bou-san back inside with a rope and first aid kit. Lin would get down on his own, and then once he got Mai he would carry her up if he could if not they would bring up Mai and then Lin. he would be able to protect himself until Mai was safe.

When he put his hand on the barrier he quietly chanted to himself and spoke to Mai while he did so. It took a moment but his hand was allowed to come in then he draped his legs over the edge and they slowly were allowed in. ever so carefully he lowered his body down into Mai's Barrier. Somehow she accepted him in. he noticed monk's hand descend but was stopped by the barrier.

Lin Knelt next to Mai as soon as he hit the floor. She was knee deep in the water it was freezing and she shivered. Ever so slightly he could see her lips twitching as though she was talking. Lin gave a sliver of a smile at her strength and leaned over to pick her up.

"It's ok Mai, you are safe now." unconsciously she leaned into him. He placed her arms around his neck and hoped she could hold on. Her breathing was shallow but steady. He leaned her head against his shoulder. "Hold on Mai." he whispered in her ear. She was past unconscious but he talked to her anyway. He felt her soaked clothing dripping against his own and was thankful she was out of the water.

"Noll, rope." he called up and Noll dropped the rope down. If at all possible they agreed to pull both up at once worrying about rescuing one person only to trap another. Lin tied the rope around his waist then pulled on it a couple times before attempting an ascent. It held him so he placed a foot against the wall and pulled himself up. Somehow Mai was holding herself on so he took two hands to pull himself up. He moved quickly and as soon as he was above the trap door he set Mai down and climbed out the rest of the way. Instantly John and Bou-san approached to check out Mai. Lin stepped back for a moment and watched.

"Ah!" Monk grimaced as his hand was stopped once again by a barrier. Lin quirked an eyebrow up in interest as John and Noll came to the same problem. Mai still held her barrier. Although it only protected a much smaller area about six inches around her. He grabbed up the sheet and blanket and wrapped Mai in it. He picked her up. He glanced at Naru.

"Let's go back out side." he stated and led a path out of the kitchen.

Then Chaos erupted.

Noll was not sure which happened first. The couch flying toward him or the slamming of a body into a kitchen wall. Without much though he blocked the couch and using PK threw it back against the wall. He turned and saw that Lin was still behind him but John had been thrown back into the kitchen and Monk was going back to get him. Lin was kneeling protectively holding Mai and watched.

John flew back into the wall in the kitchen barely missing the trap door. Lin gave a short whistle and his shiki knocked the trapdoor switch and it closed. John slid to the ground next to it. Monk raced over and helped John Back to his feet.

"You can't have my toy!" a howl was heard around the room.

Monk and John gathered back close to Lin and Noll.

"People aren't toys you can play with." John called out.

"She will be my toy."

"She is our friend and we will not allow that." Naru countered. He took a few steps forward. There was a window he headed towards it. Lin was close behind him. Bou-san following while chanting.  
"I wouldn't leave if I were you." the voice warned as the spirit disappeared.

Bou-san and John started to move to the door but Lin and Noll stood still, why would he say that? Everyone's eyes looked toward Mai's body in Lin's arms. 'Was she astral projecting again?' as realization crossed Lin's face it sunk into everyone around them. What would happen if Mai's body left the house while she was projecting? Bou-san stopped his chant, worried about cleansing Mai's spirit along with that of the ghost.


	42. Chapter 42

"You are so stupid, you knowingly separated yourself from that fool." a voice grated in her ears. Mai opened her eyes looking up at the spirit.

"Lin-san needed to help the others; they will all come back for me."

"No they won't, they will leave you here, leave you here to die, then I will display your body in the attic, for all to see."

"Is that what happened to you, someone left you here?"

"Don't act like you know anything." the voice screamed. Mai's head was clearing, she took in her surroundings. They were underground. But not in the basement, she sat knee deep in water. The cold was seeping into her bones, and fought back a shiver. As she sat up she looked down and saw her body beneath her. She laid back into her body quickly and pulled it up into a better sitting position. As she moved her feet she kicked something. Looking down she saw a skull rolling away from her.

"Do that again..." the voice spoke to her she looked up and for the first time saw the spirit,

"Huh? Do what?" Mai asked as if she didn't know.

"Leave that body, leave it behind, and come talk to Me." a shiver ran down her back as his raspy voice answered. She was in danger, serious danger.

Quickly she made her hands into the first sign and began chanting as monk had taught her. Even as she did it she felt her body weaken its hold. She was going into shock, hypothermia would soon follow. Ayako would scold her. She allowed her body to fall back but continued her chant keeping herself between the spirit and her body. There was no way she would allow this spirit to possess her.

She felt her spirit disconnecting from her body but she concentrated and kept the barrier up. she pressed her hands together she hoped they would stay together and protect her. she turned back toward the spirit and saw the crooked smile.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just to talk. Come talk with me." His smile softened. Mai saw the loneliness in his eyes.

"What's your name?" Mai asked floating closer to him.

"Marcus" he said backing up. he floated above the floor.

"What happened? Why are you still here?" she followed him. popping up through the floor.

"Because they left me. Alone. No one looked for me. But now we can be together." He stated grabbing her arm. she looked at him and his smile turned to a smirk. "You are my toy now."

"Huh?" she tried to pull away but he held her firm. "Let me go."

"So you can leave me too? Why does everyone want to leave me?" he cried out and pulled her to him. "You will stay, I will make sure of that." he placed her in a headlock and flew up to the attic. As Mai went further from her body she felt herself weakening. Her struggles lessened and lessened. '_Have faith'_ she thought. '_You chose this, You know, they will find you, they will save you.'_ She chanted to herself feeling the connections fade.

Lin was silent for a moment he concentrated. He let his shiki check over Mai and they confirmed his own conclusion. She was astral projecting. "Someone will have to stay inside with her, close to the kitchen if possible." Lin stated. He didn't mention he was the only one who could touch Mai.

Noll nodded. He quickly rearranged his plans, "Takigawa stay here and set up some wards, set it so you know everything that comes in and out. Lin can help you identify Mai when she comes. John and I will set things up outside. Do not get separated. John." he turned to head out the broken window. They quickly slid out and disappeared. Lin and monk surveyed the living room.

Couch table, chairs, rummaged papers, but satisfactory cleanliness. Monk spread a sheet on the couch and Lin set Mai onto the couch still wrapped in a blanket and sheet. Her wet clothes had now dripped through most of the sheet and blanket but Lin left her wrapped up in what little protection it would provide. Monk placed a ward on either end of the couch but when he moved to place a comforting hand on Mai's head he was still blocked.

"She is still holding the barrier? Isn't that going to make her even weaker?"

"It will, but she put it up for a reason." Lin said leaving it unsaid that he had no doubt that she probably has a valid reason. He pushed the couch so that it was once again against the wall.

"As long as she doesn't get attacked she should be able to hold it as it is for a few more hours. Although, I am not sure how much damage Noll might have done to It." he paused and sat down on the edge of the couch. Silently he conversed with his shiki. None of them currently sensed the location of Mai or the spirit. There was something hiding their auras. Once more of the team came back he could send a couple of them out to search but right now he would concentrate on their safety.

The monk was far from idle, he cleared the living room from broken debris and then pulled up a few chairs, while sitting he took out some prayer paper and started making a barrier. (Where did the prayer paper come from? How should I know? Actually part of the base set up is creating a protective barrier around it so it becomes a safe location, this is Matsuzaki or Takigawa's job, he was prepared before everything started happening and now is about to use them.)

Takigawa carefully prepared the barrier around the living room to hold out all unknown spirits. As each team member came in they would have to be recognized then they could come and go as they wanted.


	43. Chapter 43

When Noll approached the van without Mai, an outraged Miko began hollering at him. The paramedic treating her for her concussion glared at the boy who was exciting his patient.

"She is astral projecting." he stated as though he was commenting on the weather. "Lin and Bou-san are staying with her. Do you have wards made up?"

"I have a few in my bag, but mostly blank prayer paper." Noll nodded and walked away.

John waved to the miko as he followed Naru to the van. He waited as Naru sorted through different items, the normal cameras and monitors were not going to be brought out. He handed John three hand held cameras and grabbed a laptop, and wi-fi receivers. then grabbed Lin's bag and set it on the edge, he grabbed Mai's bag and grabbed one set of clothing set it on Lin's bag. Then he grabbed Matsuzaki-san's bag. He pulled out her stock of prayer paper. Added a couple blankets to the pile. John grabbed his own bag and took out his exorcist robe and extra holy water. Masako had at some point changed from her kimono into a pair a pants and t-shirt that John thought he recognized as Mai's.

"We are all headed back in, grab what you need." Noll instructed as he picked up the bag and clothing he had sorted. They all headed to the window by the living room to reenter. he noticed the barrier as he entered the window but quickly the barrier let him in. Masako and John both noticed the barrier's slight resistance before they were also let in.

"Lin, can your shiki find the spirit and Mai?" Lin only nodded and glanced away from the group. Concentrating again on his shiki. "Bou-san, you and Masako will stay here with Mai. once Lin finds the spirit John, Lin and Myself will flush out the spirit. Mai will try to come back here to her body so if Hara-san senses her or Lin signals you to allow Mai's spirit past your barrier."

"Got it." they all nodded their acceptance except for Lin who was still concentrating elsewhere.  
Noll dropped the blankets and clothing on a chair by the couch. He leaned over Mai and attempted to push her hair out her eyes but was stopped by the barrier again.

"Oliver if you test it again you could kill her." Lin spoke not even turning toward the group.  
Noll backed off slightly. He wasn't going to try it again but he knew he deserved the lack of trust of Lin, he knew better but he had tested it earlier anyway. Lin finally turned toward the group. "Mai is in the attic, with the other spirit." he stood and turned toward the upstairs. Noll and John stood and followed.  
Lin and Noll knew and John suspected that this fight would be Lin's. He was there to protect or support Lin as needed. he bounded up the stairs his shiki whizzing ahead of him. He knew they had told him what was up there and he began an incantation as he moved swiftly ahead. at the attic door he paused only momentarily to ensure Noll and John were close. then pulled open the door and walked cautiosly ahead.

As they entered the attic they saw a spirit of a teenage boy held Mai tight in a head lock.

"Nice of you to join us," the spirit rasped. He was taller then Mai and her feet would not have touched the ground if she was human, for a moment it was better she was not.

"Let her go," Naru demanded.

"I told you, she is my toy."

"She is nobody's toy."

"Really? Don't you demand tea, and insult her all day and only when you want to see her react give her a compliment?" he paused; Noll was about to retort but the spirit kept talking. "Why did you hire her? Really we both want to know. Why?"

"I needed an assistant since Lin had a sprained ankle."

"Really? He would have been out of the hospital in a day, he helped you pack up, and you didn't really need any help. Did you?" as he spoke he tightened his grip around Mai's neck. Lin waited for his opportunity, he wasn't sure he could attack the spirit without hurting Mai the way he was holding her.  
Noll was backed into a corner; he had to use something more than the lame excuses he always used.

"Why?" the ghost screamed at him."You just want her for your own toy, find a new one."

"I hired her because she was an orphan, because she reminded me of someone." He stated.

"Lies," he hissed. "Why do you want her back, because she is an orphan? Well no one will miss her then you can leave her with me. I will take care little orphan Annie." as he spoke he stroked Mai's hair all the while holding her close. "you can get your own at the local shelter."

"We all will miss her." John piped up.

"Oh really?" The spirit turned slightly toward John and snorted.

"She is a vital part of the team; we rely on her and her abilities every time. She is also a great friend inside and outside of work."

"Is she now? But then why won't she come to you with problems?" Mai's eyes went wide and worried. The spirit slid his free hand to touch Mai's stomach. "If she needs help she doesn't call anyone, she hides it from all of you, and even now she does not tell you what bothers her. Why she is so weak."

"She is independent, and we respect that. She knows we will all help her." John stated firmly taking a step forward.

"She could call anyone and they would come for her." Noll stated stepping forward also.

Lin forgotten until now also stepped forward. "Mai knows she can trust us, and we will protect her. Even from you." he stepped forward.

Right left, right, left over right, right parallel, left forward, right forward slightly behind.

"Mai knows she is our friend and team member and we do not leave either behind." Lin stated. For a second The spirit looked worried, and Lin made his move. Two feet firmly planted he stepped forward with his right foot. "True friends would never abandon a friend, a true friend steps into danger to prevent someone else from getting hurt." he stepped forward with his left placing it directly infront of his right.

"She let herself be separated from the group," he stepped again with his right off to the side.

"she accepted being separated from her body," His left foot moved forward crossing over his right. "but you haven't been able to break either bond." held up a single spell paper and blew across it making it glow with life. "You have only done what she let you and She knows we will always protect her."he placed his right square next to the left foot. "She trusts us," he stepped forward agin with his left then brought his right up again square to it alightly farther spread apart then before. Behind him each of his last steps glowed white.

"_On bandomadara abogyajayani soro soro sowaka" Lin looked up at the spirit, slight grin on his lips. "By the command of the lord of heavens, evil be bound." Lin made a single swipe to the right with the spell paper in his hand. "Entrap the specter. Do it immediately!"he pointed the paper toward the spirit it shook eagerly in his fingers. _Lin held up the spell paper and it glowed brighter. Then let it go and it floated over to the spirit, tendrils of light shot off of the paper wrapped around the spirit boy.

"No!" it screamed. Lin held it steady for a moment.

"you came here to await a teenage lover who never came." Noll stated.

"She left you, she chose her family over running away. you ran away anyways. She looked so did your family but no one found you. what happened?" the boy stared angrily at her.

"She came to late and left you a note didn't she?" The spirits eyes never left Mai.

"No we won't leave you behind," she reached out and touched his cheek. "We will take you back to your family, they will bury you properly." He stopped struggling. "go in Peace Marcus Fujihara." As she let go of him she fell back and collapsed on the floor. Lin whistled and his shiki carefully moved Mai back behind him.

"Nozomeru tsuwamono tatakaumono mina jin yaburete mae ni ari" swords of lights pierced through the spirit. Slowly it broke apart and dissipated.

When he was sure it was over he took a step back and turned. Naru and John were both standing next to Mai's spirit. She seemed normal now though studying her spirit form he could see how weak she was. She was too opaque he could barely see through her, The connection was fading; she had been away from her body too far, for far too long. He walked to the group and knelt by Mai.

"Taniyama-san, you need to go back to your body." She looked at him slightly dazed. She nodded but made no motion to move.

"She seems a bit out of it still, Lin-san." John stated. Mai turned toward him as he spoke but made no answer.

"Mai, quit wasting time, let's go." Naru held out his hand to her. Mai looked up to him and reached up to him. Her hand grasped his momentarily then passed right through.


	44. Chapter 44

Because I was too excited to wait... I shall post a second chapter this week.

Enjoy, and tell me what you think!

* * *

"Taniyama-san, you need to go back to your body." She looked at him slightly dazed. She nodded but made no motion to move.

"She seems a bit out of it still, Lin-san." John stated. Mai turned toward him as he spoke but made no answer.

"Mai, quit wasting time, let's go." Naru held out his hand to her. Mai looked up to him and reached up to him. Her hand grasped his momentarily then passed right through.

"Relax, Spread some of your Chi along the surface of your hands, concentrate, and then grasp her hand." Lin stated behind him.

Naru looked to his hand concentrating it glowed blue. He reached out toward Mai she held her hand out when he touched he she gave an inaudible yelp and pulled back quickly.

"Taniyama-san." Lin regained her attention and concentrated his spiritual energy. She was not physical, so to help her he had to use his own spiritual instead of physical power to help her back down stairs. He concentrated his spiritual energy in his hands and arms. Then place a hand around Mai's shoulders then quickly slid an arm under her legs. Once he knew contact was made he stood and walked toward the door.

Momentarily, John and Naru stood in shock watching Lin but Noll quickly recovered, Standing he opened the door for Lin then hurriedly walked down the stairs with Lin on his heels. He did not take a second thought about debris and door he opened or kicked them out of the way. If it was going to take more than a few seconds, he simply used PK to move them.

Lin looked around him, how did he get into this one?

Now he carried Mai's spirit in his arms as he ran through the building.

'Lin-san, only death awaits both of you, if you chase after him now.' Mai's words rung through his ears, cutting clean through Lin's panic yet now as he carried her battered spirit form back to her body that wavered between opaque and translucent, he wondered. How much had she sacrificed for them? Why? Would they make it? His mind worried over the lack of stability in her form and the panic he felt, unlike he had felt before, even when Noll was hurt.

Once they made it to the first floor Noll moved out of the way and let Lin go on ahead to where Bou-san waited. As Lin approached he forgot to tell Bou-san to drop the barrier when he felt it resist Mai, he simply placed his first two fingers together and made a single diagonal slash. *Release* the barrier ripped open and Lin kept walking with Mai and set her spirit down onto the couch on top of her body. It easily disappeared inside.

"Hey, if you gave me a couple seconds," Bou-san commented dryly a little annoyed at having his barrier so easily broken. "I would have let down the barrier…" his words trailed as he saw Mai's form thicken then fade in Lin's arms. Lin did not acknowledge hearing the statement and continued to check Mai on the couch. Her breathing was less shallow, a little quicker. Her pulse beat rapidly, and Lin noted Mai's eyelids twitched. He was sure she was back safe to her body. He stepped back from the couch.

Monk noticed Mai's head turn slightly. "Mai-chan." He called stepping toward the couch hoping she would wake up. A few seconds later, her eyes fluttered and opened.

Seeing Mai was ok Naru stood next to Lin. "Did you use Qigong to hold Mai?" Naru asked.

"Level 4." Lin murmured eyes never leaving Mai as Bou-san moved to pick Mai up. Lin and Naru knew there was five levels to qigong, Naru had mastered two and stopped somewhere on the third feeling it had little further value, Lin had mastered all 5.

"I did not know that it was possible to interact with intangible spirits with qigong." He had stopped his training at mastering level two. It gave him control over his abilities. His parents were satisfied and although he had known did not approve he just wanted to get back to something else.

Lin stayed silent. He had never told Noll the benefits past controlling chi qigong could give him. Qigong was not something you studied for the possible benefits but with a clear mind to improve yourself. Noll needed tangible proof something was worth studying. Qigong could not be measured in goals, or steps, barely in stages or levels, Lin could not promise results and was not going to show secrets to convince him of the benefits that was a choice Noll had to make on his own.

"What more is possible with Qigong?"

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy." Lin stated in English, as he followed the others out of the house. Noll would never find the peace some people did with qigong but maybe he would further his concentration enough to actually be able to use his abilities instead of just controlling it, but Lin could never force Noll to learn more unless it was his own choice.

* * *

A few hours later found everyone gathered in Mai's hospital room. Her ankle had been rewrapped and confirmed sprained but not broke amazingly. She was on an IV and monitors treating her for shock and hypothermia. Ayako had been released with a slight concussion but the rest of the team only had minor scratches. Mai was sitting up telling them what had happened while she was away from them. She was told several times how stupid it was she knowingly allowed herself to be separated from Lin. Mai apologized and shrugged, still unsure what else she could have done. "Someone was going to be separated," Mai stated as a fact no one could argue with that. "The only way to survive would be to have complete faith in the rest of the team. Even though I was not physically with you all, I knew you were always by my side. Naru would figure out the mystery of how to find me, Bou-san would never give up searching me. Masako would find the spirit and tell you what was happening. Ayako would save my life and body. And Lin…" her voice trailed off slightly. "… The rock… supported and protected..." a yawn distorted her words.

After a little while, a nurse came in to ask everyone to let Mai rest. She was in for observations for a day or two and should be allowed as much sleep as possible. All the team left and Mai snuggled down into the sheets.

Later that evening the nurse came back followed by the doctor. He looked over her file for a moment and then looked at her. "Taniyama-san. Your medical history shows quite a few instances that you have been hospitalized for unusual circumstances."

Mai nodded, she worked at a hazardous place, and it made doctors anxious about her circumstances.

"I see you have no next of kin listed, you are an orphan?"

"My father died when I was 8, my mother at thirteen. They came from small families, no grandparents or aunts and uncles. I am an adult so it makes little difference anymore."

"Of course you are, was that your boyfriend here earlier?"

"I do not have a boyfriend if that is any business of yours." She said curtly, where was the doctor going with this? She wondered.

"I see," he paused, "I am just concerned about your well being. In your condition, you should be more careful. If your 'work' is the reason you keep getting injured you should consider a new occupation, or at least leaving for the time being."

"In my condition? What is that supposed to mean? And why is it your concern about where I work and how long?" she spoke indignantly; she liked her job even through the injuries.

"I'm sorry I thought you knew; you are eight weeks pregnant. You should start taking care of yourself."

"I am p... pregnant?" mai asked.

"Yes, you should probably tell the father if you are not with him anymore." The doctor stated.

'I was never with anyone…' Mai mumbled.

"There is only one way to get pregnant. Teenage boy with too many hormones?"

"I… I didn't." Mai stated. A moment later realization struck her. "It was him, when he raped me…" she muttered.

"You were raped? I did not have any record of that in your file." The doctor stated looking through the folder again. "Was it reported?"

Mai could only nod.

"I am sorry for being so blunt but if it was a child of rape and you do not want to keep it you have a limited time to have the procedure. I will have a nurse give you so information on a clinic." The doctor motioned and the nurse followed him out, Mai laid there in shock. Now what was she going to do?

* * *

I hope nobody hates me but I have never pegged this as a happy story... tell me what you think... Please?


	45. Chapter 45

Wow Great response, On with the next chapter!

* * *

A few days later Lin came early, stayed with Mai for a few hours until she was released and offered her a ride. She accepted and Lin headed toward the office, but stopped a little ways away. he parked in a lot near a park. He paused and turned toward Mai for a moment.

"Mai," he was silent for a moment longer then was necessary, almost hesitant. "Can we talk for a moment before heading to the office?"

Mai nodded. They exited the car and Lin lead them into the park. "Mai, There has been something I was hoping to say." He turned towards her seeing he had her full attention.

"I should have given you one of these when we first met."

He held out a small blue silk bag with silver embroidery. One side was a simple star with the kanji of the five elements at each point, fire, earth, water, wind and metal. The other side was also in silver but had the outlines of five animals. Kitsune, Tanuki, Hebi, Kurasu, and Ookami. (fox, raccoondog, snake, crow, wolf.) she let her finger trace each one in turn admiring the fine detail, there was little doubt it was hand sewn with much time and detail.

"Thank you, Kojou" Mai said at a loss for words.

"It is an Omamori, Keep it with you always. It is a protective ward that you can carry with you." They continued walking a little ways. Mai enjoyed the silent stroll away from the world and the seriousness of their job.

"When I first came to Japan I came to do a job. In a place that I had been taught to hate. A hate I accepted as natural. I came to work, and I waited to leave." He turned away from her and spotted a bench, she walked with him toward it. "I came back for multiple reasons, Noll was miserable in England, being famous he could only go on few cases. He was never part of a team, never challenged, never questioned. He was my excuse, but I also was miserable. In the back of my mind, I remembered some words someone once told me. 'If you want to hate me, I can't help that, but I don't want you to hate me just because I'm Japanese.' Your words haunted me and my shiki." Mai watched him astonished unsure what to say.

"Since then I realized that you were more than Japanese, and more then and orphaned pet Noll picked up, you were strong, with your own abilities. I also noticed the others were more than just associates, and learned to like them as people."

"Mai a couple months ago I was debating on how to ask…" he paused debating on his wording. "I wanted to know you more personally, I was going to ask you to dinner." He paused again trying to read her face, she did not seem shocked or insulted so he continued. "I wanted to ask you on a date." He made it more clear so there would be no confusion. "I debated too long and things happened, I let you walk home alone. Then it was too late. You were fragile, exhausted, needy. I could not take advantage of that. so I waited. I tried to be closer, to protect you but I waited. Every time I felt it was right something came up a case an injury. Now, it may seem even more like I am taking advantage, right after a case, just getting out of the hospital, but I do not want to wait.

Few people have forced me to change; few have forced me to reevaluate who I am. Fewer people who know what I am, and trust me, and less would endanger themselves for me. And few people do I trust with my life." Lin shook his head, clearing the uncharacteristic distractions he felt. He looked Mai directly in the eyes, "Mai, you are the only one who ever had the strength to stand beside me and against me, would you consider going out with me?"

Mai smiled and Lin felt a joy radiate from her. Something he hadn't seen in a while. He wrapped an arm protectively around her. "I don't ever want to stand helplessly aside when you're in pain."

She leaned into him, and then she pulled back slightly as though remembering something. She bit her lip and looked away. "Lin, can you ask me in a week, after next Wednesday?" she asked avoiding eye contact.

He nodded and stood; "I apologize for my insincerity, I should have waited until you were more recovered." he stood and bowed slightly. "I just wanted to let you know before we had another case, they come quickly sometimes."

"No, it's not like that," she chewed her lip and then followed him back to the van. Neither met each other's eyes for the rest of the trip.

* * *

I am sorry if Lin seems to have gotten a little... out of character, over talkative but I believe he might have had trouble figuring out the best way to talk to Mai, specially in a fragile state she is in. (although he doesn't know how fragile yet)

I felt this was an appropriate place to stop. So it wouldn't feel rushed.

~~~ But...

Then I Thought of my reviewers.

Guest-san, A recent yet loyal follower.

Ariana-sama, A loyal and a longtime reviewer.

Wolf-sama, Also a slightly new reviewer but quite loyal.

And Jade-sama, Been here since the beginning tormented by the voiced of Noll, Gene and Mai running around in her head.

Thank you all.

For you guys I gave you a little more ;) Enjoy.

* * *

The next day or so…

"Naru," Mai asked entering his office. He flicked her eyes up to acknowledge her presence. "You probably don't think this is the time or place, and will call me an idiot again, but I need to know. Whatever your answer I will accept it, and won't ask again."

"What is it Mai?" He asked looking away from the folder and up at her.

"I told you before that I loved you, and that I wanted you to stay," she paused it was still a hard memory for her. "You asked if it was you or your brother, I did not know there were two people and for that I was sorry. Although I always knew who was my waking Naru and my sleeping one. After acknowledging there were two different people not just personalities, again, I confessed my love to you, you did not accept or acknowledge it at that time, we just continued on." She paused seeing a slight nod from him. he was annoyed she could tell by the look in his eyes but she continued anyway.

"I want to know, I want to know if you like me, or love me. If you are capable of returning that to me, or not. I know this puts you on the spot, so you do not have to answer now, but an acknowledgement by then end of the day, or by the end of the week is expected." She bowed courteously in the Japanese way and then left his office.

Not too long after Naru called Mai for tea and she brought it into the office. She turned to leave when he stopped her.

"Mai, wait."

She turned back to see him looking at her, no papers or books in his hands.

"I do care about you as a friend and an assistant, but I am not interested in a romantic connection to you."

"Thank you Naru," she bowed and turned to leave the office but turned back. "I have an appointment on Monday may I ask Lin to take me during work hours?" Naru stared at her for a moment, and then he nodded. The first time he refused her she cried for hours, the second, she cried and left the office for the day. Today, she went back to work. Not shedding a single tear. He stared at her for a moment expecting a different reaction, but then nodded.

"Lin," Mai entered his office, setting down a fresh cup of tea. "I have an appointment on Monday, would you mind driving me there?" She asked. He looked up at her then his eyes flicked to the wall their boss's office.

"Of course, Taniyama-san."

"Thanks Lin"

Lin picked Mai up at her apartment, and the drive was silent except when she gave him directions. As they got closer Lin sensed Mai getting more nervous. His Shiki buzzed softly, wondering what was wrong. Lin couldn't understand why she was so worried about a doctor. As he took the last turn he saw the hospital. He knew why she was so nervous, he carefully parked the car, and they both stared at the name. 'Maria Magdeline hospital for women.' He had heard of such a place, it was never a place he wanted to go near.

Mai started to cry in the passenger seat, and fumbled for the seat belt. She tried not to look at him, avoided eye contact. Her resolve was running low. He got out and held the door open for her. As she got out he held out his hand to help her up, she looked at him, his eyes spoke loud and clear.

'is there no other way?' they spoke the words he forced his mouth not to, his hand held out to her said something else, 'I will support you in your decision' he did not trust his voice.

"There is no other choice," she whispered. He heard but said nothing. He walked with her, through the parking lot and to the double doors, they opened up before them, and Mai stopped.

She collapsed into a heap and sobbed. "I… I don't…" she sobbed. "I don't want to.."

"There is always another way," Lin knelt beside her and moved her hands away from her face and wiped the tears away. "There is always another way, you just have to ask, and your friends will support you." He stated pulling her close into him. "I will help you."

"They… they said I couldn't love…" she blubbered, "Love the child of a rape. They said…" she h fumbled for words. "They said it was the only way."

He hugged her. "I will help you," he whispered into her hair. "I cannot imagine a child in this world you could not love." They stayed there until she stopped crying then they left.

* * *

What do you think?


	46. Chapter 46

Lin dropped Mai off at her apartment to wash up. Then he went to run errands of his own around town and told her she didn't have to come to work today. He left her apartment oddly relieved. So many things fit snugger into place.

Even though pregnancy was hard, and especially for Mai being young, unmarried and unattached it would be difficult, Pregnancy could be handled. Madoka would be able to help, possibly Luella. A little coddling might do Mai well. He debated on calling them but thought better to wait until Mai was ready. They had a tendency to be extravagant.

First thing he would do is see how far Matsuzaki's reach was. Mai would tell the others eventually, but he would get her a doctor, not related or close friends with Matsuzaki-san or her family to give her a little privacy until she was ready. Lin was relieved. For the first time in a long while he could _do_ something to help Mai, instead of wait to catch her when she fell. Pregnancy explained many things, the change in her abilities, the extreme emotional reactions, and the slight difference in Mai he couldn't explain. Pregnancy and psychics were known to cause such symptoms, sometimes the change in abilities were permanent, and sometimes woman lost them altogether. Lin could only guess Mai would willingly give them up to have a family.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

After he left her there and after her shower, Mai took a cab to work. On the way she took out her cell phone and called each of the irregulars to come in for a meeting. If Lin was right, she should talk to them today. She had just finished drinks and snacks for everyone when they piled in through the door, somehow arriving all at the same time.

"Thank you all for coming," Mai began taking step out from behind her desk as the irregulars filed in the door. They stopped and glanced at her curiously. This was not the normal greeting. "Please sit," she motioned to their normal chairs and couches and turned back to her desk to grab the drinks she had already prepared for them, as they sat down she passed them their drinks receiving a word or nod of thanks from each.

"First please allow me to apologize" she bowed her head respectably to them. "I called you all here, although there is no pretense of a case and Naru and Lin are unaware of it. Please forgive me."

A small murmuring between the members erupted but it was Bou-san who spoke up clearly. "Mai-chan, you needed to talk to us we would have come, no need to apologize." All except Masako nodded or agreed. She just looked at Mai in annoyance, but remained silent.

"I wanted you all to be here and Naru so I could discuss a few things but he is unwilling to join us so I will try to explain again later. Please I have a bit to say, and I will explain as much as possible but try not to interrupt till I am done, I may lose my courage." She sat in the chair where usually the clients sat, it was comfortable and in easy view of all the other seats.

"I will be unable to stay on and help as part of the team soon. I will be in no condition to help and be more trouble than help." Ayako and John tried to interject but Mai shook her head and silenced them. "I would like to continue working as an office assistant if Naru allows but that will be his choice."

"Today I asked Lin to take me to an appointment, it was at a little clinic not too far from here, but I was not allowed to get there or leave without someone helping me, so I asked Lin. He never asked why or what it was about, he never would, he just drove. But he could read the signs and went pale as we pulled up. Although he looked uncomfortable, he tried to support me going there, his voice never asked the question I saw in his eyes, if I was sure I wanted to do this. I could only nod, and started to cry. I felt I had no choice, I would soon lose my job, my apartment and there was no way for me to continue after that." The group sat in silence, unsure of what she was saying or why she had to tell them.

"I said I had no choice. Lin told me I always had a choice and that all I had to do was ask. Ask him and ask you all. I sat infront of that building, I couldn't go in. I missed my appointment," she paused. They sat in shock and confusion.

"Maybe I should start back at the beginning I don't make much sense do I?" she nervously tried to laugh.

"That would probably be best." Said a voice behind her. Naru stood overshadowing her.

"It started June 15th, on the way home from work…" she paused voice cracking. Behind her Naru's mind went racing trying to remember what happened that night. Lin didn't come home and for almost a whole week after!

"You Tramp," he said and turned back and went into his office. He had barely got into his office before he unleashed his anger aiming it at a file cabinet that immediately fell over spilling its contents across the floor.

Mai stared in shock after Naru, _what did he think? She wanted it? how, how, how could he think that?_ She buried her face in her hands and began to cry and rock. She rocked in her chair while the others stared after her. Bou-san moved close and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"It's o.." he began but was cut off by when she jumped away from him and away from his hand, she landed on the floor in a pile.

"Don't touch me," she whispered and moved further away from him. 'don't touch me, don't touch me,' she muttered barely audibly crying to herself.

Bou-san stood frozen before he tried to move closer, "Mai-chan" he called reaching out again but his hand was stopped by Ayako, who just shook her head at him.

"Mai," Ayako called to her, her voice calm and steady. "On that night, when you walked home, you didn't make it did you?"

A small whimper was heard.

"Some one did something to you, against your will, and you didn't tell us?" she asked confirming her suspicion. Another whimper answered her. Bou-san heard the words and put them together, someone had hurt Mai, they had … he knew, he didn't have to give it more power by naming it.

"Lin is right Mai, you do have a choice, I will help you," Ayako reassured. "And I owe Lin an apology"

"So will I"

"And I" John chimed in.

Just then the door opened and Lin walked in, he surveyed the scene. Mai was crying on the floor with the others close but giving her space.

"Taniyama-san," he called.

"Lin-san" she looked up at him, tear streaks on her cheeks but they no longer swelled around her eyes.

"Lin, We're sorry for the way we treated you, we didn't know." The monk looked at him apologetic and helpless. Lin filled in the missing pieces, Mai had told them in her own way. On her own. Lin moved closer to where the girl was huddled. For the moment he ignored the others. He knelt down and looked at her.

"You didn't have to do this alone, I would have helped you." He said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I had to do it, myself." Mai said firmly to him, "You already did enough, and ruined your own name for me; they needed to know from me."

"Mai," he shook his head at her and stood holding out his hand. She took it and rose to her feet. "Go wash your face you will feel better then come back, they will wait that much longer for you."

Mai nodded, and walked to the bathroom. Lin turned to the rest of the group, each shivered as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped. "Why was she on the floor crying," his voice an icy growl, his lips pressed into a thin line, eyes scrutinizing each of them.

The irregulars, looked around at each other, unsure what to say about Naru. They muttered to themselves. "Shibuya-san heard part of what she was saying and said something rude." John was the one to speak up.

"What did he say?" no one seemed to want to repeat it but Bou-san stepped forward and whispered to Lin in his ear.

The temperature in the room dropped further, and Lin looked like he was going to kill someone, an evil look that made the group step back. He turned and started to walk towards Naru's door. "Koujo?" he heard behind him and stopped. His posture loosened, lightened the rage abated with her single word. The room lightened, warmed. "Can you stay out here?" Mai asked. Lin paused a moment then turned and nodded. He stood behind the chair she was in before and she came back and sat in it. The rest of the group took back the seats they had before.

"I am not sure where to go from here, you probably have some questions please ask I will try to answer."

"Mai-chan, why didn't you come to us? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I had trouble accepting it myself, and I was in too much shock for the most part. That night I don't know how long I just sat there afterwards, unable to move, or anything until I heard a voice calling my name, it was a large man, hovering over me. I was so scared, but then I knew it was Lin-san. He took me home and called the police, he wanted me to go to the hospital, or call at least you Matsuzaki-san but I wouldn't let him. He helped me through the first few days, helped me come back to the office and be able to walk outside without fear." She smiled back at the man standing next to her. He just nodded.

"Lin found you? How?" Bou-san asked impressed.

"Shiki, it was a stormy night, just wanted to see her get home safe." He looked down at Mai, "Sadly they can't harm humans unless I give the order."

"Did they catch the bastard?" Bou-san growled.

"Yes, that day I told you I had some errands to do and you saw Taniyama-san leave with me, she picked him out of a line up."

"You came in that day?" Mai asked, not remembering seeing him.

"Yeah, when Lin took the phone from you as I was walking in, you walked right past me, he told Naru you were sick, but I thought Naru said something cruel to you again."

They all nodded, and silence crept over the group. It was easy to assume her mood could be caused by the boss.

"What was the appointment you missed today?"

"It was at the Maria Magdeline hospital in Shibuya."

"But that clinic is only for…" Ayako paused, the rest of the group did not seem familiar with the name. "Mai, you have been weak a lot lately, and not eating normally, and your abilities somewhat…" she hesitated search for a word, "Erratic, are you pregnant?" a silence filled the room as the rest of the group realized the story. Mai nodded, it was all she could do.

"I got Mai an appointment tomorrow at a regular doctor," Lin said simply.

"Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san can you please take Mai home, I need to speak with Noll." The group nodded, and Mai turned and looked at the china man.

"Koujo?," she asked.

"I have been keeping a secret from him for a while he needs to know the whole truth, and I will not take his foul manners any more." Lin spoke leaving no room for argument.

"I was hoping everyone could come have dinner with me," She looked into the sorcerers eyes then flicked them to the bosses office and back to him. "Will you come tonight?"

"I will be there, Mai." He confirmed but made no answer for the boss.

Everyone noticed the lack of honorifics and the use of first names between the two, but no one with the seriousness of the situation felt like teasing them about it just yet. The added nuance in the team would be quietly accepted for now before the over protective friends caused trouble.

Lin waited while the group left then proceeded to Naru's office. "Oliver," he said as he knocked on the door, he did not wait for an answer as he walked inside.

"What do you want?" Noll looked at his assistant.

"Did you listen to Mai at all or just jump to your own conclusions?" he noticed the filing cabinent on the floor and the stpler and pens hovering mid air around the desk.

"I am smart enough to figure out when on assistant doesn't come home at night and another is sick for days afterward and then months later has an abortion, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

Lin bit his lip, how he wanted to punch this brat right now, but he promised to control himself, he couldn't lose it. "Noll, you didn't listen." He said simply. "I did go to see Mai that night, because my Shiki…"

Noll couldn't see through his own anger. "What did you think you were doing? Messing with a coworker and forcing an abortion!" He wheeled at Lin, throwing a punch. Lin had been prepared, keeping cool, he dodged and caught Naru's hand.

"stop this and listen." Lin hissed. Releasing his hold.

Naru refused, he turned and threw another punch this time catching Lin under the chin, and knocking off his balance slightly. "Noll," Lin spun not holding back anymore he caught Naru in the face with a right punch and then followed it up with a firm punch to the stomach. "Noll, Mai was raped!" Lin hollered at Naru.

Naru went limp, gave up the fight, he let himself fall to the floor. He laid there and looked up at Lin. "she was…?" the thought had never crept through his mind

"yes, she was raped," Lin said out of breath. "I found her that night, she didn't want to tell anyone. I took her home and called the police."

The gears in Naru's head began to turn. It all made sense, Lin's scrappy appearance, not coming home at night, even though Naru had never known him to stay out. His secret was one he could not tell until Mai was ready, then Gene not talking to him, helping him. He knew but was stuck the same he could not tell. The pieces felt right, it made sense. He stared up at the ceiling.

"I did it again,"

"yes, idiot scientist" Lin commented, Naru groaned.

"Thanks Lin, I thought that everyone would stop calling me that by now,"

"Gene would haunt me if I didn't," Lin snickered. This scene had played out several times while the three of them were growing up, Noll's brain and mouth would get ahead of all reason, and he would do something incredibly stupid. Lin or Gene would confront him, he would start a fight, and they would have to convince him to stop and rethink things. Then help him apologize or make things right.

"If you ever cared for her you should have said something or accepted her two confessions."

"Three," Noll corrected. Lin looked at him questioningly. "Last week she asked again, but just walked away when I refused. Not even a tear."

"I have to clean up before going to Mai's with the rest of the crew, let's go home." Lin said bending down and giving Noll a hand up.

"Will she forgive me?"

"Probably."

"I need to apologize," Noll groans, Lin nodded.

"Mai is expecting us at her apartment for supper."

"Us?" Lin nodded leaving the office.

They headed out of the office and headed back to their apartments. Naru hung his head, he would again apologize to the girl he called his assistant, the one that for some time had confessed her love for him, but he turned her away, why must she always be the one to suffer so much, but never give up, never hate the world, or herself? why could she face this world alone and he still clawed after his brother?

* * *

I am glad everybody has liked the last couple of chapters. I appreciate all the reviews it tells me I must be doing something right. There are a few more chapters to go and I hope you all stick with me to the end although no more cases for this particular story. Anybody who gives there 2 cents (constructively not destructively) is heard, although I may not add the idea, but it is always good to see things from others point of views.

Ariana-sama, I loved that line also. I was writing the scene then Lin said that and I had to rebuild the scene around it. Sometimes a character says something and it changes the whole story. Lin is a character that usually speaks few words but has a lot of meanings behind them.

Wolfie-sama, I am glad you are happy with my pairing, It was sort of written into the first chapters but I didn't want a pairing to overcast the story, (I am not good at romance, nor is Lin so it seems. Neither of us has had enough in life but we find a few close people and protect them with our lives.) I agree I find it annoying and distracting when everyone pairs up. All of the sudden you lose sight of the point of the story. No further pairings are coming.

Jade-sama, and all the voices you speak with. I truly enjoy reading your wild and fun reviews and extra commentary. Keep it up, I try not to let the voices in my head out, they cause to much trouble. (and seldom make sense to the people outside of my head.)

Celtyin-sama, Good to see you back. I hope you like this chapter, it is what you were waiting for. Mai is not someone who easily asks for help, but there are times she feels she has to and that time has come.


	47. Chapter 47

"Mai," Lin said her name low as he caught her eye then nodded to the balcony.

She nodded and headed toward that direction. Her balcony was the fire escape, but she had cleaned and decorated it. Some nights she spent enjoying the night air, sunsets and stars.

When the door was closed and he whispered a silence spell to ensure their words would not be overheard, he turned toward Mai who leaned over the railing looking at the fading red sky.

"Mai," he spoke again to gather her attention, she turned toward him but kept her eyes diverted examining a plant in the corner. "Last week I asked you about going out with me." He paused his turn to look away from her. "Although I know about the pregnancy nothing else has changed. I will be there for you and the child alike. My feelings haven't changed and I will understand if you want to wait until you have the child before answering me."

He turned to reenter her apartment Opening the door slightly before she answered.

"Yes, Koujo. If you would still have me," she looked up to him tears threatening the corners of her eyes. Lin reached out, put an arm around her shoulder, and held her close to himself. He took a moment to enjoy her proximity and new title. She leaned her head against his shoulder and relaxed. Unbeknownst to them a shadow silently disappeared back inside Mai's apartment.

* * *

After they had eaten people had relaxed into Mai's small living room talking about how they grew up. Mai headed to the kitchen for more tea and snacks. She noticed a shadow followed her in lingering in the doorway. Her breath hitched as she thought to greet him then placed another cup out for tea. He would speak when he was ready. Focusing on her breathing, she ignores his presence reaching for cookies in her top cupboard. Not quite able to reach she grabbed a stool from the corner and pulled it up to the cupboard. As she stood on the stool, a hand reached above her and pulled the package down.

As he handed her the cookies his cerulean blue eyes met her chocolate browns. They stood still for a moment, frozen in a moment.

"I'm sorry," his words were gentle with a hint of sadness within them.

She held her breath for a long moment but hearing no insult, she released it with the pain of his earlier words. She nodded before pulling her eyes away stepping off the stool and away from him. Unsure of what more to say she stayed quiet.

The silence stretched between them as the tea slowly warmed, seemingly taking forever.

"I haven't made this time easy on you, if I'd known," he gave her a sad smile; one that reminded her of gene so badly her heart ached. She wished she could see them together and happy just once.

"I am glad you decided to keep the pregnancy," he said bringing her out of her wanderings. He kept his eyes diverted studying the grain of her faux wood cupboards. "There is still the option of adoption if you were worried about raising the child." The water began to boil and Mai pulled it quietly off the burner considering his words. "It isn't always bad. Gene and I found a good family. My parents might like to adopt the child," he looked up at her hopefully. "They would be able to give it a good home, and you could be whatever part of the child's life you were able." He looked down at the tea as she finished. "It's an option; let me know if you would like me to ask them about it."

She stared at him for a moment. A moment he was normal, his fears and pain clear across his face. Concern and emotion played on the edges of his lips, even a hint of hope laid behind those blue eyes. She reached forward and enveloped him in a hug. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She held him there a second longer, the released him from the hold and pulled back.

He took the teacup she had prepared for him and strolled back into the living room. Mai placed the others on a tray and followed. She really hoped he would find his own happiness, maybe his own family.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews, I know this part is short but the next one is long, and I hope you all like it. Please keep telling me what you think.


	48. Chapter 48

The next installment...

Please read previous Chapter if you haven't already and tell me what you think.

* * *

As part of BPR, policy Mai was immediately given new job description: Office assistant. She would assist around the office, sort files, write reports and do light lifting and cleaning. She would assist in interviews unless there was any chance something would happen at the office. In those cases, she was to prepare snack and drink earlier and excused into Lin or Naru's office. (usually Lin's, She got into trouble while bored in Naru's office.) She would be off any cases until after she had the baby and any time she or her doctor requested lighter duty or no work she would be given full maternity leave with full medical benefits. (BPR medical coverage covered everything including hangnails. When you are fighting ghosts anything could happen.) and full pay. Although Naru stated firmly she would still have her tea duties. Officially her paperwork for BPR stated 'light duty for medical concerns' Mai was reluctant to let Madoka find out. She was extravagent in normal situations, she could be quite overwhelming.

Lin also decided that she would be driven to and from work every day and took this time to sometimes take her out to eat or cook for her. Although Mai enjoyed his thoughtfulness, she felt like a burden. Today she chose to cook lunch for him, Naru and herself. If she asked him what he liked or wanted he would evade, or distract her, He was a hard person to argue with so she decided to make him bentos and bring them in That way he couldn't argue about her cooking and hopefully tell her what he liked.

As Mai was making Lin a thermos of soup. Italian wedding he once said he liked. She was stirring the broth when She felt slightly light headed and had a sudden pain in her stomach. she decided to sit down for a moment. Before she made it to the chair the pain turned to a violent stabbing feeling that left her crying on the floor. She reached into pocket and hit redial on the phone.

"Lin Koujo," she heard Lin's voice on the phone. She bit back a sob of pain.

"Kojou?" she asked her voice wavered. "Koujo it hurts, it really hurts." She was unable to hold the pain back and she sobbed into the phone. She heard him talking to her but couldn't make it out. she heard another voice Ayako on the phone also, but it didn't make sense. Lin told her to breath. Breath, in and out, in and out, in and out. His steady voice kept her going while she laid there on the floor waiting. She held her knees and sobbed uncontrollably scared, in pain, afraid of what was happening. She wasn't sure how long it was before Lin arrived with Naru in toe. He wrapped his coat around her and picked her up. with her head resting against his shoulder she listened to the reassuring sound of his voice and he took her to the car and was driven to the hospital.

Lin was relegated to the waiting room, with the rest of the group. Matsuzaki-san had headed straight to the hospital and was ready when she was brought in. Lin filled out what paper work he could, using what he had learned from previous cases. He also paid upfront for her a single room, his shiki hovered in and out of the rooms until there was electrical issues. One stayed with Mai while the rest were relegated to stay with Lin.

He dialed the others telling them she was at the hospital. Quickly they all arrived and waited.

* * *

Hours later.

Ayako emerged from the emergency and gave the group a sad smile. "Mai experienced an ectopic pregnancy because of the location of the effected egg the doctor did a procedure called a salpingo-oophorectomy." Ayako paused, knowing that although she understood the words, most of the team wouldn't. "In Layman's terms, Mai has miscarried, she will be fine and able to leave in a few days." all faces in the room showed relief except Lin and Naru. She gave them both a slight glare hoping they would not rile the others with their worries. "Mai is resting but in a little while we can visit her if we stay calm." she glared at the monk. "She is going to be very fragile for a while." He nodded, relieved she would survive was his only concern.

"Matsuzaki-san" Lin spoke. "Walk with me for a snack?" he asked. although the others were surprised by his offer they said nothing, Ayako only nodded and walked with him toward the cafeteria. He bought her tea and a sandwich that she nibbled on before looking up at him. Indicating she would answer what he asked.

"Oophorectomy, does that mean what the Latin translates, removal of an egg?" his voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Matsuzaki-san nodded. "Does she know yet?" another nod. He was silent for a long time. Ayako continued to nibble and play with her sandwich.

"To Mai family is important, she has always wanted a family, will she be able to have children?"

"Possibly, it was only one side, multiple miscarriages are statistically unlikely, but I do not know the reason behind the ectopic pregnancy. If there is a genetic or physical reason..." she shrugged. "We will have to wait and see." She stood nervously, "I will see if she is ready to have visitors."

Mai sat in the hospital room holding her knees to her chest crying. It was gone. The baby, her family, another life was gone. The doctors tried to explain it to her. She was too thin. The baby was too stressed. They went on and on about how nothing was right. All Mai heard was her failure as a mother.

Lin had held her after but she didn't seem to notice. He sat next to her as the others from SPR came to visit. She felt like she was watching life through someone else's eyes. Lin stayed for two days with her she never slept only cried.

The doctors asked him to leave let her sleep he asked her if she wanted him to stay or go she did not respond. Without her request, the doctors threatened to call security. Lin left her room and stayed in the lounge until the next visiting hours. Leaving his shiki to wander between them and tell him immediately of any changes. After a couple days she was allowed to leave on bed rest.

Lin drove her home. The regulars were waiting when she arrived. They had cleaned the house stocked the fridge with food and waited. Naru met Lin at the door and told him to go home and get a shower and some rest. Mai wouldn't be alone for a few hours. After persuading he finally gave in and headed to his own apartment. He showered and laid in his own bed. He only meant to be asleep an hour but when he woke it had been almost five. He hurriedly dressed and headed back to Mai's apartment.

At the door he was greeted by the monk. Who let him in and he spied the ghost of a girl he knew sitting at the table picking at a plate full of food. He tried to strike up a conversation with her but she barely responded. He gathered her cold tea cup and took it to her kitchen. He grabbed the tea pot and the tea she loved the most and carefully measured out the leaves and steeped her a cup. Silently he placed the cup infront of her and draped his own coat around her shoulders. She took the cup and drank a few sips. With every sip her eyes came back to life although sad and lonely. She eventually started to sob slowly. Matsuzaki-san was instantly but her side holding her. Lin bit back the want to be there and just watched. After a few minutes of tears Mai laid down in her own room. Matsuzaki claimed the right to stay with Mai the night and ushered everyone out.

Lin started to protest and she silenced him saying he would remind her of work and Mai needed rest. Lin left two shiki to watch over Mai but eventually relented. Matsuzaki stayed for three days blocking all others from being there for more than an hour apiece. Lin argued daily but relented due to the Miko's medical experience. She had not left Mai for a moment since she came home. Lin came before work for half an hour then he came back after work with food and sometimes tea, for both the Miko and Mai.

Yet for those three days Mai barely talked to any of them and on the fourth she dismissed the miko. She was fine on her own. The fridge had enough leftovers for three weeks. And her apartment was well stocked with everything she would need. The miko left slightly miffed but knew she couldn't do anything more for her.

When she called Lin he left work to visit Mai. She refused to open the door so he sat outside it for two hours. Talking once in a while but just being there in case she wanted anything. Around six o'clock she opened the door for him and they made supper. She sat in silence. He once in a while tried to get her to talk but she stayed quiet so he stopped. After supper he helped wash the dishes and she requested he leave. Although he offered to stay or do something more she softly thanked him for coming then asked him to leave. He obeyed.

The next morning he came back, she let him in and they had a small breakfast and she asked him to leave. He was worried about her but he left and headed to the office. That night he headed there right at five pm. Mai only had him wait around half hour before she let him. Again they has supper in silence. And she helped him wash the dishes then they sat in silence a few minutes.

"You don't have to come back tomorrow." Mai stated.

"I don't mind," he said.

"No, I mean do not show up my door at six thirty am and make me breakfast. You do not have to; I can make my own breakfast. I am an adult who can take care of herself." She stated firmly.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. If you needed anything." he tried to placate her.

"I do not need anything. I do not need you to feel responsible, to feel guilty. I am not someone who needs taken care of. I am recovering, and will return to work soon. You do not need to come around over some lame need to take care of me."

"I only come because I care for you. I want to be here if you need me," Lin said trying to reach out to her hand.

"No," Mai stated. "I was pregnant, needing taken care of, a simple mother. I am not anymore; there is no more reason for you to care. Please leave."

"Mai, I don't care if you're pregnant or sick, I just wanted to be with you."

"Leave, and don't come back." Mai stated. Unable to argue Lin left.

The next morning he stopped outside of Mai's apartment. Ready to go in but stopped himself. She was adamant last night. He sent a couple shiki to check on her. Finding out she was ok she left a couple there and headed to work.

That night Monk and the regulars were headed to Mai's apartment so Lin followed them. She let the regulars in but when she saw Lin she closed the door. Lin waited in his car outside her apartment until they left. His shiki reported she was fine with no change so he too left.

* * *

I hate romance, it always falls apart on me... Tell me what you think...

I'm Like... a walking tragedy...


	49. Chapter 49

A week later, although nobody expected to see her that day Mai walked into the office on time. Not even fashionably late as her custom, on time. Before Naru had a chance to ask she brought a cup of tea from the kitchen and placed it on his desk, and headed back to her desk and began filing papers that were left on her desk. Lin had left his door open slightly which was his custom when Mai wasn't there so he could see if anyone came into the office. From there he watched the girl walk back and forth across the office calmly without emotion or enthusiasm. Naru and Lin told her she still could take time off. She was uninterested and continued working.

"Mai, tea." Naru called pouring the remnants of the last cup into Madoka's plant. She was so proud of how long it had lasted last time she saw it but he watched as the leaves withered as the roots soaked up the cold remnants of the tea.

Mai knocked once on the door and slid in with a new cup. She slid it across the desk to him and picked up the empty cup.

"Mai," she looked up slightly, looking at his hands on the desk, n his face. "How are you doing?"

"Hmm?" she asked, "I'm fine," She forced a smile through her lips, that did not reach her eyes. "I am almost done with that section of filing." She turned and took the tea cup with her and left his office.

Naru shook his head, Gene was the one with the emotional touch, not him.

It had gone on for over a week. Each day tortured Lin more than the last; Lin debated on what to do. He took a moment and went into Naru's office. There on the desk sat a cold cup of tea, barely a sip missing from it. as he spotted it, he raised an eyebrow and looked to the young boss. Although as uncommunicative as always Lin spotted the slight tightening of his lips when he glanced at it. whatever Naru liked about Mai's tea was missing today, and it had been two full hours since the girl came in and Naru had not asked for a fresh cup.

Lin watched Mai from his office. Watched her walked dazedly through her day. Every time she smiled hiding behind a mask it pained him and he watched.

"Call the others," Noll instructed before turning back to the file. He would do nothing more than usual, but he too was worried over his assistant. Lin did just that, not really giving any reason, but suggested they stop by, and one by one they did.

John stopped by, he talked with Mai for a while, suggested she go home, or offered to talk with him or at the church where the children were from a previous case. Mai exchanged greetings, but quietly declined talking or going anywhere. At the mention of children her breath caught a little and John didn't bring it up again.

"I am ok, John." She assured him, "I am back at work and I am really ok."

"if you need anything I will be there, day or night." John assured her, took a few moments to speak with Naru then nodded solemnly at Lin. He would be there, but he could never force Mai to talk about it.

A little later Ayako stopped by and did much of the same. Offered to talk to Mai, they were both girls, and Ayako was a doctor. She could help with anything. after all Mai's polite refusals Ayako tried to get her to come to lunch, a good meal always helps you feel better. Mai tried to refuse but then Bou-san came in. he helped the miko drag Mai off to a small café. Lin watched and waited. Nothing was helping. He made a few calls while they were out and waited for their return. Much as he expected not even an hour passed when they brought her back with left over meal in a box and she went back to work without much thought. Ayako left with the assurance they would do retail therapy another day. Bou-san promised to take her to his band practice, and to a concert, but she just continued on, and started filing again. Lin continued on, vigilant watching Mai, as she continued and he continued finishing up his work. He sent a few emails and printed out a few papers and left them on his desk.

"She won't talk to me," Lin stated as he leaned against Naru's office door.

"Or anyone else, she avoids me, and refused Gene." Lin raised his eye brow to Naru, who shrugged. "Maybe madoka, or Luella?" Lin shook his head. Strangers was not what she needed now.

That night when six o'clock came he announced his departure to Noll and informed him he was taking Mai back to her apartment. The Noll nodded and proceeded with his work, at some point he would find his own way home.

Mai protested his offer to take her home but he refused to argue. "Lin-san I can walk, I walked to work and I can walk home."

Lin did not respond only placed a hand on her shoulder and directed her out of the office; she did not resist and went with him to the car. She did not notice that they got into a different car, nor did she pay attention when they did not drive toward her apartment. When they stopped it was outside of a familiar little cemetery, where her parents were buried. When she recognized it she opened the door and ran, not waiting for Lin, she just ran.

To her parents grave, to a place she visited often. She stood in front of the grave for a few minutes before collapsing onto the ground sobbing. Lin waited not to far away, under a tree, out of sight, but close enough to hear her cries. He hoped this was the right thing. Family usually was the best solution in these situations, someone to hold onto you while you cried, but what did you do when all your family was dead? Lin waited while she mumbled and cried, there was little else he could do. when she stopped crying and had calmed some he approached her, thankful for once it did not rain when he visited a cemetery. Lin walked a little closer and Mai noticed him again. she said a few goodbyes to her parents then walked back over to Lin.

"Thank you Lin" Lin nodded as they walked back to the car. Mai zoned out again once she got in the car.

She sat in the car for several hours until Lin finally pulled into a small Inn. When Mai got out she looked around questioningly.

"What are we doing at a place like this?"

Lin slightly shrugged, what were they doing here? "You seem to need some time away from everything, This seemed like a good option."

"I said I was fine." Mai protested as she followed Lin. Lin stopped at the desk and picked up two keys and kept walking. Mai followed.

"I got us two rooms, they are connected." He explained stopping at one door and unlocking it. he walked in and Mai followed. he gave her the key while he checked to see if everything was OK. Then he unlocked the door that lead to the second room and disappeared inside. Mai followed, finally thinking of another protest.

"I cannot afford this, I need to go back to work, and get paid, Naru will fire me if I just disappear."

"When you want me too I will take you back, but you don't have to worry about the narcissist, he will hold your job for you, even though he still does not know how to express himself he was worried about you also. You should still be on sick leave."

"But we can't stay here, He needs to have at least one assistant."

Lin chuckled, "He likes having assistants to boss around, but can make do without. Also Madoka will be coming to help soon enough." Lin paused looking over to Mai where she stood in the doorway. "Anyway, this is no time I would leave you alone, I told you I will be here for you."

Mai sighed and gave up, she knew Lin wanted her to stay here for some reason. She would stay for a few days and ask to go back. She went back to her room and looked around it. it was cozy and simple, large window to one side, a bed, a couch, a rack to hang wet clothes, towels and robes.

"I don't have any clothes." She mumbled to herself.

"Sorry, it wasn't the best planned trip, I have your overnight bag here, and there are a few local stores that have nice clothes." Lin apologized.

Mai nodded and sat on the bed in her room. Why did Lin bring her here? Why? She didn't care she just sat there and stared. Why was a question asked to often and never properly answered she didn't want to know anymore.

Lin watched as Mai sat on the bed staring out into nowhere, after a while she began to rock back and forth. Lin watched, why did he bring her here? What did he think he could do? the others could do nothing, was he pushing to much. After hours of rocking Mai curled up hugging her knees to her chest.

She stilled, Almost looking as though she was a sleep, but then Lin heard it. she cried. He took a step into her room. She tossed her head and cried out again. she was asleep in a nightmare. He grabbed the blanket from the bed in his room and wrapped It around Mai. He only hesitated a moment then wrapped his arms around her small form and held her. "I know you are used to being strong,  
he whispered into her hair, "But you don't ever have to be alone again."

if she felt his presence or heard his words then she did not respond and there they stayed. The sun had long since gone down, and soon made a new ascent. If the curtains were open they would have seen a breath taking view of the sun dawning a new day but the curtains were drawn and all they saw was the dim illumination from Lin's room where he had left the light on.

At some point Mai relaxed into Lin's arms. She did not question his presence and he did not leave. At some point Mai let go and started to feel the emotions she had barricaded inside her. fear, sadness anger, disappointment, guilt. They all bubbled to the surface, and Mai cried. She cried and Lin held her.

He hummed a soothing tone, following the tune until the words found him.

"Somewhere there's a stolen halo

I used to watch her wear it well.

Everything would shine wherever she would go

But lookin' at her now you'd never tell.

Someone ran away with her innocence;

A memory she can't get out of her head."

"And I can only imaging' what she's feeling' when she's pray'n

Kneeling at the edge of That grave ('her bed' is the real lyric)

And she says...take me away,

And take me farther

Surround me now,

And hold...hold...hold me like holy water holy water

She wants someone to call her angel,

Someone to put the light back in her eyes,

She's looking through the faces and unfamiliar places

She needs some one to hear her when she cries."

"She just needs a little help to wash away the pain she's felt

She wants to feel the healing hands of someone who understands

And she says - take me away

And take me farther

Surround me now,

And hold...hold...hold me

She says

Take me away

And take me farther

Surround me now,

And hold...hold...hold me like holy water"

At some point Lin too let himself feel what he was denying for the sake of comforting Mai. He felt her pain, the loss of a life, and the inability to prevent it, or help it. he allowed himself a moment of selfish emotion. With his chin resting on Mai's head, arms wrapped securely around her shoulders, he allowed tears to fall from his eyes, and disappeared into her hair.

Lin felt Mai stop crying, she just sat there, comfortably wrapped in his arms. she relaxed. he felt her slowly fighting sleep. mentally he made a silent request. 'Gene, take care of her.' slowly he felt her relax and slip away from him into a deep sleep. carefully he unwrapped himself from her and laid her out onto the bed. he tucked her into the bed and slipped back into his own room. leaving the adjoining door open he took a quick shower and then slipped into his own bed.

* * *

"Mai." his calm voice called. Mai opened her eyes to look up at Gene.

"Gene." she returned

Gene reached out and pulled Mai to him. "Mai, I have been so worried, you were so sad but I couldn't reach you." he apologized.

Mai nodded, at times she had felt his tugs but ignored them, she just wanted to go on, and not face it, face him, face death. to watch someone else go to the other side.

"I'm sorry, I..." she fumbled for words to explain her fears. "I, I..."

"It's OK, I know." he held her in a hug. "I know this isn't easy, but I have something to show you." he smiled softly down at Mai and she couldn't help but relax. he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked with her as the surroundings changed.

Mai and Gene stood in a small bed room. Mai wondered why they were there it was sparsely but fashionably serviced. the door quietly opened and a man carried in a woman and gently set her on the bed.

"I'm sorry honey, I don't know why I am so tired lately." the woman drowsily spoke.  
"It's ok dear. Go back to sleep." he softly kissed her on the cheek and pulled a blanket around her. she snuggled into the pillow and quickly dozed back off.

Mai felt vaguely uneasy, why was Gene showing her two happy people? were they going to die this wasn't what she wanted to see. she backed up a step and Gene smiled down at her.  
"No this isn't the past, they are just fine." he reassured her. she calmed slightly and watched. the man curled up next to the woman and held her as she slept.

The room faded back to black and Gene turned back to Mai. "Babies who don't make it to this world are given a second chance."

"So... she?"

"Yes, she is pregnant they just don't know it yet."

"They look happy." she said tears threatening again.

"They are, Mai don't cry." Gene leaned in. "I didn't mean to make you cry again."

"No," Mai gave him a smile through her tears. "No I am happy. I am so happy he had a second chance or she..." Mai wasn't sure what it would have been but was happy either way.

Gene nodded. "me too. the others have missed your smile." He wiped a tear out of her eye.

Later, Mai awoke and found Lin in his room reading a book. Mai stood in the connecting door and stared at him questioningly.

"Why," she asked, "Why are you here?"

He stared at her for a moment, wiped his eyes. Schooling his features back to his stoic self. "When a friend is in pain, and you can do nothing you feel it as your own, hoping to take some of the burden." I was too late to save you, he thought, such a selfish reason to cry.

"Thank you, Lin-san" she gave him a half smile.

"a few weeks ago you requested I call you Mai, outside of work, I am not here for SPR, so please call me Koujo until we leave."

"Hai, Koujo." As she spoke her stomach gave a loud rumble, they hadn't ate since they arrived.

"Mai, I asked you out, not too long ago. I said then it wasn't because you were pregnant, it wasn't because you were hurt. It is because I like you, and I will stay beside you until you are ready."

* * *

Almost finished stick with me a little longer everyone. Tell me what you think!


	50. Chapter 50

This is it, The end is near. It is sad to see it come to this but I hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think, and... if there should be more...

* * *

Back in Shibuya…. The same scene played over again for the fourth day in a row.

"Naru, have you heard from Mai-chan yet?"

The boss barely shook his head in answer never looking up from the file he was reading, He realized the night they left that they had disappeared. Lin had not called him to leave SPR and a little after one he emerged from his office to find an empty office. Lin's office was empty and sealed. Even his PK would not let him in if he had tried. In the parking lot were the SPR Van and a personal car with no sign of Lin. He wondered at that moment what happened but he hoped it was only a temporary thing. He made it home, ate and slept, still making it back to work before six the next day.

That is when he found a copy of Lin's email to Madoka. As most correspondences Lin had, he had been copied as a recipient. Simply it stated Lin was on emergency 'family' business and had to leave immediately. He had booked a ticket to Japan hoping Madoka could cover his absence. Otherwise, he trusted her judgment to send a replacement.

Madoka replied stating she would be there in 48 hours. By the time she had arrived, everyone had known that both Lin and Mai had disappeared. Ayako had stated that no one should mention Mai's recent hospitalization as anything out of the ordinary. Mai should be able to choose whether or not to let Madoka know.

"Are you going to do anything about it? Your own assistant kidnapped her!"

Naru closed the file, and looked up at the monk. The monk was fiercely protective of the girl and would be ranting at him for the next couple of hours, thus preventing Naru from getting any work done.

"Mai is old enough to choose where she goes, and Lin would not take her anywhere against her will. You know that, he is almost as protective of her as you are."

"He is Protective of her? Is that what you call kidnapping."

Madoka took this instant to come in to the office. "Noll, I know that you are as worried as Bou-san is. Why don't you tell him what you have found out so far, instead of keeping it all to yourself?" as usual Madoka's 'suggestion' was little less than an order.

Noll looked at the ceiling for some sort of answer then sighed. He looked down at his watch and shook his head. "Madoka tea." He said simply.

Madoka bustled quickly out of the room. Bou-san marveled at how the women could convince Naru of everything. "Don't stand there monk, call Matsuzaki-san and the others, I do not like repeating myself." The monk snapped out of it and headed out to Mai's desk. Leaning on the desk he dialed numbers. Within minutes Ayako, John, Yasuhara and Masako were all in the office. Naru sat in his accustomed chair and sipped his tea avoiding eye contact with the impatient team.

* * *

"As you know nine days ago Mai and Lin left the office, and has not made it to either of their apartments, nor have they answered their phones or made any contact. Lin left a simple note on the desk stating he was taking personal time, and that it would be good if Mai did the same. Although not explicitly stated I believe that they are together. That day he also contacted Madoka to get her as his replacement for a while. He did not give her any time frame either." The group looked toward Madoka for confirmation or comment.

"He said that he needed someone to cover him for a little while since he had personal obligations to attend to. He did not know how long he would be gone but requested myself or someone who could assist Noll come as soon as possible. He called me, put the same notice in an email, and sent it to several people of BPR. I came within a day but he left almost immediately after we were contacted." Madoka paused. "As far as we know he has no obligations or needs outside of this country currently although, we do not know his family."

"Lin left both his personal car and the SPR van in the parking lot. I believe he may be taking a rental car but I have not located the company yet. No withdrawals have been made on company credit or checks. He is personally taking the financial side on himself and I have not been able to trace it. He has left no trail since he left. Although I do not believe he would go too far, and he has mainly company contacts here in Japan so we do not think he is staying anywhere personal, most likely an inn, Onsen or hot spring. Although we have contacted these in a limited form, no one has reported a Lin Koujo or Taniyama Mai as guests."

"So you're telling us you have nothing? No trace of either of them?"

Noll deigned to answer, thinking he already told them what they needed to know.

"How about their cell phones, have they left them behind or are they with them?" Yasuhara asked from the corner.

"Lin left his work one here; his personal one might be with him. Mai's is not here or her apartment so we can assume she has it with her, but it is likely that it is not charged. She had been forgetting to do that lately."

"Lin had a personal cell and a work one?" Madoka asked curiously.

"He has a company one that was left here. I have seen him answer another one while at his apartment."

"Do you have that number?" Yasuhara inquired.

"No, Madoka?"

"No, I did not know about it."

"If we did we could call it and trace the phone number, maybe get a fix on it."

"I have contacted lieutenant Inari and he is considering assisting us in this but is reluctant without a missing persons report."

A missing persons report had been discussed multiple times, but they did not want to incriminate Lin if he did not have anything to do with it, but could not leave him out. All of them were upset if not angry about him disappearing with Mai but none was willing to accuse him of it.

"Who called Lin?"Hara-san asked.

"I am not sure, Lin said it was a 'work contact' I thought at the time it was a girlfriend or something he was quite secretive, but now I believe it was Mai. It was around the right time."

"I think they should know about that other time Oliver." Madoka instructed in English.

"It is not pertinent to the situation."

"It would not hurt." Madoka replied in English.

"Lin would not appreciate people talking about him and his past." Noll slipped into English easily.

"They should know about the last time he kidnapped two boys." Madoka spoke in Japanese.

"He did not kidnap anyone, they ran away." Noll snapped in English.

"I think we have a right to know if Lin has done something like this before, Mai might be in real danger." The monk interrupted the two bickering.

Madoka sipped her tea innocently while Noll glared at her.

"Once before since I have known Lin has he disappeared like this. That time, there were two boys who ran away at the same time. Although their families may have thought they were kidnapped, they too had known Lin, and when the boys ran away, he followed them. One boy had been having ongoing troubles psychic issues and had lost control before they left. Their families did not realize until a day later that they were missing. Since he was a troubled boy it was not unusual after losing control for both boys to disappear but this time they did not return the next day. It wasn't until a full week had passed that their family was contacted by one of the boys. And then it was another week before they came home. Lin came with them and both boys were better for the time away. They had gone to a small camp ground not too far away, and helped them find themselves again."

"So Lin has a history of doing this?" Bou-san asked incredulously.

"How is that supposed to be comforting?" Ayako interjected.

"Are you just waiting then for him to call or are you trying to find them?" the team asked over one another. Naru ignored all of them and sat there.

"What you should all ask," Madoka spoke gaining attention of the group. "Who was it that was kidnapped last time?" she glared at Noll.

Barely audibly Naru answered. "Gene and myself, I had sent a tutor flying across the room." he stood and walked back to his office hesitating once he opened the door.

Silence reigned over the room for a long moment. All eyes were trained on Naru remembering all they knew of Oliver Davis. They had seen his abilities when he lost control.

"I do not think Mai is in any danger, Lin doesn't find connections with very many people, especially Japanese." Naru stated before closing the door of his office.

"He wouldn't hurt her. I believe he asked her out a few weeks ago." Ayako stated. "He has been watching over her for a long time, but until then he never thought it was the right time. Even then he felt like he was taking advantage of her vulnerability." The group stared at Ayako.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought they would tell us eventually, besides it wasn't my place to tell, it wasn't your place to know." She said simply. "Every time he helps her, protects her we persecute him. Accuse him. Watch him, and why? He has never done anything that wrong, just unquestioningly protected Mai."

John gave an agreeing nod. "You are right. We haven't given him a chance."

A day or two later the office phone rang. Madoka picked it up.

"Shibuya psychic research Mori Madoka speaking" there was a pause. "Mai-chan?" everyone in the room were on their feet and crowded up next to Madoka. "Yes, I understand. I will tell the others." She paused listening again. "We understand you needed some time, we will talk to you soon." She hung up the phone and looked around to find every eye on her. She even noticed that Noll stood in his own doorway watching.

"That was Mai. She is fine. She's Relaxing at an inn, a couple hours south of here."

"Where? Is she ok?"

"She seemed fine. Happy. She apologized for simply disappearing. She needed some time to think and face something, but she is ready to face us again." Madoka paused. "A little confusing over the phone, I am not sure what she had to face but she is feeling better about it now." No one had informed Madoka of the rape, pregnancy or the following miscarriage. Naru had realized what happened before Madoka had arrived and had avoided telling not to tell Madoka what happened, but made it clear she would report everything to BPR, and although him and Lin could easily face the consequences of their actions, Mai might have a more difficult time. After Ayako realized what he meant he threatened everyone with the bricks in her purse and had easily thought of a misleading although truthful answer to Mai's most recent medical issues. They were all complications that arose during her hospitalization after the most recent case. More in-depth medical questions they referred her to Ayako for medical expertise. Ayako simply looked at the woman and stated 'doctor patient privilege.' The questions stopped.

John and Bou-san looked over to Ayako who nodded. "I will discuss with Mai what she wants to tell you later, in private." She stated.

Madoka raised an eyebrow but gave a winning smile. "She said they have a great restaurant in town and wanted to know if we wanted to meet up there as her apology."

"Of course!" a chorus of voices answered. After a little while they were headed to see Mai. "She also wanted to know if she had been fired yet or not." All eye centered on Noll who stood in his doorway.

"Since the last case she has not been medically cleared to return to work." He paused they watched him intently. "While on medical leave it would be illegal for her to be dismissed due to medical conditions." A collective sigh of relief flooded the room as Noll returned to his office.

* * *

When they arrived at the little in the group swarmed out of the van looking for Mai. The desk clerk told them the rooms but stated they had headed out for a walk and had left a note saying they would arrive back soon and stated the Sakura café down the street they could meet up at 11am. That gave them ten minutes of tense waiting. Slowly they walked toward the café in hopes of spotting them early but not really wanting to leave the inn.

At 11:05, Bou-san called Mai for the third time for no answer. He was headed out the door in a panic just as Mai entered the café, breathless. Everyone looked at her relieved that she was safe. Lin followed a step behind her in the shadows. Their looks changed to glares as he entered.

"Sorry Guys!" she called seeing them. Their attention refocused on her. "I wanted to see the lake but I fell, and then I had to change before I came but I didn't have any clothes so… We had to go shopping,"

She was cut off as Bou-san gave her a suffocating hug. "It's ok Mai." He said. Letting her go he directed her to the table where the rest of them sat. "As long as you are ok it doesn't matter." He stated looking past her at Lin. Smiles greeted her at the table as she sat down. He positioned himself between Lin and Mai.

"What happened to you Mai?" Ayako asked. Checking the girl over for injuries but generally relieved to see her smiling. Lin sat at the only empty seat next to Madoka.

She leaned down and whispered to Lin. "What happened? Mai was in the hospital and then you kidnap her?" she asked. He paled slightly at the wording.

"What did the others tell you about it?" he asked, Madoka was a great fisher, but he did not think she had any bait.

"She was hospitalized from over exerting herself and then you and she disappeared. What else is there to say?"

"That is for Mai to explain if she chooses." He stated knowing the others had not said a word to her. "Don't press; she is not ready for it." He sent her a threatening look which she lowered her head slightly.

"Hmm…" she mused, Lin was always difficult to crack. "You have some explaining to do." She stated watching amused as the monk ruffled Mai's hair and she giggled happily. "BPR is not happy with your disappearing act especially after Noll sent his report n a couple weeks ago." She glanced his way but he continued to watch Mai unaffected. "They are sending out an investigation team. Unless I send them back a full report they will ask you to return to England."

Lin was unsure if she was serious or still fishing but as he watched as Mai truly smiled, he did not care. "I have no regrets." He stated watching with a rare smile. Madoka watched him then settled to watch the group. Whatever happened, Noll and Lin were different people then when they came to Japan. She wondered if it was all because of the young woman who she watched captivate the room.

* * *

Two weeks later…

"Mai, I have been requested to return to England and to BPR. 'To give reports on the activity here and what our office has been doing'." Lin paused; he saw the disappointment and sadness in the girl's eyes. "There is also the small matter of my insubordination to people of SPR and BPR they would like to discuss, Madoka will be staying to take my place as Naru's assistant."

"I see, Madoka will be replacing you, for how long?" She did not want him to leave; now things were back to normal, and they had gone out on dates a few times. She actually felt like they were dating, not just him taking care of her.

"A month, maybe more,"

"Naru will be a bear" Mai groaned.

Lin chuckled, "Well you don't have to stay here, you could come with me."

"To England?"

Lin nodded. "Actually I had thought before of bringing you back to England, we have other psychics and mediums there that could help you understand things from personal experience more than Noll or I."

"But Naru would want an assistant and tea." Mai stated sadly.

"He will understand, anyway, he doesn't always need to get what he wants. You are not supposed to go on cases for a while or do heavy labor, you should go to relax and have fun in a new place."

"I don't speak English well, and don't know anyone there, I would be lost."

"You speak English better then you think," he slipped into English. "And I will be there for you." He leaned forward and kissed her right temple. "Think about it, if you want to come, I will make arrangements." He stood and walked out of the room.

"I will need a passport," she mumbled calculating the costs in her head. Suddenly she saw a book flying towards her. She automatically grabbed for it, and looked toward where it came from. Noll's form was retreating from his doorway.

Mai looked at the book in her hands, opening to a picture of herself stared back, and all her identifying information. She had her own passport.

~ Le Fin ~

* * *

That is all she wrote,

For now.

I hope you all enjoyed this piece. I enjoyed writing it immensely. Tell me honestly what you think. Should it continue? I have been dabbling in this and other things, This has been fun but sadly he characters are not mine and live on with you and Fuyumi Ono some day we will see her own conclusions. I have been enjoying taking a few of my own characters for a spin while finishing this up, so if you want this continue let me know.

Oh! and Congratulations Jade! Some how I missed that announcement but Glad to hear it!(I will forgive you for lack of continuations)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Especially Wolfie-sama, Ariana-sama and Celtyin-sama (who sadly has not updated her work in a long time)


	51. Finale

Previously on life changes us.

"Mai, I have been requested to return to England and to BPR, to give reports on the activity here and what our office has been doing." Lin paused; he saw the disappointment and sadness in the girl's eyes. "There is also the small matter of my insubordination to people of SPR and BPR they would like to discuss, Madoka will be staying to take my place as Naru's assistant." Lin paused.

"I see. Madoka will be replacing you, for how long?" She didn't want him to leave, now things were back to normal, and they had gone out on dates a few times. She actually felt like they were dating, not just him taking care of her.

"A month, maybe more,"

"Naru will be a bear." Mai groaned.

Lin chuckled, "Well you don't have to stay here; you could come with me."

"To England?"

Lin nodded. "Actually I had thought before of bringing you back to England. We have other psychics and mediums there who could help you understand things more than Noll or I." he paused watching the girl's reaction. "Masako has a different medium abilities then you and your abilities are still growing where hers will stay as they are."

"But Naru would want an assistant and tea." Mai stated sadly.

"He will understand, anyway, he doesn't always need to get what he wants. You are not supposed to go on cases for a while or do heavy labor, you should go to relax and have fun in a new place."

"I don't speak English well, and don't know anyone there, I would be lost."

"You speak English better then you think," he slipped into English. "And I will be there for you." He leaned forward and kissed her right temple. "Think about it, if you want I will make arrangements." He stood and walked out of the room.

"I will need a passport," she mumbled calculating the costs in her head. From the corner of her eye she saw a book flying towards her. She automatically grabbed for it, and looked toward where it came from. Noll's form was retreating from his doorway.

Mai looked at the book in her hands, opening it her own picture stared at her, and all her identifying information. She had her own passport.

* * *

That is to be the end of Life changes us. I will be continuing this under a new name although… I have not decided a name yet, Suggestions? (please leave comment or PM) It will be heading off to England with just Lin and Mai. Some people felt I left a little out about Madoka and the investigation, I hope this helps, and I hope you follow me to my next story.

I am also editing this before I continue to far on the other. As I have been told I was lax in my editing. I am correcting it, I am up to chapter 3, (only 47 chapters to go)

Continuing on in… "yet to be named"

* * *

When Mai told the team about going to England to see BPR the team was ecstatic. Finding out Naru had gotten Mai a passport they were pleasantly surprised. (Lin never let anyone know he had arranged it and Naru had opened the letter and seized the moment. Lin was going to have it ready when and if Mai decided.) Later when the team found out that Lin was accompanying Mai to say the least they were a bit upset.

"I don't think it is a good idea." Madoka stated while examining herself in the mirror. It was a full length mirror she had tacked onto the coat-closet door of the apartment. It was angled so she could see herself but also back into the apartment and easily see Lin's reactions as he sat sipping coffee at the table waiting for her. "This trip to England is for BPR to investigate your recent actions and determine if you are to continue to be a part of their company. Whether the Davis' can trust you to continue in Japan, you shouldn't take her with you." Madoka continued straightening her suit here and there then catching stray hairs she hair-sprayed them into obedience.

"It is her choice, and training would do her good."Lin stated neutrally.

Madoka turned around and faced him. She had been staying awkwardly at his apartment. It was officially leased by BPR for investigators in Japan, him, Naru, Madoka or any number of other investigators might stay there and it would be released if or when BPR decided to close shop in Japan. For the first time he wondered about the cost of a private apartment in Japan.

Madoka stepped forward and straightened his collar. Obediently he accepted her prodding silently. He could feel his Shiki laughing at him for being cowed by the lady. Madoka always had that effect on people. Licking two fingers like a mother she pushed his hair out of his eyes, after a few seconds of its unruly stubbornness, her other hand came at him with a can of hairspray. Easily he grabbed her wrist and pointed it away from him.

"No." He stated releasing her hand and walking away. He might have been amused by her actions, and she might be replacing him. She also technically outranked him but that did not mean he had to allow his hair to be contaminated by that sticky flammable gunk.

"Have you thought what will happen if you didn't come back to Japan? Or if they fired you? She could be shunned in association to you. Mai could be stuck in England. Lost with people she barely knows speaking a language she knows less."

"Do you think BPR is so unkind as to not let her return to her home country?" Lin asked dryly. He knew as well as Madoka that there was already an open-ended return ticket in Mai's name. "I have enough saved to make sure she gets where she needs to."

"Why won't you tell me whats going on?" Madoka stared him straight in the eyes. "You have made reports detailing both your and Oliver's food consumption to help soothe Professor and Luella Davis' mind. For the first two years you sent daily reports, mileage, gas usage, even snack and tea inventories. Now you refuse to give simple answers on a few days?"

Lin looked blankly at her, they had been talking too much and he hoped he wouldn't get a headache before the party. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew it was a tell, show he was tiring under her assault, but he was tired of this questioning. He didn't care if she knew he was tired, it would not change the situation.

"I know something happened." She stated. "No one will talk about it, which makes it more suspicious not less. Does it have something to do with Taniyama-san? Or is she just the weak link?"

He felt his breath catch slightly in the back of his throat, he forced himself to breath naturally. 'She always plays the bluff.' He told himself. 'she is waiting for your reaction.'

"I noticed her you know," she paused watching him. "I would have to be blind not to. Every time I get her alone someone shows up, Ayako appeared at the mall, Takigawa at the movies, Masako even appeared at a coffee shop."

"She does not like to be on light duty," He stated truthfully. "Everyone has been trying to help her handle it without getting into trouble."

"How long will she be on light duty?"

"At least 6 months Matsuzaki-san said."

"That is a long time, she physically seems healed," she watched him in the reflection of the mirror. "Was it just physical?"

"Previous to that case she was becoming overwhelmed by the spirits. She was stretched pretty far psychically on this case coupled with the emotional stress in being separated from her body." Lin watched her cringe through the mirror, she was searching for information but she did care about Mai. "Remember how Gene was before he started to play the piano?" he asked, dredging up old memories neither of them wanted to remember. A minute shiver told him she remembered it as he did. "She was close to that recently."

"Maybe she should give up ghost hunting," Madoka murmured pushing the same stray hair back in place. Lin silently shook his head, it was too late for that. She could never be 'normal' again.

The room stayed silent until they were ready to pick up Noll and head out.

"Welcome Mori-san, Lin." Mai called opening the door.

"Thanks for having us Mai." Madoka answered. "You know to call me by Madoka by now."

"Hai, Madoka." Mai gave a shy smile looking up to Lin. He nodded his greeting.

"We have snacks and extra chairs are supplied by the luggage Ayako gave me." She giggled as Madoka noticed everyone sitting on pieces of a 12 piece luggage set. The largest piece was laid out flat on the floor as a table and was slightly taller than a regular coffee table.

"Well I suppose it works well, has a bit of feng shui to it doesn't it Lin?"

"In arrangement yes, coloring does not quite balance with the rest of the room." He was right if they thought about aesthetics. Bright red clashed with the simple browns, yellows and beiges that Mai had for furnishings.

"Hey!" Ayako hollered defensively, "They are bought to be used for the trip, not as furniture."

"With a color like that," Naru stated. "At least Mai should not be able to lose them at the airport."

"Jerk!" Mai screamed at Naru while storming away into the kitchen.

"Oliver!" Madoka rounded at the boy. "That was uncalled for. This is Mai's party you should never insult the host."

Naru ignored the woman. "Mai, tea!"

"Hai! Hai!" the return call came from the kitchen. Everyone tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Madoka, Tell me more about what our silent Lin has done to get into trouble with you?" Bou-san never the shy one prompted gesturing Madoka to take a seat on a suitcase. Ayako grabbed a small carry-on bag and hit the monk.

"Don't talk about Lin-san as though he is not here." They had known about the investigation but hadn't known exactly what it was about. Neither Lin nor Naru had said anything. Bou-san wanted to help run interference while Ayako wanted to stay out of the way and tried to keep him from asking.

"I would ask him but he won't say anything, I've already tried."

"Maybe he wants to keep it private." Masako stated from behind a sleeve. She sat on a rolling case with the handle propped up imitating the back of a chair.

"Nah, Lin is not that private," Madoka stated eyeing him. "More so, he separates his professional and personal life."

"So if it isn't a secret then what is it?" Ayako asked. Since they were talking about it anyway might as well continue. "Did he do something wrong on a case?"

"No, all reports on cases have been up to snuff." Madoka stated. "Things on cases naturally go out of the ordinary when you are dealing with psychics, both trained and untrained, and spirits which seldom go by the book."

Ayako relaxed slightly remembering the case where Mai was stabbed. She was sure blood magic was not up to snuff, but she would not be the one to bring it up. "Good, he is our ace in the hole, Always protecting our backs, I'd hate to worry about him."

"Ah, no of course not. If something like that happened he would be suspended immediately and then thoroughly investigated. Although I am surprised that the most recent hoax made it to be a case. If he had caught it, you could have prevented Mai from getting kidnapped." She stated looking over at Naru and Lin who sat next to each other on matching cases. "Noll provided Mai's notes, she even stated it seemed 'too text book' just everything that would attract you." Mai walked in carrying a tray of tea and cookies.

"It was textbook Madoka, but there were two spirits there. Both of them have moved on thanks to Masako." She nodded to her once rival as she passed a cup of tea to her. Then moved on around the circle passing out their respective teas.

"The pendent has been purified and returned to the rightful owner." Masako sipped her tea. "Mai will you be learning to make English tea while in England, they don't appreciate herbal tea nearly as well as the Japanese."

"Her English tea is fine." Naru stated before lowering his empty cup onto the coffee-table-suitcase.

"Mai did you make different drinks for everyone?" Madoka asked incredulously.

"Well I had drinks for when Ayako and Bou-san normally stop by so I just bought some English black for Naru and you. Masako quite enjoys the tea that you brought for Christmas last year."

"It is acceptable," Masako placed her cup also on the case. Mai childishly stuck her tongue out at her. "How mature, I hope you remember your manners better in England."

"So if it wasn't a case…?" Bou-san led again.

"If you must know there were some reports of using company time for unregulated activities and possibly the use of company equipment for the same purposes. There was a list of dates that were submitted and no explanation has been given."

"Oh... when did this start?" Ayako asked.

"June 15th was the first date."

Bou-san stood abruptly, Mai spilled her tea, and Ayako gasped.

"Mori-san, would you mind taking me home. After Mai spills tea things can only get worst from here." She stood turning her back to the others.

"Lin-san could take you, He doesn't enjoy large parties anyway." Lin contained his glare as Madoka volunteered him.

"I do not believe a man of his age alone with myself would be appropriate." She lifted her sleeve to cover her mouth. "My producers and parents would find it highly inappropriate."

"Of course they would." Naru agreed. "Mori-san if you would drive I will accompany her home tonight. It would be best to know she was home safe." He held his hand out to Masako who gently took it and stood.

Madoka raised an eyebrow. "I had not realized…" she slightly mumbled confused at their actions. 'hadn't he avoided Masako previously?' "I would be happy to oblige." She stood following them out the door.

The others stood frozen while the three left, confused at the current situation. Lin broke the silence as he saw the spilt tea converging on one of the new suitcases. Silently he grabbed a towel from the kitchen and knelt to mop up the tea before it hurt the case. Leaving the dirty towel on the floor he took out his handkerchief. Turned and took the tea cup from Mai and dried her fingers inspecting for burns. The tea had been hot, but not scalding, her hand was red but it would fade quickly.

"You are in trouble for me?" Mai asked.

Lin looked up from her fingers and tipped his head to the side at the question. "No," he stated. "Noll was jealous I didn't inform him of my personal life. Kept a list of times I did not follow 'Lin's status Quo' and cried to his father."

"He cried?" Bou-san interjected.

"Complained, stated he wasn't sure if he could 'trust me' in hopes I would tell him what was happening."

"So It is because of Mai?" Bou-san asked.

"No, this is all Noll's fault." Lin firmly stated.

"So that is why he escorted Masako home," Ayako asked.

"She really saved us there." Bou-san agreed.

"If I told Madoka this would be all over?" Mai asked.

"No," Lin stated as he stood gathering the soaked towel and taking it to the kitchen. When he came back Bou-san and Ayako looked thoughtful while Mai looked lost. "Mai," he sat on the case next to Mai's and motioned for Mai to sit. She did watching him. "I have to go to England no matter what Madoka finds out. If you tell Madoka she will report it to BPR, Noll's parents, and part of the company England would find out. They would ask to talk to you, interrogate you and others." He watched Mai's eyes knowing she accepted his words. "I did nothing wrong, you did nothing wrong. Nothing that happens outside of work and cases should pertain to people living on the other side of the world."

"But you shouldn't be the only one taking the blame." Mai looked at him tears rimming her eyes.

"Noll is doing his share," Lin chuckled slightly. "Taking Masako home is not the first escape he instigated."

"He called me to go shopping with you," Ayako mentioned.

"And me to the movies." Bou-san agreed.

"Wouldn't it be easier to give them something then go through the investigation?" Ayako asked. "Not a full truth just a partial?"

Lin shook his head annoyed slightly at the interference. "I told Noll and the professor it was not my place to tell. They left it alone. Madoka would ensure to check every contact I have had from the time I arrived to that day."

"Although I could never manage your evasive techniques Lin, I approve." Ayako stated. "It is nobody else's business what Mai has endured."

"I heard you have been plenty evasive yourself." Lin stated.

"Medical things are always privileged." Lin nodded agreement.

"I don't like it." Mai stated. "I will tell Madoka, she will understand. You should not be crucified for protecting me." She glared at Lin.

"No," he stated matching her eyes. "If you choose to tell someone, do not do it for me." His statement was firm.

"But…" Mai protested.

He reached out and wiped a tear out of her eyes. "I am allowed to do what I please with my personal time." He stated. His had dropped to her side taking a hold of her hand. He gently pulled her hand to the side in front of her raising as it went and twirled her in a circle as he stood. Before she had a moment to recover her balance he pulled her toward the window. He stepped out onto the fire escape and with a gentle tug Mai had come out with him.

Ayako and Bou-san watched the escape with amusement. Lin's actions had livened and distracted Mai and extricated both of them from their prying eyes. Monk took a step toward the fire escape but Ayako put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait, trust him." She looked toward the window. "He deserves that much."

"But he is taking her to England and being too familiar to my little sister." He protested.

"Let me show you something," she answered Motioning to the kitchen with a devious grin that rivaled Yasuhara's.

"Mai," Lin said as they stood on the fire escape. Mai lost somewhere between amused and angry. Lin held his arm around her shoulders as the looked out to the west.

"Lin, what is that about?"

"Mai, its after work you don't have to be so formal." She glared at him flustered. He looked out to the west as the sunset tinging the clouds pink. "Mai, I have seldom had a life outside of work. Noll has been a friend but he seldom lets go of work." He paused still looking west, she followed his gaze and relaxed into his arm. "I may live in a foreign country, but I am still allowed to do as I please outside of work as long as it does not interfere with work or bring bad publicity to SPR or BPR." He looked down slightly to see her reaction but continued as she was still relaxed. "I am known to keep personal and professional lives separate and because I have had little personal interactions since I started in BPR, sometimes people forget I am human." He looked down at her again this time she lifted her eyes to meet his. "you bring that out in me, make me remember there is more than cases, spirits and demons."

"You protect me so much, I am not a child."

"I would never suggest you were." he looked at the setting sun again. "This investigation is not about you."

"How can you say that?"

"It is over my actions, while outside of work." Mai opened her mouth to argue but he placed a finger on her lips. "I did nothing wrong. Telling them about your circumstances admits they should know every part of my life and anyone else at BPR."

"I am not winning this am I?" Mai asked with a smile on her face.

"You can tell who you want, what you want, when you want." He emphasized the word you each time.

"I don't want to."

Lin smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. He bent slightly and kissed her temple. She giggled and snuggled closer to him. The sun started to fade burning the last bits of clouds with fiery red.

"Koujo we should head back in to the party, I am the host." Mai whispered. They stood on the small 'balcony' as Mai called her fire escape and watched as the sun sank. Lin held an arm around her shoulders holding her protectively and keeping her warm in the cool night air.

"You should, are they being supportive of the trip?" Lin asked hoping she hadn't been talked out of it yet.

"What do you mean? Of course they are. Ayako bought a whole suitcase set. Although I don't think everything in my apartment would fill up the twelve bag set."

Lin chuckled. Mai's apartment was a bit sparse, but living alone on a small budget did that. "The one bag is big enough to fit you in." Mai spied the rare smile Lin shared only with her. He gave her a peck on her temple then let her go.

Mai grabbed his hand and pulled him with her in off the balcony. They had discovered a few weeks after dating they both loved the stars and sunsets. Lin had told her that although he hadn't lived consistently in one place since middle school. He always found watching the stars made it feel like home.

"Lin-san, help me in the kitchen." Ayako asked. Lin spotted the Miko headed toward the kitchen and released Mai's hand. He wondered what could she need help with in the kitchen.

"Lin-san I hear it was your idea to take Mai to England." Ayako stated. Her back toward Lin he saw her handling something on the counter.

"I asked if she wanted to visit BPR, they have psychics who might help her understand her abilities better there."

"Is that the only reason?" Ayako asked, Lin had moved close enough to see the Miko was slicing cheese. The knife she had picked was a stiletto thin carving knife that slid through the cheese with precision.

"She is getting restless on light duty, and she shouldn't be on cases a few months."

"That is not what I am talking about." Ayako stated looking up from her cheese. The knife lazily held in one hand. "You started dating Mai not too long ago, you kidnapped her right after and now you plan to take her out of the country. Are you planning on bringing her back?" the knife danced through the air pointing at Lin and the living-room as the Miko explained. Lin although not easily shaken, wondered about an unspoken warning.

"Mai wants to go. She has an open ended ticket to return to Japan whenever she wants." Lin stated. Not for the first time Lin was happy he had already purchased the return tickets.

"When is your scheduled return?"the Miko asked returning to arrange the cheese.

"After the investigation is closed, and my position is decided upon. Usually it is only a few weeks, less when the accusations have been withdrawn." Lin noted laughter from the other room and music being turned on.

"You better not let her out of your sight or comeback without her." Lin nodded, he knew how special she was. "Can you carry this platter out?" again Lin nodded and picked up the platter. If he had a more imaginative mind, he would have wondered if somehow the cheese and tomatoes slice arrangements depicted the death of the crackers he could only have imagined meant him but he dismissed his imagination. There were too many strange things he knew were real to allow his imagination to get carried away.

He silently carried them out into the little dining room where he spotted a monk spasming in what he figured was some new dance style. Lin attempted to avoid the dancing monk but his adversary seemed to be attempting to out maneuver him to the beat of the music. Never one for such erratic movements he attempted to sidestep at which was matched by the monk and the tray of cheeses became knocked off balance by the monks flailing limbs splattered him.

Before he realized it he was covered with sliced of cheese and tomato juice. He stood there a second before moving. Mai was right by his side helping to clean up the cheeses. So was the stupid monk.

"Lin, so sorry man, didn't see you coming in." The monk apologized while attempting to remove some of the cheese from the suit coat.

"It's ok, please excuse me as I wash up." Lin attempted a polite escape.

Mai took the tray from Lin and attempted to take his hand and lead him away. Before she made it another step the helpful monk intercepted. "Hey let me help, it's the least I can do." he took an arm and wrapped it around Lin's back escorting him away from the kitchen and toward the bathroom.

"I am sure I can manage." Lin spoke a slightly harsher tone hoping he would deter the monk.

"Sure, I bet you know all about Mai's apartment. Been in here many times haven't you?"

Lin felt a lump in the back of his throat as he saw where this was going. He was pushed into Mai's bathroom while the monk followed closing the door. Lin felt odd in the cramped room with the monk who attempted to push him down on the toilet. After a couple pushes Lin decided to sit and go along with this most ridiculous of situations.

"I know that you have been in a lot of situations with Mai. Places that she should never have been. Picking up the pieces afterward. If you want to be anything to that girl you have to be the one who is going to protect her. Prevent these situations from ever happening again. Do you know what I mean?"

Lin nodded. He would do everything in his power to protect Mai. Another reason he wanted her to come with him. He didn't know how to protect her in Japan when he was in England and with out resigning from BPR he could not refuse to go.

"Mai has been hurt. Physically, mentally emotionally. She lost her whole family and still kept up a smile. She's been crushed by a famous psychic and now what are you offering her?" the monk asked, "What can you give her for a future? Is this just a business trip? Or are you taking her home?" Lin searched for an answer. _Where was his home now? Like Mai his family was in short supply, but could Japan be his home?_ The monk must have noticed he caught him off guard so he continued. "If she is just going to be a passing fancy let it pass. She doesn't need to be let down again, but if this is long term are you going to take her away from the only place she has ever lived, from the people she now counts as family. Or will you live in the country of a people you hate?"

Lin's eyes visibly widened as he looked at the monk. How had he found out about that old prejudice?

"It is hard to keep secrets from family." Monk looked away from Lin and toward the mirror. He flattened back an invisible wispy hair. "When Mai went missing I pestered Madoka and _Oliver Davis_ about you." he accentuated Naru's real name. "I struck a nerve asking why you didn't follow Gene to Japan." the Monk avoided Lin's searching eyes. Embarrassment at his own actions was clear. "Just think about it. It will hurt her more if it goes on too long."

Lin nodded before looking down and studying the floor. "It has crossed my mind." He admitted. Bou-san slowly slipped out of the bathroom closing it tightly behind him. Lin was a good person, but even strong men have their flaws. He also didn't want to be anywhere near him when he realized what tomatoes were doing to his suit.

John had arrived with Yasuhara while Lin was in the rest room.

"My apologies Mai-chan. When the kids at the church learned you were going to England things took a little longer than expected." John apologized.

"I wish I had been on that case, I so would have loved chasing those kids around and…" Yasuhara wiggled his eyebrows. "I can't imagine seeing Lin with you hanging around his neck."

"You should have been there, I have never seen Lin so ruffled." Ayako stated as she watched monk disappear into the kitchen. She eyes Lin's suit and realized why. The acid in the tomatoes was eating the silk suit. The black was fading, she was sure it would never look the same. All eyes now were directed at him and the others were noticing the effects, Ayako bit her tongue wondering who would say something about it first.

"Mai!" A call came from the front door. "We are back!"

Madoka opened the door leading Naru in whose stoic face was painfully in place. "Masako said she would be more avail…" She paused mid-sentence. "Lin, what happened to you?"

Mai the only one who hadn't yet noticed turned to see spots of fading black splotches on his suit. "Lin! She called moving toward him. "The acid from the tomatoes is ruining your suit."

"Tomatoes?" Madoka asked. "I leave and you start the party with out me?"

"Madoka doesn't seltzer neutralize acid in tomatoes?"

"Well it works for wine, but I am not sure about tomatoes."

"Salt acts as an antacid for tomatoes." Ayako offered.

"At the church we soak things in cold water…" John offered.

"That might work. Monk, get the spare set of clothes from your car." Mai called toward the kitchen. "They should fit well enough for tonight. Lin we can leave your suit soak in the sink and hopefully save it from being ruined."

"It is not important."

"This is my party, and I will not let your suit be ruined if I can prevent it." she met Lin's eyes and he understood, she didn't want him to sacrifice for her unless necessary. He nodded acceptance. "Monk!" Mai hollered. He slipped out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"Hai, Hai Mai-chan,"

"Doesn't Lin have some clothes in his own car?" Madoka asked hiding a smile as Mai arranged everyone around her more willingly then Noll would ever accomplish.

"He ruined a suit on the last two cases, I am not sure he has time to replace them, while Monk usually has an extra pair or two."

Lin nodded. "One is in the cleaners the other has been cremated, but not yet replaced. Since I am headed back to England It was not a top priority."

Madoka nodded. Mai although most cared for part of the team was not the weakest link, she was the link that held them together. She was the key to finding out what happened with Lin. In only a few days she would be out of her grasp and the others would be less tight knit and less likely to spill information. She regarded Lin as he took a shirt and jeans from the monk. Was taking Mai to England some grand plot to stall the investigation? She looked over to Mai who was laughing with Yasuhara. No, she was a real psychic and in need of training. Her trip was convenient opportunity laced in with Lin's unfortunate circumstances.

Lin emerged from the bathroom with a t-shirt and jeans. Madoka gasped at him. She had never seen him outside of a suit. The jeans were comfortable straight-leg fit that were slightly shorter then fashionable. Lin looked stylish. Peek-a-bangs hid his right eyes while a stylish rip in the shirt was on the left shoulder and the jeans had a rough hole in the right.

Yasuhara stepped up to Lin when he emerged. "My love where hath you been hiding all my life."

Lin glanced at the offender then took a seat next to Noll.

"What no reaction?" Yasuhara asked as Mai stifled a giggle. "I thought you were becoming human."

Lin glanced up for a moment and couldn't resist watching Yasuhara as sulked and Mai withheld laughter and decided to the room had gone way to serious around them. "If I am your then you will only be mine." He stated purloining the hand Yasuhara had held out a moment ago. He knelt and pretended to kiss the hand. "But you will have to tell you others they have to go." Lin gestured to the monk then Naru. "I promise with me you would never need anyone else."

Everyone stood in shock at Lin's actions. He tipped his imaginary hat and returned to his seat by Noll. Mai burst out laughing. While the others slowly looked around awkwardly.

"I forgot you took theater in college." Madoka finally stated.

"I prefer the classics but I did play Mr Banks from Mary Poppins."

"You can sing to?" Ayako asked.

"Music is actually part of the training for an Onmyodo. I could never perform like Takigawa-san. Isn't your band opening for BLAST?" he asked diverting attention to the monk.

"September 23rd…"

The evening passed with quiet conversations. It was the night before Lin and Mai left for England and excitement of another adventure kept them awake until the wee hours of the night.


End file.
